


Friends with the Enemy

by Another_chapter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Character Development, Comedy, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Or at least he tries to be, Profanity, Violence, but not a lot, but there’s still some, well later on he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 154,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_chapter/pseuds/Another_chapter
Summary: In an AU where Oswald Cobblepot finds Dick after the murder of his parents, the boy having just escaped Juvie, Dick is influenced by the mobster’s dark ways to consider killing Tony Zucco.Before he knows it, his innocent charm has drawn the attention of both heroes and villains alike, causing him to be in the middle of a game of tug-of-war between each side. This is a struggle to Bruce, who is just trying to protect Dick, yet Dick can’t help but have favorites with Selina and Oswald.Who knew Gotham’s most notorious villains could care for an eight-year-old child so much?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Selina Kyle, Oswald Cobblepot & Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 38
Kudos: 60





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Dick Grayson fanfic, and I debated posting it on AO3 or not because it’s not as professional as my other works, but I edited it quite a bit and I think it’s ready to be shared! Besides, my account could use some humor and fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a nice, sunny day in Gotham. 

Weird, right? When was it ever nice or sunny in Gotham? 

Anyway, a normal child would love a day like this. They'd probably play tag outside with their friends. Unfortunately, this was not possible for Dick Grayson.

The first reason was because he had no friends. Ouch—was that too harsh?

And the second reason was because he was currently in a juvenile detention center. 

No, no, he didn't do anything wrong. It's just that in Gotham, there was, apparently, a tad too many orphans and not enough orphanages. 

So instead of having a place to stay where he could be welcomed and possibly loved, he was brought to a place where he would be alone. Worse, the guards weren't very nice. 

Every day he spent there, the more misery he'd feel. His parents had just died. He saw it happen before his own eyes. It all happened _too fast_. He hadn't even have time to mourn when child care services took him.

So, here he was: out in the courtyard. Sometimes it was refreshing, other times it wasn't. 

It usually wasn't. 

He was sitting on a bench when he saw a group of kids off the the corner, behind some trees. Now, should he risk bothering them or missing an opportunity to make friends?

He decided he'd rather risk bothering them. Dick _really, really_ wanted to have at least one friend.

He walked up to group. Up close, he realized they were teenagers. Teenager always meant trouble.

He began to walk away, deciding that these weren't the best people to have a conversation with, but a short boy with spiked hair said, "hey, who's that?" 

"I dunno,” a tall, blonde girl replied nonchalantly. 

A muscular boy, almost a man, really, said, "hey, pipsqueak, what's your name?" 

Dick felt himself sweat nervously. "Uh, Richard... " 

"Okay, Richard. Whatcha in for?" The spiked haired boy asked.

"I-I,” he studdered. 

The girl laughed. "You've gotta be in here for something."

"I didn't do anything. It's just that—" he tried to explain, but he was interrupted.

"Wow, he thinks he's innocent! How cute.” 

"Don't be mean. He's just a kid,” short boy defended. 

"Whatever.”

"So, where you from?" The muscular one questioned.

"Romania. Well, I used to travel a lot, so I know a lot of places, I guess,” Dick said. He felt uncomfortable, but not as much as before. It felt sorta nice talking about his origins. 

The large boy raised his eye brows.

"Oh my,” the girl smirked. "Why'd you travel so much?"

Dick smiled for the first time in a while. "Because I was in a circus!"

That was a big mistake.

They stared at him.

"What?" He asked. _Oh no, what did I do wrong?_

Then two of them burst out laughing. 

"You're a gypsy _and_ a freak!" The muscular teen taunted. 

"Yep, it seems so,” the blonde girl replied, encouraging the bullying. 

The short, spiked haired boy knitted his eyebrows. "What the heck, guys? Not cool."

"Oh, _come on._ Live a little won't ya, Mike?" The girl sneered.

"Why are you guys laughing? I don't understand,” Dick said timidly. He was beginning to get scared. He just wanted to get away from this.

"Look, he doesn't even get it,” the boy apparently named Mike said.

"All the better,” the blonde teased.

"Umm, I'm going to leave now. Bye,” Dick said before he began to swiftly walk in the other direction. Suddenly, the strong guy got a hold of his arm and tugged. 

"Hey!" Dick yelled in surprise and pain. 

"Who said you could leave?" He interrogated menacingly.

Dick was starting to get angry. "Oh wow, I didn't know that I needed your permission.”

"Watch yourself, kid. You don't know who you're messing with,” the girl warned dangerously.

"No!" Dick shouted. "I'm leaving whether you like it or not." 

"I think not,” the large boy muttered while pulling his sleeve up, revealing his huge muscles and a few tattoos.

"Don't hurt him, Adam. If not for his sake, for yours. You'll be punished by the guards and you know it,” Mike tried convincing. 

"Oh boo-hoo,” Adam mocked. 

"Listen, stop defending the boy or you'll be kicked out of our squad. You do _not_ want to get kicked out of _our_ squad,” the girl threatened. 

"He's just trying to help me! Guys, stop fighting!" Dick cried. 

That got him a punch straight to the face. 

Then a kick or three to his rib. 

He struggled to get up, but he was much too weak. 

He was beginning to lose consciousness. Before he did, though, he heard the female say something, along with the sound of something drag on the floor.  
  


"Here, Mike. Do it. You didn't forget about what we did for you all those years ago, did ya? Prove your loyalty. Then we'll forget everything that happened earlier, okay? Doesn't matter if we get caught, although we obviously will."

Then a sigh. “Fine. Sorry, kid." 

He felt one last hit to the head with something that felt like wood before he blacked out. 

* * *

"Alright, you should be okay for now. Just, please, don't hang out with the gangs. You'll make my life harder than it already is,” the doctor said while he finished bandaging the eight-year-old.

_It's not like I asked to get beat up,_ Dick thought bitterly. 

"Follow me,” the guard ordered, guiding him to the cafeteria. 

People were already at their seats, nearly done with their food, making Dick realize that he had missed most of lunch. He rushed to get a tray. 

As he got his food and sat down he couldn't help but replay the recent events in his head. 

_Why did they do such a thing?_ He wondered innocently. It wasn't it first time being bullied here, but it was his first getting attacked by fellow inmates.

He was beginning the learn that there were a lot of cruel people in this world. His first lesson of that was because of Tony Zucco.

_Tony Zucco._

It's _his fault_ that Dick was even here.

"'Aye, kid, stop playin' with your food, won't ya? Lunch time's almost over. You ought to finish up or you’re gonna be hungry later,” one of the cafeteria ladies warned, causing Dick to jump slightly. 

He glanced back at the food on his plate and internally groaned. He really did not want to eat this. It was green and squishy and nasty looking. In actuality, it was just broccoli, but to eight-year-old Dick Grayson, it looked like the result of a mad scientist's experiment gone wrong.   
  
  


_In the count of three_ , he thought.

_Three,_ he started. _Two,_ he counted while stabbing the broccoli with his fork. _One!_

He stuffed the food into his mouth, a decision he immediately regretted as he found himself gagging. 

Thankfully, he was able to stomach the taste and feeling of the vegetables and swallowed it all. After the experience, he just slouched, exhausted, while feeling a bit of pride for his victory. 

"Alright, time's up. Head out. Throw out your garbage and head to your cells." One of the guards commanded. Dick sighed.

He hated going back in there. Well, he hated being in this whole facility in general. 

* * *

Wailing sirens woke up Dick.

_What is going on out there?_

He didn't have any windows that allowed him to see outside. He could only look out the small window on his door that gave him a narrow view of the hallway. 

The noises were continuous, and seemed that they wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

_It's not like I'd get a good night's rest of sleep anyways_ , Dick thought sadly. Almost every night he'd get a nightmare of some sort. From getting made fun of to his parent's death. 

He lifted his head from the pillow and turned to lean his back against the wall.

 _  
  
It's so cold here_.

He felt himself shivering. Instead of pulling the thin blanket up to himself for warmth, he frustratedly tugged on his hair.

_Why can't things be the way it used to be? I miss mama and Tati... they were warm. They loved me. T-they.._ Dick let out a sob.

Normally, he'd stop himself from crying. Whether it be because he didn't want to appear weak, or because the guards in a bad mood told him to shut it, but today, he felt as if he couldn't hold it anymore. 

If he weren't so scared of being yelled at, he'd scream. He _hated_ this place. He knew that he didn't deserve to be here.

_If only I could just—_ he froze. Could he escape? If he got caught, he'd be in so much trouble. _But, I'm small enough to leave unnoticed, right?_

_Am I actually considering this?  
_

He tried reasoning with himself, but his desire to leave this pit override any other logic—any fear.

_I'm doing it._ Tomorrow,” he decided. _I'll have to be very careful_. _I have this whole place memorized by now._ After all, he had been there for a month and a half. _Also, no one will suspect me._

He couldn't help but smile, the thought of being so rebellious making his adrenaline rush.   
  


* * *

For the first time in months, Dick woke up _excited._

During breakfast, he felt the soreness from yesterday's failure attempt to make friends.

_Hmph,_ he thought with a pout, _who needs them. I'll escape this place. Who'll be laughing then?_

Gosh, he felt awfully cocky for someone who hadn’t actually broken out yet. 

Last night he thought it all out. It was pretty cliché, to be honest. He'd follow the normal protocol for the day—well, for the most part. As risky as it may be, he'd try to smuggle a few eating utensils now and at lunch. Just in case. Then, he'd obviously try to avoid any other people at the courtyard; he really didn't need to have more attention on him. After, he'd do whatever the Center has planned. 

Here came the fun part of the plan. At bedtime, he'd use the pillows and blankets to make it seem like he's sleeping there after he's gone.

_I really hope it works like in the movies I've seen_ , Dick thought throughout the day.

Next, he'd go through the air vents. Sure, he was no ninja, but he was skinny and small enough to fit. Lastly, he'd catch a ride on the food truck that drops off their meals.

_Foul tasting meals._

If he was being honest, he doesn't know what he would do afterwards.

_Will I be homeless? Just living in the streets?_ He asked himself. _It doesn't matter,_ He thought firmly, _as long as I'm not here._

* * *

"Lights out, y'all." A guard yelled. 

_About time!_

He peeked through the window of his door, nobody was in the hallway right now. He didn’t know how long that would last, so he hurried, trying his best to replicate his body shape and size onto the bed. It wasn't really easy considering it was cloth, not clay.

  
Eventually he decided it was good enough and moved on, taking a screwdriver out of the pocket of his uniform.

_Turns out I am quite the thief,_ he joked with a silent giggle. He climbed onto the metal bars behind the bed. 

A small inconvenience was that when he unscrewed the bolts on the vents, it made a squeaky sound. While it was almost inaudible, it made Dick nervous. 

"DUDE, THAT WAS THE LAST ONE!" A voice called out furiously. "Oh, was that too loud?"

Dick's eye widened. _Hide!_ He abandoned the half opened vent and dropped to the floor as quickly and quietly as he could.

He heard foot steps. They got closer, and closer, and _closer, and—_

They passed his cell and continued further until he couldn't hear it anymore. 

Dick sighed in utter relief. He stayed in his position until he could get his heart to calm down. Afterwards, he went to finish what he started. 

Thank goodness, his cell wasn't like a stereotypical jail, or else he could never be doing this. 

He gently rested the metal on the floor.

_It's now or never_ , he thought as he gave his cell one last look. 

Once he climbed into the vent, he realized that he'd have to be _very_ careful. If he crawled too roughly, others would be able to hear him. If he lost his train if thought for too long, he could make a wrong turn and get lost. It was important that he was focused and had patience. 

* * *

It took twenty minutes of agonizingly slow steps to reach his exit. He hoped it would be worth the pain on his knees.

His destination seemed to be a closet of some sort. Dick quickly unbolted the screws, unable to restrain his enthusiasm. 

He jumped out of the vent and ran to the door, throwing it open. A grin lit up his as he looked up at the night sky, a few tears prickling his eyes. 

It looked _so pretty_.

The stars and city lights were sparking and beautiful. Ever since he had been in this juvenile detention center, he hadn't been outside at night. He had missed this.

"Gotham, huh?" He said aloud. Well, Gotham had better watch out, because Dick was free.

He laughed blissfully as he skipped along the sidewalk.

As expected, he saw the truck. Two people were taking boxes out of the back while a few others were talking. It seemed like they only a few more left. When no one was looking, he snuck into the back and hid behind a particularly large box. 

_Not gonna lie,_ Dick thought, _I_ do _feel like a ninja!_

Finally, a man said, "Well, that's all for today, everyone. Great job. Ah yes, someone, please, close the trunk." 

"I'll do it,” a lady with a nice voice offered. 

At last, they headed out of the isolated area that Dick knew all too well, and moved into the streets of Gotham City.

  
  


* * *

_"NO! Mama! Tati! N-no! Please, no, please!" Dick screamed in agony. He couldn't breathe properly, guilt and grief choking him up. Strangely enough, that feeling was replaced with anger._

_Him._

_He did this._

_Who does he think he is? They didn't deserve this! THIS SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED._

_He has to pay._

_Dick got up and pushed through the terrified crowd._

_Tony Zucco is a selfish, cruel man. No one would miss him if he died._

_There he was, just standing in front of with a grin. "Hello, boy? Would you like to end up like mommy and daddy?"_

_A guttural sound came out from the back of Dick's throat. All he could do is feel rage._

_He turned to the tiger's cage, which was conveniently placed right next to him._ That hadn’t been there a second ago, had it? 

_All he had to do was open the cage and all his problems would be over. He looked at the handle intently. He began to reach towards it._

"No wait! What am I doing? This is wrong!" 

Dick deeply gasped and rapidly scanned his surrounding in panic. He found boxes, but mostly empty space. 

_W-what?_ He thought. _Oh. Oh gosh, just a dream. Thank g-_

He jumped to his feet and powerfully pushed the back door open.

_Phew. Good. It's still night. Okay, okay. Calm down._

He tiredly sat down on the edge of the trunk and noticed that he was in front of someone's house. It was probably the owner of the truck's home. 

_Home,_ Dick thought. It was almost a foreign word to him now. 

The boy looked at himself and frowned at how sweaty he was.

That dream… He was used to having nightmares, but that one—? It was different, _darker._ As angry as Dick was towards Tony, he had never considered revenge. _Murder_ , no less.

_Just don't think that way, okay, Dick? You've had enough to worry about lately. Don't add this to the list._

He decided that he had gotten enough time to collect his thoughts already. It was time to get moving. 

He closed the doors to the trunk and, then, faced the owner's house and whispered, "thanks,” even if he knew no one would hear him.

"Now, where to sleep?" He muttered to himself.

He wandered along the streets until he found a bench. Knowing it was the best thing he was going to get, he shrugged and got himself comfy—or at least as comfy as he could get on a street bench.

He was hit with the realization that he was still in his Juvy uniform. Its gray and navy blue colors wouldn't attract too much attention, but the bold letters in the back did, which read JDC. 

He needed to fix that, but not now. Now, he just needed to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day. He'd need his energy.

He looked at the sky before closing his eyes. 

"Goodnight,” he said to the moon, for that was all he had left.


	2. The Iceberg Lounge

Dick hadn't adapted yet to the chatter of Gotham city. After all, last night had seemed so quiet. It didn't bother him, though. If anything, he _liked_ the noise. It meant he didn't stand out too much. 

Dick looked at his hand. He had a dollar and two cents. He had woken up with the money besides him. He guessed that a pedestrian found him and took pity on him, thinking that he was homeless or something. Well, technically, he _was_ homeless...

There was a rumbling sound. Here's a hint: it came from Dick's stomach.

  
He wondered if there were any places that sold breakfast for a dollar. There were a lot of stores and restaurants around. One of them had to offer inexpensive stuff, right? 

Dick continued walking along the sidewalk, looking around the area to see if anything caught his attention. 

He abruptly stopped when he felt something furry brush against his leg. 

It was a cat. It had black fur and vibrant green eyes. It was awfully skinny.

"Oh, hey there,” Dick cooed. He leaned down and hesitantly reach his hand out to pet it. The cat eagerly pushed its head against his hand. Dick broke out into a grin when he felt the adorable cat purr. 

Passer-bys gave him a weird look.Dick wasn’t sure if it was because of his clothes or the cat,but he just shrugged it off.

"I guess we both are hungry and lost, huh?" Dick told the cat. 

A lady pushing her child in a stroller must have overheard him say that, because she concernedly inquired, "oh my, you're lost, Dear?" 

Dick raised his eyebrows, surprised. "U-um, yes. Do you know where I can get some food? Preferably cheap?" He might as well take take advantage of this situation. 

"Hmm? I might know a place or two. There's a small business that sells noodles for little expense. Do you need any money?" She kindly offered. 

Dick felt bad for accepting money from a virtual stranger, but he'd probably need it, so he said yes. 

After giving him five dollars and explaining where to turn to get to the noodle place, she questioned him. "Anyway, where are your parents?" 

He froze for a second, but quickly recomposed himself. "I'm not sure. We split up somehow. You see, I'm not from Gotham." It wasn't a total lie.

"I see." She sighed tiredly. "Well, Dear, I must get going, but if you don't find your parents soon, please go to the police station. They're downtown." She pointed to the direction that she spoke of. 

He nodded. _So basically I stay away from there,_ he thought; the opposite of what the woman said. 

"Alright. Thank you very much, Miss,” he said appreciatively. 

"Oh, no problem, Sweetie,” she assured while waving back at him. She made a turn right and left with her infant. 

Dick was genuinely surprised that the didn't notice his clothing, but in no way was he complaining. 

_Time for some noodles!_ Dick thought eagerly. He made his way there using the directions the lady gave him. It took a few minutes for him to realize that the cat was following him. 

"Aw, don't worry. I'll share some with you,” he promised. 

The cat simply meowed. 

"Before I do, though..." Dick muttered, "I would like to know your gender." So he gently grabbed the cat and looked in the 'area.’

It was a girl.

"So your a she, huh? Cool. Alright, alright, I'll put you down!' He laughed as the cat squirmed in his grasp.

"Now, let's _finally_ eat,” he said.

* * *

"That'll be five dollars and 30 cents." The cashier said dully. 

"Okay,” Dick responded. He passed him the five dollars that the nice woman gave him along with the dollar he woke up with. 

The cashier gave him his change, leaving him with seventy-two cents. It wasn't a lot to work with, but for now he was just thankful he was able to get something to eat. 

The first thing Dick saw as he left the store was the black cat sitting there patiently. 

They sat on the curb side of the road, and Dick hummed in delight as he ate. This was _much_ better than what he has been eating for the past month and a half.

His pal ate her portion as well. She seemed satisfied at last by the way her eyes drooped lazily. 

When they were done eating, Dick decided she needed a "I should name you,” he said, bringing a finger up to his chin. "How about Emerald? You know, like your eye color?"

"..."

"No? Okay, how about Midnight? You know, since you're dark and mysterious?

"Meow." 

"You're right. Too overused. Hmm... what about Ninja?"

"Meoooooow."

"Yay! Your name shall be Ninja now,” Dick declared with a pleased smile. He got up and stretched a bit.

"Come on, Ninja. Let's look around town,” he insisted. After all, that was all he could really do, being homeless and all.

* * *

It had rained a few nights ago, it seemed. There were a few rain puddles left. Do you know what that meant? 

SPLASH. 

Dick was jumping on every puddle he could find. Ninja did not enjoy getting wet, so she kept her distance. 

As he leaped from puddle to puddle, he gave little attention to his surroundings. He was having so much fun until he ran right into a wall. 

"Ouch!" He shouted in pain as he fell to the ground. He rubbed his forehead to ease the feeling and looked up to see what it was he bumped into. 

There was a sign that read: _The Iceberg Lounge._

"What in the world?" Dick grumbled.

He leaned against the wall as he stood back up. Just then he noticed that there were two lines waiting to get in this blue and black building. The first line was in the entrance of the building; it was filled with rich looking people dressed in fancy clothes. 

The second line was to his left. It was much shorter and moved much more quickly. It must have been a side door for the employees. The thing was, some were dressed oddly. They looked like entertainers.

"Hey, what are you doing? No skipping aloud!" A bulky man in a tuxedo accused. 

_I gotta leave right now,_ Dick nervously thought. "No, no, no, I'm not--!"

He tried to argue, but someone already started pushing him into the line. What made things worse was that he couldn't get _out_ of line because there were already more people waiting behind him, blocking the way out. 

  
  
Dick gulped, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Soon he entered the establishment. It was slightly cold, causing the hairs on his arms to stand up, but that could just have also been because of his nerves. 

It looked like he was backstage of something. 

"What is your name?" A brunette woman with glasses asked him.

"This is a mistake! I-I'm not supposed to be here." Dick stammered.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" The intimidating woman further questioned. 

"I got mixed up with the other people and was put in line. Before—“ The sounds of booing from outside the stage cut him off. 

"Tough crowd. " the lady mumbled, redirected her attention onto him again. "All right, kid. I get that you didn't come here intentionally, but you're here now. You go out there and entertain these people. If you bore or disappoint them, you will not like the consequences. Now go!" She shoved him onto the stage.

Dick staggered past the curtains from the force of the lush. 

Then, he looked up, and his heart stopped. 

There was a crowd of people dining and drinking. Many of the men and women there didn't even send a glance his way, but the people who did notice him, whispered to each other.

He just stood there, paralyzed by shock and fear. He didn't like the way to lady in glasses told him that "you will not like the consequences."

And right now, he was still in his juvie uniform. If a single person in here called the police, he was screwed.

* * *

Dick cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Hello, everyone,” he said. He tried to sound enthusiastic, but he just felt like crying. 

No response.

"So, u-um... what do you call an alligator that's a detective?" _That's how the joke went, right?_

Silence except for those in conversations. 

"An investi...gator!" He yelled. "Haha, g-get it?" 

He was trying _way_ too hard.

No one laughed. 

"O-okay, erm-" _No puns, then. No puns._

"One time my friend said to me: 'What rhymes with orange?’ So, I said, ‘No it doesn't, silly!'" Dick said with a goofy smile. 

That one actually earned a few chuckles. 

_Who would have guessed that Tati's jokes would have actually come in handy?_ Dick reminisced. 

Unfortunately, with his stress levels so high right now, he couldn't think of anymore jokes. He just stood there internally screaming.  
  


_Come on!_ He used to be in a circus; performing in front of a crowd should have come naturally. In fact, why not do just that? He just needed to act like he was in the circus!

  
He jumped from the stage and onto the platform where the crowd was. Some people looked taken back, others looked intrigued. 

"I can juggle _any_ five items that you are willing to let me use. The more fragile the better." Dick announced with confidence, knowing full well that he was great at juggling.

He saw people hesitate. He couldn't blame them, to be fair. For all they knew, he could just some kid that was bluffing. 

But today the universe chose to give him a chance, because a young man raised his glass cup. "Use this, then." 

Dick let out a breathe of relief. "Thank you, sir." He took the glass. 

It was a chain reaction. 

"Juggle this plate!"

"My keys!"

"Here, my IPhone!" 

"Use my wedding ring! Uh, just don't break it, please."

Dick grinned with stars in his eyes. He couldn't believe this was actually working! 

After he collected all the items, he started with two items. Then three. Four. And five.

He heard a few people gasp. Soon the whole club was watching.

_I guess they aren't used to seeing children do tricks._ Dick guessed. _Or maybe they had never gone to the circus before._

He did a few more cool tricks with the valuables and finally ended it by balancing the glass cup on his chin. 

The entire club roared in applauded, impressed. He couldn't help but blush. He bowed down and returned all the items to their owners. 

When he went backstage again he realized how much he was shaking. _Did that just happen?_

The lady from earlier pat his back. "Nice job. NEXT!" She shouted and moved on the someone else. 

Dick just scratched the back of his head. 

"I'm impressed. That was the first time this night's crowd actually was entertained,” a male voice said. 

Dick hastily turned around to see who had spoken. It was a man with very strange black hair. He had a large nose and was short. Like a lot of the people here, excluding Dick, he was wearing a formal outfit. 

"What's your name?" He asked. 

"Richard Grayson, sir,” Dick responded politely.   
  
  


"Where'd you learn to do that stuff anyway?" The man inquired. 

"My mom and dad taught me. W-w...we were in the circus,” Dick said, slightly fearfully. He was worried that this man would react the same way that all his bullies have.

"Interesting," Is all he said. “I couldn't help but notice your... outfit." 

"Umm..." Dick uttered. What could he say? Should he run?

"Please _do_ explain,” the man requested while inspecting his fingers nails. 

"Uhh... Well, um, I—ugh! It is _not_ my fault I ended up there!" Dick frustratedly cried, something in him breaking loose. "He killed my parents! I had no one left so these _people_ came and took me away! Then they brought me there. _Please,_ you _can't_ bring me back there. It's awful!" 

The strange looking man gave him a look of pity. "I see. How how did you get out?" 

Dick sniffed and folded his arms up to his upper chest. "I escaped. I made a plan and everything. I went through the vents and hitchhiked a truck."

The man raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. "You went through the vents? That's quite the plan. It works perfectly for you considering you size. Y—Hmm..." he thought for a moment. "My name is Oswald Cobblepot. I am also known as The Penguin. I own this club."

"Okay,” Dick simply muttered, not caring. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to be here.

"You mentioned something about someone killing your parents. Do you know who this man was?" Oswald asked. 

Dick scrunched his eyebrows. "Yeah, his name was Tony Zucco. Why are you asking?" 

Penguin leaned down slightly to better reach the boy's level. "Let's make a deal, shall we? If you help me with something, I'll help you get revenge on this man." 

Dick stared at him, stunned. "Revenge?" 

Penguin nodded. 

"W-what do you mean?" Dick interrogated. He had to know what he was getting into before he accepted this deal. 

Penguin shrugged. "Whatever you want. What him in jail? Fine. Want him severely injured? Sure. Want him dead? Can do." 

_Dead?_ Dick thought seriously. _Should I even be considering this? But... he said it could be_ anything _he wanted to do to Tony._

"Well, what do you want me to do in return?" The boy further questioned. 

"Nothing too difficult, since you clearly showed you're capable." Penguin smiled. "Rob a bank." 

Dick choked on his own spit. "What?!" 

"What?" Penguin asked, like robbing a bank was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Thats illegal,” Dick stated. 

Penguin snorted. "Yeah, so? You broke out of juvie. _That's_ illegal, isn't it?"

"I-I guess,” Dick admitted. Shoot, the man had a point. "But why do you want _me_ to do it?" _After all, I'm just a kid._

It took a few second for him to answer. "Several reasons. One, you're small. You can fit through the air vents, unlike any adults I know. Two, I feel bad for you. You have all lot of potential, yet here you are on the streets."

Dick suspected that there was more to it, but decided not to push this man's patience.

"Also, this bank deserves it. They steal from all the citizens. I'm just taking what is rightfully ours,” Penguin preached. "I might even let you keep some of the money."

_Well, when he says it that way..._

"Alright, Oswald. I accept,” Dick declared. 

"Great,” Penguin said, pleased, as he stood up straight again.

"So, like, you're not gonna expect me to just plan everything on my own, right?" Dick asked sheepishly. 

"Of course not,” Oswald said. "Now, let's get you some clothes."

Dick raised his eyebrows.

"What? You thought I was just going to leave you in those rags?" Penguin articulated. He started walking towards a door off in the corner of the room. He gestured for Dick to follow. 

"After we get some decent clothes, we'll discuss the plan thoroughly,” Oswald stated as they got out of the club and into a fancy looking car.

"Okay,” Dick said. He noticed that Penguin had a limp. 

As they got into the car, Dick thought about the man’s deal. 

_Robbing a bank? Wow, at this rate I might actually become a ninja,_ he thought imaginatively. 

_Ninja._

He looked out the window and scanned the area, but he didn't see the black cat. He frowned. _I hope she's alright._

He sighed and continued looking out the window as the car started moving.

Then, he saw a flash of black. _Huh?_

For a second, Dick could've sworn he saw something—or _someone—_ down a dark alley. He blinked and stopped looking out the window. _I must be imagining things._

But was he?


	3. Break In

Dick took a bite out of his sandwich as Oswald spoke. 

"After you sneak through security, you'll lower yourself down and use this to blow up the safe,” Penguin informed as he held up a miniature bomb. "It's not big enough to make too much noise. Just make sure you back away before you activate it to avoid hurting yourself."

"mm o go' eh,” Dick mumbled with his mouth full of food. 

Penguin and a few technical experts had already gone over everything he needed to know, so Dick already knew everything the man was saying, but he patiently listened again. 

"After, you'll need to be quick. The facility will realize something's not right and they'll check on the money. Be sure to stuff _as much as you can_ in the bag."

Dick nodded.

"Then, you'll escape the same way you came in. Someone will be waiting for you in a car to escape."

Dick gave a thumbs up. 

"The whole time you'll have a walkie-talkie to communicate with me if you need to,” Penguin finished. “Any questions?" 

Dick swallowed his food. "Nope. When do we start?" 

"In an hour. That's when the bank closes,” Penguin said.

"Oh, ok." Dick approved. "Can I go outside?" 

"Why do you want to go outside?" Penguin asked suspiciously.

Dick scratched the back of his head, "well, there's this cat I found earlier, and I wanna see if she's alright." 

Penguin sighed.

_Children,_ he judgmentally thought. 

"Go ahead. Just make sure you come back within an hour,” he warned. 

"Okie dokie,” Dick sang. He ran out of club and onto the sidewalk that he had been jumping into puddles on. It felt so long ago, but it was just earlier that day. 

"Ninja! Ninja, ninja!" Dick called out. He took a piece of bread out of his pocket. "I saved some just for you!" 

He looked around to see if Ninja had come back yet. She hadn’t. 

"Come on, you're missing on some great stuff! Really, rich people food is really good!" 

Still nothing. 

Dick puckered his lips sadly and plopped himself on the floor, getting his new clothes dirty. While he waited for Ninja to possibly show up, he got lost in his thoughts.

Making that deal with penguin wasn't a bad idea. At first he was hesitant because one: the idea of revenge, and two: breaking into a bank. The whole thing seemed like one big mistake, but Dick didn't really have anything else going for him, so declining the deal would have been a wasted opportunity.

Besides, Penguin said the bank steals, too. So they were just making it even, right? 

Anyway, now Dick had normal clothes and received food for free. That was already way better than his situation before. 

But once Penguin got the money, would he throw Dick away? Would Dick be on the streets again?

" _You have a lot of potential..."_ Penguin had said. Had he meant it, or had that just been a lie to lure Dick into accepting the deal? 

Well, it didn’t matter anymore. He had already accepted, and in an hour, he'd be breaking into a bank. The main worry that scared Dick was that if he got caught, he would have to go back to the place he worked so hard to escape. 

_Sigh. What was I doing again? Oh yeah._

Ninjaaaaaaaa!” He moaned. 

"So that's what you named her?" A female voice asked.

Dick jumped and hastily turned around for the second time that day. 

He widened his eyes upon looking at the source of the voice. It had come from a tall woman in a tight, black body suit who wore black gloves and boots along with a mask that had cat ears. 

"Uhhh..." he stammered. 

The lady raised an eyebrow, amused. 

Dick didn't know what to say, so he inspected her features. He quickly noticed that she had the same eyes as Ninja! 

"You have the same eyes as her,” Dick commented in awe.

"As the cat?" She chuckled.

Dick nodded enthusiastically. 

"Hmm, you're right. We even have the same hair color,” the woman noted, her attention shifting far off into an ally. "Come here, girl." 

Immediately after, the one and only Ninja came running to her. 

Dick gasped, "Ninja!" 

The cat noticed the food in his hand and meowed.

"Here,” he offered as he gave it to her. 

"I saw you earlier with her, you know. I left to give her food because she's so skinny, but when I came back she was gone. Turns out she was feasting on noodles,” the lady said knowingly with a smirk. 

Dick titled his head slightly. "Oh, she's yours?" 

"Nope. She belongs to nobody,” the woman said. "Anyway, what's a kid your age doing in a club?" 

"It's a long story.”

"I bet it is,” the woman remarked. "The name's Catwoman. And yours is—?"

"Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick,” the boy replied. 

"Sure thing, Dick,” Catwoman said, putting her hands on her hips.

He smiled. It had been a while since anyone has called him by his Nickname. 

"So, why are you dressed like a cat?" Dick wondered. 

She shrugged. "I like cats. Heh, I least I don't dress like a bat.”

Dick had no idea what she meant by that, so he ignored it and happily said, “well, I think you look super cool!"

“Thanks, kid. It's dark so I can blend in at night and tight so I can move around easily. The mask is to protect my identity. The boots and ears are for show,” she admitted with a lazy shrug.

"Wow.. what do you do at night that involves all that?"

Catwoman had a mischievous glint in her feline eyes. "The usual. Sneaking into places; fighting people." 

"Sneaking... _Fighting_?!”

"Yeah, kid. Look—come here,” Catwoman insisted, beckoning for him as she walked into and further down the alley. 

Dick debated on whether it was a good idea to follow a stranger into a dark alley, but he felt like he could trust this person, so he did. 

Catwoman got in a fighting stance and raised her fists defensively. "Copy me."

"O-okay,” Dick stammered, confused.

"Now, squeeze your fist and try punching me. Don't worry about hurting me.”

Dick did as told and attempted to punch Catwoman, but she blocked it with her arms. "See, if you put your arms like this, you can defend yourself at least a little,” she explained

Dick’s grin was full of wonder. "Cool!" 

Catwoman smiled at the look on the boy's face. “Alright, now this time I'll punch you and you defend yourself,” she proposed. “I won't be rough."

"Got it,” Dick said. He was ready.

Catwoman aimed her fist toward his face, and, of course, she went slower than she normally would in a real fight. Dick managed to sort of defend his face, but now he was out of fighting stance. Dick liked to think it was good for a beginner, though.

Catwoman clapped. "Nice. It was a good first try." 

Dick giggled shyly. "Thanks." 

The two spent countless minutes retrying it, and Dick was enjoying himself so much that he forgot about the time. His eyes widened. "Oh my god, the time! How long have I been with you?" 

Catwoman looked up and thought for a moment. "I'd say about an hour. Why?" 

"Eek! I gotta go!" He shrieked. "See you!" He began running towards the club. 

"Wait!" Catwoman called out. Dick paused and turned his head to look at her.

"Will you be back?" She questioned. 

"I should be, yeah,” Dick hurriedly answered.

Catwoman let out a quiet breath. "Good. Let's meet again, okay? Maybe tomorrow. I can teach you more stuff." 

Dick beamed. "Yes, totally!" 

Catwoman smiled at him warmly. “Awesome. Now go to where you have to be. I don't want to keep you here any longer. Bye, Dick." 

"Bye, Catwoman!" He hollered before dashing back to The Iceberg Lounge. 

Penguin was totally going to be angry at him.

* * *

  
Dick looked up innocently at penguin, "what do you mean? I'm right on time!" 

Penguin face palmed. "What were you even doing out there for so long? I thought you wanted to find a cat and that's all."

Dick had a gut feeling that he shouldn't tell Oswald about Catwoman, so he quickly glossed over it. “I couldn't find her, okay? Anyway, I'm here now and I'm ready!"

For some reason, after the session he had with Catwoman, he felt like he could do anything, even if all he did was learn how to partially block a punch and he wouldn't even be fighting anyone in the first place.

"Good. Anthony, go. Dick, change into your suit and get in the car when you're done,” Penguin commanded. 

Dick could feel his heart race. _I'm actually doing this!_

He swiftly grabbed the clothing on the counter besides him and entered the bathroom. The suit was right and completely black. 

_Hey, this reminds me of Catwoman's suit!_ Dick thought. _She said she sneaks into places, right? Maybe she does this kind of stuff, too. Darn, I should have asked her for advice then!_

Dick put on a mask, which only covered his eyes, and finished getting dressed. He went outside and saw a black sport's car. 

_Wow, with all this black stuff, I feel like a real spy._

He hopped right into the passengers seat. 

"Go to the back,” the guy named Anthony from earlier growled. 

"Okay, okay,” Dick whined defensively. _Some people are_ so _rude._

Anthony turned around. "Everything you need is besides you. To your left. No, your other left. Okay, now get that walkie-talkie and test it out to see if it works.“

As Dick inspected the device and looked for the power switch, the car started moving. He pushed the walkie-talkie switch and heard static sounds. Then, he pressed onto a button and muttered, "hello?" 

"Hello, Richard, This is Penguin,” the other end replied. "Perfect, the radios are working as I had anticipated. Make sure you lower the volume so that only you can hear my voice." 

"Right,” Dick said as he put down the sound. 

"We're here,” Anthony announced. 

_Already?_

  
Dick looked out the window and saw that they were in the parking lot. Dick gulped. 

_Alrighty then..._

Dick took the backpack that was lying next to him and put it on, also fastening the walked-talkie to his belt. He was ready.

"I'll be around the area the whole time. I might have to move to a new spot avoid suspicion, so tell me beforehand when you're leaving with the money, so I can be aware. Got it?"

Dick fiercely nodded. 

The driver patted his shoulder. "Good luck, kid."

"Thank you!" Dick shouted appreciatively as he leaped out of the car. Anthony drove away leaving him alone. 

It was evening now. The sky was dark and no one was near or in the bank. The light were off and all the doors were locked. All expected, of course.

Dick got behind the building and looked for a power box. He didn't take long for him to find it. He tried opening it, but there was a lock keeping him from doing so. Dick took his book bag off and dug in the smallest pocket for a bobby pin. 

_What did Penguin's friend say to do? To bend it straight and use it as a lever?_ Dick recalled. He had always seen people in movies do it so easily, but this was hard. He considered asking Penguin, but decided against it. He wanted to prove that he could this without help. 

After a while, he still hadn't opened the _stupid_ lock. Dick was started to get frustrated and regretted not asking for assistance earlier. Right as he was reaching for his walkie-talkie, he heard a click. 

_Really,_ now _it works?!_

He took the lock out and looked for the wires. He found an open slot. Using an orange wire that he was given earlier, he carefully plugged it in. 

" _This wire will temporarily deactivate the alarms in the entrance doors. You'll have about thirty second the get through until they reactivate. Once you use this, you can't use it again. So_ be careful!" One of the technical experts had told Dick.

Dick ran as fast as he could to the doors. 

24...

He hastily grabbed a screwdriver from his bag and jabbed the lock. 

_19..._

He desperately rammed it harder. If the alarms weren't disable right now, they would have certainly gone off from all this damage. 

_12..._

The lock broke and allowed Dick to open the door. He put the screwdriver back inside the bag swiftly.

9...

Dick ran inside catiously, avoiding any possible 'booby traps'.

5...

He closed the door and made sure it was _completely_ shut.

1... 0.

Dick sighed in in relief. _Just in time._

He took out his walkie-talkie and whispered, "I'm in." 

"Good job. Also, you don't need to whisper, no one is in there. I got a guy to hack the security cameras for the main lobby. We did do the same for the cameras in the vault room, but we're struggling to maintain it because the firewall is really good. That means you need to hurry,” Penguin advised.

"On it,” Dick said simply. "Talk to you later." 

Dick groaned immediately after. There were lasers. Not only did he have to be careful, but now he had to rush? He never got a break, huh? 

In movies it seemed simple enough, but being in the situation in person where you had to avoid the bright red lights was intimidating.

_Was is this bank so cliché?  
  
_

Luckily for Dick, he was flexible. Illegal activity seemed to be the only benefit of being so small. He stretched a bit before starting. 

He ducked, jumped, crawled, and even did a a cartwheel or flip every so often as he maneuvered himself passed the lasers. There was a moment when a strand of Dick's hair almost brushed the laser, but he quickly saved it. His book back was another thing he had to keep in mind.

When Dick slid under the last laser, he breathed, “finally.” This task wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be but it definitely was tedious.

There it was: the vault room. Earlier Penguin had explained that he needed Dick to go up the vent rather than go through the normal way, because it was too difficult. The vault entrance required a code, and it was made of a substance that couldn't be damaged with the mini-bomb that Dick had.

That was why Penguin chose Dick to do the job in the first place.

Dick took out his best friend, the screwdriver, once again and dropped his book bag on the floor. Climbing on a nearby table, and getting on his tippy toes, Dick unscrewed the bolts.

Dick got major déjà vu from this.

Next, he leaped down the get his book bag, and started crawling through the vent. After everything Dick had gone through to get here, he was (jokingly) surprised there weren't lasers here, too.

Dick's knees began to ache. He stopped and turned himself backwards, so he was laying down, propped on his elbows. He took advantage of the quick break to grab his Walkie-talkie and tell Penguin that he was in the vents. 

"Listen, that's great, but we need you to get to the vault ASAP. We won't be able to have control over the cameras for much longer. HEY, STOP THAT YOU FOOLS—” The call ended with Penguin yelling at some henchmen for whatever reason.

Dick winced through the pain on his knees as he continued crawling through the claustrophobic air vents. 

He eventually reached his destination and unbolted his way out of there. Before he got out, though, he searched for cameras. He spotted two. _Just in case they turn on, I need to know where they are,_ Dick noted. He subconsciously raised his hand towards his mask.

Dick landed on the ground with a thud. Immediately, he found what he needed. A big grey safe lied in the left corner of the room. He took the miniature bomb out of the bag, attached it to the safe, and clicked the activate button. It started glowing green, and, then, red.

_5..4..3.._

Dick ran to the opposite side of the room, as far away from the bomb as possible. 

_2..1.._

_Boom._

You see, this is where things went wrong. 

Out of everything Penguin’s squad anticipated to happen, they didn't think about whether the bomb would set off the fire alarms. 

The sprinklers splashed water on Dick, getting him wet, but was the least of his problems. 

He shakily grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Um, Penguin?! We have an emergency. The fire alarm and sprinklers are on.” This wasn't Dick's fault, but he couldn't help but worry that Penguin would yell at him.

"WHAT?! How did th—alright, never mind. Just finish the job. Make sure the money does _not_ get wet! The police and ambulance will be on their way, so _hurry_!” Penguin demanded. 

Dick did just that. He put as much cash in the bag as his small hands would allow. He wanted to grab it all, but he could hear sirens in the distance, so he packed his stuff and ventured into the vents. 

The sounds of water, alarms, and sirens were replaced with the beating of his heart. He was shaking. He was drenched, and he was scared. He didn't want to go back to juvie, and the worse part about going back there this time would be that he _deserved it._

Dick froze. He couldn't go back the same way he came in! The police would be waiting out there. 

_Think, Dick, think. Where would they never expect you? Where could you escape? Where, where, where?!_

Dick looked down at himself. He was wearing the back pack backwards so that it was facing his stomach. This was a precaution to keep everything inside dry. 

Gosh, he was so wet. Were there any paper towels he could use to--

_The bathroom!_

At this point, Dick's knees elbows were bruised and even bleeding in a few places, but he didn't care. He crawled like his life depended on it. He peered over the holes of each vent to see if it was he could spot a toilet or sink. 

Dick could hear Penguin talk through the Wilkie-talkie, but he couldn't afford to waste time responding. He tried to ignore the sound of police officers that was becoming clearer and clearer.

Dick sighed heavily in relief. He found a bathroom, and it had a window. 

He took his Walkie-talkie and muttered quickly, "I'm almost out. I have the money." 

"Great, I'll be waiting at the back of the building, behind a tree,” Anthony quickly replied.

"Search the area! Someone is in here, I know it! Quick, someone check if any money was stolen!" A man with a powerful voice yelled. It was close enough to worry Dick. 

Dick took his screwdriver and unscrewed the bolts for the thousandth time. He jumped out and decided, _YOLO!_ He threw the screwdriver at the window as hard as he could, the glass shattering upon impact.

He climbed out of the window, accidentally cutting his leg with the shards. He grimaced in pain, but continued moving. He couldn’t stop now; he was so close!

Dick squinted, looking for the car. The black car was hard to find at night.

_Beep!_

Dick snapped his head in the direction of the sound. The sports car drove towards him.

"Get in!" The driver yelled. 

He didn't need to ask twice. Dick opened the car door and limped inside, letting out a shakily exhale. Anthony sped off before the police could even see the car. He was a skilled driver, swerving and accelerating easily. 

"You look awful, kid,” he said, breaking the silence. 

He was right. Dick was dripping water and sweat all over the car seat, breathing deeply as he caught his breath, and his elbows and knees were beaten. That wasn’t as bad as the large, nasty gash on his lower leg that was oozing blood into his shoe and the car floor. 

Dick sniffled. He could feel tears spilling down his face. He wasn’t sure if he was crying from the pain or stress.

“You did well,” Anthony assured, trying to be comforting. “And when we get back, they'll patch you up, don't worry." 

Tired, Dick just gave a dull nod and leaned against the car window.  
  



	4. Stitches and Suspicions

As Dick stepped out of the car, Anthony offered to hold the book bag for him. Dick kindly declined. He had worked hard to get this; _he_ wanted to be the one who gave it to Penguin. 

Penguin was in a conversation with a lady in a dark red dress when they entered the club. His eyes widened upon seeing the boy’s state. "Oh, wow.” 

He snapped his fingers, calling out to his employees, “someone call a doctor and clean the floor once we leave.” He turned to the club guests that were watching the scene. "Sorry, ladies and gentlemen for the mess. It will be dealt with immediately. Continue with what you were doing."

Then, he turned back to the person he was talking to a minute ago. "Sabrina, lets finish this conversation later, shall we?"

The woman nodded and walked away. 

"Now, uh.." he murmured, gesturing towards the book bag that Dick was clutching, "that has the money, correct?"

"Yeah,” Dick replied.

"Give it to me, please,” Penguin ordered. Dick unstrapped it and passed him the bag.

He opened the zipper and grinned. "Wonderful. Now, let's go somewhere more private. Also, good work, Anthony,” he mentioned to the driver. Anthomy bowed his head in respect.

Dick and Oswald limped to another room together. 

"I'm impressed and concerned at the same time,” Oswald stated while closing the door behind him. "Not only did you manage in a difficult situation, but you got quite a lot of money." He sat down on a luxurious chair across from Dick—who was not sitting due to the mess he would cause—with a coffee table between them. Penguin emptied the book bag's contents, spilling mainly cash and the extra supplies onto the table. 

"Hmm, I'd say there is at least 75,000 dollars,” Penguin said, pleased. He clasped his hands together. "Now, what you probably have been waiting for: your side of the deal. "

Dick raised his eyebrows. He had completely forgotten about for a moment, to be honest. "Uh, about that," He uttered hoarsely, "Could we talk about it tomorrow? I-I'm pretty tired."

"Ah." Penguin nodded sympathetically. "Of course. Just one thing—”

There was a knock on the door. Oswald got up to open it. A woman in white clothing and a first aid kit walked in. "Hello. I was called to assist with injuries?"

"Yes, yes. He's right there,” Oswald said as he pointed to Dick. 

The woman gasped upon looking at him. "Oh my!" She had Dick sit down and took out her kit, quick to spread ointment over his wounds. Her eyebrows pressed together. "Thank goodness I got here before your gash got infected. How did this happen?" She inquired, slightly suspicious. 

Dick looked at Oswald. Oswald panicked for a second, but coughed and said with the first lie that came to mind. "He was running along the sidewalk, playing tag, when he tripped really badly. You know how hard concrete can be." He nervously laughed. 

The lady chuckled, her laugh as fake as Oswald's. She looked at Dick. "I'm going to need to stitch this. It's really bad. Is that okay?" She kindly questioned. 

Dick nodded. It, unfortunately, wouldn't be his first time. 

The woman smiled and started taking out the supplies she'd need to do the procedure, 

"Alright, I'll be going now. If you need me, you do know where to find me, right, Richard?" Penguin asked. 

"Yeah,” Dick mumbled. He was really sleepy. He couldn't wait to go to bed. 

_Bed? Would Penguin let Dick stay the night somewhere?_ Dick realized. 

A few minutes after penguin left, the woman propped Dick's leg on the table and started stitching his gash up. "So, how did you _really_ get hurt?" She interrogated. The tone of her voice sounded concerned and entirely unconvinced. 

Dick's heart skipped a beat. "W—no, what he said is the truth!"

The lady pursed her lips. "It's okay, you don't need to lie to me. If he's abusing you, I can go to the police." She suggested. 

_What?! NO!! The police is exactly who I want to avoid!_

"No, no! Um, Ma'am, I think you're misunderstanding!" He exclaimed. "I really _did_ fall! I'm just a clumsy kid!" 

The doctor sadly sighed. "I see. Well, if you ever want help, don't hesitate to ask me. " 

"I will. Thank you.”

"Anytime, sweetie,” she replied. "Would you look at that? We're done! You should be as good as new in a few days." The doctor assured. 

"Thank you very much." Dick thanked again. 

The doctor smiled as she got up. "You're very welcome. I should be heading out now. Goodbye... what was it? Richard?" 

"Yes,” Dick answered politely.

"What a nice name. Ah, I almost forgot to tell you mine. I'm doctor Thompkins,” the woman revealed while opening the door to leave.

"Okay. Nice meeting you, Doctor Thompkins,” Dick said. 

"Likewise,” Dr. Thompkins replied. She gave one last wave and left. 

Dick sat down and slouched into the comfortable chair.

_What a long day_ , he thought.

If he wanted to, he could sleep right here, right now, but he didn't. His clothes were still moist, so that'd be uncomfortable. Also, he wanted to know for sure whether or not Oswald would approve of him sleeping here somewhere, so he forced himself to get up and exit the room. 

It was loud. There was music and people chattering. He noticed that there was a couple of people onstage. Dick assumed that they were a band. 

Earlier, when penguin had asked him if he knew where to find him, Dick had lied. How would _he_ know where Oswald would be? 

That left Dick only one option: wander around the club until he bumped into him. 

Five minutes later and he still couldn't find Oswald. Dick was bored, so he found an empty table and sat down. He watched the band, but he overheard an interesting conversation behind him. 

"We gotta get back at him."

"In his own club? No way!"

"So? He won't expect it. Besides, he's charging us way too much and you _know it._ "

"Listen, I agree with you, but I don't think we should mess with him. At least not without a plan first."

"What is there to plan? We get our guys and demand he lowers the price or we blow his head!" 

"Hey, lower your voice. And fine. Let's do it."

"Great. Speaking of the devil... look up there."

"Huh, I see him. Alright, let's not waste anymore time." 

Dick could hear them get up from their seats and leave the building. He looked up. There, he saw Oswald on an elevated platform talking to someone. 

It didn't take a genius to know that those men were talking about Oswald.

_Should I warn him?_ He wondered. _He could die if I don't._

_"Dick!" His mother shouted as she fell to her doom._

_"Mom!" Dick cried._

Dick had noticed the poor state of the trapeze wires, but couldn't warn his parents on time. Because of that, he felt guilty and even partially responsible for their deaths. 

He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. 

Dick got up and climbed up a short flight of stairs. Once again, penguin was talking to the same woman from earlier. He hated to interrupt, but this was important. He tapped Oswald's shoulder.

Oswald turned around and faced Dick. "Hmm? Oh, Richard. Do you think you could wait a moment? I am currently busy." 

The lady gave a small glare to Dick. 

"It's important,” Dick urged. 

"Tell me _later_ ,” Penguin hissed. 

Dick brought his hands into fist and squeezed them. "Well you might be dead by then!"

Penguin raised an eyebrow. "I see." He apologetically smiled at the lady that Dick remembered was named Sabrina. "Today is a bad day, it seems. Tomorrow, I guarantee you, you will have my undivided attention." 

Sabrina scoffed. "This is ridiculous." 

Penguin held onto a glass of wine a took a sip out of it. "Would you rather stop the negotiation? I could always end your business with a snap of my fingers." He chuckled almost sadistically. “It’s your choice." 

The lady frowned. "No,” grudgingly confessed. 

"Then leave my sight." Penguin waved her off. He focused his attention back on Dick. 

"Now, explain."

Dick flinched from the strictness in his voice. "U-uh, well, I heard these men talking about how they were going to bring ‘their guys' and demand you do something or they'll 'blow your head'..." he explained tensely. 

Penguin let out an exasperated sigh. "Is that all?" 

Dick nodded nervously. 

"That is nothing new. There are always people that think they can overpower me,” he informed. "But I appreciate you warning me beforehand. I'll have my men deal with the issue.” He narrowed his eyes, thinking. “Richard, listen to me. I want you to wait outside. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"O-okay. What are you going to do?" Dick asked. 

"Nothing important. I will just simply be disposing of some trash." 

* * *

Dick leaned against the wall behind him.

_What did Penguin mean by that?_ He wondered. He doubted that he was _actually_ throwing away trash. He probably had a servant to do that for him. 

The sound of gun shots answered his question. He heard a few cries and bodies drop the floor afterwards, and it was done. 

Dick alertly scanned the area, but didn't find the source of the noises. It sounded like it came from behind the building. 

Soon after, Penguin walked up to Dick from behind, causing the boy to jump. Penguin patted his clothes and readjusted himself. "It's awfully late isn't it?” Penguin casually said. “Let's get some shut eye."

_Did Penguin just..._ kill _someone?_

The same fancy car that he rode in earlier for clothes drove up to them. Penguin got in the passengers seat while Dick just stood in place, lost. 

Penguin opened the window. "Get in.”

Dick hopped in and asked, "Am I going to your house?" 

Penguin chuckled. "I wouldn't call it a 'house'. It's more of a manor,” he boasted. “And, yes, we are."

Dick made an 'o' shape with his mouth. _A manor? He must be really rich._

"You'll sleep in the guest room." Penguin informed. "And in case you're wondering, I'm only letting you stay over at my place because we haven't completed the deal yet. Unlike what others think of me, I am respectful man, you see. I'm not just going to leave you, a mere boy, on the streets while I have yet to act on my side of the bargain. I admit, in the beginning, I saw you as a helpless pawn, but you have proved yourself. And for for that, you have earned my respect."

Dick blinked slowly. That was a lot to take in, he was much too tired to try analyzing what Oswald had just said, or to worry about the gun shot he heard earlier. Dick’s eye lids got heavier, and he found himself falling asleep in the quiet, moving vehicle.  
  


* * *

Dick opened his eyes groggily. He leaned forward and lifted his head off of the soft pillow. 

_Huh?_

He looked around. He was lying on a large bed with completely white sheets. There was a nightstand besides him with a lamp and a glass of water. The room was a beige color and had a clock hung up. A ray of light peaked through the window, which was covered with a curtain. 

Dick rubbed his head. Then, he looked down and noticed he was wearing PJ's. He widened his eyes.

_What the heck?!_ He thought, slightly disturbed, _Who changed my clothes for me?_

Dick looked at the glass of water on the nightstand. He didn't want to drink something that could possibly be poisoned, but he was thirsty and it was tempting him, so he grabbed it and gulped it all down anyway. 

Dick got up from the comfortable bed and placed his feet on the smooth, wooden floor. He walked towards the door and opened it slightly. Just enough to peek through. 

The rest of the house looked normal, too. He heard the television and some other sounds. Slowly, Dick creeped out of the room and looked for any people. 

"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up,” a voice to his right said. It was Oswald. Down the hall, he was sitting on a couch watching the news. 

"Uh, good morning,” Dick greeted hesitantly.

His mouth watered immediately after. A delicious smell filled the air. 

"Go to the kitchen for breakfast,” Oswald said, noticing the way Dick was practically drooling.

"Okay!" Dick hollered. He sat down on a chair and a butler walked up to him, serving him the dish.

_Am I in heaven?_ Dick wondered as he observed the food.

He was given a huge omelet with fruits at the side. As he bit into the omelet, he tasted rich flavor of the ham, bacon, tomatoes, and onions.

"Sooo good!" Dick moaned. This might have been the best breakfast Dick had _ever_ eaten. 

"I am very glad you like it, sir. I will be sure to tell the chief,” the butler stated as he poured Dick a glass of orange juice. "If you need anything else, please let me know." He bowed. Dick nodded enthusiastically, his mouth too full to speak. The man left. 

Dick continued enjoying his food. He felt great right now. He had slept like a baby and now he was eating the meal of his life.

_What a nice way to start the day!_ Dick thought with delight.

His mood turned soured when he recalled last night's events. His leg... and had Penguin really killed those men? 

Dick technically had no evidence to support this assumption, but it made sense, right? Soon after he heard people being shot, penguin walked up to him in the same direction as the sounds. Not only that, but before, he said he _"had to dispose of trash."_ And if he didn't do it personally, then it had to be his henchmen who did it on his orders. Dick might have been young, but he was not stupid.

He decided that after he ate, he'd ask Penguin. In a polite manner, of course, because the man was being really nice to him.

Dick left the plate spotless, and finished his drink. He felt like his stomach was about to explode—in a good way. He got up and walked towards Oswald, who was deeply invested in the news. The news reporter was saying something about a bank. 

_Wait_. _They must be talking about the one I robbed!_ He continued watching.

"Police are currently trying to find the culprit. You're on next, Percy." A female with curly, blonde hair said.

The screen flashed, and now a male with sea green eyes was talking. "Thanks, Annabeth. The security cameras were hacked during this crime, meaning we don't have much footage, but just for a _second_ it flickered. Here is what it recorded,” he announced, astonished.

Penguin’s breath audibly hitched. 

Dick was on the screen in his black outfit and mask. He was walking towards the safe with the miniature bomb in his hand. Then, the clip ended. 

"That's all it recorded, folks, but now police know that the thief was a male. A young one, too. It is unknown whether the child was working alone,” the reporter informed. "Also, the one and only _Batman—“_

"WHAT?" Penguin shrieked. 

"—has told us that he is searching for the child. He claimed that, 'he's too young to have planned out the crime so well. He must be working for an organization.'"

"Well, that's all for now on GCNS. Have a great day." 

Oswald turned off the TV. "Great,” he complained sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I was wearing a mask. They can't possibly find out it was me,” Dick reassured him.

Penguin leaned into the couch. "I suppose. But I don't know about Batman. He's not called a detective for no reason." 

Dick raised an eyebrow. _Batman? Detective?_

Penguin gave Dick a weird look. "You _do_ know who batman is, correct?" 

Dick shook his head.

Penguin looked surprised. "He is a vigilante who solves crime. He's often considered a _'hero_ ,’ but me, he's just annoying. He gets in the way of a lot of my plans."

"Oh,” Dick said.

_Plans..._ _Should I ask him now?_

"Oswald?" He said aloud. 

The man looked at him. "Yes?" 

"Do you commit a lot of crimes?" 

Penguin raised a brow, intrigued. He shrugged. "I do commit a few crimes, I admit. Why do you ask?" 

"Did you kill those men last night?"

Instead of responding with anger or surprise like Dick had anxiously expected, Penguin just smirked. "Is that what this is about?" He let out a laugh. "Of course I did. Listen, Richard. They betrayed me. I trusted them, and they tried to kill me! Well, I didn't actually _trust_ them. I don't truly trust anyone for that matter. It will only hurt you in the end. " 

He continued. "Anyway, after you told me about their conversation, I got my henchmen. Had they not been there, I could have gotten killed. The men and _their_ henchmen were ready to attack, so I ordered for all of _them_ to be killed. No big deal. It's just revenge." 

Dick knitted his eyebrows. "But revenge is bad! Murder, too!" 

"Oh innocent boy,” Penguin patronized. "There is more to the world than good or bad. If someone thinks that they can mess with you, you prove them wrong. You make them suffer as they did to you. You know, sometimes you even get revenge without realizing it."

Dick titled his head in confusion. 

Penguin continued his lecture. "For example, when we robbed the bank. I had mentioned that they stole from the people, remember? We stole it back. That's technically revenge. Am I wrong?

Dick grudgingly said no. 

"And your parents! You said they were killed. Do you wish for their killer to continue on as if nothing happened? Possibly ruining _other_ families as well?" 

Dick was shocked that penguin mentioned his parents. He felt his blood boil at the thought of Tony Zucco still being out there somewhere. _Does he even feel bad for what he did?_

Penguin looked at Dick sympathetically. "How did you feel when they died?" 

Dick's face softened as he looked at the floor and recalled his feelings. "I-I was sad. _Really_ sad." His eyes began to water. "Sad isn't even enough to describe it. I felt empty. I-I—" He sobbed into his hands. 

"You nor your parents deserved what happened. You're the victim, but if you say you want revenge, you're suddenly the bad guy? It doesn't make sense." Penguin looked out the window. "I know from experience that people will never take you seriously if you don't get back at them for their wrongdoings. You'll appear weak. You must prove them fools wrong. It's how you survive." 

There was silence for a while, save for the sounds of Dick's sniffles. 

Penguin hadn't intended to make a speech. He had just gotten a little caught up in his feelings.

"W-what should I do?" Dick finally asked. 

Penguin turned to him. "What do you mean?" 

Dick wiped some of his snot with the sleeve of his PJ's. "I don't know what I should do. Should I... get revenge?" 

Penguin patted his shoulder. "I won't tell you what to do. The decision is yours to make." He got an idea. "How about we find him? You'll decide what you want to do when you see him in person. Trust me." 

Dick nodded sadly. "Okay... thanks." 

"You're welcome,” Penguin said shortly.

"So, um—how are you going to find him?" Dick questioned.

"I have my ways. My men will find out his whereabout once I send them." 

"Ah, okay." 

Dick felt like doing something. He didn't want to just stay here, crying like a baby. "Are you going back to the club today?" He inquired. 

Penguin got up from the couch and sighed, "Yes. I must speak with the woman from yesterday. If you'd like, you can stay here and watch TV." 

Dick shook his head rapidly. "No! Can I go with you? I want to see the cat again!" He exclaimed.

_And a Catwoman_ , he thought sneakily.

Penguin rolled his eyes, thinking: _What is up with him and cats?  
_

_"_ Alright. Get changed and let's head out."  
  



	5. Call me Selina

"Hey, Ozzie, why _do_ you have henchmen? And _how?_ Also, why are you involved with _other people_ who _also_ have henchmen? Is that a rich people thing? Do yo—“ Dick rambled nonstop. 

They were currently in the car, on their way to the club.

Penguin waved his hands wildly. "Woah, woah, slow down. And _what_ did you just call me?" He demanded. 

"Ozzie,” Dick chirped innocently.

" _Ozzie?_ Where did you get _that_ from?" He cried. 

Dick shrugged. "I made it up.” 

Oswald clutched onto the car's door.

_Have patience, Oswald. You know how children can get._

He smiled wryly. "I understand that, but _why?_ "

Dick shyly avoided his gaze. "Well, that's what friends do, right? They give each other nicknames." 

Penguin sharply inhaled. _Friends?_

"Listen, we are not 'friends,’” he said coldly. “You hardly even know me. Besides, I don't _want_ friends."

Dick looked at him, shocked. "What? Of course you want friends! And I _do_ know you! I know you enough to know that you're scared of getting hurt. That's why you're pushing me away!" 

Penguin's gaped as he stared into the boy's bright, blue eyes.

The car driver gasped slightly. _This is some_ good _drama,_ he thought. 

Dick’s expression filled with worry. "I-I'm sorry. I went too far, didn't I? I didn't mean to! It's just that.. it makes me sad knowing that you don't have any friends... that you don't want to be my friend,” he muttered sadly. After how nice Oswald was to him, he thought they had become friends.

Penguin growled. "Okay, fine. You can call me _Ozzie,"_ he hissed like the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "Just _stop_ whining." He huffed. "Goodness, Richard."

Dick smiled slightly and muttered, “Dick,” as he looked out the window. 

Penguin stammered. " _Excuse me_?"

"What? That's my nickname. I thought that if you let me use a nickname, you should too."

Penguin face palmed. "Right. I forgot that it was short for Richard." 

Dick laughed. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing,” Penguin said. He did not wish to ruin this child's innocence.

Silence followed that conversation. At last, Penguin was allowed a few seconds of peace.

That was until Dick started rambling again. 

"Are you rich because you have a club, or do you have a club because you're rich? Also, why do you always wear suits? Like, I get that you need to look professional, but, wow, it must be hot wearing it _all day_! Are you called penguin because of your appearance? No offense, I'm just curious. If so, is that why your club is named—”

"SHUT UP!" Penguin snapped. Dick yelped in surprise. 

"You're starting to _really_ get on my nerves,” he stated as the car stopped in front of The Iceberg Lounge. "Hang out with your cat. Play outside like a _normal kid._ Just do not bother me. I have a lot of business to attend to and I do _not_ need you to distract me." He jumped out of the car and Dick quickly followed.

He looked up at him like a rejected puppy. Penguin groaned. "Just... don't.. trip or something. If you get hungry, ask any worker and they'll feed you,” he informed before stomping away into the building.

_Aw, man. I really messed up, didn't I?_ Dick thought with a frown. He looked to his side and noticed Ninja.

He immediately lit up. "Hey, girl! How are ya!" He said, his voice higher pitched than usual. The cat meowed. "Sorry, I don't have any food right now. I can go get some, though!" 

He was moving to head inside the club when he heard a loud, “MEOW!" 

Dick walked backwards and turned around. "..Uh?"

The cat just stared at him. 

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked. "What is it?" Then, he had an epiphany. "Wait, did Catwoman send you? You must know where she is, right? Can you bring me to her?"

The cat meowed again and started to cross the busy road. "Hey! Wait up!" He yelled as he J-walked. Incoming cars honked at him. 

Ninja leaped over fences and moved quickly, and Dick struggled to catch up. He wondered where they were going.

They eventually stopped in front of an apartment door.

_Why did I jump fences just to get here? Couldn't you have just gone around, Ninja?_ Dick thought, slightly out of breath, but smiling at the cat’s antics nonetheless. He knocked on the door.

A woman with short, black hair in a pixie cut opened the door. She was wearing a dark red t-shirt and faded blue skinny jeans. Dick easily recognized her green eyes. "Catwoman!" He happily shouted. 

"Shh!" She sharply hushed while bringing a finger over her lips. She fully opened the door and let Dick and Ninja inside. 

Once she closed the door, she smiled. "How are you, Dick?"

"Good,” he replied as he observed the living room.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I need to keep my identity a secret. You can't go shouting, ‘Catwoman!’ or else people will found out she's me,” Catwoman explained. 

"Ah, I understand,” Dick said, and thought back to when he was on the news. He had been wearing a mask which protected his identity. If the police or Batman found out he was the one who had robbed the bank, he'd be in a lot of trouble. Yep, he understood perfectly.

"I think that I should introduce myself properly this time,” Catwoman said, sticking her hand out for a handshake. "Hello. My _civilian_ name is Selina Kyle." 

Dick look at her in awe. "Nice you meet you, Selina,” he said with a slight giggle. "I‘m really glad you told me, but why _me?_ "

Selina pet Ninja. “I don't know. I feel like I can trust you. Besides, I like you, kid."

Dick felt his heart ache. He really appreciated her trust. "Thanks. Hey, since you told me a secret, I'll tell you one of mine!" 

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Really? Let's hear it then. Here, let's sit down first."

They sat on the leather couch.

"How you seen the news lately?" Dick questioned first.

"Yes?" She answered. Dick could tell by the tone of her voice that she was confused.

"Have you heard about a bank robbery? By a kid?" He further interrogated.

Selina stared at him with wide eyes. "...Yes."

Dick did the jazz hands. "I'm that kid... haha."

Dick expected her to be furious or disappointed, but instead her jaw dropped and quickly transitioned into a large grin. "No way!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Dick blinked before letting out a small relieved sigh. "Yes way?"

Selina ruffled his hair wildly and playfully said, "You little rebel, you!" Dick laughed, high pitched and joyful.

Selina stopped to give him a confused look. "Wait. I heard there was a lot of steps involved. You had help from someone, right? Who?"

"Uh—yeah. Remember when you asked me what I was doing at The Iceberg Lounge? And I said that it was a long story?" Dick asked.

Selina nodded her head.

"Well, it was. I made a deal with Oswald Cobblepot. If I robbed a bank for him, I'd get revenge on the murderer of my parents,” Dick said gravely. 

Selina looked at Dick sadly. "I see.”

_I can count on Selina for advice, right?_ Dick wondered.

"Well, lately I've been wondering if I should actually get revenge or not. What do you think I should do?" 

Selina leaned forward, placed her arm on the armrest, and put her chin on her fist. "That's difficult to say for sure. I mean, if I were you, I wouldn't waste the opportunity. But of course, you're so young. You might not want to do something so-" 

"My age doesn't matter," He stated firmly but politely, "answer as if I were an adult." 

Selina seemed surprised for a moment, but she regained her composure. "Alright. I think it's up to you. While I can sympathize, I can't feel the way you feel unless I were you. That means I can't predict what will be the best option. After all, everyone deals with anger, sadness, and grieve differently. Besides, when you say 'revenge', you are using a very broad term. It can lead to several things." 

She sighed. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is that you do you."

Dick stared. _Now I'm even_ more _confused!!!_

"I see... thank you. I will think about what you've just said deeply." Dick told Selina.

"Pressure much?" She chuckled. " _Kidding_. Don't mention it. Now," she clapped,"Let's train you." 

Dick looked puzzled. "...Train... me?”

"Uh, _yeah._ Last time we spoke I told you I would teach you some more moves, remember?" She retorted. 

Dick gasped. "You're right! I can't believe I forgot! Now I'm so excited!" He grabbed Selina's hands and pulled as hard as he could to lift her up. "Come on, let's goooo!" He insisted playfully with a toothy grin.

Selina laughed. "Alright, alright! Just wait a second, would you?" 

They left the apartment and headed to the nearest park. Of course, Ninja followed.   
  


* * *

"Nice job!" Selina praised. "You're getting the hang of things quickly. Did you happen to play any sports before?"

Dick shook his head. "No, but I used to be in a circus. I mainly used the trapeze, but I knew how to do lots of things. I'm also really flexible." 

"Oh, bragging now, are we?" Selina teased. 

Dick sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." 

"I was only teasing, don't apologize,” Selina assured. "You know, I'll make sure I teach you this for sure: confidence. You'll thank me later." 

_Confidence?_ Dick thought, _I_ do _have confidence! Well, sorta. Kinda. I think..._

She picked up the branch that she had been using as a prop from the floor. "Now, let's try the disarming gun technique again. This time, move even more quickly."

"Okay." Dick got in position. 

"Starting... right... now!" She declared as she pointed the stick at him.

Dick swiftly planted his feet to the ground and seized Selina's hand. Before she could pull away, he pushed her hand towards her, faced it down, causing her elbow to point upwards, and raised it upwards so that the 'gun' faced the ground rather than him. Then, he turned her arm in the opposite direction along with her body, forcing her fall to the ground.

"That was—“

The sound of children screaming interrupted Selina. 

They both cocked their heads to the direction they heard the cries. A man angrily yelled afterwards.

" _What's going on there_?" Dick worriedly asked.

"No clue. Let's check it out. Remember to be stealthy,” Selina advised. 

"Right,” Dick agreed.

They ran to the source of the comotion and found themselves behind an old building. They watched the scene from a distance, behind a bush. There was a man threatening a woman and her two children with a gun.

"Please," the woman pleaded through tears, "don't hurt my children."

"Just give me everything you have and maybe I won't kill y'all,” the man sneered.

The family proceeded to take off any valuables they had on them and shakily gave it to him.

Selina began to walk away from the sight.

"W-what? What are you doing?" Dick stammered.

She looked at him. "What do you mean? I'm walking away."

Dick pointed to the fearful children and mother. "Look at them, they need help! We gotta help!" 

Selina crossed her arms. "It's just a common mugging. Happens all the time. We don't need to interfere. Come on, let's continue training."

"No! Can't we help them? Please?" He pleaded. 

Selina contemplated it. "Hmm." She smirked mischievously. "Alright, but you do it."

Dick forgot how to breathe. "What? No, no, I can't. I don't even—" he trailed off as Selina grabbed his hand and guided him towards the direction of the man with a gun. 

" _Don't worry_ , I'll back you up if you need it. Besides, this is a _perfect_ opportunity for you to practice!" Selina explained, her voice laced with excitement. 

Dick stumbled as she dragged him. "But he has a _real gun!_ And I hardly can do the move! I could get shot! Agh!" 

Selina hid behind a tree. "You'll do fine. Look, I'll be here watching. Now go!" She encouraged.

As the man collected the money and valuables from the small family, Dick nervously walked up to them. They all stopped to stare at him.

Dick pointed at the robber. "U-uh... Stop.”

The man looked momentarily fazed, unail the surprise wore off. He started laughing so hard that he started wheezing. “Whatcha gonna do, huh?" He taunted while wiping a tear.

He aimed his gun at Dick's forehead. "Now, give me everthing you own or I'll shoot."

* * *

  
  


Dick should have gone straight to using one of the disarming techniques Selina taught him, but his nerves got to him. So instead, he tried to reason with the man. "H-hey, could we talk about this?" 

The man squinted at Dick as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, no longer amused. "The heck? You think we're negotiating? Nah, kid. You give me whatever ya got." 

Dick didn't move.

To frighten him, the man cocked the gun and shot at the floor, causing the woman and her children to scream in surprise and fear. Dick yelped.

"I _said NOW!_ " The criminal barked.

Dick began to realize that he might actually get shot if he didn't do something anytime. With a gulp, he forced himself to quickly preform the exact moves that he did to Selina on the mugger. The man hit the floor with a thud. Before he could grab the gun again, Dick snatched it. 

The family took advantage of the situation and hastily took back their belongings. The children, who were only a few years younger than him, looked at Dick with wide, bright eyes. One of them, a girl, said, "my hero!" 

Dick felt his heart clench. _Hero?_

"Thank you _so_ much,” the mother genuinely said. 

Dick smiled. "You're welcome. You should go back home now before anything else happens."

The lady nodded and held onto her children tightly. They ran off. 

Dick exhaled. He turned to Selina who was walking towards him with a thumbs up.

"You were right! I did it!" The eight-year-old exclaimed. He was smiling from ear to ear from pride.

"You brat!" The familiar voice groaned. The mugger got a hold of Dick's foot and tugged, causing him to stumble onto the floor. 

"Dick!" Selina shouted.

The man grabbed the gun that had fallen out of Dick's hands. He aimed it towards Dick and was about to pull the trigger. Selina would've gone to Dick's aid but she was beaten to it.

A large, muscular man in a black suit jumped down from who knows where. He had a long cape, a mask, and bat ears. 

_Is this who I think it is?_ Dick wondered. _Also, why do so many people wear costumes? Especially with animal ears?_

Batman smacked the gun out of smuggler's hands and punched him unconscious. That's it. It was that quick. 

Selina ran up to Dick and helped him up. She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed. "Are you okay?" She asked seriously. Dick nodded and looked up at Batman.

"Selina,” Batman acknowledged in a gruff voice.

"Br-Batman,” Selina said in return. 

_They know each other?_

Batman turned to Dick. "Don't worry about this man. I'll have him locked in jail. He won't be bothering anyone anymore." 

"Okay,” Dick replied. 

Batman inspected the boy. "You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?" He questioned.

Dick panicked. _Does he recognized me from the bank footage? Or have I been on the news because I escaped juvie?_

"Uh, nope! I think I would remember meeting you,” Dick retorted. 

"Are you su—“

"He said no. And thanks for the help that we didn't need. I could have handled it,” Selina stated, clearly annoyed.

"He could have gotten killed. Why are you hanging around with a kid anyway?" Batman further interrogated. 

Selina crossed her arms and smirked. "None of your business, Batsy." 

Dick decided he should back her up so he also crossed his arms. "Yeah, Batsy."

Batman looked at Dick again, trying to remember where he recognized him. He sighed. "Fine. I don't know why you're with Selina, but make sure you don't get into fights. I get that you were doing the right thing, but next time, you might not be so lucky." And with that the large man got his graveling hook and swung away.

Dick exhaled. "That was a close one."

"Yeah. It seemed like he recognized you. You think it's because of the bank robbery?" Selina asked.

Dick thought for a moment. "Maybe. I just get the feelings that it's not, though." He shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Well, always trust your gut,” Selina said. 

Dick nodded. "Hey, Selina. Why do you and Batman know each other?"

Selina snorted in amusement. "We fight a lot when I'm Catwoman, but we also work together when we have a common goal."

She put her hands on her hips. "Lately, I've been on his good side since I haven't been doing anything 'too illegal'. She snickered. "That's what _he_ _thinks_." 

"Oh, I see,” Dick said. "Do you know his name, too?" 

"Oh, yeah, of course. There's no way he knows mine, yet I wouldn't know his,” She informed. "We kinda just... found out, I guess. It's complicated.

Dick couldn't help but give a lenny smile.

Selina stepped back. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows up and down.

"No, no, NO! Don't you go thinking perverted things. There is _nothing_ going on between us,” she warned. 

Dick raised his hands up defensively. "I'm not! It's just that... It seems that you guys have chemistry..." he said with a slight smile. 

Selina facepalmed. Dick laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop." 

Selina chuckled along with him. Her smiled dropped as she remembered how Dick could have gotten hurt. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you to go against him,” she muttered as she lightly kicked the unconscious man below her. “I mean, I _could have_ handled it, but, yeah, you could have gotten seriously injured. I should have waited until you were completely ready."

Dick widened his eyes. "No way! Im glad I did it! I wouldn't have known that I could really do it if I didn't try."

That made selina smile warmly.

"Besides, if I avoided doing things just because it's risky, I wouldn't be here now,” he explained. 

Selina tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

Dick realized that he had never told her about him breaking out of Juvie. 

"Oh, I never mentioned it before to you. Uh, well, because the orphanages were full, I was brought to a juvenile detention center. I... Broke out,” he slowly revealed. 

"Oh my god,” Selina muttered in disbelief and pity. "How long ago?"

"The day before I met you...”

Selina could tell that Dick was sad from mentioning it, so she cheered herself up for his sake.

"Look at you. Breaking out and into places. You're already becoming skilled. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be as good as me!”

Dick shrugged modestly. "I still have a question,” he stated. 

Selina looked at him expectantly. "Ask away." 

"Why didn't you want to help the family when they were being threatened?" He questioned, slightly upset.

Selina knitted his eyebrows. "Muggings like that happen all the time. If we helped everytime we saw one in trouble, it would never end. Besides, I'm no 'hero'. I don't usually tend to help others unless it benefits me."

Dick huffed. "That's not true. You helped me learn how to do that fighting move, and you're not benefitting from _that_."

Selina scratched her head. "I suppose. The thing is, I _actually_ care about you. So, that doesn't count."

This flattered and hurt Dick at the same time. 

_You can't just walk away, though..._ He wanted to say, but he didn't want to start an argument so he stayed quiet. 

"We ought to leave now. Batman should have informed the police by now." Selina gestured towards the mugger lying on the ground. "They'll probably be on their way here." 

"Okay,” Dick said. "Wanna go to the club? Penguin has been giving me free food. I can sneak some for you.”

Selina shook her head. "Nah."

"Come on! You'll like it, trust me. Rich people food is good~" he sung persuasively.

"Ah, fine. You've convinced me. Wait a second... Didn't you use that same line on Ninja? When we first met?"

Dick made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "You're right! Oops!" He laughed.

Selina smiled. Then, she looked around. "Speaking of the cat, where is she?" 

Ninja was nowhere in sight. 

"I guess she got scared off by all the action,” Dick assumed.

"Probably,” Selina replied. "Now, am I going to get a taste of this rich food you speak so highly of or are you all talk?" 

Dick grinned. "I don't know. You'll have to try it for yourself." 

* * *

Selina closed her eyes as she took a bite out the meal. She scrunch her eyebrows and nodded. " _Mmmm_."

"This _is_ good, escpecially for a _club_ ,” she admitted as she finished chewing. "Mostly because I'm getting it for free. I can't even imagine how expensive this must be."

"Yeah,” Dick said through the loud music. 

They proceeded to eat and watch the performers on stage.

"So, where are you going after your deal with penguin is complete? I mean, I doubt he'll let you stay with him forever,” Selina asked, concerned.

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that._

"I don't know, to be honest. I guess I'll hang on the streets again,” Dick stated honestly.

"If you can avoid that from happening, then do so. But, of course, if you ever need any help with that sort of stuff, you can come to me,” she offered. 

"Thank you,” Dick gratefully said.

"No problem. After all, I used to be homeless, too,” Selina commented. 

Dick widened his eyes. "W-wait, really?"

Selina looked at the stage. "Yeah. I was like you, I guess. Except, instead of being clever and making deals, I stole from people on the streets. It was how I survived."  
  


This was the first time Dick had gotten an insight of Selina's past. He decided to find out more. 

"Is that why you became Catwoman?" He questioned. 

She smiled. "Yep. I moved up a step. Rather than merely pickpocketing, I started breaking into small businesses. Then I moved onto museums. Well, I still do break into those."

She remained quiet for a moment. Then, she sighed frustratedly and turned her gaze to the black haired boy. "Dick?" 

Dick looked at her curiously. "Hm?" 

"Do you want to join a life of crime with me?"

  
  



	6. Revenge

Batman sighed as he threw himself onto his chair. 

It had been a rough night, and, as expected, the day had started off rough, too. Then again, when did it not?

He typed into his computer, looking for information about the latest crimes. Very recently, he had become keen on finding the boy who had robbed one of the biggest and most protected banks in Gotham. Sure, the bank was owned by shady people, but that did not justify robbing it.

The child had used some expensive technology, leading Batman to believe that he was not working alone. A secret organization must have ordered him to commit the crime.

_Is he doing this willingly, though?_ Batman had to wonder.

As he continued investigating, a butler walked up to him. "Here's you're coffee, Master Bruce."

"Thanks, Alfred,” Bruce muttered.

Alfred noticed the tired look on his face. "I'd recommend you get some shut eye. You look exhausted."

"I will. I just need to finish a few things. Don't worry about me.” 

"If you say so,” Alfred said reluctantly, turning walk to away. He abruptly stopped and looked back at Bruce. "Master Bruce, have you heard about the circus boy?" 

Bruce scrunched his eyebrows. _Circus boy? Who is he talki-_

_Wait. The acrobat?_

He looked at Alfred, concerned. "No. What happened?" 

The butler looked into Bruce's eyes sadly. "He was put into a Juvenile Detention Center."

Bruce widened his eyes. " _What_? I admit, I didn't really know him, but he seemed like a nice kid,” he commented, rather disappointed.

Alfred shook his head. "He wasn't placed there because of his behavior. You see, his parents were his only family. After they died, he was supposed to go to an orphanage, but, apparently, they were full. Instead, they sent him there." 

Bruce stared at the floor.

_God_ _... Poor kid._

He opened his mouth to speak but Alfred interrupted.

"I'm afraid there's more. Two days ago he escaped,” he informed.

Bruce looked at the man in denial. "No. He couldn't have." 

Alfred said nothing in return. He walked up to him and gave him a document. "It was on the news. I went to the police and asked for an official report. I thought you'd want to see for yourself."

Bruce sighed and looked up at Alfred gratefully. "You didn't have to. But thank you, I really appreciate it. I might be here for a while, so don't wait up."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything, Master Bruce,” the Butler said before leaving the hidden compartment.

Bruce redirected his attention to the document in his hands. Once he opened it, he began reading it. 

The papers said that the boy, Richard Grayson, had been in the Juvenile Detention Center for almost two months. He had escaped at night unnoticed. In the morning, the guards couldn't find him and realized the vents were opened. _He had escaped through the vents._ After that, they searched around Gotham, asking people if they had seen a boy which matched his description. A few people said that they saw a young boy roaming the streets in a JDC uniform, but did not know his current whereabouts. Police are currently searching for him. 

Bruce took it all in. As strange as it might sound, he couldn't blame the boy for escaping. He didn't deserve to end up in there. But, unfortunately, he shouldn't have broken out, because now he was probably _somewhere_ out there all alone. He could be hurt or in danger. 

Bruce felt guilty in a way. He had told himself that he would check up in the boy a few days or weeks after the devastating death of his parents. The child had needed time to be placed in the orphanage, so Bruce had planned to visit just to see if everything was okay, and if Richard had gotten adopted. He even considered adopted the kid himself.

_Crazy, right?_

Yet he had been busy in the last couple of months. Bruce was ashamed to admit that he had completely forgotten about the boy.

Bruce continued looking though all the papers until he found a picture of Richard. He had fluffy black hair and incredible blue eyes. He was very small and quite skinny. 

That's when the realization hit him.

_I'm an idiot,_ he thought.

This was the same kid who was with Selina literally just a few hours ago. 

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. If he took the boy back, Selina would be furious, but what exactly was she even doing with Richard Grayson? 

Bruce would be lying if he said he didn't have a soft spot for Selina. Taking away someone who could potentially be important to her would be difficult for him. But still, this was about Richard not Selina. And what was best for Richard in the long run was bringing him to an orphanage. 

Bruce got up from the chair and headed to his black car. He was going to confront them. 

* * *

" _Do you want to join a life of crime with me?"_

Dick stared at Selina with wide eyes. None of them said a word as they looked into each other's eyes. 

"I-I—” Dick stammered.

Selina looked at the roof. "Okay, when I say it like that, it's probably overwhelming." She took his hand. "It's just that— _ugh_. Why should you depend on _Oswald Cobblepot_? _I’ll_ help you get revenge. He's just another one of those jerks who use other people to reach a higher status in this society."

Dick squeezed Selina's hand compassionately in return. "You don't know him. He's not like that. At least, not completely. He scared of being betrayed by his _own friends_. Maybe I can help him overcome that."

Selina sighed. "No, Dick. He's a sociopath. He needs professional mental help. Besides, none of that is your responsibility to deal with."

Dick knitted his eyebrows. "I don't know what you mean by that, but I can't just walk away, just like earlier today. And about joining you: _I don't know_. I get that I've done some dangerous and illegal stuff, but I don't think I'm good enough..." He admitted.

Selina nodded. "I understand what you're saying, but I'm not asking you for your skills. I'm asking because I care about you. You're young and lively. I _like_ that about you! Anyways, you'll learn easily; you're a quick learner. And it'll be _fun._ Tell me, how did you feel when you were escaping Juvie?"

Dick thought about it. "...Excited."

Selina grinned. "Exactly! I love the adrenaline rush, too! We can have _adventures_ _together_. It could just be the two of us, living life the thrilling _yet_ luxurious way." She looked at Dick intently. "It'd be really fun teaching you things. Maybe you could even teach _me_ a thing or two. You know, your circus tricks. So... what do you say?

Dick stared at her, shocked. She had said a lot, and if he was being honest, he was convinced. 

He had never really liked the idea of committing illegal deeds, but that was before everything fell apart and his parents died. Now, the difference between legal and illegal was becoming less important—from breaking out of somewhere to breaking _into_ somewhere else. If he had remained a goody-two-shoes, he would have never accomplished anything. 

Dick had liked Selina from the moment he met her. She was _cool._ She taught him stuff. Without realizing it, she made him feel less uncomfortable and scared in his new surroundings.

Now here she was, offering him to stay with her; to learn new things. That sounded much better than waiting to get stuck on the streets again. 

Dick decided. "I accept! Of course!”

Selina let out an exhale and, then, let out a soft laugh. "I'm glad. This will be a lot of fun. I can't wait to show you all of Ninja's friends." 

Dick raised his eyebrows. _Ninja has friends?_

He was about to ask more until someone walked up to them. 

It was penguin. 

"Richard, are you ready to—oh, who's this?" 

_Awkward silence..._

"Uh, s-she's my, erm, my friend,” he answered. "I—umm, I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to invite anyone."

Penguin smiled thinly. "No, no, it's quite alright if she's your... friend." He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to talk to you about... You know,” he hinted. 

Dick glanced towards Selina. 

"Sorry,” Selina said, getting up from the table, “I'll leave you two alone. Meet me outside when you're done, alright?"

Dick nodded. 

Penguin watched her walk away. "So, where did you meet her?" 

"On the street,” Dick said.

"The _street_? Did you lie to me about her being your _friend?_ " Penguin interrogated.

"No,” Dick truthfully insisted with a frown.

"... I see. Anyway, I was looking for you earlier, but you weren't here, it appears,” Penguin stated. "No matter. Here you are. Now, the question at hand: are you ready to face Tony Zucco?"

Dick blinked. He had not expected for Penguin to ask that. 

"My men quickly found his location. It appears he is quite the thug. While it's up to you, I'd advise you to say yes, because I can't guarantee that he'll still be there tomorrow,” Penguin suggested.

"Okay then. Let's do it,” Dick decided. While he was still angry at Tony for what he'd done, he hadn't thought about what he wanted to do to the murderer. Dick just wanted to get this over with. Well, whatever ' _this'_ meant. The sooner he finished, the sooner he'd return to Selina. 

"Oh, yeah, can you, like, send someone to tell my friend what we'll be doing?” Dick requested. “She's outside and I don't want her out there for so long.”

"Of course,” Penguin said. He called for some random worker nearby and told them what to do. The man nodded and left. 

Afterwards, Dick followed Penguin outside to where the usual expensive looking car was. He looked around for Selina, but couldn't find her. She probably left to do something in the meantime. 

Once they settled into the car, Penguin explained the plan to Dick. "Currently, he is at a casino. My henchmen will take down Tony Zucco's men and—” 

"Don't kill them. Please,” Dick pleaded. 

Penguin looked at him strangely. 

"His henchmen didn't kill my parents; Tony did. They just follow his orders and stuff,” Dick reasoned.

Penguin sighed. "That makes things slightly more complicated, but _fine_."

Dick smiled and sweetly said, “thank you!”

"Whatever. As I was saying: then, we'll have him a gun point and tell everyone else in the building to scram. _Don't worry_ , we won't injure the bystanders. I know how you'll get if we do,” Penguin grumbled. 

Dick sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Afterwards, you are free to do whatever you please with him. With that, our deal will be completed. Sound good?" The man finished

"Yep,” Dick said, popping the 'p'.

They rest of the car drive was silent.

_In a few minutes, I'll see the murderer of my parents again,_ Dick thought anxiously.

They arrived in front of a very large casino and parked in a VIP section, although Dick doubted that they actually had VIP passes. 

Penguin and Dick hopped out of the car, and, suddenly, two cars, one to their right and one to their left, opened up. Several men with guns spilled out in both directions. 

"Holy moly! That's a lot of more people than I though there would be! Will we really need this many?" Dick shouted nervously.

Penguin let out a laugh. "This? This is nothing, trust me. And yes, just to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Alright. Head in. Tell me when the security is knocked out. Remember, don't kill anyone,” Penguin ordered. The henchmen muttered, “yes, sir,” and, “got it,” and made their way into the building. 

From a distance, screams and crashes could be heard. This made Dick worry. 

_Penguin said he wouldn't hurt any bystanders and he won't kill,_ he reassured himself, They're _just surprised by the attack._

Moments later, large crowds of people scurried out of the casino and got into their cars hastily. They looked terrified, but not injured, at least. 

A bald man with a small cut in his chin walked up to them though the chaos. "We have him secured, sir. He's all ready." 

Penguin smirked and looked at Dick. “Go in. The rest is all up to you."

* * *

Selina had just finished organizing her apartment to comfortably fit Dick. For now, one of them would need to sleep on the couch, but she'd get another bed later. Or maybe she'd just move into a larger apartment. Who knew?

As much as it irked Selina to let Dick hang around a powerful, unpredictable mobster, she knew that the boy would want to anyway. Selina wasn't a controlling person, so, she let him. 

Hopefully, after the whole revenge issue was over, Dick and Penguin would part ways permanently. 

Selina heard a knock on her door.

_There's no way that's Dick already_ , she thought.

She cautiously opened the door and found herself face to face with Batman. "Bruce?" She said aloud.

"Selina, we need to talk." 

Selina blinked, displeased. "Well, of course, that's why I'd assume you're here." She gestured for him to talk.

Batman sighed. "The boy, Richard Grayson—”

Selina widened her eyes. "What about him? Did something happen?"

"What? Isn't he with you?" Batman asked, perplexed.

Selina brought a hand up to her forehead and groaned. "Okay, now you're just confusing me. How do you know Richard?" 

  
  
"He broke out of Juvie. You probably already know this, Selina."

Selina gaped as she realized why Batman was here. "No! You are _not_ taking the boy!" 

"I have to. Nothing good will happen if he's out of the streets. He needs to go an orphanage where a family can take him in,” Batman responded strictly. 

Selina jabbed a finger on his chest. "He _isn't_ on the streets! I was _just_ getting my apartment ready for him to stay with me. I can take her of him perfectly well on my own. He doesn't need to go to an _orphanage_! In fact, he was supposed to go to one in the beginning, and instead they brought him to a freaking Detention Center! An eight year old! Can you even _imagine?_ " She passionately argued. 

Batman put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. I get that you're upset, but I need you to understand that he can't stay with you. You said it yourself: he's just a kid. I can't let him become a criminal. Besides, if you're 'taking care of him perfectly fine', then where _is_ he?" He counterclaimed. 

Selina roughly shoved his hands off her shoulders and muttered, “he’s with The Penguin."

Batman’s expression was incredulous. "Why in the world is he with _Oswald Cobblepot_?" 

Selina debated on whether or not she should tell the truth, but there was no point lying. "He's helping the boy get revenge on the man who killed his parents. They had a deal,” she admitted with crossing her arms.

Batman had many questions, but he knew that he had to find Richard before he did something he would regret. "I got to go,” he said before he started sprinting away.

"What? There's no way I'm letting you get to him,” Selina snarled, holding onto the man’s arm to prevent him from leaving.

Batman looked back at her frustratedly. "The kid is angry— _anyone_ would be—but killing this man will be a mistake. It could ruin Richard forever."

Selina scoffed. "You're too over dramatic. Killing the jerk could bring Dick at ease. Not everyone is like you, Bruce."

Batman tugged his arm out of Selina's grasp. "I'm sorry, but I'm going now,” he stated as he took out his grappling hook and flew away. 

Selina was left there fuming. 

If he thought that she wouldn't follow him, he was crazy. 

* * *

As Richard entered the building he noticed all the broken glass and unconscious people in the floor. They were probably security guards and henchmen. He leaped over their bodies and followed the bald man.

Then, he saw him. Tony Zucco. 

He was being held a gun point by two men, as predicted, looking enraged and slightly fearful at the same time. 

"This is ridiculous! Who do you men work for? Whatever he pays you, I can pay double,” Zucco tried bribing. 

Dick scrunched his eyebrows. This man thought that everything was about money. 

_"Listen, you_ better _give us the money. We aren't playing games,” Tony Zucco has demanded._

_"No, Tony Zucco!” C.C. Haly tried defending. “I will not have you th—"_

_"Fine. Have it your way. You'll regret this,” Zucco warned and walked away from the man._

_Dick stopped ease-dropping and ran away from the door. He started petting the elephant besides him as if he had been doing it the whole time._

_Zucco and a few men behind him headed towards the circus exit, Zucco roughly bumping into Dick's shoulder while doing so. "Move it, kid."_

Dick squeezed his fists. "Do you remember me?" 

The murderer turned his attention on him. "The hell? _No_. Who even are you? _What do you people even want_?!" 

Dick walked closer towards him. " _You don't remember me?_ ”

Tony inspected him. "You seem sorta familiar, I guess." 

"What about my parents? Do you remember _them_?!" Dick interrogated furiously. 

"Listen, kid, I couldn't care less about your damn parents. Now, let the adults talk,” Zucco retorted. 

Dick could feel his fingernails dig into his hand. "You jerk,” he spat. "How could you _possibly_ forget them after what you've done?" He asked, now feeling a painful combination of rage and devastation. 

Tony had the nerve to chuckle. "What are you rambling about, boy? Shut up and leave me. Go back to your mommy or something." 

"I CAN'T!" Dick screamed, tears blurring his vision. "I can't because you killed her, you monster! You killed her _and Tati_. They were _everything_ to me and you killed them like it was NOTHING!" 

Dick started tugging on his hair. "You don't even remember them. How could you _not_ remember the family that you _ruined_?! Do you do it often? Do you murder tons of people? Just for MONEY?!"

"Oh... You're that circus boy," Tony realized. He scoffed. " _So sad_. Actually, if anything, you should be thanking me. I mean, who wants to continue living a pitiful life as a circus freak? I took them out of their misery. Poor them, they had such an annoying son like you."

"SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEM! They _loved_ performing! They _loved me-_ " Dick’s voice cracked.

Tony rubbed his face and frustratedly groaned. "Is that why I'm here like this? So I can listen to you whine?"

" _No_. You're here to pay for what you've done. So you better stop waiting for someone to save you, because that's _not_ happening,” Dick growled. 

The seriousness of the situation dawned on Zucco. "W-wait. You're not gonna... _kill_ me, right?"

" _I don't know_! Maybe I should just 'take you out of your misery.’ You know, LIKE YOU DID TO MY PARENTS?!"

Tony nervously smiled and raised his hands up defensively. "No, no! I was just kidding about that! I didn't _actually_ mean that!"

Dick crossed his arms. "Oh, _really_? You didn't mean to have my parents fall to their deaths in front of me and a large crowd, either, right?" 

Tony just stared at the boy, now terrified. He turned to the henchmen that were aiming their guns at him. "Listen, I mean it. I'll pay you twice—no, _three time_ the amount your boss does, I swear!" He stammered desperately. 

They said nothing in return. 

"You see, not _everyone_ cares about money, Tony. They're loyal. That's worth much more than money,” Dick explained with an attitude.

Tony glared at him and spitefully mumbled, “I should've killed you, too.“

"Yeah, you should have,” Dick shakily whispered. Then, he let out a choked sound that sounded half like a laugh and half like a sob. "Honestly, it sounds like you _want_ to die! Why do you hate me so much? So much that even now, when you're being threatened, you have to be so _mean_?!" He cried heartbrokenly. 

Tony had an ugly frown on his face. "Because you're pathetic. You and your family and _everyone_ in that circus,” he responded with sudden courage. "You're all just a waste of space. The money you earned could have been given to us, but _nooooo_! Mommy and Daddy had to leap from trapeze to trapeze. Well, guess what? That passion of theirs is what got them killed. And now that I think of it, it's kinda your fault."

Dick wailed dropped the floor and brought his hands to his ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He repeated through tears. 

Zucco smiled. While the men with guns watched Dick cry, Zucco used this opportunity to escape by shoving himself into one of gun men, causing the henchman to drop his weapon in surprise. Tony attempted to run out of the building afterwards.

Unfortunately for him, the second henchmen was alert and quickly got a hold of his shirt. "Where do you think you're going, pal?" He joked menacingly.

"God damn it!" Tony Zucco hissed.

Dick snapped. He had enough of the taunting and arguing. Why should he waste his energy trying to reason with this evil man? He clearly didn't care about anyone other than himself. 

He turned to one of the men and stuck out his hand. "Give me the gun, please,” he asked quietly. The man did as commanded.

Dick fiddled with the weapon and walked a few steps back, aiming the gun at Zucco. The two henchmen backed away to avoid possible injury. 

"You won't actually do it,” Tony said stiffly.

"Watch me,” Dick darkly replied, a sharp edge to his voice. He inspected his parent's killer, looking for the right spot to shoot.

He thought to earlier when Penguin was explaining the basics of revenge to him.

_"If someone thinks that they can mess with you, you prove them wrong. You make them suffer as they did to you."_

_"Do you wish for their killer to continue on as if nothing happened? Possibly ruining other families as well?"_

Even Selina's advice.

_"That's difficult to say for sure. I mean, if I were you, I wouldn't waste the opportunity."_

_"Basically, what I'm trying to say is that you do you."_

_But what_ do _I want to do?_ Dick thought painfully.

_You want to kill him, you idiot! Just do it! He deserves it!_

Dick rational side screamed at him to stop, but his anger took over.

Tony Zucco squeezed his eyes shut as Dick moved his fingers above the trigger. 

_WHACK!_

The gun flew out of Dick's hands as a bat shaped boomerang came flying towards it. 

"What the heck?" Dick exclaimed. The same thing happened to the other henchman's gun afterwards.

Dick turned around to see the man who had caused this, and met face-to-face with Batman. 

"What the—Why did you do that?!” Dick shouted. He looked back at Zucco, but froze when he realized he was gone. 

" _NO!_ " Dick cried. He tried to run after him, but Batman grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. "No! no! No, please, no!! He _needs_ to pay! HE HAS TO! LET. ME. GO!" Dick screamed as he furiously pounded his fist against Batman's back. 

"No, Richard. I'm sorry, but I won't. I'm bringing you where you belong,” Batman informed.

Dick stopped yelling to comprehend what Batman had just said. He abruptly started sobbing uncontrollably. "NO! No, you can't! PLEASE, _please_ , no! Don't!" His words became unrecognizable as he shouted and wept. 

Batman became extremely concerned for the boy and put him down on the floor. "Woah, woah, calm down. Deep breathes,” he instructed to the young boy who currently had snot running down his face. 

Dick didn't stop and only continued to let his shaky sobs echo throughout the casino. 

Batman squatted down. "What's the matter? You don't want to go to the orphanage?" He asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Dick faltered. "Wha—y-you're not going to put me back there?" He whimpered.

"Where? The Juvenile Detention Center?" Batman questioned. 

Dick nodded hesitantly. 

Batman felt his heart shatter upon realizing why the boy was crying hysterically. "No, _no,_ _of course not_ ,” he assured soothingly. "Shh, don't worry. It's okay."

Penguin burst throught the main enterance door. "Dick?" He called out. 

Dick's eyes lit up. “Ozzie!” He cried in relief. He jumped off the floor, ran up to the monster, and hid behind his leg. 

Penguin looked at Dick in shock, but soon glared daggers at Batman. "Why are you here?" 

Batman was surpirsed to see that Oswald was so familiarized with Richard. 

"I don't have to explain myself to you,” he firmly stated.

"He's going to take me away!" Dick exclaimed sadly. 

Penguin's eyes widened. He sputtered for a second, but quickly recomposed himself. "Not if I have anything to say about it. ATTACK!" He shouted.

At this moment, he expected his henchmen to... You know, _attack_. That did not turn out as planned.

Penguin awkwardly stood there with his hand in the air, a finger pointing at Batman. He looked around. " _Where_ are my henchmen?" He demanded, outraged.

"Most of them left since their job was done. The two that were in the room earlier went to get backup. I knocked them out before they could,” Batman explained.

Dick wasn't crying nearly as much as ealier, but he still had tears running down his face. He squeezed Penguin's leg for comfort. "I don't want to go, Ozzie! Tell him to leave me alone!" 

Penguin turned to Batman, snarling. “You heard him."

"Agreed,” Catwoman said as she crawled through a window. 

Dick gasped when he heard her voice, staring at her in bewilderment. He sniffled as he observed the expressions of the three adults. 

Batman stood firmly. He slowly brought his hands to his belt, reaching for some type of weapon.

Penguins placed a hand protectively on Dick.

Catwoman reached for her own weapon that looked suspiciously like a whip. 

Dick gulped. A fight was about to go down.  
  



	7. Goodbye

Catwoman pulled out her bullwhip and smacked it against the floor, creating a sharp cracking sound. 

"Don't do this, Catwoman. Just let me take the boy and give him a home,” Batman insisted. He sounded sad.

"No. I tried negotiating; you've left me no choice. And for the thousandth time, I can give him a home _perfectly fine_!" She yelled, guiding her whip at Batman, which he avoided by jumping backwards. 

Catwoman wasn't a fool. She knew that she couldn't beat Batman in a fight. He had trained for more years in combat and was much stronger than her. The only reason she had the upper hand right now was because he was going easy on her. She needed to take advantage of that while she could. 

Batman quickly got a handful of bat shaped shurikens and threw them at her. She narrowly steered clear of them and sped up to him, dodging a punch. She managed to side kicked him in the rib, earning a grunt from Batman. The hero grabbed her arm and tossed her. She prevented getting thrown on the ground by landing on her hands and flipping herself over onto her feet. 

Penguin turned to Dick while the two fought. "Let's get out of here while they're distracted,” he whispered. He grabbed Dick's hands and moved to walk towards the door, but Dick didn't budge. 

Penguin knitted his eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"I can't do this. All of this is _my_ fault. I have to stop them,” the boy said.

"None of this is your fault. And you couldn't possible stop them; they're too strong. Come on, Dick, if we don't leave now, Batman will eventually get to you,” Penguin warned. 

He seemed really concerned for Dick. That thought made Dick smile. "Are we friends?" He asked out of the blue. 

Penguin blinked. "W-what? Why are you asking that at a time like th—”

"Are we?" Dick persisted. He looked at Penguin curiously with his large, blue eyes. They were still slightly watery and red from all the tears he had shed. 

Penguin looked at him incredulously. "I-I... yeah—of course. Of course we're friends,” he finally said. "Now, let's go." 

Dick smiled sadly. He held onto both of Oswald's hands, which were much larger compared to his. "I just want to tell you that I'm grateful I met you. You seem very cold on the outside, but I know you're not actually cold on the inside. I wish I could have helped you learn how to trust people more. I'm glad that I'm your friend, though." 

_I don't want to leave you,_ he thought woefully. _Don't cry again, don't cry again!_

Penguin stared at him with wide eyes. "N-no, don't talk that way. Come _on_ , Dick! Let's go!" He insisted frustratedly.

Dick shook his head. "I'm going to make things right. That means going to where Batman wants me to go. But I don't know if I'll ever see you again... So, bye, Ozzie."

Before Penguin could reply, Dick turned to Batman and Catwoman and cupped his hands around his mouth. He shouted, "STOP IT!" 

They both immediately stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads in his direction. 

"I'll go with you, Batman. Just stop fighting,” Dick announced.

"Dick, no,” Catwoman said. “You—”

"He said he'll go,” Batman cut off. “You cant decide for him. Besides, if he doesn't leave with me, the police will have to take action, and I know none of us want that."

Carltwoman sighed in defeat. She slowly walked up to Dick and put her hands on his shoulders. "Do you _really_ want to go?"

Dick scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I'd rather stay with you guys, but clearly I'm not supposed to. And I don't want you to guys to fight for me."

Catwoman bit her lip. She thought of what to say, but instead she sighed.

"This... sucks,” she stated blantely. "I was really looking foward to.. 'you know what',” she indirectly mentioned. Batman was right besides them and she doubted he would approve of their plans of becoming partners in crime. 

Dick nodded. "Yeah, me too. Sorry that we couldn't." 

Catwoman ruffled his hair. "Ah, don't apologize." Then, she winked. "Maybe one day. Besides, this is certainly not the end of our friendship. I'll make sure of it."

Batman discreetly smiled. It was nice to see Selina being a somewhat parential figure, although that probably wasn't a good thing considering she was a criminal. 

"Are you ready, Richard?" Batman asked. He already felt bad for taking Dick away, so he didn't want to rush his goodbyes. 

Dick nodded. Catwoman and Penguin watched him as he followed Batman. Before passing through the threshold of the door, he gave a wave in their direction. They waved back. Like that, he was gone. 

Catwoman sighed and slid onto the floor, using the wall behind her as leverage. She felt defeated; felt as if she didn't try hard enough; felt like she didn't try hard enough to fight Batman—or hard enough to convince Dick that they would find a way. 

Penguin squeezed his fists tightly. He felt frustrated at how he failed to help Dick. Not only did the boy never get the revenge that Oswald had guaranteed, but he was had been separated from them. Penguin hated to lose. He turned to the woman besides him who was lost in thought. 

"I can easily learn of his whereabouts once he is adopted,” Penguin stated. "I'll need you to do something for me, though." 

Catwoman looked up at him. "You're asking me? Don't you have your henchmen or something to do your dirty work?"

"Well that hardly sounds fair,” Penguin retorted. “I find out where Dick will be located and you do nothing?" He smirked. "You _do_ want to know where he'll be, right?" 

Catwoman rolled her eyes at Oswald's tactics. "Yeah."

"Great,” the man said. "Now, I want you to sneak into a police department." 

Catwoman stared at him. "That's like asking me to turn myself in." 

Penguin shrugged. "Well, if it's too risky for you—" 

Catwoman jumped onto her feet. " _Of course it's not,_ ” replied stubbornly. "Breaking into some police department is nothing."

Penguin smiled. "If you say so. Also, it's mainly empty today so this shouldn't be difficult. Anyway, once you're in, you’ll need to take a document." 

Catwoman blinked. "And?"

Penguin clasped his hands together. "That's all.”

"What do you mean 'that's all'?" She urged. "What does the document look like?"

"You'll know when you see it,” Penguin answered. 

Catwoman mentally cursed at him.

Penguin took out his phone and dialed a number. While it rung, he said, "Meet me in the club when you're done. Actually— _no_ , nevermind. I'll have someone waiting outside for you. Behind the building. They'll contact me when they see you. Just don't go inside."

Catwoman squinted her eyes. "Why?"

Penguin looked at her sassily. "Oh, that's simple. I just don't want to be seen in public with you." He refocused his attention on his phone. "Hello? Yes, it's me. What the heck happened out there?" he rambled angrily into the device as he left the building.

That left Catwoman alone in the now abandonded building.

She groaned in annoyance. _That man is so stuck up._

Why did Dick even like him? He was arrogant and cruel. He acted like he was such a hotshot, yet in actuality, he probably doesn't know how to drive his own car! 

Selina assumed that he held back on the violence, at least to an extent, when he was around Dick. Because of this, Dick must not have been aware of his true nature. He believed that Oswald was a poor soul who was secretly lonely inside that harsh stature and needed a push to be more open towards others. That was ridiculous, of course. Oswald loved his position in Gotham. He loved commanding his henchmen to ruin other people's lives for selfish reasons. 

She admitted, he wasn't nearly as awful as some of the other criminals in this city, and she couldn't be one to talk, but he still didn't deserve to have Dick's attention.

And, no, in case you're wondering, she was _not_ jealous! She simply was annoyed for Dick's sake. Penguin would only bring him down. And if Selina was being honest, Dick felt like a son to her. 

Selina crossed her arms and thought about what Batman had said. He was going to bring him to an orphanage. If that was the case, couldn't she just adopt him? 

She clicked her tongue. Would she even be able to? Her civilian criminal record wasn't _that_ bad. After all, most of her crimes had been committed as Catwoman, and only a handful of people knew her real identity. The thing was, Batman was one of those people. 

Selina sighed. She decided to get this document, find out where Dick would be sent, and at least _try_ adopting him. The sound of her heels could be heard as she walked out of the casino and made her way to the nearest police department. 

* * *

Batman and Dick were currently in Batman's high-tech vehicle and steadily approached their destination. Dick glumly looked out the window with his cheek leaning against his hand. 

Batman glanced at him. The boy's expression made him feel guilty. He sighed. "Richard, I'm sorry that you were taken away from the people and area that you have adapted to, but trust me, this is for your own good. Now you have a chance for a fresh start. A loving family will adopt you and you can have a home." 

Dick didn't reply.

_I_ could _have had a fresh start..._ he thought. 

"Are you angry?" Batman asked. He wanted to further see how Richard felt about the situation. 

Dick thought about it. "Kind of,” he muttered, almost inaudible. 

Batman understandingly nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Dick shook his head.

Batman knitted his eyebrows, but didn't push for more. They stopped in front of a very small police department. 

Batman got out of the car and Dick followed reluctantly. A policeman walked up to him with wide eyes. "Woah, uh, hey, Batman. Want me to lock him up?" The man questioned as he observed him. Dick's breath hitched upon hearing this.

"No. Send him to an orphanage,” Batman ordered with no explanation. 

The policeman nodded. "Gotcha." He turned to Dick. "Hey, what's your name?" 

"Richard Grayson, sir,” Dick answered quietly. 

The policeman turned to Batman. "You can’t—" he tried to say, but Batman was gone along with the vehicle. The man stood there with his mouth hung open until he redirected his attention to Dick, who was still there, thankfully, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me see if I can get some info on you and then we'll be on our way, alright?" 

Dick nodded, reserved. He entered the station with the policeman and sat on a chair next to a few other people while the man got behind a desk and started typing onto a keyboard. 

Dick brought his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and brought his head to his knees.

_I don't want to adopted. I don't need a new family. I miss my old one. My_ real _one. And Tony—_ Dick bit his lip harshly. _He’s_ _still out there. I never got vengeance..._

He looked at the door. If he wanted to, and he did want to, he could run out of here. He would be chased, but he'd make it. This police station clearly didn't have much security. 

But no, he said he wouldn't cause anymore trouble. He didn't plan to changing choice anytime soon. 

Dick was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a slight _thud_. It was very faint but audible nevertheless. It was coming from the wall behind him. He noticed a hallway to his left led to a bathroom and a few other rooms. The sound must have been coming from one of those rooms. 

Dick shrugged it off and watched the policeman. "Today's an awfully calm day, huh?" He commented to other policeman besides him.

The other man nodded. "Yep. The others took the day off, so it's only us in here."

_Only them? Then why did I hear a noise from another room?_ Dick wondered.

The first cop raised his eyebrows. "Hey, Carl, look at this,” he whispered. He turned the computer monitor to the side, allowing Carl to see whatever it was that he was asked to look at.

His expression turned grim. "I know the Bat told you to bring him to the orphanage, but he's not the boss of us. And if the kid broke out of Juvie, we gotta return him there." He looked at Dick, and noticed that the boy was watching them, making him flinch and flicker his gaze back to the screen. 

Dick tensed. He would _not_ go back to that place. He continued listening before he let himself panic.

"No way, man,” The policeman from earlier protested. “I could not live with myself if I did that. Look here, he needed to be placed in an orphanage a while ago, but wasn't." 

"Yeah, because it was full," Carl added. 

The other man nodded. "They have some available spots now, though. Come on, let's squeeze him in. Besides, if someone finds out, they won't know it was us, so don't worry about getting fired. He might be adopted by then, too." 

Carl grinned. "You're a good man, Robert." 

Robert shook his head. "I'm just doing the right thing,” he responded as he glimpsed at Dick. 

Dick looked at him gratefully with a timid smile.

Then he heard a _clank._ Once again, it was quiet, but it was right behind Dick, behind the wall. Dick's curiosity finally got the best of him now that he knew he wasn’t going to be sent to the Detention Center. He got up from his seat.

“Could I use the bathroom?" He asked the cop. 

"Sure thing. It's over there,” officer Robert directed as he pointed at the Bathroom door down the hall. 

Dick made his way to the restroom, but instead of actually going there, he pressed ear against the wall across from the door. He didn't hear anything until he heard another _thud._

Dick soundlessly tippy-toed to the door and gently turned the knob. He opened the door enough just to peek through. What he didn't expect was to see Catwoman looking through a bunch of folders and drawers. She whipped her head in his direction and made contact with him. Dick stepped back in surprise. 

Catwoman widened her eyes. " _Shh...”_ she hushed quietly. She gave him a sneaky smile, yet gestured for him to walk away. Dick blinked in confusion, but carefully closed the door and stood there comprehending what had he just saw.

_Why...why is Selina here? It can’t be a coincidence, right?_

He had been gone for a while, so he walked back to the main lobby, where he was sitting earlier, to avoid suspicion. He plopped himself onto the chair and stared at the floor. He heard a _thud_ again. 

Dick felt uncomfortable and confused. Why _was_ Selina here? He felt selfish for hoping that she was here for him. 

Dick watched as Robert, the policeman, got up and took some keys. He looked back at him. 

"Alright, kid, let's go."

* * *

"Tell your boss that I'm here,” Catwoman ordered impatiently as she crossed her arms with the document in her hand. 

The man took out his phone and spoke into it. "She has it... Okay, I will." He hung up. "Penguin is on his way." 

Catwoman grunted in response. She looked at the document in her hands. It was thin and in a beige folder. When she was at the police department, it didn't take her long to figure out what the document Oswald wanted was. Thankfully for her, it was in the first few drawers. It was information about the boy who had robbed the bank. That was Dick, of course. 

She didn't know why Oswald wanted this, but she wasn't too concerned. There was nothing stating that they knew the identity of the boy or even had clues. Besides, Penguin probably just wanted to burn the information after he made sure everything was according to his plans or something. 

Speaking of the devil, Catwoman saw him approaching her from the side of her eye. "I'm glad to see that you were successful."

"Whatever. Just take this and tell me what orphanage Dick is being sent to,” Catwoman demanded. 

Penguin rolled his eyes. "You're a feisty one, aren't you? It's quite annoying, really." He pulled out a post it note with the address of the orphanage along with other information she might need. 

Catwoman glared at him for the remark as she snatched the note. "It seems you're not the only annoying one here, then." She retorted. 

"How clever,” Penguin wryly commented. As Catwoman began to walk away, he said, "wait." 

She stopped, but didn't turn around. 

"Are you going to adopt the boy?" He asked. Catwoman looked back at him. "I dunno. What's it mean to you?"

Oswald looked like he wanted to say something. He scrunched his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and shook his head. "Nothing. I—argh, never mind. Good day,” he said, as if nothing had just happened, and waddled away. 

Catwoman snorted. She looked down at her suit.

She needed to change. 

* * *

Selina bent down and started tying her shoe laces. 

_Buzzzzz._ Selina grabbed her phone and looked at the caller's name. It was Bruce. 

She pursed her lips and abandoned her shoes, reaching for the phone instead. "Hello?"

"Hey, Selina. I just wanted to see how you're doing,” Bruce said in a gentle voice. 

Selina scoffed. "Oh, I'm great. Thanks for asking. I mean, it's not like you've done anything to really piss me off lately,” she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Selina,” Bruce groaned. "You know that I did it for his own good." 

Selina scratched her head as she sighed. "Yeah. I know, Bruce. It's just... I really warmed up to him. And I know he feels the same way."

"He does. I noticed how disappointed he appeared when I was in the car with him. He missed you." Selina could hear the sympathy in his voice. 

Selina placed her phone against her ear and between her shoulder to continue lying her laces. "Ah, poor kid." Selina paused. "Bruce, answer truthfully. Do you _really_ think I'm not capable of taking care of him?"

"Of course you are. Why are you asking me this?" 

"Well, you did decide it was best to take him to an orphanage rather than to stay with me even after I insisted otherwise,” she stated bluntly. 

She could hear Bruce exhale from his side of the call. "No, it's just.. I—Selina, come on. You're more than capable of caring for him. You're able to maintain a bunch of cats, after all. The thing is, you're a criminal. If he stays with you, he'll learn to become one, too." 

"I see,” Selina said indecipherably.

Bruce couldn't tell what emotion she was feeling by hearing her voice only. He guessed it was the sound of disappointment. "If you didn't promote such criminal activity, I would say you'd be the best friend—or even parent—a child could ask for. Especially for Dick, who needs someone who he can relate to and feel comfortable around. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better."

Selina took what he said in. "Do you really mean that?" She asked in awe. 

"Every word."

"Then it's decided! I'll adopt him!" Selina confirmed cheerfully. Bruce sputtered. 

"W-what?! Selina, did you even listen to what I just said?" He exclaimed. 

"I'm not deaf, of course I did,” Selina retorted as she got up from the couch and walked towards the entrance door. "You told me that I'd make an amazing parent."

"Yes! That's if you were to stop being a criminal. That means _no_ stealing!" Bruce frustratedly explained. 

"Eh, I don't think that'll really impact Dick as much as you think.” She shrugged. "I'm going to do it. My civilian record is pretty clean. Not to brag or anything." 

"Selina, don't do it,” Bruce warned. 

Selina smiled. "Oh no, I think the connection is breaking up!"

"I'm not kidding. I'll adopt him if it means you can't,” he threatened.

Selina froze. "Y-you'll do _what?_ "

"You heard me,” Bruce answered.

Selina was silent for a moment, thinking of what to do. "Not if I adopt him before you." She challenged. She hung up the phone before Bruce could retaliate and walked past the threshold of the door. She had to be quick if she were to get to the orphanage before a guy with a high-tech car. 

_Game on, Bruce_.

* * *

Dick waved goodbye to Robert as a woman with curly hair escorted him to a large room. It looked like a play room. It was very crowded and brightly colored, yet it looked like it was in need of another layer of paint. There was a rug on the floor where he saw a few kids quite younger than him played with dolls and toy cars. 

Another section of the room seemed like it was for the slightly older children. There was a table which held paper and crayons to draw and a few puzzles and card games. 

Dick didn't know where to go. The table had no more available chairs and he didn't really want to play with dolls. The woman from earlier had left before he could ask anything. There was another adult in the room but he was talking to a crying child. 

_So this is my life now, huh? Well, it's still better than the detention center._

Dick walked up to the table and looked at the selection of activities. He grabbed a sheet of paper and reached for a crayon in the box. Coincidentally, the girl right next to him also reached for that crayon. They glanced at each other awkwardly. 

"Uh.. you could use it,” the girl offered shyly. She looked about his age. 

"No, it's okay. I'll just choose a different color,” Dick responded over the chatter of the room. 

"If you say so,” the girl said. She took the blue crayon and started coloring her drawing. It was a stick figure of a person crying. She used the blue to color the tears. Dick noticed that she had a scar running down her hand.

He felt uncomfortable but said, "wow, you're a good drawer." He just wanted to start a conversation. 

The girl looked at him and tucked her brown hair behind her ear. "Really?" 

He nodded. 

"Thanks. I just draw however I feel,” she confessed. 

"Oh, do you feel sad?" Dick questioned with concern. He couldn't blame her, though. Any child who was here had the right to feel that way. 

The girl puckered her lips as she continued coloring. "Yeah. I've been feeling really lonely lately. I used to have friends but they all got adopted... I've been here for so long. I don't think I'll ever be adopted." 

Dick watched her sadly. "That's not true. You'll probably get out of here someday. And, hey, _I'll_ be your friend."

The girl glanced at him before giving him a small smile. "Okay, then. What's your name?" 

"Richard, but you can call me Dick."

"Alright. My name is Maya. Nice to meet you,” she said. "So, Dick, how long have you been here?" 

"I'm new. I came just a few minutes ago, actually,” he replied. 

She finished coloring the tears. She returned the blue crayon, took a bright yellow one, and started coloring the background. "Ah, I see. I can show you around the place later on."

Dick didn't want to spend the whole conversation standing, so he got on his knees and grabbed a crayon of any color. He started to doodle. "If I may ask, how did you end up here?"

Maya froze up. 

"I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable,” Dick assured.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I was just surprised by the question." She deeply inhaled as she recited the story. "Papa would leave home sometimes and wouldn't come back until a few days. Mama said he was doing work stuff, but I don't think that was true, because one day he never came back. After that, Mama would get really angry sometimes. If I didn't do something right, she would scream at me. Sometimes she'd say some really mean things." 

Dick listened patiently. 

"The day everything really went wrong, though, was when I was was ironing my clothes. Mama was yelling on the phone. She was really loud; the neighbors could hear everything. She hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. The sound scared me, so I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. I asked what was wrong, but she didn't answer. Then I got annoyed and said something under my breath. Mama started arguing with me. I had forgotten that the iron was on and it started to heat up a lot. I tried to moving it and I ended up burning myself. That's how I got this scar."

Dick held onto her hand with wide eyes. "It must have been very hot,” he commented softly.

Maya nodded. "It was. It caused the clothes to catch on fire. Mama was able to put it out but she was _furious_. She... she got so angry that she hit me." Tears were flowing out of her eyes. "T-the neighbors called the police and noticed my injuries. Mama was put i-in jail. Since I don't have anyone else in my family, they sent me here." 

Dick gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry. You're very brave for still being strong after that." 

Maya hugged back. "T-thanks." She pushed away. "H-how about you? How did you get here?" She questioned as she wiped her tears away.

Dick looked down at his hands. "Well... I used to be in a circus. I was an acrobat,” he reminisced. "It was really fun, you know. We used the trapeze... without a net." 

Maya looked at him in awe. "Woah."

"But there was this man. He wanted the money from our circus. Mr. Haly refused, so h-he... sabotaged the trapeze ropes." His lips trembled. "Th-they fell... and it was all because of him. In the end, he got the money, and I also don't have any other family members. So, that's why I'm here,” he finished mournfully. He had purposely left out the part about being sent to juvie. He didn't want her to pity him more than she already was. 

"Oh my god, Dick. That's terrible,” she whispered.

"Yeah,” he agreed. They both shifted uncomfortably. 

"So," Maya changed the topic, "what are you drawing?" 

Dick looked at his sketch. "A robin."

"Oooh, that's neat. Do you like robins?" She inquired. 

Dick shrugged. "They're pretty. It's that's what my mom used to call me, her little robin."

Maya smiled. "Cute."

A woman entered the room holding a clipboard, shouting over the sounds of the other children. "Hello? Richard Grayson? Are you in here?"

Dick raised a brow and stood up as raised his hand. "U-umm, that's me."

"Get moving, boy! It's your lucky day: someone's here to adopt you!" 


	8. New Home

Dick’s mouth was agape in surprise. 

_Someone is here to adopt me already? Who in the world..._

_Selina?_

A wave of hope hit Dick. He didn't know anyone else who would possibly want to adopt him. Selina had to be here to take him back! He turned back to Maya with a grin. 

Maya was not as joyful. She gazed at him with glossy eyes. "Ah... you've already gotten adopted. On your first day here." She laughed at the cruelty of her situation. "My new friend... is leaving me." 

Dick frowned, feeling guilty all of a sudden. "I-I'm sorry, Maya. I—" 

"No. Don't apologize. I'm happy for you,” she said shakily. "Just.. don't forget me, okay?" 

Dick felt his eyes water. "I could never." 

Maya got a hold of his robin drawing and flipped it to write something on the back. 

"Are you coming or not, Richard?" The woman with the clipboard called out. 

"Yes, Ma'am, please hold on!” He politely responded. He turned back to Maya. 

She continued writing and eventually gave him the drawing. "Read it when you get to your new home. Goodbye, Dick." 

"I will,” Dick said hastily. He gave Maya one last hug. "One day you'll get adopted, I know it. And hopefully one day we can meet again." 

Maya smiled in response. 

Dick sped walked up to the lady with the clipboard. He maintained eye contact with Maya until the door was shut. 

Maya's smile fell and she broke down sobbing. She brought her head to the table and wrapped her arms around her head. The kids besides her wanted to comfort her, but they didn't know how to. Besides, this was a normal thing here at the orphanage. 

They went back to their activities while the poor girl weeped uncontrollably. 

* * *

Dick followed the woman to a section of the building where there were children with adults signing documents.

"Honey, the person adopting you is right there,” the woman informed as she pointed to an area of people. 

Dick looked for Selina. 

He didn't see her.

"Umm... who?" He asked, perplexed.

"Right there. The man in the suit.”

Dick spotted who she was talking about. It was a man who looked like he was in his twenties. He was tall, had dark hair, light eyes, and was wearing a business suit. Dick could already tell this man was wealthy. 

_Who is this person?_ Dick thought nervously. 

Dick slowly walked up to him. The man was currently at a table signing papers and turned his direction to him. "Ah, hello, Richard. How are you?" His voice sounded vaguely familiar.

Dick stared at him before answering. "I'm... fine, sir." 

The man smiled. "You must be very confused. I'm Bruce Wayne. As you already know, I'm here to adopt you. There's no need for you to call me sir." 

"Okay,” Dick stiffly said. "Umm... have we met before?" 

Bruce continued signing as he spoke. "We have never _met_ , but I've seen you before. I was there the night your parents... fell."

"Oh...” Dick mumbled.

_He saw them die._

"I heard about everything that happened. I'm _so_ sorry that I didn't come earlier. You should have never been sent to the detention center,” he genuinely said as he looked at him in the eye. Dick could hear the regret in his voice. 

"I-It's okay. It's not your fault,” Dick assured. 

Bruce got up and filed the papers neatly. "I'm done signing the adoption papers. Once I submit them, we can head home."

Dick gulped. "Uh, o-okay." He followed Bruce who approached a woman behind a desk. He gave her the signatures. She read over them and stamped them. She started inserting information into a computer, but paused.

"Sir, I apologize, but you can not adopt the child,” she stated.

Bruce's eye brows rose up. "Why not?" 

"He _illegally_ got out of a _Juvenile detention center_ a while ago! He must return and stay there." 

Bruce’s nostrils flared. "He didn't do anything wrong. He needed to be placed in an orphanage and yet he was not. You guys tried to hid it! Do you know who I am?"

To woman squinted at him through her thick glasses. She widened her eyes when she realized who she was talking to. "B-Bruce Wayne?" 

He nodded sternly. "Correct. I do not appreciate this poor treatment to the boy. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say there was a bias against him for his background. Shall I consider suing?" He threatened.

The woman sat up straight. "N-no, sir! U-uh, I'm _sure_ we can fix his records involving the detention center. Of course you can adopt the boy. I apologize for the inconvenience; it will not happen again."

"I hope so,” Bruce muttered. He collected the necessary documents that the woman gave to him and stomped away with Dick

Dick looked at him in astonishment.

_Did that just happen? He just stood up to that lady and defended me..._

As if he could read his mind, Bruce said, "You don't have to worry about that ever again. You'll _never_ return to juvie again, I promise." 

Dick blinked. _Promise?_

Bruce turned to Dick. "Now, are you hungry?" 

Dick nodded. The last time he had eaten was at The Iceburg Lounge. 

"I'll have Alfred cook something then. He'll be very surprised to see you,” Bruce mentioned. He noticed Dick's puzzled face and pace palmed. "You don't know who Alfred is. Right. Alfred is our butler. He is very compassionate and caring. I'm sure you'll like him."   
  


Bruce lead him to his car. It was, as expected, expensive looking.

_Why do I know so many rich people?_ Dick joked to himself. 

He hopped in the passengers seat. Bruce started the car and they made their way to his house. 

Dick thought about the orphanage. He had only been there for an extremely short amount of time yet he got adopted. Maya, his new friend, on the other hand, had been there much longer with little hope of ever leaving. Such a thought made Dick want to run back there and take her with them.

He looked at the drawing in his hand. He was curious of what Maya had written on the back, but he wouldn't look until he got to the house as she had directed. 

"Whatcha got there, chum?" Bruce asked. He immediately cringed at how he sounded. 

Dick looked at him. "A drawing."

"Cool. What did you draw?" 

Dick glided his thumb over the paper. "A robin."

"Interesting. You should teach me on day how to draw. I'm awful at it,” Bruce said with a smile. 

Dick laughed slightly.

The sound relieved Bruce. It was good to know the boy wasn't feeling miserable.

As Bruce parked the car onto the drive way, Dick looked at the house with his eyes the sizes of saucers. It was huge, and similar to Penguin's manor, except Dick would be living here for now on. They both got out of the car and Bruce unlocked the door. He held the door open for Dick. 

Dick slowly walked inside the manor and examined the enormous home with his mouth in an 'o' shape. 

"Good evening, Master Bruce. Oh my, is this who I think it is?" A British man's voice said. Dick spinned. There was thin man in a formal outfit. He looked old. 

"O-oh, you must be Alfred,” Dick realized. 

Alfred chuckled. "So, you've spoken about me?" He asked Bruce. 

Bruce locked the front door and walked further into the house. "How could I not? Also, could you make something to eat for Richard?" 

"Of course, sir,” the butler said. He walked to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. 

"Richard, follow me. I'll give you a tour of the place." Bruce insisted. Dick ran up to him and let him lead the way.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes to finish the 'tour'. Dick would probably still end up getting lost, but now he at least knew where the bathrooms and bedrooms where. 

"Dinner is ready, Master Richard," Alfred called out. 

Bruce and Dick were currently at Dick's new room. "You go and eat. I'll be doing some work in my office. Call me if you need anything, alright?" 

Dick nodded and jogged downstairs and entered the dining room. A large meal was waiting for him. French fries, stake, and a milk shake. Dick wasted no time and bit into the food. Of course, it was delicious.

"Are you enjoying your stay, Richard?" Alfred questioned. Dick nodded again, his mouth full.

"I'm happy to hear that. I understand that it can scary and unnerving to move into a new home with people you don't know. I hope that we will be close in no time,” the old man said kindly. 

Dick swallowed. "Thank you, that means a lot."

Alfred bowed his head. "Don't mention it, Master Richard." 

Dick finished his meal and drink, and ended up extremely full. "The food was really good,” he complimented.

"Yes, I suspected this would be to your liking. I feel as if I should mention that you will not always be fed those fattening foods. Next time expect some vegetables,” Alfred said humorously with a small smirk. 

Dick smiled sheepishly. He got up and brought his plates to the kitchen sink. 

"Ah, don't worry about that. I can wash the dishes on my own,” Alfred stated. 

Dick blinked. "But you cooked. The least I could do is help clean up a bit."

"Well, it's my job as the butler to work in those areas,” Alfred explained.

"Oh. Are you sure you don't want me to do something?" Dick questioned.

Alfred gave him a nod. "Enjoy yourself. You may watch TV, explore the manor, talk to Bruce... anything you'd like, really." 

"Oh, okay," Dick said unsurely. "See you later, then." 

"Goodbye, sir,” Alfred responded as he turned on the sink and started cleaning up. 

_What a nice boy,_ he thought

  
  


It was dark now. It had been a long day, but everyday seemed to turn out that way. Dick wanted to get to know Bruce more, but he said he would be doing work, and Dick didn't want to bother him. Heck, Dick didn't even know what the man’s job was. Like, why was he famous?

Dick would normally explore, fueling his imaginative mind, but he was tired. So, instead, he went climbed up the stairs, walked to the balcony, and sat on a chair against the wall. He watched the stars. 

Dick inhaled and exhaled deeply, letting the fresh breeze engulf him. It was quiet and peaceful. It reminded him of the night Dick had broken out of the detention center. Ah, it was nice knowing he didn't have to worry about that place again. 

Dick felt slightly conflicted with himself. Was he disappointed with his situation? He had really wanted to be adopted by Selina, but this stranger had taken him in instead. Then again, Selina started of as a stranger, so Dick couldn't be unfair to Bruce just because he wasn't her. 

For the first time in months, Dick could technically say he had a home. That thought shook him to the core. This would be Dick's new home. His new family.

Was Selina thinking about Dick? Did she miss him? Or had she moved on? Did she know he had gotten adopted already? Would she be happy for him if she found out? 

Dick thought about Oswald. He wasn't as close to him as he was with Selina, but he still liked him. After all, without him, Dick would have stayed on the streets. Who knows where he'd be right now? 

Dick wondered if Oswald would ever change. If he'd learn to trust someone. Maybe even stop a few murders here and there. It seemed that Selina believed that Dick was oblivious to Oswald's tendencies, but he wasn't. He was fully aware that Penguin was a murderer. Dick wasn't sure what Penguin's position of power was in Gotham, but he understood that it was powerful considering he had so many henchmen. He understood that Oswald was not someone to be messed with. 

Dick looked at the paper in his hand. All this time, Dick had held onto the drawing of the robin. He was grateful that neither Bruce or Alfred has asked why he clutched onto it. At last, he turned it over. 

It read: _Thank you for becoming my friend. We may not be together in person but I'll remember everything you said to me. I'll try my hardest not to lose hope._

_And about the robin, it suits you very well. Your mom must have been a smart woman._

_By the way, you're a great hugger! We need more people like you._

_Love, your friend, Maya._

Dick smiled as he brought the paper to his chest. 

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing up here?" Bruce asked as he walked towards Dick, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

Dick pointed to the sky. "Looking at the stars." 

"Ah, I see. They're very bright, aren't they?" He commented. Dick nodded. 

"How about you head to bed? Bruce suggested. “You must be very tired.”

Dick rubbed his eye. "Yeah,” he said through a yawn. 

He and Bruce headed to his room where Dick changed into his night clothes. After, he climbed into bed and Bruce gently pulled the blanket over him. He ruffled the boy's hair gently. "Good night, Richard." 

"Good night, Bruce,” Dick mumbled as his eyes drooped and, eventually, closed, bringing him into a deep sleep. 

Bruce smiled at the precious sight and softly closed the door. 

His smile melted as he remembered what he had to do next. He needed to talk to Selina.

* * *

  
"You jerk,” Selina spat as she propped herself onto a bench. 

Bruce crossed his arms. "You were too slow."

Selina widened her eyes. "What? No! _You_ were too _fast_!"

"Perhaps,” Bruce simply said.

They sat in silence, listening to rustles of the winds. 

Selina looked at Bruce. "Where is he right now?" 

Bruce pointed upstairs. "In his room. Sleeping."

"Ah,” Selina muttered. She knitted her eyebrows. "You're going to let me visit him, right?" 

"Of course,” Bruce answered reassuringly. 

Selina exhaled in relief. She crossed one leg over her knee and leaned back. 

"If I'm being honest, I think that Bruce Wayne would make a decent parent. Now Batman... I don't know about him." Selina said, as if Bruce and Batman were two completely different people.

"Batman won't be raising him,” Bruce responded. "Bruce will. So you don't need to worry about that."

Selina gave him a concerned look. "Bruce. How do you plan to give him the attention he needs if you'll be busy as Batman?"

"I'll manage. Besides, Alfred can play with him or something while I'm gone." 

Selina stared at him. "Your butler has responsibilities, too. And that's not how kids work."

Bruce held onto her hand. "He'll be fine." 

"We'll see about that." She clicked her tongue. "Hey, speaking of that, are you going to tell him about you being the Bat? I mean, obviously not now, but eventually?"

Bruce shook his head sternly. "No, no, no. That would put him at risk."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's the reason? Or is it because you know he won't like you since you're the reason he and I split?"

Bruce frustratedly exhaled. "You say that as if he hates it here."

Selina raised her hands in the air. "Well, does he?"

"No."

"Then that's great,” Selina sharply replied as she stood up. "I'm leaving now. See you tommorrow." 

Bruce got up as well. "Before you leave, I want to tell you something." 

Selina looked at him boredly, waiting for him to talk. 

"I'm thinking about enrolling Richard into a school."

Selina raised her eyebrows. "Oh." Her frown morphed into a grin. "That's great! For once, I think you've had a good idea." 

Bruce jokingly rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you approve."

Selina put a hand on her hip. "It'll keep his hyperactive mind busy. Of course I approve."

She looked at her watch. "Well, I should be heading out now. Bye, Brucey,” she said with a wink. 

"Bye, Selina,” Bruce said in return, and watched her as she walked away from the manor. 

It was 10:30 pm, which was early for Batman, but Bruce didn't to go on patrol tonight. He wanted to stay for Dick's first night. 

So instead of heading to his secret compartment, he headed to his room. He told Alfred good night, changed into his PJs, and went to bed. 

He was woken up by sound of a yelp and a thud coming from Dick's direction.

Bruce quickly ran to his room and threw the door open. He found Dick on the floor, gasping for air. 

"Richard, are you okay?" He interrogated with concern as he bent down and put a hand on Dick's shoulders. 

Dick stuttered. "I-I... Yeah, I'm okay. S-sorry." He shakily ran a hand through his hair. He was sweating a ton.

"What happened?" Bruce questioned. _Why is he so scared?_

"I—um—I fell," Dick stammered. 

"I see that,” Bruce said as he looked at the bed. Then, gently, he asked, “did you happen to have a nightmare?"

Dick's eyes widened. "How did you know?" 

Bruce helped Dick get up. "Everyone gets nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?"

Dick shook his head rapidly. "N-no, thank you."

"Alright,” Bruce said, slightly disapointed. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

Dick rubbed his face. "Got it, thanks. I-I'm going to go back to sleep."

Bruce looked at him worriedly. "Okay,” He whispered. He wished that he could find a way to ease Dick's discomfort.

He let Dick crawl in bed, and he turned off the light. "Do you want me to close the door?" 

"Yes, please," Dick answered. Bruce did so. Once the door was shut, he frowned. He wondered if the nightmare was a one night thing or a reoccuring problem for Dick.

There was no use wasting time worrying about something he couldn't control right now, so he grudgingly went to bed again. He itched to go on patrol for an hour at least, but he refused to leave after what had just happened. He forced himself to fall asleep once again.

* * *

Alfred was making breakfast when Dick woke up. He made his way towards Alfred.

"Good morning, Master Richard. Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked.

Dick gave a quick nod. 

"Well, you've woken up right on time. Breakfast is almost ready. Sit down,” the butler insisted. 

Dick went the dining room table and took a seat. Alfred placed the dishes around the table. 

"Master Bruce, breakfast is served,” Alfred called out. 

Soon after, Bruce approached them.

“Good morning,” Dick greeted.

Bruce smiled. "Good morning." 

He sat down to eat and took his phone out of his pocket. Bruce scrolled on his phone, bringing his fork to his mouth as he ate. 

Alfred scrunched his eyebrows. "Master Bruce! What did I say about bringing technology to the table?" 

Bruce widened his eyes from being exposed by Alfred. He gave a sheepish smile. 

Dick covered his mouth with his hand and giggled.

_Even though Alfred is the butler, he's acting like a parent!_

Alfred and Bruce looked at Dick. They started laughing as well. 

Don't worry, Bruce did put his phone away afterwards. They proceeded to eat. 

"So, Dick. How would you feel about going back to school?" Bruce brought up.

Dick stared at him. _School?_

"I get that kids don't like school—I wasn't a fan either when I was young—but—”

"Yes!" Dick cheerfully yelled. He was grinning ear to ear. 

Bruce was taken back. "Oh, y-you'd like to go to school?" 

Dick nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please! I've never been to school before." 

Bruce wore an intrigued expression. "You've never been to school before?" 

Dick took another bite of his breakfast before answering. "Nope. I was homeschooled by my parents." 

"Ah, I see. This will be a new experience for you, won't it be?" Bruce questioned.

"Mmhmm!" Dick excitedly mumbled, his cheeks filled with food. 

"That's great. You can start as soon as possible then,” Bruce declared causing Dick’s eyes to gleam with excitement. 

_I'm going to go to school! I can see the lockers and classrooms and the gym just like in the movies...!_ He gasped. _I can have friends!_

Bruce gave an amused chuckle. He was pleased to hear that the boy looked forward to going to school. Yep, Dick was definitely a strange kid. 

After they finished eating, Bruce asked Dick to follow him outside. 

"I have good news,” Bruce announced as he raised a hand slightly to protect his face from the radiating sun. "Selina will pick you up later on to spend the day with you." 

Dick did a double take. "W-what?" He sputtered. 

Bruce made something up on the spot. "Yeah. She called me up, explaining that she was a friend of yours and that she wanted to hang out. I don't see why not." 

It was a pretty bad lie, but Dick seemed gullable enough to believe it. Besides, it wasnt a _complete_ lie. "She _is_ your friend, right?"

Dick was quick to agree.

_She didn't forget about me!_ He thought happily.

"She'll be coming in a few minutes. I have to do some... work, so you wait out here for her in the meantime,” Bruce explained. 

Bruce took a smartphone out of his pocket. "Here." 

Dick blinked. "Huh?"

"It's a phone. I'm not going to let you leave without a source of communication,” Bruce stated. "If you'd like, you can ask Selina for her number. Then you can chat with her on the go." 

Dick's jaw was on the ground. “Woah. Thank you, Bruce!"

Bruce smiled. "Don't mention it. Well, I should start some of my work now. As always, call me if anything.”

"I will,” Dick responded. Bruce went inside the house, leaving Dick by himself. Dick observed the phone and tested it out. He explored its features and discovered its abilities. There was already a contact which, of course, was Bruce.

_This is so cool!_ He thought joyfully. 

He was so interested in the device, that he didn't notice Selina walk up to him. She tapped his shoulder. "Watcha got there?" 

Dick flinched so hard that he almost dropped the phone. "Selina!"

Selina smirked. "Sorry for the scare. You gotta be more alert." 

"I missed you!" Dick exclaimed loudly as he jumped in place from excitement. "Thank you for visiting me!" 

"Aw, bud, it really hasn't been that long. If it makes you feel better, though, I missed you, too,” Selina replied. "So has Ninja."

* * *

"So, how are you enjoying the Bruce Wayne manor?" Selina asked as she poured a glass of lemonade.

Dick shrugged and pet Ninja. "It's fine. He's nice, and so is the butler." Then, he remembered the conversation he had earlier with Bruce. "Selina, Selina! Have you heard? I'm gonna go to school!" 

Selina chuckled. "Oh, really?" She gave the glass of lemonade to Dick. 

"Yeah!" He shouted. He took a sip of the drink and widened his eyes. "Wow, this is good. Did you make this?"

"I did, but let's be real: you think everything is good."

Dick flashed an embarrassed smile. 

"So, if you're gonna go to school, I should give you some advice,” Selina informed. She sighed with a small stretch of the lips. "I'm going to sound so corny." 

"Don't do drugs. I _know_."

Selina pointed at him. "That's not what I was going to say, but that's true. I was about to say don't be afraid to make friends, but make sure to be _careful_ when choosing; you can't let just anybody be your friend."

Dick nodded vigorously. "Got it."

Selina joined him on the floor and began to pet the cat as well, overwhelming her with attention

Selina observed Dick, holding in a laugh. Dick's sweet personality along with his looks would definitely lead to him becoming the popular boy at school, especially when he got older. 

"How old are you again?" She questioned. 

"Eight years old,” Dick answered, curious as to why Selina asked. 

Selina seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Did your birthday pass a while ago?"

Dick shook his head. "No. Actually, it's coming up kinda soon."

Selina raised her eyebrows. "Really? I'll have to talk to Bruce about that. And if you're eight, almost nine, then I'd say you will be placed in... third grade,” she deduced.

" _Third grade_. Oh wow,” Dick remarked, and began to get nervous. "What if I fall behind? What if the work is too hard?"

Selina chuckled. "You won't, I'm sure of it. Trust me. You're quite possibly the smartest kid I've met your age. I was surprised to hear that you're only eight." She shrugged. "I mean, yeah, you're small, but you look your age for the most part. You just don't act your age." 

Dick didn't know how to respond to that. "Uhh...”

Selina ruffled his hair. "It's a compliment,” she stated. "I think."

She seemed to have suddenly remembered something, because she scooted closer to Dick and said, “hey, wanna do something cool?" 

Dick tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Sure?" 

"Awesome. The thing is, you can't tell Bruce."

Dick, unhesitatingly, gave a thumbs up. As much as he liked Bruce, he was much closer to Selina. 

"So, there's these people who smuggle wild cats, like jaguars, tigers, lions—all those guys—and bring them to the black market." 

Dick's heart sunk upon hearing this. He had grown up with many wild animals, including those that she had just mentioned. 

"Recently, I found out where the gang meets up before they're ready to sell them. For the last few days, I've been tracking them and freeing a few cats. Only a few a day so they wouldn't notice—they probably have, though—but today, I plan on freeing them _all._ But I think I'm gonna need some help." 

Dick gaped at her. "Wow! Selina, you're so heroic!" 

Selina's face flushed red. "N-no! I'm just doing this because it's what's right. It's not like I'm trying to be a hero or anything, _psh._ It's just for the cats; you know how much I love cats."

Dick laughed at her reaction. "Well, count me in!"

Selina smiled and began to explain the plan.


	9. Pinky Promise

"Oof!" A man grunted as he fell the ground harshly. He attempted to push himself up again, but a foot pressed his face against the asphalt, causing him to wince in pain and squirm. "Let go of me, you bastard! Arg!"

"Quiet,” Batman demanded with a mutter as he snatched the bag of stolen items away from the crook. He effortlessly lifted the criminal by the back of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. “Where are the rest of the jewels?" 

The man shook his head determinedly. "I ain't sayin' nothin'!" 

Batman grasped onto the criminal's arm and roughly pulled it backwards and up, earning a sharp hiss. Batman leaned towards his hear while forcing the man's limb into an unnatural position, and whispered, "If you still want an arm in the next five minutes, tell me where the rest of the valuables are."

The man panicked. "O-okay, okay! I'll tell you! Agh, j-just stop!" Batman stopped but kept his grip just as strong. "After we got outta the jewelry store, my pals and I decided to split up, 'cause we already guessed that someone would be followin' us. They headed to some harbor while we was gonna find a taxi or sumn'."

_We? That means someone else is he—_

"Hurry!" The man shouted. Batman turned behind him but was too late as he was shot twice in the thigh. He cried out in pain and brought a hand to the wound to prevent more blood loss. The men used this opportunity to run. Worse, they took the bag of stolen jewelry with them. 

Batman tried to sprint after them but gave up after he accepted the fact that he was too injured to do so. He scolded himself. How could he be so careless? It was strange, he'd normally react much sooner. Heck, he'd normally suspect and sense another person in the area. So why hadn't he? Perhaps he was simply out of it today. 

_At least I know where the other men went. I'll head to a harbor as soon as I can._

There was no use fretting about it now, he needed to patch this wound. 

* * *

Selina parked the car and leaned back into the driver's seat, looking at Dick through the window. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" 

Dick shook his head. "I don't think he, uh, likes you..." he explained awkwardly. 

Selina smirked and gave a small exhale through her nose. "Well, I don't like him either, so I guess we're even. Just be quick, alright? I don't want you there any longer than necessary." 

Dick would be lying if he said he weren't slightly upset by these statements. Selina and Oswald were the two closest people to him that were alive. He wanted them to get along. He knew this was unlikely, though, but he could dream. 

"Okay. See you in a few then,” he said with a small wave as before started walking towards The Iceberg Lounge.

It was the same as usual. There were people eating, drinking, talking, and watching the entertainers on stage. There were less people than usual, probably because it was early. Why _was_ the club open so early in the day? That was weird.

Dick spotted Oswald's special chair and grinned when he saw the man himself sitting in it. He was especially glad that he was not talking to someone but rather munching on a grape as he observed a performer. Dick didn't want to interrupt a conversation as he always had on previous occasions. 

Dick approached him, but was put to a halt when Oswald's guards blocked him.

"Uh... hi, can I talk to Penguin, please?" He requested kindly. 

_This is... new._

"All guests must have a pass to speak to Penguin. Do you have one?" The guard sternly stated. 

Dick scratched his head in confusion. "...No?" 

The guard pointed to the exit as a silent warning. 

"I only need to talk to him for a second, really. Please? It's not like there's a line or anything,” Dick retorted.

The second guard rolled his eyes as he gestured to a short line of people to the side. There were only about five people boredly waiting. Dick assumed that they were involved somehow with crime because, no offense, but why else would anyone wait in a line to speak to Oswald Cobblepot?

"Uh... okay, well, if that's true then why isn't he talking to any of them?" Dick questioned.

_Hah, got 'em now!_ He thought.

The guard impatiently tapped his finger against his crossed arms. "Penguin is currently on a snack break." 

_Ughhhhh!_

The other guard huffed. "Listen, kid, I'd advise you to leave now. You don't know who you're messing with. _Wait_ , now that I think of it, how did you get in here?" 

Dick gulped. He had gone in through the backstage door, where the security was poor. He always found it strange how no one had questioned him earlier about that situation. 

"How old are you? Where are your parents?" The guard further asked. 

There were too many questions for comfort, so Dick decided he'd better walk away now. As he started to step back slowly, one of the men grabbed his arm. "Hey, where do you think you're going? We need some answers." 

Dick widened his eyes and, by instinct, smacked the guard's hands away from him. He started bolting away from the guards and to the exit, but he heard one of them yelling, "Block the doors!" 

The other guards reacted swiftly and did as told, keeping Dick right where they wanted him. The guests of the club gasped and panicked, but quickly recomposed themselves when they noticed Dick, a child, and laughed their short-lived fear away. In their eyes, it was an unimportant, even silly, situation. An underaged kid snuck his way into a club. No biggy. They continued whatever they were doing before.

Dick was cornered. He put his hands up defensively and chuckled nervously. "S-so, uh, what are you going to do with me? Kick me out, right?" 

The henchmen looked at each other. "What _do_ we do? We don't normally get kids in here." 

"I don't know. He seems sorta familiar. Maybe we should ask Penguin."

"No way, he'll be pissed if he's bothered by something as lame as this."

"Well, he probably already is with your loud 'block the door!' yell."

They continued to bicker with Dick in the center, uncomfortable, until they came to the decision of confronting Penguin.

Oswald raised his eyebrows as he watched Dick and the guards approach him. He, then, sighed. "Idiots. Leave me with him,” he commanded to the henchmen as he crossed his leg sassily. 

The moment they were out of earshot, Penguin stared at Dick. "I was informed that you had been adopted. Was that incorrect?"

"No, I _am_ adopted. It's just that... I still see Selina—" Oswald rolled his eyes upon hearing her name. "—and she brought me here, because I asked,” Dick clarified.

"I see. Well, I am pleased to see you, although I am disapproving of you accompanying the Cat."

Dick's eyes widened in shock. He suspected that the man wasn't talking about Ninja. "Y-you know that she's... Catwoman?" 

Penguin laughed. "Of course, Dick. I admit, I didn't at first, but it became obvious after I thought about it." Penguin folded his hands. "Now, enough talk about _her_. Let's talk about you. You're here for something. I know you did not come just to say hi."

Dick felt guilt swell up inside him. "Umm, well, I need the suit and mask. You know, the one I used to rob the bank,” he said quietly.

Penguin looked at him, intrigued. "Is that so? May I ask why?" 

Dick began to get shy. "I'm going to do something dangerous. I want to cover my identity like Catwoman." 

There was a moment where no one said anything. "Alright. I have no problem giving you the suit and mask. It's yours to keep,” Penguin reassured. "I do have one request, though."

Dick waited for him to explain. 

"...If Miss Kyle gets some time with you, I should be allowed to, as well. I therefore ask of you to schedule a day—any day, I don't care—and... well, the rest should be a surprise." 

Dick grinned at him. "Sure!"

Penguin smiled. "Oh, you, you're always so enthusiastic. Don't worry, it'll be interesting. You'll get an insight on what I do when I'm not at the club. Which is all you ever see me do, really."

Dick smiled excitedly. He didn't really understand what Oswald did in the first place, so that'd be a starter. He was slightly worried that it'd be dangerous, but he pushed that thought to the side.

"I'd like you to keep this between us. Not because anything bad will happen, but because I know Selina will attempt to stop you. Do you understand?" 

"Yep,” Dick confirmed. He'd probably feel bad for hiding this from Selina, but he'd do the same to Oswald if Selina asked. He was only doing this because their strange relationship got in the way of him getting to hang out with who he wanted to hang out with!

"I pinky promise!" Dick stated. He raised a pinky out expectantly. Penguin observed the gesture oddly. 

"What are you doing?" Penguin asked with a puzzled expression. 

Dick tilted his head. 

_How could someone not know what a pinky promise is?_

"It's a pinky promise. Look, like this." Dick intertwined his own two pinkies together to demonstrate. 

Oswald blinked. "Is that all?" 

Dick nodded. 

"What's the point, then?" The man questioned, bewildered. 

Dick stood up straightly and pounded a fist against his palm. "It means that you're telling the truth and that you completely mean what you're saying, and that you will never, _ever_ , break your promise! It's a sign of trust!" He passionately lectured. 

Penguin frowned at the naive boy. Why did Dick refuse to believe that someone could merely lie about this 'pinky promise'? He suspected that one day Dick would be hit with the harsh reality of the world. One day he would be lied to by a friend, betrayed even. Oswald was determined to teach him before that day would ever come, so that Dick would not be hurt as he had been so many times. 

Dick looked up at Oswald hopefully. It was a small gesture but things like getting him to make a pinky promise was a start to getting him to trust people more in general. Once he opened up, he could be happier. He could have friends—real friends—instead of henchmen. He wouldn't have to resort to crime and a high status to feel accepted. Yes, Dick would make sure that he accomplished this mission. He was determined to.

"So when I am making a pinky promise with you, it means I trust you and that you should trust me. My finger means I am promising not to tell Selina even though she's my friend. Your finger means that you accept and believe me,” Dick further explained, now slowly. He wanted Oswald to understand the importance of a pinky promise.

This statement caught Penguin by surprise. Dick was acknowledging the fact that he was currently choosing him over Catwoman for Oswald's sake. This touched him. Penguin decided that he ought to join in on this pinky promise because even if he found it ridiculous, Dick clearly took it seriously, and Oswald had no desire to disrespect him. 

"Like this?" Penguin asked as he wrapped his pinky finger around Dick's. 

Dick grinned widely. "Yeah! Just like that!"

Penguin gave a slight smile in return. He, then, got up from his seat. "I've occupied enough of your time. Let's get you what you came for."

* * *

"Thank you," Dick said as Oswald gave him the suit along with the mask. Dick couldn't wait to put it on. 

"You're welcome. Also, I want you to keep this,” Oswald mentioned. He gave Dick some sort of ID. Dick raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's a VIP card so that next you visit, you don't need to sneak your way in if I'm not there. The guards should allow you in immediately,” Oswald explained.

Dick's mouth formed into an 'o' shape. "Oh wow, I didn't even know the club had these." 

"That's because it doesn't. This is just for you. You're special,” Oswald said nonchalantly, causing Dick's face to turn a light shade of red. 

"A-ah, thanks,” Dick stammered. Suddenly, his face lit up. "I just remembered something!" He dug into his pocket a retrieved a phone. "Give me your number!" 

Penguin stared at the device. "When did you get that?" He asked.

"This morning. The guy who adopted me gave it to me. I can play games and call people. It's really cool. So give me your number, please, so we can be in contact." 

It was very strange to Penguin that an eight-year-old already had a phone, but he supposed that it was a good thing because Dick tended to get himself into trouble, and he'd probably need it. Also, he'd be able to communicate with Dick much more easily. Besides, all the kids these days were accustomed to technology. 

After they exchanged numbers, Dick realized how long he'd spent at the club. Selina was probably bored out of her mind or worried. He gathered all the items and said goodbye. "I'll text you later, okay?"

  
Penguin nodded contently. 

Dick rushed to Selina's car and tried to look as casual as possible. Selina scolded him. "It's been about half an hour. I thought it would take about five minutes. What happened?"

"Things got complicated! Nothing bad happened, but it took a while to actually be able to talk to Oswald. Then, we talked for a while and I forgot about the time. Im sorryyyy!" Dick exclaimed with an apologetic look as he got inside the car.

Selina ran a hand through her hair and exhaled. "It's fine, it's fine. I was just concerned. You got everything you need, right?"

Dick nodded. "Yes. I'm one hundred percent ready! I can't wait!" 

Selina grinned. "Great. Now, let's go back to my place and see how you look in your suit."

* * *

  
"Oh, wow! Look at you!” Selina praised as she observed Dick in his costume. "Aren't you just adorable?"

Dick smiled shyly at her words. He thought he looked cool rather than adorable, though. His black suit matched with Catwoman's, which made them look like a pretty epic team, and although he didn't have googles like her, he still had a mask. 

Selina held in her teases, but it was hard to. Dick's appearance made her want to laugh. His sketchers and fluffy, unruled hair, along with his small stature contrasted strangely with the dark outfit outfit and weapons he was equipped with. It's looked like Dick was cosplaying for Halloween if anything. 

That reminded her...

"You know how I like to use a whip?" Catwoman mentioned and she bent down to grab something from a cabinet besides her.

"Yeah,” Dick replied absentmindedly as he continued looking at himself in the mirror, striking supposedly cool poses.

"Well, I thought it would be cool if you got you one, too,” Catwoman explained. She showed him the bullwhip in her hand. It was smaller than hers, but the same material and color. 

Dick gasped. "Woah!" He reached out for it but Selina held her index finger up to signal him to stop and listen. 

"This is _very_ dangerous, though. If you were to use an improper technique, you could injure yourself severely. I'm giving it to you so you can use it as a bluff if necessary, but I don't want you to actually try it out until I teach you how,” she cautioned seriously. 

Dick knitted his eyebrows. "I understand." 

Selina ruffled his hair and attached it onto his belt. She couldn't wait to teach him how to use it one day. "I think we're set. Am I forgetting anything?"

Dick put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment. "Oh! Refill Ninja's bowl before we go!" 

Selina snapped her fingers. "Right. I'll be back." She got up and went out with cat food in her hand.

Dick sat on the couch and took out his phone. He had gotten a text from somebody.

[insert number here]

_Hello, this is Oswald. Are you receiving this message?_

Dick smiled as he replied and made Oswald a contact. It took him a good five minutes to finish typing as he didn't know the placement of all the letters in the keyboard.

🐧 Ozzie

_Hello, this is Oswald. Are you receiving this message?_

_Hi! This is Dick!_

_I did receive your message!_

_It seems that our exchanging of numbers worked well. Is the suit_

_in proper condition?_

_Yep! Everything's fine. Thanka :)_

_I mean thanks not thanka. I pressed on the wrong letter_

_I'm about to go soon so talk to you later!_

_Byeee!!!!_

Dick put his phone away before he could read Oswald's reply. Selina came back dusting her hands. "Come one, let's rescue some animals and beat some aaaa—butt. I was about to say butt."

* * *

Selina parked the car a block or two away from the area that they would start the plan. They got out of the car and started approaching a small and old fashioned looking café. Selina turned to Dick before opening the entrance doors. 

"You remember what to say, right?" She whispered. Dick nodded, smiling mischievously. Selina smirked and opened the door for Dick. He walked in while Selina sat at a table outside and waited patiently.

Dick observed the building.

_How did they look again?_

Some were tall and muscular and others were short and fat. At least, that's what Selina said. She also said one of the guys had a small tattoo on his neck _._

_Where is he...?_ He wondered as he glanced at the people enjoying their coffee, trying not to seem suspicious. 

At last, he noticed a group of men. They were murmuring as if they were speaking about something that should not be overheard by an outsider. That's just what Dick was hoping for. He assumed that these were the men, they were decently large as Selina had described. 

Well, it was time for him to do what he did best. 

He burst into tears. 

The once quiet building was infested with Dick's screams and whimpers. Everyone turned to the direction of the noise, bewildered. 

"I can't find my mommy!" He screeched. He frustratedly stomped his feet and squeezed his fist. "Someone help me find my mommy!"

A waitress walked up to him and reached to comfort him, but he smacked her hand away. "You're not my mommy!" He cried out. 

"Sweetie, please stop yelling! I can't help you if you won't let me,” she said softly, but with distress. "Here, let's go to the back and—" 

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I'm not going anywhere! I want my mommy! Give me my mommy!" He repeated in a brat-like manner. He wiped his tears and whispered, "No one wants to help me. I'll never find my her..." 

By now, costumers were muttering to each other with upset faces. 

"Why is this little boy shouting like that?"

"Oh my gosh, what a brat. No wonder his mother left him." 

"Should we call security?"

"Oh, I feel quite bad for him."

"Sigh, I just wanted to enjoy some coffee..."

"Mood."

The gang members glared at Dick. "Is this some sort of joke? Guys, let's leave." They began to get up and walk towards Dick, who was near the exit. The man in front was the one Selina had mentioned, the one with the tattoo.

  
Dick panicked. He needed to do move fast. 

He leaped onto the man and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"What the actual hell? Get off me!" The man exclaimed.

Dick squeezed tighter and began to cry again. "Y-you look like my daddy... I miss him."

_Barf!_ Dick internally screamed. _Oh gosh, I think I'm gonna be sick!_

"Do I look like I give two shits? Get off me before I make you, punk,” he threatened angrily. Dick immediately let go. 

Selina walked through the door and gasped. "Oh _my_ _god!_ Di- Drake! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" She enveloped him in a hug. She, then, noticed the furious, confused, and worried eyes staring at her. "I- oh gosh, I am _so_ sorry! Drake must have been making a fuss, hasn't he? I apologize again. We'll be leaving now."

She grabbed Dick's hand and hastily left the café. They speedily walked back the the car, looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. Only then did Selina ask, "You got it, right?" 

Dick didn't say anything. He had his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes wide. 

_She hugged me,_ he thought, _it was so warm._

It had been the first time he'd been hugged by an adult since his parents died. Hugs used to be a daily thing to him, why did it seem so rare and foreign now?

"Hello? Earth to Dick?" Selina asked, bringing Dick out of his thoughts as she waved a hand in his face. 

"H-huh?" 

"Did you get the key?" Selina questioned again, slightly impatient. Dick blinked slowly and broke into a smile. He opened the palm of his hand. There lied a bronze key. 

Selina exhaled in relief and laughed. "Nice work. How'd you do it?" 

"I hugged the guy or something. And I took it out of his pocket when he didn't notice,” Dick explained. 

Selina nodded. "Pickpocketing already, huh? I thought I'd have to teach you, but I'm glad I didn't have to. You clearly have a knack for _picking_ _up_ on things." 

"I see what you did there,” Dick said with a laugh. 

Selina took the key out of Dick's hand. "Alright, now that we've got this, I can opened a drawer I've seen. I think it has something important considering it's locked. And if I'm right, well, let's just say I'll take you out somewhere. I'll let you choose wherever you want."

Dick gasped with a toothy grin. "Yay!"

They got in the car and drove to the area that Catwoman spoke of. 

"You know, you're a pretty good actor,” Selina noted as she looked at the road ahead of her. 

Dick shrugged. "It was okay. My voice hurts from all the yelling." 

He fiddled with his fingers and asked the question that had been on his mind for a while. "Selina, why do people take and hurt animals? They didn't do anything to them,” he asked sadly. 

Selina glanced at him and sighed at his gloomy face. "Because, Dick, some people are willing to do whatever it takes for money." 

Dick picked at a hangnail as he thought, frustrated. He already knew this. Tony had murdered his parents for money. These men captured animals for money. Simple. He was sure there were many others out there, doing horrible things for money as well. It angered Dick to think that no one else really cared. No one except the victims. Not the offender, not the bystanders, and no offense to them, but not even the police sometimes. After all, nobody had investigated the death of Dick's parents.

Sure, Catwoman wasn't a saint, but she was a decent person. She never seemed to go _too_ far in her criminal activities. And penguin— well, he _did_ kill people. 

Dick knitted his eyebrows. Was he a hyprocrite? He clearly despised people who were selfish enough to take a life, and yet he was friends with Oswald Cobblepot. In fact, he had almost killed someone himself.

_But I had a good reason,_ Dick argued. _And maybe Oswald does, too._ The time Oswald had been behind the murder of someone around Dick, it had been because _they_ were about to kill _him._ So they were only making things even, right? Just like Dick wanted to. 

Dick shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to start justifying these awful things... he just didn't know what to think anymore. 

All this thinking hurt his brain. 

Dick slouched and looked out the car window. There was so much toxicity, especially in this city. He wanted to do something, just _something_ , to help ease it. But what could he do? He was just some kid. 

Yet here he was in a suit attempting to free some wild cats. 

Dick thought about Catwoman and Batman. They both wore these strange outfits and were good at fighting. It was like it was a trend or something. Dick was aware that Catwoman's deeds were not legal, but what about Batman? Was he allowed to work on his own, going places and doing things that normal people normally wouldn't be able to? Did he work with the police?

"Is Batman allowed to do all the stuff he does?" Dick questioned aloud. 

Catwoman appeared surprised by this question. "Uh, it depends? Why do you ask?" 

"I dunno. It's just weird, isn't it? That Batman isn't a policeman, but he is still a hero. Does the police, like, talk to him? Do they work together?"

Selina drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she thought of a response. "Hmm. Well, the police and Batman's relationship is complicated. For a while they tried to get rid of him, but I guess they stopped. Maybe they realized that they need him. The commissioner, James Gordon, even meets up with him sometimes. So, yeah, Batman is 'allowed' in a way. It was never official though."

"Oh, I see," Dick mumbled. So basically Batman got his way because he was stubborn?

Dick forced himself to stop thinking about all that stuff and decided to wonder about the cats. He couldn't wait to see them. He hoped they wouldn't attack them once they let them free. 

The farther they went into the city, the darker and more worn down it got. The streets were bumpy and empty while the buildings looked as if they were about to fall apart. At last, Selina parked the grey car behind an old building. 

"Where _are_ we?" He curiously asked. 

"We're in the Narrows," Selina replied. Dick couldn't read her facial expression. 

After they got out of the car, Selina locked it and lead the way. She had parked the car quiet far from where they were going, so they walked for a while.

They headed to an alley way. Selina let her fingers brush over the wall as she walked slowly. She randomly stopped and carefully inspected the area her hand had just passed. There was a trash can in front, and when Dick looked closely, he noticed a small black arrow on the wall facing downward. 

Selina pressed on the arrow and pushed the trash can to the side, exposing a flight of stairs leading down a tunnel. 

"This is a common passageway used by a lot of criminals. No one really uses this entrance, and I like it because of that,” Selina informed. 

Dick raised an eyebrow. "There are other entrances?" 

"Yep,” Selina said as she began walking down the stairs. 

Dick looked at the trash can. "Umm, do you want me to cover the spot?" 

Selina stopped pacing and looked up at Dick through the shadowy area. "Don't worry about that. It closes on its own after a few minutes, so you better hurry and get down here before it does." 

Dick yelped and ran after her.


	10. Cat-and-Mouse

The only sounds that could be heard as Selina and Dick made their way down the stairs was their footsteps and a few water droplets.

After a while, though, they could hear the echos of people chattering. The closer they got to the end of the stairs, the louder and brighter it got.

Dick widened his eyes once they reached the bottom. There were large crowds scattered around the underground market. Some people were observing the station that matched their interest, while others were in line to pay.

It was almost like a normal store, except it was underground... and illegal. Not to mention, some of the items made Dick want to vomit. 

He tried to hold in his disgust and glanced at Selina who managed to keep a straight face. She held onto Dick's hand. "Stay close,” she muttered through the loud noise

She lead the way, walking towards the animal section. Both dead and alive.

Dick didn't understand much about the concept of a black market, but he did know that it wasn't an _actual_ market. It was sorta like a network of connections, right?

Selina turned her head and looked around. She cursed under her breath. "They must have moved." 

An owner of this section must have seen her looking around, so he enthusiastically ran up to her. When Dick observed him, he realized that expression was fake and that he was probably just worried that they would steal something. This was reasonable considering they were both wearing their suits and masks. Strangely enough, though, they weren't the only crazy looking people here.

"Hello, are you lost? Anything you're interested in particular?"

Selina took advantage of the opportunity. "Uh, yeah. You know where I can find some big animals? Like, not elephant big, more like lion big." She cleared her throat. "Alive."

The man's smile faltered. He glanced for a split second to the side, at a room. "Oh. I know a corner that has those, but they're not here right now."

"Well, that sucks." She sighed. "Whatever, I'll just find something else. I don't need any help. I'll just look around."

The man seemed satisfied with that and gladly left. Before doing so, he gazed suspiciously at Dick, making the boy tense uncomfortably.

He shook the feeling away and looked at Selina. "Now what are we going to do?"

Selina looked in the direction that the man had glanced at. "I'm guessing that's the room. We can't bring too much attention to ourselves, so that means we don't find a way in that makes us stand out."

Normally, this would sound challenging to Dick, but he was with Selina.

_Easy peasy._

"I forgot to mention," she added, "you'll be the one leading." 

"What?!" Dick exclaimed. 

"Yeah. I mean, this is an opportunity to learn some things. Calm down, I'll be with you the whole time, remember?" Selina reassured. 

Dick nodded his head. 

"Before we do anything, tell me, what should your code name be?" 

Dick gave her a puzzled look. "My what?"

Selina smirked. "You know, an alias or identity. I can't go around calling you Dick when you're undercover, can I?"

Dick shook his head.

_Hmm... a secret identity. So cool! What should I name myself...?_

He wanted something that suited him. He thought back to his mother and Maya. 

"Robin,” Dick decided. "I want to be called Robin."

Selina curiously raised an eyebrow. "Huh, that was unexpected. But it's cute; I like it. _Robin._ " 

Dick shyly smiled.

"Now, what should we do first?" Selina asked. 

Dick felt nervous but excited to be the leader. He couldn't disappoint Selina. He noticed a key hole on the door and a few people talking to each other in a group around the area near the door. A lightbulb lit up above his head. He broke into a wide grin. 

"Okay, I got an idea. We... somehow.. convince those people over there, since they seem important, that we're janitors or something and, um, then they give us the key to... get in and clean up. Uh, when I say it out loud.. it sounds kinda lame.."

Selina chuckled. "It's fine. I don't know if it'll work, but you're the boss." She gestured to the group of men and women in suits talking. "You first, I insist."

Dick jokingly glared at her. He exhaled anxiously and made his way to those people with Selina right behind him. 

"Um, hello? Do you work here?" Dick interrupted. The people stopped talking and turned to him. 

A female with short blonde hair raised an eyebrow. "'Work' is a subjective choice of words in this part of town. You _do_ realize where you are, correct?" 

Dick blinked. "Umm... me and my friend here got hired by someone to clean a room up. Apparently, it smells like a zoo in there,” he said, ignoring what the lady had asked.

A man with grey eyes snorted. "I don't doubt that."

Selina spoke up. "Yep. And as you can probably tell, this is our first time here. We just want our check. Do you know how we can get in here?"

A guy with red hair squinted his eyes. "If you guys are the janitors, then why don't y'all have uniforms?" He questioned as he inspected their very suspicious looking outfits. 

Dick widened his eyes. "We have uniforms!?" 

The red head raised his arms defensively. "I was just guessin'." He glanced at Selina. "Hey, haven't I seen ya somewhere?"

She lazily shrugged.

The blonde face palmed. "Listen, we're just trying to do business. No offense, but we don't need you two to bother us. If you could come and clean up another time, it would be appreciated."

Selina confidently crossed her arms. "I'm afraid we can't, Miss. We have a time limit for when we are to have this place sparkling clean." She knocked on the door lightly with her knuckles. "That time is running quickly. We get the key or we aren't leaving." 

The man with grey eyes sighed. "No one here knows where the darn key is. You ought to ask someone else because we _don't know._ You know what? Let's go by Starbucks and negotiate there instead,” he said to the others. 

They nodded and murmured in agreement, wondering why they didn't think of that earlier, and walked away into the crowds of people. 

Dick tugged in his hair and groaned. "Darn, I was sure that would work." 

_Stop messing up!_ He mentally yelled at himself.

Selina patted his shoulder. "It was a good try. You just need to think of something else. I'll give you a hint: it's easier than you think,” she implied. 

Dick stared at her. _Easier than I think? Wha—that's not a hint!_

Dick scratched his head and looked at the door. He needed a key, but he didn't have a key. So how else would he get in? How would Selina get it?

_Selina would do something smart. It would make me feel dumb for not thinking of that. She would...._

_Pick the lock!_

Dick gasped. "Do you have a bobby pin? Or anything thin and long?" 

Selina grinned. "Duh,” she said, sneaking a finger underneath her mask and through her hair. Her finger came out with a bobby pin.

Dick snatched it and dug it into the hole. "Cover me, please,” he requested quietly. Selina did as asked and stood in front of him, preventing people from seeing what he was doing. 

Dick heard a click. Suspense built up in him when he turned the knob and pulled. Fortunately, he had done everything correctly and the door had opened. 

"Yes! I did it! Come on, let's get in quickly,” he whispered. He and Selina quickly got in the room, shut the door, and locked it once again. 

They observed the room. Well, it wasn't exactly a room. It looked more like a huge basement. Across from them, there were wide and large metal doors, indicating that this underground area was much larger than Dick thought, and that there was another entrance to this room. It was probably the official entrance for when 'business' was open. He even saw a desk in the corner with a drawer. It must have been the one Selina had mentioned earlier.

Then, of course, there were the animals. They were in overly small cages, which were tied to the wall with ropes, and looked awfully skinny. Some even had a large amount dry blood on their fur. Dick brought his hands to his mouth. 

Selina took a knife from her utility belt. "Alright, this is the hard part. In the last location these guys were in, there was an exit right outside the door to get out of this underground place. Here we're gonna have to improvise. What do you suggest we do?" 

Dick raised his eyebrows. He had forgotten that he was the leader.

"I guess we're just going to have to hope that there is an exit passed those doors that is big enough for these animals. Luckily, these cages have wheels. I don't know what we would do if there weren't any..." Dick stated unsurely. 

He looked at the wild cats sadly as Selina walked towards the doors. She pushed it slowly and only enough for her to peak through a bit. When she was done she closed the door and made sure it was locked.

"Alright, here's what we got: a large hallway with the exit at the very end. The problem is, there's a bunch of people walking though this hallway to enter other rooms like this one. So when we—"

"Look! They're over there!" A voice shouted.

Selina and Dick snapped their heads to the voice and widened their eyes. The gang had entered through the back door and were ferociously glaring at them.

* * *

The man with the tattoo pushed through his crew. He smirked. "Hah, I _knew_ you bastards would be here. Once I noticed one of my keys was gone, we came running back here. Oh yeah, _nice costumes_ ,” he taunted. The gang began to... well, gang up on them. 

Selina tightened her grip on the knife and whispered quickly to Dick. "Change of plans. I'll fight them off while you free the cages. I'll try to prevent them from getting to you, but it's unlikely that I'll be able to fend all of them at a time. Remember everything you've learned." She gave the knife to Dick and took out her whip. 

Dick yelped and ducked as a short man came leaping at them. Selina easily dodged and kicked him in the face. She threw her whip at three other men's feet, causing them to roughly fall over. Unfortunately, another four men were already behind her, preparing to attack.

Dick wanted to help but one: he couldn't fight, and two: he had a job to do. He scurried to the cages and began to cut the thick rope with the knife. He heard the lion in the cage roar weakly. "It'll be okay,” Dick murmured with hope. 

He sawed as quickly as he could while he heard the grunting and yelling of the fighters. As soon as he finished cutting the rope to one cage, he immediately moved to the other. He felt a tap of his shoulder. 

He turned around to find a fist flying towards his face. Dick instictively ducked. The man widened his eyes, stunned that the boy was able to react so quickly. Dick hesitated for a split second, also surprised at himself, but quickly recovered.

Dick ran around the cage in circles as he was chased by the gangster. Another man joined the race to catch Dick. They went in opposite directions, trapping him in the middle. As they both ran towards him, Dick panicked and chose to use his acrobatic skills and backflipped into the air, causing the two men to run head first into each other. They stumbled on the floor and clutched onto their heads in pain. 

Dick smoothly landed onto the dusty ground and smiled. 

_I'm not as bad at this as I thought!_

He redirected his attention back to the animals and headed back to the rope that he was halfway done cutting. After a few more ropes and less interruptions, he had about three left. There were about eight animals in the room, which wasn't a lot, but it took quite a few seconds to hack through the thick restraints. 

Dick looked back at Selina. She had taken down most of the men, but he could tell that she was beginning to get tired. Her punches were slower and she didn't dodge as quickly. With all the noise they were making, someone had gone in to see what was the cause. They quickly understood the situation and called for more goons. 

Dick suddenly yelped in pain. He looked down to his hand and realized that he had cut himself. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked the blood. There was no time to waste on a treatable injury, so he moved onto the last ropes remaining. 

When he was at the final rope he heard a few footsteps approach him. 

"Robin, watch out!" Selina warned hoarsely from a distance. 

Dick looked up to see three men hovering over him. One of them, the man with the tattoo, reached out their arms to grab him, but Dick crawled underneath his legs. He was feeling rebellious and even kicked him 'where the sun don't shine.' 

"Agh! What a brat! Get that damn roach!" The man cried as he put a hand weakly over the area that had just been hit. The other men obeyed and managed to get a hold of Dick's foot. He tripped and was dragged over the hard floor. This scraped his right cheek. 

Dick grunted as he kicked his foot backwards, planting his shoe harshly onto the gangster's eye. He let go of Dick's foot and pressed a hand against his eye with a grimace. 

Dick took out a baton from his belt and struck the other man behind the head. He dropped to the floor, unconscious. Dick deeply inhaled and exhaled deeply to catch his breath, but got back to work. He cut the last rope desperately. 

He gave a faint smile for his mini victory, but it wasn't over yet.

"Selina, they're untied!" Dick called out. Selina smirked tiredly upon hearing this and kicked someone in the face. A moment later, even more goons entered the room, and this time they had guns. 

"Run," Selina ordered, her voice suddenly deadly serious. Dick flinched but obeyed. He ran as fast as his little legs would allow and threw the doors open. 

"Shoot them!" Someone shouted angrily. Selina tried her best to disarm the men without getting Dick or herself shot.

"Hurry! Go!" Selina yelled. 

Dick froze. He felt beads of sweat running down his forehead. Was he supposed to leave selina and the animals? He could never do that. 

His moment of hesitation was interrupted when he heard the whistle of a bullet flying towards him. He swerved to the side, narrowly missing the bullet, earning a slight graze on the shoulder.

He bit his lip to hold in a cry of pain. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He scolded himself. Dick made up his mind and ran towards the cages. This was quite possibly the most risky idea he's had yet.

"D-Robin! _What_ are you _doing_!?" Selina shouted as she whipped the gun out of four men's hands.

Dick ignored her and ran to a tiger's cage. He opened the cage door and jumped out of the way. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and bewilderedly stared at them. "What the heck?!" Somebody shrilled. 

The tiger hesistantly walked out of the cage. Once it was out, it gained it's confidence and growled at the men with guns. Some of them drops their weapons in fear while others kept their stance. 

Meanwhile, Selina was slowly scooting towards Dick while they were distracted. Her eyes were opened wide, but she didn't exactly look scared. She mouth whispered, " _push._ "

Dick knitted his eyebrows. He turned to where she was looking at. Oh! He understood now. Selina wanted to push the cages through the hallway and to the exit which looked like... An elevator?! 

Dick wanted to pause everything, like he was in a movie, and re-evaluate his life choices. Unfortunately, he couldn't actually do that, so he decided to just listen to Selina and hope for the best. 

"They're getting away!" A buff man bellowed. The men clearly didn't want to kill the animal, mainly because that'd be a loss of profit, but the tiger wouldn't move, so they aimed their pistols at it.

Dick widened his eyes. "Hey! Over here! Na na nana na!" He taunted randomly. His distraction worked, and the men focused on him again. That wasn't necessarily a good thing, but Dick thought it was better that they focused on him rather than the animals. 

The tiger bit someone on the leg while they weren't paying attention. The man gave a bloodcurdling scream, causing the other goons to jump back in fear. 

"Here, kitty!" Selina called out, a bit of childishness in her voice despite the situation. The tiger looked back at her and let the man's leg go out of its grasp. Selina had a ziplock bag with cat treats in her hands. The tiger sniffed into the air and came running towards them. 

"Ah! C-Catwoman!" Dick shouted, not thinking this was a good idea.

Selina winked at him. "Follow my lead." 

She pushed a cage against another one, the force causing both of them to roll out of the room and out into the hallway. A few yells could be heard from outside the room afterwards. Dick understood what she was doing and did the same, also thrusting the cages down the hall. 

The tiger was approaching quickly, so Selina threw the bag of treats outside. The animal zoomed past her. Now that it was out of harm's way, Selina and Dick were ready to get the rest of the wild cats and themselves out of there. 

The goons, once again, raised their guns to shoot. Selina didn't give them much thought, though, their aim wasn't the best. She and Dick continued to push the cages while avoiding the guns. A man ran up to them, his hand reached out to grab anybody, really. Dick pushed the cage and jumped on it, hurdling himself and the panther beneath him into the outside area, where it was utter chaos. 

The free tiger was throwing tables and cabinets around while people were running away, screaming. Some of the cages were in the elevator, one was between the doors, preventing it from closing and moving to the next level. Others were scattered, but not too far from another one another. Dick looked back to the room and saw Selina holding a briefcase in her hands while fighting off the men. She grabbed onto the bars of the last cage in the room and propelled herself towards Dick and the rest of the animals. 

The goons were right behind her tail; they needed to move fast. Dick jumped off the cage and gathered all the cages into the elevator. He was _so_ grateful that this was a big elevator. He found the cat treats on the ground and shouted, "kitty, kitty!" 

The tiger didn't listen.

_Oh, so he listens to Selina but not me? Rude._

Dick shouted again. This time he shook the bag into the air. Of course he couldn't hear through all the sound. Dick put two fingers into his mouth a blew. The loud whistle got his attention. The tiger came running towards him. 

Dick crawled back onto the top of the cage from earlier to keep some distance from the tiger. The tiger snatched the bag from Dick's hands and ravenously chewed through it. Dick gulped and nervously waited for Selina to crash in. He watched as the cage she was riding hit them directly. The animals howled in displeasure. 

"Close the door! Now!" Selina demanded. The elevator doors slowly closed as the men raced towards them. 

Dick desperately clicked on the buttons, trying to rush the process.

.

.

.

They were _really_ close now. 

.

.

.

The doors were almost there!

.

.

Right as the doors closed, a thin man squeezed in. The doors shut completely.

Selina, Dick, and the man stared at each other wordlessly as the elevator music played. The man had his mouth agape. He appeared to suddenly regret his decision of entering the cramped area. He slowly reached for his gun. 

Selina snorted and knocked him out. He dropped to the ground with a thud. 

Dick and Selina stayed in silence as the elevator went up. 

"Well, that was eventful, wasn't it?" Selina asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question. 

Dick stiffly nodded. He was able to finally catch him breath. Even Selina's chest was rising rapidly, sweat dripping off her face. 

The tiger seemed strangely content as it sat in the corner quietly, watching the unconscious man lying on the floor.

"Now what?" Dick wondered. 

Selina let go of the cage bar she was holding onto when she noticed the leopard in the cage snarling at her. "Now we go to an animal center and turn them in. The people there will return them to where they belong." 

The elevator doors opened at last to reveal a rusty, old bar of some sort. Selina pushed a few of the cages while holding the briefcase in between her armpit, shamelessly walking passed the people drinking. The tiger calmly walked behind Dick. 

The drinkers seemed incredulous at the sight, but not scared. They must have been used to such odd occurrences.

* * *

  
Dick waved goodbye to the tiger and followed Selina out of the animal center.

"Long day,” she sighed. "But we did good. I'm especially impressed with you, bud. You did better than I expected." 

Dick smiled. "Thanks. I was pretty scared, but I felt brave when I remembered that you were there." 

Selina's smile faded. "Oh. You're hurt,” she realized as she observed the injury on Dick's shoulder. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad. She noticed the scrap on his cheek along with a few bruises, too. "We gotta patch you up." 

Dick frowned. "No, it's okay! This is nothing. Don't worry about it." His wounds didn't hurt very much, but they definitely didn't _not_ hurt. Still, didn't want to seem weak after everything that had just happened. 

Selina didn't say anything until they got to the car. As she put the car on reverse she said, "You know, I'd prefer not to leave those animals in the care of the Narrows. It's dangerous there. Even if they are in a facility." 

Dick glanced at her. "Selina, what exactly _is_ the Narrows?"

Selina scrunched her eyebrows. "The Narrows... where do I even begin? Well.. it's possibly the poorest and most crime-ridden neighborhood in Gotham City. The police and government have basically given up on this place. Crime is normal here. _Too normal_. That's why we found a whole underground facility dedicated to illegal trade and activity. They've literally created a physical black market. Normally, people would be more secretive and careful, but there's no one here to stop them. People with money come here since it's the best place to get a hold of drugs or arms, as well as many other things." 

She sighed. "It's pretty sad, actually. The people of the Narrows resort to this because it's all they can really can do, the whole area struggles with poverty. That's why those guys took the animals. They needed the money."

She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "Too bad I don't approve of their methods. The animals: they don't deserve to get hurt because of that. If they need money, they could resort to something else." Selina shook her head. "Yeah, I know that I was sympathizing just a second ago—after all, I can relate to an extent—but I get so angry when people treat animals like dirt." 

She pursed her lips. "Maybe that's why I like cats so much. They know how to survive. They'll scratch you if they don't trust you, they'll act innocent for food, though, and they're sneaky. I especially that that sneaky aspect." 

She smiled a bit and glanced at Dick. Her expression shifted to embarrassment. "Oh wow, I totally just started rambling. Sorry 'bout that.." 

Dick waved his arms wildly. "No, no! It's fine! I like it when you talk about yourself. Actually, I like it when you talk about _anything_!" He assured.

Selina chuckled. "Um, okay. And...thanks."

Dick calmed down. He looked at the briefcase lying on the backseat. "So, did you use the key for the drawer? To get that?" 

Selina nodded. "Yep. As I mentioned before, I don't like their methods of attaining cash. I don't really care how badly they need it. If they hurt animals, I don't approve. Before this mission, I wasn't able to save all of the wild cats; some were sold. I don't know what they'll be used for. Maybe they were skinned for their fur; maybe they'll be kept as pets. Either way, the animals suffer. So, of course, there's no way I'm letting those assholes keep the money." 

Selina's eyes widened and her mouth made an 'o' shape. She brought a hand to her mouth in realization. "Yikes, I said a potty word." 

Dick burst out laughing. "Selina, adults are aloud to say bad words!" 

Selina took her eyes off the road for a second to smile at him. "Sure, but not in front of the children. The children must stay _pure_ ,” she joked. 

She brought her attention back to what they were talking about earlier. "Hey, remember when I said that I'd take you to whoever you'd like if I was right about the use of the key?" Selina asked. 

Dick recalled the moment. "Yes!" 

Selina raised her eyebrows. "Well, where do you wanna go? We've got plenty of money here to waste."

Dick hummed as he thought.

_What would be a place where we could both have fun? We should play games... and eat—oh god, I'm hungry. Hmm... ooh!_

"Let's go to a..." he snapped his fingers, trying to remember how to pronounce the word in English. "An arcade!"


	11. First Day of School

After they changed back into normal clothes and bandaged Dick's wounds, they headed to the Arcade.

Dick made sure he tried every single game. He wanted to win as many tickets as he could for an awesome prize and to try to break the highest score in a game.

Selina joined him many times. Sometimes they went in teams and sometimes they were opponents. Over that, though, she preferred watching him play. Seeing him have fun made her feel a strange warmth inside. 

They took a break and ate some burgers. As they munched on their food, Selina glimpsed at Dick's injured finger. 

She hadn't treated it because it had no longer been bleeding, but it looked infected, and she hadn’t come prepared with any ointments. "Hey, Dick, how about you head to the bathroom and wash that cut up again?" She suggested.

Dick looked at his wound. "Um, okay." He took one last sip of his soda and went to the bathroom. 

Selina finished her food while she waited for Dick. She heard her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and checked the number. 

It was Bruce. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Selina,” Bruce greeted. "How's Richard?" 

Selina shrugged even though Bruce couldn't see. "He's fine, having a lot of fun. We're at an arcade."

"Oh, really? That's cool." He cleared his throat. "So... have you guys done anything recently that you wanna tell me about?" He asked suspiciously.

Selina widened her eyes. 

_Does he know? No, there's no way,_ she thought. If Bruce found out that she had not only gone to the Narrows with Dick, but let him—no— _encouraged_ him to help, and then had gotten hurt, he'd kill her. 

"What else is there to say? We went over to my place to see Ninja, the cat that he likes. What? Don't trust me, Brucey?" She tried to say as casually as possible. She had to admit, she felt bad lying to Bruce, but this was for Dick. 

Bruce was going to find out anyways, all the evidence was on Dick's body. She didn't want to deal the scoldings, though, at least not today. She didn’t have the energy for that. 

"I don't think you can blame me, Selina. You tend to be unpredictable,” Bruce reasoned.

"Hmm, you're right,” Selina agreed, smugness in her voice.

"Selina..." Bruce warned.

"Calm down, calm down. We didn't do anything."

She heard him sigh in relief.

"Maybe,” She added. 

Bruce groaned.

Selina laughed in return. "Okay, seriously, I’m kidding." 

"Bring him home before six, please," Bruce requested. 

Selina's smile faltered. She had almost... forgotten... that she had to return Dick. And the way he said 'home' made Selina feel a pang in her heart. 

She played it cool, as always. "Dang, Bruce. You can't even give us an hour more? If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to hog him up." 

"I assure you, I'm not. I want him here early because I'm bringing him to school tomorrow. He'll need to rest before the big day. Also, I have to get his supplies ready,” Bruce informed.

Selina sputtered. "Already?!" 

Bruce sounded puzzled. "Yeah? Is there something wrong?" 

Selina blinked. "No. No, I was just surprised. I mean, you didn't even tell Dick. This is a big deal; you can't throw it at him the night before." 

"It'll be fine. I'm sure he'll be thrilled when he finds out." 

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be,” she simply said.

Dick walked back to the table, wiping his wet hands on his clothes. He sat down and continued eating his food. 

"Well, I think I should hang up now,” Selina stated. 

"Okay. I'll see you later then?" Bruce asked.

"Nah. I'll just drop him off. Your butler might open the door and I'll be forced to make small talk." _Or because you'll lecture me and then give me a signature batglare._

Bruce chuckled at that. "I see. Just make sure you don't spoil the surprise for Richard."

"Of course," Selina replied. 

And with that they hung up. 

Selina looked at Dick. He only had a few more bites of his food left and was currently staring back at her curiously.

"Umm, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you or anything, but were you talking to Bruce?" Dick inquired. 

Selina leaned back on her chair. "Yeah. He wants me to bring you back before six."

Dick deflated glumly. He checked his phone to check the time. It was already 4:28.

"Aw,” muttered. 

Selina smirked. "You'll be smiling later, trust me. Besides, you had fun today, right?" 

Dick looked up at her with wide, bright eyes. "I totally did! Thank you for everything!" He exclaimed quickly, as if she wouldn't believe her. 

"No problem. And I should be thanking _you_. You helped me save the animals. We did that together."

Dick beamed at her. It was then in that silent moment, when they maintained eye contact, he realized that he really did look up to Selina.

He finished his soda and jumped up from his seat. "Can I turn in my tickets for a prize now?" 

Selina stood up as well and threw out the trash. "Go ahead,” she insisted, knowing full well that he'd come back with something lame, though. 

Dick sped to the prize section. He widened his eyes as he looked at the prices. They were way too expensive for him. He could only afford the cheap stuff! He went to the section where he could actually afford something. There were candies, pens, and a slinky thing. Dick chuckled when he noticed a pencil with cartoon-like cats all over it. He felt like it was a TV show reference but shrugged it off. It was one of the cheapest things there, and he had enough tickets to get two. 

The employee there noticed him staring. "You know what you want?" 

Dick nodded and pointed at the pencil. "Two, please." 

The employee gave him a weird look. Kids normally decided to just get candy. Regardless, she took the pencils and gave it to Dick in exchange for the tickets. "Enjoy,” she said, and then moved on the next kid in line. 

Dick inspected the pencils. He felt ripped off. All his hard earned tickets spent on some pencils! Still, he had to admit it was sorta cute. And it would come in handy...

He ran up to Selina who was waiting by the door, watching him. "What'd you get?" She wondered. 

Dick showed her the pencils. "This was the best thing I could afford. There's a bunch of cats. Some are white, some are yellow, there's even a purple one—oh, and look! A black one! Like Ninja!" 

"Ooh, cool,” Selina complimented. 

"I got two. I'm going to use one for when I go to school. And I got the other one for you."

Selina gave a flattered smile. "For me? Aw, you should've have _._ I will treasure this." 

Dick returned the smile. They made their way outside the arcade and back to the car. He yawned slightly as he fastened his seat belt. He was quite tired from the day's events. He had loved it nonetheless. 

He continued to observe the pencil in his hands. He didn't actually care much about the fact that there were cats on it. Yes, he thought it was an ironic coincidence that he found pencils with cats plastered over it when he was hanging around with the one and only _Catwoman_ , but that wasn't why he got it. Call him cheesy, but he got it so he could keep it as a memento. 

Dick had gotten used to change, he never stayed in one spot for too long. Even back in his circus days he'd move from one place to another. After the mess that came after his parents' deaths, he had to constantly adapt to changes. Right now he may be in a stable position, but he knew that it wasn't guaranteed to last. Just in case, he wanted something he could save to remind him of a happy moment with someone he appreciated. 

Just in case. 

"So, are we going back to the manor?" Dick asked.

"Yep,” Selina said. "I know that it's earlier than what Bruce asked for, but I bet you're tired. And anyways... well, you'll find out." 

Dick raised an eyebrow at her forshadowing and wondered what she meant. He didn't ask for anymore information, though. He just decided to look out the window and daydream for the rest of the ride.

* * *

  
"Well, we're here, bud,” Selina announced. "I'll see you sometime soon, alright?" 

Dick nodded. "Yep. Bye, Selina." 

He grudgingly got out of the car, walked up to the front door, and knocked. Alfred opened it after a few seconds. Seeing that Dick was taken care of, Selina waved before driving off. 

"Hello, Master Richard. How was your day?" Alfred greeted as he let Dick in. 

"Good. Where's Bruce?" Dick asked as he looked around, still in denial and awe that the building was so large. 

"Ah..." Alfred faltered, "I—he's in his office. Would you like to go see him?" 

Dick shook his head rapidly. "No, no! I don't want to bother him!" 

"I'm sure you won't be bothering him. Go ahead if you'd like,” Alfred insisted.

Dick hesitated. "Uh... well, okay." He stuffed the pencil in his pocket and headed upstairs. When he arrived to the office, he knocked lightly.

"Come in,” Bruce called out.

Dick slowly opened the door. Bruce was behind his desk, working on some paperwork. He smiled upon seeing Dick. "Oh, hello, Richard. You're back early." 

"Yeah,” Dick awkwardly uttered. He didn't know what to say next.

_Am I supposed to just leave or....?_

"What's that on your face?" Bruce pointed out with concern.

Dick brought a finger to the scrape on his cheek. "Oh this? Um... well.." he trailed off when he noticed bandages covering Bruce's thigh. "What happened to _you_?"

He noticed the second of panic on Bruce's face. "Don't worry about this little thing. I just..." 

They both stared at each other uncomfortably. Clearly, they were both hiding something, but neither of them would spill. Dick glanced to his sides and coughed while Bruce cleared his throat. 

_I know how_ I _got hurt; I was doing something dangerous! So how the heck did_ he _get hurt? And his injury looks a lot worse than mine!_ Dick noted. He was glad his shirt covered his shoulder, though. 

"Anyways, how was your day with Selina?" Bruce inquired as an attempt to change the topic. 

"Good,” Dick simply said.

Bruce was going to need to talk to Selina, but that would be another day. For now, he decided that it was the right time to bring the topic of school up. "Oh, I just remembered—Richard, you said you wanted to go to school." 

Dick widened his eyes slightly. He gazed at him wordlessly and let him continue speaking. 

"And I said that I'd get you ready as soon as possible." 

Dick felt a mouth form into a smile involuntarily. 

"So it's been arranged that you'll be going to school tomorrow,” Bruce declared.

Dick threw his hands in the air and shouted, "Yay! Thank you so much!" 

Bruce smiled at the boy's excitement. "There's no need to thank me. Now, let's go get your supplies ready."

Bruce had already bought everything Dick needed to go to school. Paper, notebooks, folders, pencils, et cetera. Dick, of course, added his new cat pencil to the bunch. Bruce informed Dick that he would be the new student, and they were about half way through the school year. He explained Dick's situation to the teachers, so he could be excused from being unable to completely catch up. 

Dick scrunched his eyebrows.

_I hope I'm still able to make friends_ , he thought.

"Don't worry about not fitting in. You might be a little lost for the first few days but I'm sure your class will welcome you with open arms,” Bruce reassured. 

"Okay,” Dick said. He'd trust Bruce's words for now. 

As they finished putting all the supplies into the dark blue backpack, Dick got to know a little more about Bruce. "Um, Bruce?"

Bruce looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"Why are you rich?" Dick blatantly asked.

Bruce had expected this question. "I own a company called Wayne Enterprises. I inherited it from my parents. It's very successful."

"Ohh.."

When they were done filling the backpack up, Dick eargerly put it on. The straps were a little too long so Bruce quickly fixed it. 

Dick smiled happily at Bruce. He turned in a circle. "Does everything look good?"

"Yep,” Bruce approved. "You look more than ready for your first day of school." 

Content, Dick took off the book bag and put it back on the table. 

"Richard, I need to catch up on some work now. As always, if you need anything, call me,” Bruce said.

Dick was disapointed that his moment with Bruce was already over. He always seemed to be working. He didn't want to pester the man, though.

"Okay. By the way, you know you can can me Dick, right?" Dick informed. 

Bruce sat back down onto the chair behind his desk. "I knew that Dick is a nickname, but I didn't know if you wanted me to call you by it."

"You don't have to, but you can if you want. It's shorter than saying 'Richard' all the time. I only let my friends and family call me that." Dick explained casually. 

He walked out of the room leaving Bruce surprised and flattered that the boy considered him as someone close to him.

* * *

Dick woke up with a start. 

For once, it wasn't because of nightmares. No, this time it was because of the alarm clock abruptly blaring into his eardrums.

A normal third grader would have been annoyed and reluctant to get up from their comfy pillow and warm bed sheets, but it was already a known fact that that Richard Grayson was _not_ normal. 

So, sure, he woke up slightly disoriented. He blink groggily and ran a hand through his hair after he turned off the alarm. _What.. Why is there an al-_

_School!_

Dick forced his sore body off the bed and ran downstairs. He crept into the kitchen, where he heard the clanking sounds of plates. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and walked up to Alfred. 

"Good morning,” the boy greeted happily as he tapped his shoulder. 

Alfred almost dropped the plate in his hands. "My word, Richard! You scared the butler out of me!" 

Dick widened his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" 

Alfred let out a sigh and began chuckling slightly. "It's alright," he said as he placed the food on the table. He gestured for Dick to sit down and eat. Dick slipped into a seat and picked up the fork to his left. "It's been quite a while since I've woken up this early in the morning. That scare of yours is just what I needed to jump start my day." 

Dick smiled shyly as he chewed on his food. He looked at the empty seat beside him. "Um, Alfred? Where's Bruce?" 

He could've sworn he saw a flash of panic. "Ah.. Master Bruce had important business to attend to...”

Dick slouched. He didn't know why, but he had wanted Bruce to be the one to wish him goodbye before he set off into the foreign territory that was school. 

"He said he'll try to come back as soon as he can manage to drop you off at school. I'm afraid that's not likely, though," Alfred continued. 

Dick simply nodded and continue to eat, disappointed.

Alfred sadly looked at the boy, not sure what to say. He pursed his lips and proceeded to do butler stuff. 

Dick got up and placed his dish in the sink. To his frustration, Alfred insisted on washing it himself. AGAIN! "You go upstairs and change into your uniform. Bring your book bag with you while your at it. Don't forget to brush your teeth as well! We'll be leaving shortly afterwards." 

"Okay,” Dick replied. He secretly hoped Bruce would return before that. Until then, he did as Alfred instructed. 

He wasn't a fan of the school uniform. It was uncomfortable and he knew he'd get hot in it. He had to wear a dark blue blazer over his white polo shirt, along with a necktie. He had the option to choose trousers or short trousers, so he chose shorts. 

While brushing his teeth, a bit of toothpaste got on his blazer. Dick tried rubbing it off but it just made things worse. 

_Starting the day off just greeeaaaat._

Dick finally took his backpack and put it on. It was surprisingly heavy. 

"I'm ready, Alfred!” Dick called out as he walked downstairs. He turned his head both ways trying to look for the man.

Alfred clicked his tongue and sharply said, "Not like that you aren't." He hastily turned Dick around, catching the eight year old off guard, and began to comb his wild hair. "We can't have you going to your first day of school like you had just come out of a tornado, now can we?" 

Dick felt his whole face turn red. When _had_ the last time he had combed his hair been?

At last, Alfred stopped brushing. "That hair of yours truly is untamable. Oh, here, let me fix that for you,” he said as he leaned down and began to fix Dick's tie. Dick whined incoherently, indicating that it was too tight. Alfred loosened it, but Dick personally thought it was still uncomfortable. 

Alfred exhaled and dusted his hands. He inspected Dick like how an artist inspects their painting. "I see you've got a smudge of toothpaste there. And as much as I'd love to clean that up, I must say we start heading out now or we'll be late." 

Dick just stood there blushing from the pampering he'd just received from the butler. Alfred noticed this and smiled. He bent down and booped Dick's nose in amusement.

"Come along,” Alfred directed. Ah, children—especially this one—were adorable to him. He opened the exit door and held it for Dick.

Dick giggled in return and ran outside. As he waited for Alfred to join him he walked up to one of the several cars on the driveway and looked at his reflection. 

His hair _did_ look a little bit more tame. He also noticed the scrape of his face had healed a bit and now it was mainly just a scab. Dick looked at his finger. It also looked better. His shoulder injury felt about the same as the night before, but at least no one could see it because of his clothes.

Alfred approached the car Dick was standing next to and took out his car keys. With a beep the doors unlocked. "You may sit in the front seat if you'd like," he informed. Dick happily obliged.

They both got in the car and made their way to Dick's new school.

* * *

Dick was still slightly bummed about Bruce, but that disappointment turned into anger. It always seemed that he was working. Dick hadn't even known Bruce for that long, but he could tell the billionaire was always busy. It was like he didn't even care. If that was the case, why would he even bother adopting Dick?

Dick felt guilty immediately after thinking that. He should be grateful. He took him in. And whenever Bruce _wasn't_ working, he was really nice to him. There were so many kids out there who would love to be in Dick's place. Who would love to be adopted.

_Like Maya_ , Dick remembered painfully.

_Stupid. Stop taking things personally or else no one will want to be with you. You're already a nuisance, don't make things worse,_ A part of Dick warned. 

Dick bit his lip. That part of him was right. Dick wasn't anybody special, he couldn't go around expecting people to go out of their way to make him happy. 

_Because that's selfish._

"Is everything alright, Master Richard? You look tense. Nervous for your first day, I suppose?" Alfred butted in. He gave Dick a concerned and caring glance. 

Dick wanted to smack himself. _Look at what you did! Now you made Alfred worry!_

But he felt sort of nice, knowing that Alfred cared. 

Dick nodded.

"I thought so. I think that as long as you are polite, which you always are, you'll easily make some friends. As for schoolwork, try hard and you'll be bound to succeed."

Dick smiled at him. "Okay. You're probably right, thanks." 

Dick was beginning to like Alfred. Sure, he was a butler, but he was more than just that. He felt like someone who you could talk to, someone you could trust. He held wisdom in those elderly eyes. 

Within a few more minutes, they had finally arrived to the school. Dick gulped. He had eagerly awaited for this day, but now that he was here, he was scared. He turned to Alfred who gave him an encouraging smile. 

Dick unbuckled his seat belt opened the car door. "Bye, Alfred..."

"Goodbye, Master Richard. Have fun,” Alfred replied. 

Dick closed the door and turned around to the school. Some kids were entering the building while others were standing outside, talking to each other (with adult's supervision, of course). Dick heard Alfred drive off as he took off his backpack and grabbed a slip of paper that had his classroom number in it.

_Classroom: 205 - Teacher: Ms. Wendy_

Dick had no idea where that would be.

_Perfect!_ He thought. If he didn't know where to go, he'd have to ask someone for help! Then he could introduce himself and meet a new person! 

Dick pushed past the doors and entered the building. The air conditioner blasted onto his face giving him goosebumps. Maybe the blazer would be useful after all...

A girl to Dick's left sneezed, catching his attention. She was sitting on the floor, reading a book next to a classroom door. 

Dick casually walked by her and scratched his head to indicate that he was confused. 

The girl didn't notice. 

Dick made a different attempt. He looked at the paper in his hands and said, "huh?" 

Still no reaction. 

Dick internally groaned. He normally wasn't shy but he wasn't exactly feeling confident right now. The only way to get this kid's attention was to confront her. 

He cleared his throat. "Um... hi."

The girl glanced up at him. "Hi..?"

"Could you help me find my class? I'm new here." Dick explained, trying his hardest not to sound nervous. 

The girl put her book down and got up to Dick's delight. "Sure," she replied kindly, "What's the room number?" 

Dick read off the paper. "205" 

"Hmm," the girl hummed as she though. She flipped her red hair out of her face and pointed down the hall. "Go straight. Then make a right. There's numbers next to all the doors so you'll know which one is yours when you see it." 

Dick smiled brightly at her. "Thank you so much!" 

The girl looked at him strangely, because how could someone be so happy at this time in the morning? "Uh, no problem. Do you, um, do you want me to walk to there? Just in case?" 

Dick was about to gratefully shout 'yes', but he noticed more students entering and filling up the hallways. Class was probably going to start soon, and he didn't want her to be late. 

"No thank you. B-but thank you!" Dick stammered. "It was nice meeting you! What's your name?" 

The girl picked up her book from the floor and put on her backpack. "Barbara. And you?" 

"Richard,” Dick responded over the loud students. 

Barbara contently nodded. "Cool," she stated with a kind smile. "I think you should go to class now. It starts in any minute." 

Dick squealed. He started running down the hallways and waved at the redhead. He bumped into a few people while doing so, earning him a couple of glares. He muttered an apology and sped off into class. 

* * *

Dick was amazed. School was even more amazing than he thought it would be! He had learned English and Social Studies, and had specials, _and_ was going to learn Math and Science after lunch! 

Ms. Wendy was super nice and encouraged the class to introduce themselves. Just for him! Dick did his best memorize every name. When it was his turn to introduce himself, the class even _clapped._ Dick just couldn't believe everyone was so nice!

If he was being honest, he had his doubts at first. In almost every movie he's seen, people were sorta mean to the new kid. Fortunately for him, that was not the case. 

A tall boy with blonde hair tapped his shoulder as they walked in a line to the cafeteria. _What was his name again? Err...... Dieter!_

"Wanna sit with us?" He offered. 

Dick accepted immediately. "Yes!" He bashfully smiled when he realized how overexcited he seemed. "Uh- thanks." 

"Anytime, man." 

The only downside to school was the food. It was kinda mushy and stuff. Dick didn't really mind too much, though. He had gotten used to eating horrible food from the detention center. It wasn't even _as bad_ as the food from there. 

Dick spent most of lunch time eating and talking with his classmates. The whole cafeteria was absurdly chaotic and loud but sometimes their table specifically got so wild that an employee had to tell them to lower their voices. 

"Hey, Richard, do you like sports?" A girl across from him asked. 

Dick shrugged. "I've never really played before, but I'm sure I can learn." 

"Cool! Then we can teach you during recess!" Another kid shouted. 

"Wait, _recess_? You mean like playtime?" Dick repeated in shock.

"Duhhh,” The kid retorted. 

"That is so cool!" Dick exclaimed. "I can't wait!" 

"Yeah, dude! We get it everyday, too. Unless our class is bad.. but don't worry, our class is usually good!" Dieter guaranteed cheerfully. 

"Wow!" Dick hollered. 

A girl sitting next to sit giggled. "You sound like an alien. Have you, like, never been to school before?" 

Dick chuckled nervously. "Actually, no." 

His classmates all stared at him wordlessly. Then they burst and began spouting questions and statements. 

"What!!!"

"OMG, why didn't you tell us? We could have explained everything sooner!" 

"Lucky!"

"That's kinda cute."

"Does that mean you didn't have to have P.E?!"

"ENOUGH!" A powerful voice commanded. It was the employee from earlier. "This is your _last_ warning! I want you guys to keep it down or no recess for your _whole class_!" 

Everyone gulped. The woman smirked at the reaction and walked away to yell at someone else. 

Dick frowned. He looked at his friends anxiously, expecting to be blamed for the threat. 

Instead they started laughing quietly. Dick exhaled in relief before throwing out his trash. 

* * *

  
Did was thankful for recess time. 

He had learned so much during math and science. He was practically jumping in his seat from excitement. 

_I can't wait to tell Tat-_

_Wait._

Dick couldn't believe he almost made that slip up.

_Bruce. I meant to say... I can't wait to tell Bruce.. about..._

The sound of something flying in the air was heard seconds before Dick fell onto the artificial turf. "Ow!" He cried as he put his hands up to his face. The ball that had bounced off his face rolled away.

Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and stared. The girl who had thrown the ball gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. 

Dick widened his eyes and looked at his hands expecting to see blood. There was none. 

_Oh, I'm fine. Then why are they so shocked?_

The girl from earlier burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't—!”

"It's okay! It was an accident! It was my fault for not paying attention!" Dick claimed. He jumped to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm down the girl. 

She sniffled. After realizing he wasn't mad, she looked... relieved? 

Dick looked around to find the class still staring. When they noticed that he spotted them, they stopped and tensely continued what they were doing previously. 

Ms. Wendy ran up to Dick. "Are you _okay_?" 

"Yes, Ma'am,” Dick responded reassuringly. 

The teacher shot the girl, who Dick remembered was named Shelly, a disappointed look. "You know to be more careful." 

Shelly looked as if she was about to cry again. "It was a—”

"An accident,” Dick confirmed. 

Ms. Wendy scrunched her eyebrows. "Are you sure you're okay, Richard? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" She interrogated. 

"I'm perfectly fine, Miss,” Dick repeated. "Thank you, though." 

The teacher smiled slightly before walking away. 

Now that Ms. Wendy was gone, all of Dick's friends circled around him. They questioned things like:

"Dude, what happened?"

"Do you have a scar?" 

Dick was flattered by the concern but it was beginning to get out of hand. Dick snapped when one kid whispered, "Oh my gosh, Shelly is _such_ a screwup! Want us to kick her out?" 

"STOP IT!" Dick yelled as he stomped his foot. "I'm _fine_! And what happened wasn't even shelly's fault, IT WAS MINE! I wasn't paying attention! And even if it _was_ Shelly's fault, you can't just call her mean names! OKAY?!" 

Everyone stared at Dick with their mouth's agape and eyes as wide as lemurs. The shock transitioned to worry and fear. 

"S-sorry, man," Dieter said. 

"Oh no, we made you mad,” a girl whimpered. 

Dick sighed. "I'm not mad. Well, not anymore. I'm sorry for screaming. Just—please, don't say those things about Shelly. Actually—" 

Dick gestured for Shelly to stand besides him. "Apologize to her." 

The kids hesitantly looked at each other and reluctantly said, "Sorry, Shelly," in unison. Shelly smiled softly.

Dick grinned pleasantly as if he hadn’t ever been mad in the first place, and picked up the ball that had hit him earlier. 

"Good job, guys. Now, who wants to play?"


	12. Tears

Dick waved goodbye to his friends as he hopped into the car. He was pleased to find Bruce behind the steering wheel. 

"How are you, Dick?" Bruce questioned as he remained focused on the road. 

"Good," Dick said lightly.

Bruce chuckled. "Well, come on. Don't leave me hanging. How did your day go?" 

Dick grinned. He was waiting for Bruce to ask that. He burst.

"Amazing! It was so much fun! I made lots friends and I learned so many new things!" Dick rambled ecstatically. His mouth made a large 'o' shape as he remembered something. "Oh! Oh! Bruce, did you know that a shark could smell blood from a _mile away_!?" 

Bruce smiled. "Is that so?"

Dick jumped up. "Yep!" 

"Wow, I didn't know that. It sure seems that you enjoyed yourself,” Bruce stated. He glanced to the side. "Put on your seat belt."

Dick wanted to continue talking about his day, but decided not to. Instead, he was going to ask Bruce about _his_ day. 

"Yep. So, um, Bruce. How was _your_ day?" Dick asked curiously as he fastened his seat belt. 

Bruce's eyebrows shot up. "My day?" 

Dick hastily nodded. "Mhm!" 

Bruce shrugged. "It was... normal." 

Dick's bright, wide eyes narrowed with disappointment. He subconsciously pouted a bit. "Oh. Okay." Dick had wanted a detailed explanation. Like, what did Bruce even do at his job?!

_Another failed attempt._

Bruce seemed to notice to change in attitude. "I did the usual: some paper work. I had a meeting today, though. We spoke about our plans for technological advancements." 

"Tech-techno what?" Dick questioned. 

Bruce shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Anyways, after the meeting I checked to see in person if everything was going well at WayneTech. As expected, it was." 

He wished his day had been as simple. He left out the part where he had gone on patrol last night and had gotten so occupied that he lost track of time, returning to the manor too late to see Dick. 

Dick didn't appear upset by that, though. Instead he gave Bruce an intrigued look. "Wait. You have _another_ company?!" 

The billionaire raised an eyebrow. "No. Where did you get that from?" 

Dick titled his head and stared at Bruce. "Wha— _huh_? Didn't you say your company was Wayne Enterprise? Now you're calling it WayneTech."

"Ohh. Okay, I understand where your confusion came from now,” Bruce said as, internally scolding himself for not explaining how his company works to Dick. "Wayne Enterprises _is_ the name of my company, you're right. And within that large company are branches of other companies. One of which are WayneTech. Do you understand?"

In the side of his eye he caught Dick nod. "Woah, that's cool! I guess your company is bigger than I thought it was. How many 'branches' are there?"

Bruce gave a small smile. "I loose count sometimes. There's Wayne Shipping, Aerospace, Industries, Biotech, and- well, just know that there's more than you could use your fingers to count. Might have to use some of your toes, too." 

Dick looked at his fingers and giggled.

* * *

"Hey, Alfred!" Dick greeted as walked inside the large home with Bruce behind him. 

Alfred was sitting on a nearby sofa while sipping on some coffee, watching a cooking show of some sort. "Ah, hello, you two." 

He moved to get up, but Bruce put a hand up to stop him. "It's alright, Alfred, don't get up." He turned to Dick. "Go ahead and change into regular clothes. When you're done, put your uniform into the laundry bin and start working on your homework. Come to me with whatever you need help with." 

Dick scrunched his eyebrows, wondering why the uniform already needed to be wash. Then he remembered the toothpaste stain. 

_Oh gosh, I've been walking around with this on my clothes all day!_

Dick was grateful that none of his classmates had brought it up. Man, they were so nice! With a smile Dick headed to his room and left Bruce to talk with Alfred. 

"He seemed very happy,” Alfred contently noted. 

Bruce sat besides Alfred and tiredly leaned back. "Yeah, but then again, when is he not?"

"True,” Alfred said before swallowing some more caffeine. "Would you like me to make you some coffee?" Alfred offered, gesturing towards his cup. 

Bruce shook his head. "No thank you. I really shouldn't or else I'll have enough energy to be tempted to go on patrol again."

Alfred gave him a stern glare. "Yes, about that: you really must better manage your time if you're going to continue being Batman _and_ caring for Richard. He asked for you this morning and I had to come up with a petty excuse- something that I've been needing to do an awful lot lately. No thanks to you, sir." 

Bruce sighed. "Alfred, you know how it can be sometimes-"

"I am fully aware of how 'it can be', Master Bruce, but you can not use that as an excuse to put yourself in the situation where you constantly need to hide something. It was _your_ choice to adopt the child and you are therefore required to act like a responsible adult and chose whether you want to be a good role model for Richard or continue your hero work."

Bruce widened his eyes. "Are... Are you tell me to stop being Batman?" 

Alfred didn't respond immediately. He placed his cup onto the table, crossed his arms, and collected his thoughts—or was he trying to hold his temper? Bruce couldn't tell. 

"I'm not telling you to do anything," the elderly man corrected softly, "I am simply trying, quite vigoriously, to explain to you that Dick is just a boy. A circus boy who has lost his parents. You'd know how that feels better than most. His whole world must has changed so rapidly from what he knew before the catastrophe. I really do doubt that he has a healthy psyche despite being so cheerful. You adopted him, Master Bruce. That means you need to be there for him. But you know you can't do that properly when all you can think about is the wellbeing of Gotham. Please, sir, consider my words." 

Bruce stared at Alfred wordlessly and let what he said sink in. He looked down sadly and with a tinge of guilt. Selina had said something similar to the man. Sometimes Bruce wondered why he was called the world's greatest detective when he was so bad with kids.

"I—You're right. I—" he frustratedly pounded a hand against his leg. He then slouched, defeated. "...Have I really been that bad to Dick?" 

Alfred quickly scooted forward to get closer to Bruce. "No, no, of course not. I'm just trying to warn you before things head in that direction." 

Bruce nodded with understanding. "That's a relief, but, Alfred, I really don't know if I can just stop being Batman. Gotham _needs_ me. And I hate to lie to Richard, but it's a small price to pay to keep him sheltered from my secret." 

Alfred clasped his hands together. "The decision is yours to make but why not tell Richard about you being Batman? I understand that it could put him at risk, but he won't be in direct harm and at least you wouldn't have to keep secrets anymore." 

"I've already decided that I won't tell him," Bruce replied firmly, "I just can't. He'd want to join me, I bet. In fact, he's been doing the exact same thing with Selina. I still haven't spoken to her about it... What Dick needs is to be a normal kid and not have to worry about vigilante or criminal affairs." 

Bruce exhaled through his nose. "But you're right. I need to manage my time better. I'll work on it. It'll be hard but I'll find a way to give both Bruce Wayne and Batman the time they need without it negatively effecting Dick." 

Alfred smiled proudly at the determined man in his presence. "I'm glad to hear that." 

Bruce returned the gesture. He tried to shift the topic in a more positive light. "So, today was Dick's first day of school."

Upstairs, Dick had been working on his math homework. These word problems were going to be the death of him. He groaned and got up from the table he was at. He needed a good stretch. 

As he shifted his legs and walked around the room to let his blood circulate, he decided he'd ask Bruce for help. He had told him to come to him if he needed help, so Dick wouldn't be bothering him, right?

The eight-year-old slowly made his way downstairs with his homework in his hands and stopped when he heard Bruce and Alfred talking. 

Oh no. Dick didn't want to interrupt but he also didn't want to retreat back upstairs. If he stayed he'd be eavesdropping, though, and that was just plain rude. 

_But_ he couldn't help but listen in on the conversation when he heard his name being mentioned. He quietly hid behind a wall and listened.

"Yes, I'm aware,” Alfred responded humorously. "I'm sure he told you all the details." 

"You know it," Bruce's voice answered.

"Did he struggle to make friends?" Alfred questioned.

"Actually, no." Bruce stated. "Not at all. I was surprised when I heard it. I thought he'd have a thought time, but he said everyone was instantly welcoming." 

"Really? That's not what I was expecting,” Alfred commented. 

_Not what you were expecting? Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!_

"Me neither. It's not like I'm complaining, but I thought he would be teased for being my adopted son."

_Huh. That makes sense, I guess. I mean, he is rich. And in movies, people think that rich people are the mean people. But they saw that I was friendly and realized that that's not always true!_

_Wait. Did he just say adopted_ SON? Dick knew he had been adopted, but it was the first time he realized Bruce that was technically his... new.. dad?

Dick didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, it is a very prestigious school. You are most certainly not the only wealthy person to enroll their child there, but you are likely the most powerful."

"That's true,” Bruce said. 

There was a moment of silence. "Master Bruce, perhaps that's _why_ Richard was treated so well."

"What do you mean?" 

"The whole school was aware that the boy was your child. His classmates were probably worried that Richard would tell you, Bruce Wayne, the billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises, if he was upset. And so they behaved in a certain way so that he didn't have a reason to be upset at them."

Bruce replied but Dick didn't hear. He was no longer listening. 

He stared at the floor as tears rapidly filled his eyes, blurring his vision. The long forgotten math homework and cat pencil slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor with a thud that echoed the halls. Dick choked up as he ran back upstairs, into his his room, and slammed the door. 

Dick threw himself onto his bed and screamed into the sheets. He didn't care if he soaked it with tears. He didn't care if anyone could hear him. He didn't care, he _didn't care_! 

He was an idiot for believing that something good could actually happen to him. People being nice to _him_? For no reason? Ha! What a joke! 

Dick pushed his book bag off his bed, gladly allowing it to drop to the floor. He crawled into the sheets and brought it closer to himself to comfort his now goosebumps littered skin. 

He hugged himself as he cried, imagining that the hug was coming from someone who could always make him feel better. But who would that be? His dead mother? The thought just made him weep even more. He didn't even bother wiping the tears. They would only replenish themselves again, and again, and again. 

_Why is it always_ me _? What did I do wrong? Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please, I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be confused or scared anymore. Please, make it stop._

Why was it so hard to love him? Was he annoying? Or is it because he was a gypsy freak? He didn't even know what the heck that even meant, but he knew that was what he was. He had been called the name so many times that he eventually accepted it. 

He was so stupid. Crying over some random kids pretending to like him. 

_It's not that big of a deal, crybaby! It's not like it's the first time it turns out that people don't actually care about you. Remember, it won't be the last,_ the reoccurring part of Dick's mind reminded. 

But he knew there was more to it than just that. It was the repetitive outcomes that would _always_ occur. He was tired of it. It was starting to seem like it would never end. At least before he had someone to lean onto. Now, there was no one.

Dick felt like he beginning to find people he could actually depend on. Like Oswald and Selina. Maybe even Bruce or Alfred. But that's all a pathetic fantasy that he made up to make himself feel better. Because at the end of the day, he's all alone. He'll always be alone. 

Nobody actually _loved_ him. If they did, he wouldn’t have gone to the Detention Center instead of the orphanage. Only kids went to the orphanage. 

Maybe they found him cute. Yeah, that's what it is. He was cute. Like the way you’d feel about a puppy. You do all sorts of stuff to make sure he's happy, but it's only because you don't want to see him sad. Because then you'll feel guilty, and nobody wants to feel guilty. It wasn’t about how _he_ felt.

Dick wants to be genuinely cared for. He wants someone to walk up to him and ask, "Hey, how are you?" 

He'd say, "Good." As always.

And they'd reply with. "No, really? How do you _really_ feel?" Because _crap_ , he was scared and hurt, and he just wanted his parents back.

Dick was gasping for air in between the sobs now. His heart heart so much. He didn't like this. Why does he have to feel this way? 

_God,_ had he always been this sad? No, he had been so happy these couple of days. But now that he was crying, he was being reminded of all the worries he tried so hard to bury. The insecurities and lies spilled out, jumbled with the hidden truths. He couldn't tell which one was which. 

He didn't care anymore. He'd believe anything if it could grant him an explanation—an explanation as to why he felt so _horrible._

Then Dick realized the feeling he felt was sadness. A tidal wave of it. He hadn't felt so much sadness in a long time. He always made sure he was happy when he could be. If he felt upset about something it was best to push it away and ignore the feeling. 

Because emotions tended to be contagious, and he didn't want anyone to be sad. Especially because of him. 

He didn't want to be a nuisance.

But Dick didn't realized that it never went away. No, instead, it bottled up inside him and hurt him in a new and more painful way. 

The last time he had let out all his emotions was the first day he arrived at the detention center. He missed his parents so he cried. He had about five minutes of loud tears until he was beat up by a guard to shut up. It worked. 

Dick shook his head in an attempt to push those memories away. He didn't like to think of that place. He had been too miserable and lonely there. He had always tried to remain strong. Not only so he could avoid punishment but for his parents. They would have wanted him to be strong. 

He missed Mami and Tati so much. 

Time was supposed to make the pain more bearable, but it didn't feel that way. He felt like the same helpless child that failed to warn his parents of their demise. 

As exhausted as Dick was getting from the emotional stress, he still found energy to softly punch the mattress. 

_Annoying_ _school kids. Why couldn't you just treat me how you treat everyone else? Even if it's bad. At least I wouldn't be here crying my eyeballs off over anything I can think of._

Dick never wanted to go back to school again. He didn't want to see the smiles from his classmates when he now knew it was all an act. He didn't want to see the flashes of fear when they thought they had angered him. He, too, didn't want to pretend everything was normal.

Dick's crying had lessened. He leaned down into the bed and lied on his side while hugging a pillow. He didn't want to move. Ever. It was okay with him if he stayed in this bed forever. Then he wouldn't have to face the world he no longer had the strength to face. 

Dick began to slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep when he was awaken by the creaking sound of his door open and heavy footsteps approaching him.

  
.

.

.

"Don't fall asleep just yet,” Bruce gently suggested.

Dick scrunched his eyebrows and groaned with his eyes closed. "Leave me alone." It was too late to try to comfort him. He didn't feel like playing this game of pretend anymore. He just wanted to acquire the peace that one can only get through sleep.

Bruce said nothing as he watched Dick bury his face further into his pillow. Bruce sighed. He needed to talk to the boy, but he didn't want to rush or force it. He had to do it when Dick was ready. Preferably when he was in a better mood, too. 

"I can't let you go to bed without eating. You're already as skinny as it is,” Bruce said. "Let's go downstairs and have dinner." 

Dick didn't move. 

"Please?" Bruce pleaded. He knew should be more strict considering he was the adult, but he couldn't find it in himself after hearing all the shaky cries that come from Dick's room. In fact, it had taken all of Bruce's willpower to not burst into the room and comfort him. Alfred had advised Bruce to wait until Dick had calmed down a bit until doing that, though, since they didn't know how he would feel about being interrupted in the middle of a session, and Bruce followed that advice. 

Dick reluctantly pushed himself up onto his butt. He groggily rubbed his face and looked up at Bruce with red, puffy eyes. His gaze wavered self consciously. 

"It's okay. I'm not going to ask you about anything you don't want to talk about,” Bruce assured. "Of course, you _can_ talk to me when you're ready." 

Dick only looked at the floor in response. He didn't want to talk about his feelings. He would only ridiculed for his confusing emotions and thoughts that he, himself, didn't understand. Dick began to grip slightly at the bed sheets before getting up and following Bruce downstairs. 

Alfred was sitting patiently in a seat at the dining table with his plate in front of him, but had not touched his food yet. He perked up when he saw Bruce with Dick. 

"I'm glad you could join us, Master Richard," the butler stated.

"Alfred, I told you not to wait for us,” Bruce said with a hint of exasperation in his voice. He made sure Dick sat down before doing so himself. 

"There is no harm in waiting for everyone to be at the table,” Alfred responded calmly. He glanced at Dick, unsure of what to say to him.

Dick picked up his spoon and poked the mash potatoes dully. He really didn't want to eat despite the emptiness in his stomach, but he also didn't want to waste food, so he forced the spoonful into his mouth and swallowed.

The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of eating utensils hitting the plates. It was extremely awkward.

Dick couldn't help but feel annoyed as he pretended not to notice Bruce's and Alfred's stares. He didn't want their pity. He had cried, okay? It wasn't that big of a deal. They didn't need to hover over him like he was a baby. 

The target of his anger changed. Why was he angry at _them_? Wasn't he complaining just a few minutes ago that he wanted to feel cared for? Now that it was happening, he was whining about it! No _wonder_ he was so unlikable! He wouldn't make up his freaking mind!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

...No.

He didn't deserve to call himself stupid. He was just confused. All he needed to do was work out his thoughts and.. and everything would be normal again! ...Right? 

When had things ever been normal, though? Nothing had been normal after his parents died. What did normal even mean? 

Dick sighed. He wanted it to stop. He was just going in circles from self pity, anger towards others, then himself, and uncertainty around and around again. He just wanted to stop thinking and enjoy his food. 

He was too young to be going through such a crisis.

Maybe Bruce was right. Maybe he should just talk about it. 

But Dick wasn't comfortable around him enough to do that. In fact, Bruce has never done anything to earn any special trust from him. Yeah, he adopted him, but besides that? Nothing.

Dick was halfway through the meal (grudgingly) when Alfred spoke up. "Master Richard, you don't have to finish eating if you don't want to." 

The blue eyed boy frowned. "But... I don't want to waste.."

Alfred gave a dismissing hand. "Ah, don't worry about that. It won't go to waste." 

"But—"

"It's really nothing to worry about, Master Richard,” the butler guaranteed. "Although I'm glad that you're mindful." 

Dick got up slowly. "Um, okay. Uh... I'm going to sleep now." 

Alfred gave him a confused look. "It's tad early, don't you think?"

"He's had a long day,” Bruce said as he also got to his feet. "I'll walk you there, Dick." 

Once they reached to the closed door of Dick's room, said person paused. He avoided eye contact with Bruce and scratched his head. 

"I'll tuck you into bed,” Bruce further insisted. 

"No thanks,” Dick replied almost immediately. After realizing what he'd just done, he stammered. "U-uh—S-sorry, I-I mean, It's.. it's okay. I don't need you to... to tuck me in." 

Bruce had a small idea of what was happening, and he didn't like it. Dick really needed to tell him what was going through his head soon, so he could help. If not, Bruce worried the kid would break. 

"Ah, okay. Also, I'm sure I know the answer to this question already, but just to be sure: Do you want to go back to school tomorrow?" 

Dick's eyes widened. "No!" He covered his mouth after the shout. 

"Hey, it's okay. Don't panic, I won't make you go unless you want to,” Bruce ensured while resting a hand on Dick's shoulder. It made the man sad the hear him so repulsed to the idea of school when he had been so thrilled about it just a couple hours prior. 

Dick exhaled. He murmured a quiet, "thanks." 

Bruce gave a small smile and hoped to receive one in return. He did not. 

Dick opened the door and entered the room. He then began to hesitantly close it on Bruce. 

"Good night...” he said awkwardly. 

"Sleep tight, Dick,” Bruce replied. 

After the door was completely shut, both parties sighed tiredly. They were practically getting nowhere, if not going backwards. 

Dick observed the backpack that slumped on the floor and walked towards it. He pulled out his phone. Surprisingly, there were no cracks from the fall. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked through his contacts. 

There were only three. Bruce, Selina, and Oswald. And that was good enough. 

Dick wanted to text Selina, he really did, but he got the feeling that she'd talk to Bruce. And did he really want to text Oswald? For what? _Advice_? Oswald was the type of person who needed advice rather than the one to give it.

Well... even though Oswald was unaware, Dick wanted to help him. So.. maybe he wouldn't mind helping _him_? Even if it just meant listening to what Dick had to say..?

Besides, he was the only person he could talk to other than Bruce and Selina. And strangely enough, Dick currently felt that he was the best person to contact. 

Dick pursed his lips as his fingers hit the letters on the screen.

🐧 Ozzie

_Hi Ozzie. Are you busy?_

Dick put his phone down. _Well, let's see how long it takes for him to rep—_

He felt the device vibrate. Oswald's text read:

_No, I'm not. Why do you ask?_

Dick raised his eyebrows. Oswald had responded much earlier than he'd anticipated. And now that he was actually texting Oswald, he felt nervous. What if Oswald didn't actually care about his problems? 

There was only one way to find out.

_Well today was my first_

_day of school. And it didnt_

_really go that well_

_Do you mind_

_if I talk to you about it?_

_It's OK if you dont want to!!_

_I don't mind. But why don't_

_you call me instead?_

_I dont want anyone to no that im texting right now. I told_

_Bruce that I was going to sleep_

_Sorry, who's Bruce?_

_Oh! The guy who adopted me_

_I see. You didn't mention him by name last time_

_we met._

_Anyway, I'm sure that you'd rather speak to me in person than_

_through messaging, correct?_

_Yes.._

_Then sneak out._

_What!?!?_

_Ozwald!! I cant do that!! I could get caught!_

_And Bruce would be mad at me!!_

_If you're careful, you won't get_

_caught, Dick._

_Remember how I said we should schedule a day together? This is an_

_opportunity, so let's make it happen. It's not as if it'll take all day._

_Not that there's much left, anyway._

_I guess.._

_But this is kinda a bad idea Ozzie_

_It can go very wrong_

_I'm not going to force you to do anything. Do you or do you_

_not want to talk to me?_

_I do!_

_Alright, well, in order to do so we need to be together in person_

_because texting to each other is tedious_

_You won't get caught. Child, you've done much more difficult things than_

_this, really. All you need to do is lock the door and jump out the window._

_Then send me your location when you're out of Bruce's eye range. I'll_

_Pick you up_

_Understood?_

_Yes.._

_Okay!! I'm going to do it!_

_I will text you my location when I'm done_

Dick couldn't believe he actually agreed to this. But he really wanted to see Oswald, and to be honest, secretly leaving the manor seemed exciting.

Dick found himself smiling. He was so bad...! 

He tippy toed to the door and locked it. Hopefully, Bruce wouldn't check the room in the first place while he was gone. Then, just in case, he put some pillows under the sheets to give a shape that resembled him slightly.

Dick was getting déjà vu.

He walked towards the window and peered outside. He probably should have mentioned to Oswald that he wasn't on the first floor. 

Oh well. It didn't make much of a difference to him anyways. Thank goodness, acrobatic skills! 

Dick made sure to turn off his light, he wanted to make it seem like he was _actually_ asleep. It wasn't completely night yet, so the room was now semi-dark. He pulled the window open as quietly as he could and looked for something he could use as support. 

The only leverage were the frames for the windows to the first floor and a few uneven parts of the walls. Dick just hoped no one was looking through those windows right now. That would suck. 

Dick crawled out of the window and quite skillfully made his way down onto the ground. Finally, he climbed the fence and ran out of the property as swiftly as he could. 

Eventually Dick reached for his phone again and did as Oswald had ask by sending him his location when he was sure he was far enough from the manor. He then decided to sit against a tree along the sidewalk until Oswald's arrival. 

Dick wondered where the unpredictable man would bring him. Who was Oswald, or should he say Penguin, besides the the owner of the Iceberg Lounge? What did he do? Was it dangerous? Well, Dick suspected that it probably was, but then why would Oswald want to bring Dick along? 

Dick sat under the tree for about ten minutes until a car with its headlights on drove up to the curb. A window rolled down, revealing Oswald and some random guy as the driver. 

Dick jumped to his feet. "Hey, Ozzie!" 

Oswald smiled at him. He no longer refused the nickname which thrilled the eight-year-old. 

"Hello, Dick. Hop in." He directed. Dick did just that. The moment he closed the door, the car started moving.

"Now, we have a lot of catching up to do, but first, do you know who Poison Ivy is?"


	13. Odd Squad

Dick blinked.

"Isn't that a plant?" Dick asked. "It gives you rashes and stuff."

Oswald looked at him through the rear view mirror. "No—well, yes, that's what poison ivy is, but I'm talking about the person. You clearly don't have much knowledge about the people that run around Gotham, so I'll give you the basics." 

"There's these people called metahumans. They have special abilities—you know— _powers_. Some of them choose to use these abilities for 'the greater good' and some do not. Either way, you've got to look out for both of them because they'll get in the way,” he explained. "Anyway, Poison Ivy is one of those metahumans. Her powers consists of a type of plant manipulation. Basically, she can control plants and do a couple of other 'tricks' with them." 

Dick gaped at him. "Wait, really? She has real life super powers? That's so cool!" He'd seen plenty of magic tricks from the circus, but he knew that none of it was real. If this Poison Ivy person really could do what Oswald was saying, he'd be thrilled. 

Penguin scoffed. "Sure, until you realize that's she's just another one of the loons in this city. She's obsessed with plants and I'm quite sure she wants to overthrow humans with and for them. A dangerous woman indeed."

"Oh..." Dick commented dishearteningly. "So, uh, why did you mention her?"

Oswald tightened his tie and looked out the window. "Although she's trouble, she can also be useful at times. We planned to meet up to make a bargain. It shouldn't take long." 

"Okay,” Dick replied. He glanced out the window and noticed that wherever they were was surrounded with vegetation and any other buildings were miles away. 

Soon they arrived at a small, wooden building with lights shining through its dusty windows. The driver turned the wheel and they parked along side two other cars. With a click, the car doors unlocked.

"We should return shortly," Penguin informed the driver as he began to climb out of the car. Dick noticed he brought a black umbrella with him, which was odd because it didn't look like it would rain. The man nodded in response. 

Dick followed Oswald's lead. As they crossed the street, he held back a mumble about how Oswald should always look both ways before crossing. 

Bells jingled when the door to the rather small structure was opened. There were some people sitting in groups talking and drinking while others were alone on a bar stool enjoying a glass. A melody of a song Dick had never heard before was playing as well. The faint smell of alcohol could be smelled from every direction. 

"Stay close," Oswald muttered. "I want to you to watch and learn." 

_Huh?_

Dick didn't get to ask any questions because Oswald began striding towards people at a table off in the corner. Dick, who was behind the man, craned his neck to the side to catch a glimpse of who he was meeting up with. He saw a woman who was sitting on a chair and a man standing next to her, leaning against the wall.

Dick stared, his mouth agape. The lady was stunning and was definitely unlike anyone he'd ever seen before. Her skin was colored a light, plant-like green and had a few stray vines crawling around her arms and legs while her long hair was a fiery red. She wore a green strapless one piece outfit that was embedded with—yes, you guessed it—plants.

Clearly, Oswald was not joking when he said that Poison Ivy was obsessed with plants. Assuming this woman was her, which Dick was quite certain of.

Meanwhile, the man besides her was wearing a green tuxedo. His gloves and tie were purple and he wore a bowler hat with the green and purple colors. Dick paid special attention to his face, which had a purple mask on it,

Batman, Selina, Dick, and now this guy. Wow, Gotham sure loved masks. 

"Ivy! What the hell is _he_ doing here?!" Penguin growled, bringing Dick out of his thoughts. 

Ivy rolled her eyes and crossed a leg over her thigh. "Not even a hello?" 

Penguin glared at her. Ivy didn't bat an eye. 

" _He_ has a name, Oswald,” the man in green and purple informed, annoyance evident in his voice. 

Penguin ignored him and proceeded to speak with Ivy. "Listen, if you need to work something out with Riddler, then do it now, because I don't want him here while we work out business matters." 

" _Puh-lease_ , like you guys are doing anything special. I bet you're doing the usual: paying a crap ton for a toxin that you don't really need,” the man supposedly named Riddler cut in.

Ivy smirked. "I can't tell whether you're insulting or protecting him, Edward." 

Edward, also known as Riddler, laughed. "Me? Protect _him_? From what, having an empty wallet by the end of the day?" Then, he frowned as he realized something. "Hey, secret identity, Ivy!" 

She waved a dismissing hand. "It's not much of a secret if basically all of Gotham already knows it."

Penguin's face was beginning to look red. He gripped onto his umbrella but tried to remain civil. "Very funny, Ed. Last time I checked, I was the wealthy one, correct? I don't mind spending the necessary cash to reach my goals. You're opinion is irrelevant and unwanted." 

Ivy snorted. "Well, isn't Penguin just an absolute savage?" She sarcastically remarked. "you two—wow. I knew you guys bickered a lot, but this—? This is on a old married couple level." 

Dick, who had just been hiding behind Oswald with his head poking out to the side to listen, brought his hand to his mouth at an attempt to hold in a laugh. Ivy noticed this and changed the topic. 

"When you first walked in here, Oswald, I must say, I was surprised. 'Not even one guard or assistant?' I wondered. Then, I noticed the boy. Immediately, I took that back. It seems you've resorted to children,” she stated. The tone of her voice was humorous, but the look in her eye was serious. 

Penguin, as if just remembering that Dick was there, turned around and looked at him.

"You must really think I'm low to have such an accusation. No, Ivy. This is...” he hesitated. Would it be dangerous to reveal the child's name to these criminals? He didn't think so. They'd have to be stupid to even think of hurting him and risk getting on Penguin's nasty side. "Richard. Richard, say hi."

Dick flinched, not expecting to be put on the spot like that. He shyly moved to Oswald's side and wave a hand. "Hi." 

Ivy and Riddler stared at him curiously which made Dick nervously sweat. Thankfully, Penguin came to his aid. "Enough about him, though. I want the toxin already!"

"Hah! I was right~!" Riddler boasted with a huge grin. Penguin's eye twitched dangerously. 

"So why bring him, Oswald? I doubt you brought him for no reason. If anything, it looks like it's almost his bedtime." Ivy questioned suspiciously, still talking about Richard.

"He's not _that_ young. And I don't need to explain myself to you,” Penguin snapped. 

"I'm the one who came to him," Dick spoke up. He looked at the floor sadly, "I didn't think I would be bothering anyone... I'm sorry.." Here he was again, being a nuisance. 

Edward frowned. "Oh dear. Look at what you did, Ivy, I think he's gonna cry." 

Surprisingly, he was genuine concerned, but it still sounded like a taunt to Dick. "N-no I'm not!" He defended. Despite saying that, he could feel a lump in his throat.

Ivy's cold demeanor softened slightly. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, propping her hands onto the table. "Alright, Penguin. Let's get this over with and talk prices. Since you are so reluctant to have Riddler here, he'll leave us be. BUT—" she said, emphasizing on 'but', "the boy goes with him." 

"No!" Penguin yelled almost immediately. He looked at her like she had three heads. "Ivy, really? Do you really think I'm going to trust—"

"Calm down and let me continue,” Poison Ivy sharply ordered. Penguin bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something he'd regret. "I meant that they're just going to go to a table as far away from us that this small bar will allow. They'll still be in this building, and you'll still be able to keep an eye on them from here. They just won't hear our conversation." 

Penguin visibly calmed down. "I see. And just why is it so important to you that Richard does not remain by my side? I _assure_ you, he is not a threat." He had to gulp down a chuckle from that last sentence. Dick actually was a threat, more than they probably suspected. Perhaps Ivy had reason to be wary.

"As if I didn't know that." Ivy scoffed. "I just think it's only fair. After all, I was in the middle of something with Edward until you came along. Awfully rude, I must say.” That earned her a discreet eye roll from Oswald. "And I want it to just be the two us, Oswald. No Edward, no Richard. Just me and you." 

Dick's eyes widened.

_That... that sounded sort of.. flirty!_

"I just love how you two are speaking about me like I'm not here,” Edward snarled. He was understandably getting annoyed of being ignored. "And do you really think I'm going to hurt the kid? I'm not a monster, jeez." He then gave a lopsided smile. "Heh, if I didn't know better I'd say you care for him."

Penguin looked flustered. "Wha—"

"Ah, so the Penguin has a soft spot,” Ivy noted. “Cute.”

"No—I—you—“ he tried to retort, but he was loosing this battle. 

"You actually have a heart, Oswald. Deal with it. I won't tattle tell,” the woman covered in vines teased. 

"Well, I might.” Edward shrugged. Before Oswald could attack him, he raised his hands up and said, "I'm joking." 

Penguin was definitely red now. He wanted to show Dick how to make a bargain, but all he did was get embarrassed by Ivy and Riddler in front of him! _Argh!_

"Enough! I agree that Edward and Richard should stay away for a moment. Now, would you just _go_?!" He screeched, getting himself a couple of stares from strangers minding their own business. 

Edward snickered as he walked away to get a drink. Oswald turned to Dick. "See that table over there?" He asked as he pointed to a round table at the other side of the room. The blue-eyed boy nodded. "Go there. I'll be watching to make sure everything's fine. If there's an emergency, come here to me, understood?"

Again, Dick nodded. He began to walk away to the table when Oswald called him. "Wait, Dick."

Dick looked back, confused. 

Oswald walked up to him and leaned down a bit to get to his height level. He was silent before saying, "I hope you know that I'm not telling you to do this because you're 'bothering anyone'. As I mentioned earlier, I just need to do this and then we're gone. I had wanted you to observe and learn something but.. _that_ clearly didn't happen,” he muttered with a tint of red on his cheek remaining. "Anyway, when we leave you can talk to me about everything's that's been on your mind. I _promise_." 

Dick stared at him wide eyed. Oswald seemed so genuine, and he had just _promised_ something. He extended his pinky finger and gestured it towards Dick. The boy gladly stuck out his pinky and they intertwined them.

Oswald patted Dick's shoulder and left to speak with Ivy. Dick had a goofy smile on his face as he walked to the table and sat on the chair. Oswald seemed nicer than when they first met. He was still sorta mysterious, but he was trustworthy regardless. Dick definitely believed he made the right choice reaching out to him. 

If not, where would he be? Lying in bed? Well, it actually was quite late now, but that's besides the point. He didn't feel tired at all anyways. You would feel the same if had just you met a green lady with plant powers. 

Dick just watched Ivy and Penguin talk. Ivy had taken out a vial sometime during their conversation and kept it on the table, guarded by vines. 

Eventually it seemed like they were arguing because the few vines around Ivy grew and Oswald's yelling could be heard across the whole bar, even to where Dick was. 

"That was _not_ the original price we agreed on!" Penguin angrily shouted as he stood up from the chair and pounded his fist onto the table. 

An employee looked like he wanted to say something, but it appeared he recognized the two villains and valued his life. 

Ivy kept her composure, however, her eyes showed the frustration she felt. She took a breath, smiled, and said something that Dick couldn't hear. After that, Penguin gave a wry smile and reluctantly sat back down. They proceeded to talk.

"They're so predictable. Oswald comes for toxin, Ivy raises price. I didn't make the empty wallet joke for nothing, y'know."

Dick looked in the direction of the voice and watched Riddler approach him with two glass cups in his hands. He gave Dick the glass with water and kept the one with alcohol _._

"Uh," Dick uttered.

"I was thirsty and didn't think it was appropriate to be the only one with a drink,” Riddler explained. He spoke in a manner that sounded like he thought he was smarter than everyone else in the room. Maybe he was. 

Dick smiled gratefully. "Oh wow, thank you! That's really nice." 

The man in green and purple nodded in response. 

"So, why is a kid like yourself hanging out with Penguin?" Riddler asked curiously. 

Dick took a sip of water before answering. The ice made it cold enough to give him a brain freeze but it was refreshing nonetheless. "It's kinda a long story. We just met one day and became friends." 

Riddler choked on his drink. 

"Are you okay?!" Dick shouted with concern as he got up and patted Edward's back. 

When he regained his breath, he nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. Sorry, you just.. surprised me there." 

Dick was confused. "...How?”

"Penguin doesn't have friends. He has allies, henchmen—you name it—but no friends,” Edward stated with certainty.

Dick awkwardly scratched his head. "Well.. now he does..?" 

Edward observed Dick as he sat back down. He was sure that Oswald agreed to that to make the kid feel better. With or without the title of 'friend', however, he could prove to be Oswald's vulnerability. Many of his enemies would use that to their advantage and put the boy in harm's way. Riddler and Penguin fought a lot and even turned on each other, but they had a unspoken oath against using friends and family as leverage. Not that either of them really had any left, until now. 

Edward didn't have any special feelings towards Richard, but he seemed like a nice kid. Probably caught in the wrong crowd. Well, looks can be deceiving. Either way, he didn't want some little kid getting hurt because of his ties to criminals like Oswald. It was better if Richard got away from Edward's rather impulsive acquaintance. 

"Hey," Riddler began, "What gets broken without getting held?" 

Dick blinked. "Huh?" 

"It's a riddle." The _Riddler_ informed. 

"Oh,” Dick realized. It was an odd time to be asking something like riddles, but he didn't mind. 

"Broken without being held... uh.. I don't know.." Dick shrugged. 

"At least try. It's not that hard," Riddler insisted, although he doubted that the boy would guess correctly. 

"Um... I really don't know. Glass..?" Dick randomly guessed.

Riddler snorted. "Glass? No, incorrect. The answer is: a promise. I have no clue how you got that ridiculous answer. Shame that you didn't get it; that was one of my easiest ones." 

Dick felt a flicker of embarrassment. "Haha, yeah." 

"A promise," Riddler continued, "Easily broken. Sometimes it's best not to trust anyone. Even your friends. You're better off not having any. That's how it is in this city, kid." Riddler internally cringed. He sounded like Oswald. Although he had to admit, he wasn't completely wrong. Anyways, Edward was trying as subtly as possible to tell Richard the message while sounding general. After all, he didn't want anyone to know he actually _cared._

Dick shifted uncomfortably. Did Riddler overhear his and Oswald's conversation, or was this just a coincidence? 

"You can always trust your friends," Dick stated, "trust is what makes a promise so special. And if you can't trust your friends with something like a promise, then they aren't really your friends, right?" 

_Damn_ , Riddler thought. He had a good point there. He couldn't retaliate without being suspicious. Well, of course he could, he was Edward Nygma, a genius. He could, but didn't want to. Yes, that was it. 

"I suppose it depends on what types of friends you have,” Edward concluded as he slouched a bit, wanting to end this conversation. 

Dick wanted to ask what types of friends Riddler had, but decided against it. Judging by the enigma's body language, he didn't seem to want to talk about that anymore. 

"Is that why your name is Riddler? Because you like riddles?" Dick questioned. 

Riddler smiled, glad for the subject change. "Yep. Life's full of questions, however, I like to think of them as riddles. And _I_ am the _master_ of Riddles." 

"Wow," Dick mused, "That's interesting. You must be really smart."'

Riddler confidently smirked but said nothing in return. This boy didn't know even half of his cleverness. 

At last, it seemed Oswald and Ivy were wrapping this up. Penguin slide a bunch of hundred dollar bills toward Ivy, who took it and quickly counted each one (to Oswald's annoyance). Satisfied, she willed the vines to move away from the vial and gave it to Penguin. He observed it with a generally pleased expression. He offered a hand to Ivy—to shake hands, it seemed—but she just rejected it. 

"About time," Edward mumbled. He and Dick got up and walked towards Oswald who was up and ready to leave. 

"So, still have enough on you for gas?" Edward joked. 

Oswald only rolled his eyes. "I'll be leaving now, Ed. Good day, Ivy." He put a hand on Dick's back and gently pushed him towards the direction of the door. 

"Bye, little Richard,” Ivy voiced. She rested her chin on her overlapped hands and smiled at him mysterious fondness in her eyes. "Stay safe, won't you?" 

Oswald frowned at her and began to lead Dick away. 

Edward stopped him. "Wait, we need to talk." Dick watched them have a silent conversation with their eyes. 

Oswald suspected it was important. "Dick, head to the car. I'll meet up with you shortly. You know where it is, correct?" 

"Yeah, I do,” Dick confirmed. 

"Then go,” Oswald commanded. Dick gave the group of villains one last confused glance before waving at Ivy and Riddler and getting out of the building.

"What it is, Ed?" Penguin snapped the moment Dick left. 

Riddler chuckled. "Impatient as always, I see." He, then, became serious. "The boy's too nice for this part of Gotham, Oswald. He called you his ' _friend_ '. I don't know what you're doing, but it looks like trouble." 

"Aww," Ivy cooed, "Did he really say that?" 

Riddler gave an amused nod. 

"He's adorable. He kept staring at me—in a curious manner, mind you. I just wanted to squeeze his cheeks!" She fawned, loosing her calm and controlled composure. Edward and Oswald were surprised, and slightly uncomfortable, at the sudden change. 

"Oh hell no!" Oswald exclaimed. "So you can poison him?"

Ivy's smile dropped and she looked at him like he was stupid. "You do realize I can control my powers, right? You're the one who tried to shake hands with me earlier, dumbass."

"Oh! Speaking of dumbass—don't think I didn't notice the profanity you used in front of Dick, Ed! I can only hope you didn't speak that way to him directly," Oswald scolded. 

The green female looked taken aback at the thought of Edward cursing at Dick. She brought a hand to her chest and leaned away from Riddler. Penguin and Ivy waited for a response. 

Edward sputtered. "W-No! Goodness gracious, guys! When have I ever—No! I just got him a drink and told him a riddle and that's all! Really!" He hated feeling the need to defend himself. 

"A _drink_?! He's _eight-years-old_!" Oswald screamed.

" _WATER_!" Edward yelled back. "A DRINK OF _WATER_!" 

Ivy's laughter echoed through the building as she watched the scene before her unfold. She wiped an invisible tear. "Ah, I did not expect my evening to turn out this way, but I am not disappointed." 

"Whatever," Riddler disregarded. "My point is: By association, Richard is getting into some dangerous territory. I'm not telling you because I'm worried or anything, but because I don't want you running to me, crying, when the boy gets hurt or worse."

"I agree," Ivy added sharply. Her smile had melted and her eyebrows were knitted together. "You can't just go around taking innocent kids, trying to make them like you. I bet he doesn't even know that you're a cold blooded killer. You're a bad influence and it might just be the reason for his death." Ivy stood up abruptly and walked towards Penguin. Vines began growing larger and crept on the space around her. "If I find out that that adorable kid gets hurt because of _you_ ," she snarled, "I'll find a way to make sure he never sees you again." 

No one spoke. Ivy and Penguin glared ferociously at each other. Riddler's gaze cautiously flickered between them. 

At last, Penguin spoke up. He was fuming. His knuckles were white from gripping onto his umbrella so hard. He could use it, but no, was determined to remain civil. "Imbeciles. Utter imbeciles," he growled. 

"I _know_ what I'm doing. Neither of you have any right to speak as if you know Richard—as if you knew him before today. You have no clue how we met. Well, here, let me enlighten you! He was dressed in a juvenile detention center uniform, and had no home. He had just escaped. Not because he did something wrong but because the 'orphanages were full'. I temporarily gave him a place to stay and I provided him with clothing and food. We made a deal that if he helped me with something, I'd help him find the _murderer_ _of his parents_. Not as innocent as you thought, hm? He was never fully given the chance to get revenge because Batman came along. He took Richard and put him in an orphanage where he was later adopted."

"Richard was the one who insisted on the term 'friend'. Who cares? It just means he likes me. Anyway, he's the one who reached out to me. I agreed, because, I admit, I enjoy his company. That's not the only reason, though. I want to show him the rough and dangerous parts of Gotham, because if not me, then who else? You said it yourself, he's a nice kid. Too nice. He'll get hurt. It's better to toughen him up and teach him how to survive. He's got the potential to be someone special, and I'll show him how to use that. he's like me, after all. In the end, I'm really just helping him." 

The anger in his voice returned. "And I don't need two idiotic fools to tell me what to do. Do I daresay that's its sort of cute?Cute how you two thought you knew the whole story? How you thought you were helping? I like to think I'm handling the situation quite well, thank you very much. It's almost funny, really, how suddenly everyone is interested in the boy. First Catwoman—" 

"Catwoman?" Ivy interjected. “Her too?" 

Penguin snorted. "Yep. It sure as hell is annoying." 

Ivy made a mental note to talk to Selina later. If she was in contact with Richard, then maybe she could tell Ivy what exactly was going on. 

"Alright, alright, Oswald. I _apologize_ ," she stated, although it didn't sound like she meant it, "No need to get so feisty. We were just worried about the kid. You don't exactly seem like role model material, but whatever. I get it now."

Penguin seemed satisfied with that reply. Ivy wasn't one to put aside her pride to apologize, especially to someone like himself. 

Edward crossed his arms. "Don't say 'we', Ivy. I wasn't worried. Like I said earlier, I just wanted to remind you of what you're getting into. I don't need to deal with an upset Penguin when his little birdie gets hurt." 

Ivy shook her head. Edward and Oswald were such tsunderes.

"I'm a responsible adult, Ed. I'm sure I can handle a child,” Penguin assured. He face his body in the direction of the exit and turned his head to look at the other two villains once more. "Any more concerns or complaints before I leave?" 

No response. 

"Good. I'll be leaving now. Who knows how long Richard has been waiting for me? This took _much_ longer than expected. I blame Riddler," He huffed as he stormed off. The familiar jingle sound was heard as the door opened and closed.

"Today's just Bully Riddler Day, huh?" The man himself sighed. 

Ivy didn't answer. Her eyes remained locked on the door that Penguin had just slammed shut and her thoughts wandered, thinking about the young boy with black hair and blue eyes.


	14. Some Advice from Bird to Bird

At last, Oswald opened the car door and got in. 

"Everything alright, sir?" The driver asked.

"Yes," Oswald answered with a sigh, "I just needed to wrap some things up."

_What a mess that was._

"Where to next?" The man questioned politely as he put the vehicle on reverse. 

Oswald had to think on that one. Maybe somewhere Dick could nibble on something in case he was hungry. He turned to the boy who was oddly silent. "Dick, do you like ice cream?"

Dick perked up and smiled. "Yes!" 

Oswald returned the smile. "Good,” he redirected his attention to the driver, "bring us to the nearest ice cream parlor." 

The man nodded and they were driven to more familiar parts of the city. During the silent car ride Dick thought about what cool powers Ivy probably had and, on the other hand, Oswald thought about what Ivy and Riddler had warned him about. 

Oswald wasn't too concerned. Yes, he had many enemies, but none of them even knew about Dick. Even if they did, Dick wasn't _always_ with Oswald. He around moved a lot. Either he was with Catwoman or... who was it? Bruce? Yes, that was the name. He'd have to learn more about this man and find out whether or not he was truly going to be a good guardian for Dick. But getting back on track, if Dick ever really was in danger, Oswald always had henchmen to protect him. See? Problem solved, stress relieved. 

And anyway, if something seriously did happen... Oswald wouldn't be.. too sad.. right? No, he wouldn't be sad at all! He always told himself that he wouldn't get attached to anyone because he could be betrayed at any time. Trust no one. _You'll only get hurt._

Yet he found himself caring for Dick. Heck, he had to defend himself saying that he was right to involve Dick in his life to Ivy and Riddler. 

Ugh, emotions were annoying. They were complicated and got in the way. 

Fine, maybe he cared a _little bit_ about Dick's well being, okay? He was only human after all, and he wouldn't consider making Dick his successor one day if he didn't care at all.

Besides, it was hard not to care about the boy when he was such a lovable bundle of joy. No wait—he did NOT just say lovable. He meant likable. Better yet: tolerable. 

Dick wondered what Ivy ate. If she was technically like a plant, but also human, did she... still eat fruits and vegetables? What about salads? That would make her a cannibal, wouldn't it? Or did she only eat meat? Maybe all she had to do is absorb the sun? Dick giggled at the thought of Ivy going outside to satisfy her hunger, getting a tan, and going back inside, feeling full. 

The next time he saw her, he'd surely ask. Along with hopefully seeing her powers in action. The thing is, he didn't know if he _would_ ever see her again.

The Riddler guy was pretty cool, too. He was still only human, but he seemed really smart. It appeared that he and Oswald knew each well. They probably had a past of some type. 

As interesting as they were, Dick had to remind himself that they were probably criminals. Oswald had mentioned that Ivy wanted to overthrow humans or something? She didn't seem like it, so maybe Oswald was just being dramatic as usual... still, Dick doubted that she was innocent. The same went for Edward. Then again, they were both decently nice, so Dick couldn't judge them too much. Besides, Penguin was a criminal too, and _he_ wasn't bad. Well, actually, he had killed a person before... Oops. Scratch that.

It was dark outside now and Dick didn't have a watch to tell the time. Then, he remembered that he had his phone in his pocket. Eh, he didn't actually care what time it was. Bruce thought he was fast asleep and Dick didn't have to go to school tomorrow, so it didn't matter how late it was.

Dick was half happy to be out of the manor and with Oswald—seriously, he was about to eat icecream for Pete's sake (his favorite!)—but the other half of him felt guilty for tricking Bruce. It wasn't Bruce's fault that he was sad. The manor just felt so restricting, which was odd because it was so big. Dick just couldn't put his finger on it. 

_You're being ungrateful_ , a part of him warned. He didn't know which one. 

When they got to the parlor, they said goodbye once again to the driver and got inside. A wave of air conditioning hit Dick in the face the moment they got in. 

"Hello! What can I get you fine gentlemen this evening?" A cheerful woman questioned as they walked to the countertop and observed the selection.

Dick looked up at Oswald, waiting for the man to tell him what he could get. Oswald noticed this and said, "you can choose whatever you like, Dick. Don't worry about the price." 

That's right, Oswald was rich! How could he have forgotten? In that case... "May I please get the chocolate? On a cone?" Dick asked excitedly. 

"Of course, dear," lady responded kindly as she itched her ear, "Would you like the cone to be small, medium, or large?" 

Dick took a good few seconds to think long and hard about it. He wanted to say large, but he suspected that his stomach would be upset afterwards, so he said medium instead. 

"Would you like any toppings?" The employee added. Her hazel eyes scanned Dick, noting everything about him. 

_Toppings_?! _And I get to say_ yes _? So. Much. Power!!_ Dick thought, utterly amazed. 

Dick shyly grinned. "Um, yes please! How much is allowed?" 

"As much as you'd like, Sweetie." She answered. 

"All of them!" The boy shouted. His eyes widened when he realized how loud he'd gotten. Over _ice cream_. To be fair, though, it had been longer than he could even remember since he'd last eaten ice cream, and even then he wasn't allowed this much control over what he got. "Sorry." He cleared his throat. "I'd like all the topics please... except for the peanuts." Dick liked peanuts, but so had Zitka, and he didn't think he'd be able to hold in his tears if he thought back to the days where he'd sneak his elephant companion a handful of the salty snack.

After she scooped the many toppings on the ice cream, they moved to the cash register where Oswald paid. 

"Thank you, Miss,” Dick said with a warm smile. He turned to Oswald. "Thank you, Ozzie." 

"You're very welcome. Now, let's sit down,” Oswald insisted. They both sat across from each other at a booth. Oswald made a few phone calls as he let Dick eat. Meanwhile, the raven haired boy enjoyed the calm atmosphere and his delicious treat.

When he finished the rest of his cone, Oswald finally spoke up. "So, Dick, tell me about your first day of school." 

Dick inhaled. So he was actually going to do this? "Umm, well... it was fun. Really, it was. Everyone was nice to me. B-but.. that's the thing. I can't believe I didn't notice. man, I'm so stupid—" 

"Richard!" Oswald cut in, his voice louder than he intended. "Don't talk that way. Continue explaining." 

Dick blinked. "Uh, okay.. anyways," he sighed, "when I was in the manor after school, I heard Bruce and Alfred talking. They said that they expected me to get teased, which was not what happened. Then, Alfred said that maybe everyone was nice to me because they didn't want me to tell Bruce if I was angry, who is, like, super rich and has a bunch of companies. So basically no one really liked me. They were just thinking about my title instead of the real me. It sounds really lame when I say it out loud... but it just reminded me of a lot of bad stuff."

Dick was looking down at the table sadly now. Oswald's eyes were saucers. 

"Dick, wow, that's unfortunate but-but _Bruce_? _Rich_? _Companies_? Are you talking about _Bruce Wayne_?" He asked in complete shock. 

Dick raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes. Why are you so surprised?" 

"Bruce Wayne, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises?! How could you not have mentioned this earlier?!" Oswald exclaimed. Richard had gotten adopted by one of the most influential people in Gotham. He'd heard a little something about Bruce Wayne's new son on the news, but he didn't give it any thought because he, frankly, hadn’t cared. But that was because he hadn't known the boy was Dick! 

That left Oswald with a lot of unanswered questions. Why would he adopt Richard? It was almost suspicious, considering the boy was chosen only moments after being submitted into the orphanage. Also, wouldn't a wealthy man such as Wayne have better security? If an eight-year-old could sneak out, it clearly wasn't very good. Then again, He probably never expected any kid to feel the need to escape because—heck—he was filthy rich; the child would have all the toys and video games in the world. Everything would be given on a silver platter. So why _did_ Dick run away? 

"Oh, sorry. I guess I should have mentioned his last name earlier. I didn't think it would be important,” Dick apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Oswald shook his head. "That would have been nice, but no matter. We came to talk about you, not Wayne." He sighed. "Not everyone fits in, Dick. In your case it's because of your new found status. It angers me that they've succeeded in making you feel bad about yourself. That you dare waste any energy on them. They don't deserve your attention. Dick, not just your classmates, but all of Gotham will probably underestimate your worth. But you can prove them wrong and make them regret ever treating you poorly. That's what I did." 

Dick tried to let everything he said sink in. "What do you mean?"

Oswald bit his lip before explaining. "I know how you feel, Richard. I know how it feels to not know who to trust, to maybe feel unwanted. When I was young I was bullied by my peers for my limp and short height. They called me names, the most famous one being Penguin. The only one who I knew truly loved me was my mother. However, even she left me when she died."

Dick stared at Oswald, his eyes now glossy and wide. Was he was actually telling him about his past?

"I started off small. I was the umbrella boy for powerful people." Oswald couldn't help but snicker. "It was their mistake for not seeing me as the threat I was. I slowly and stealthily gained more power in Gotham. They realized it too late and I overthrew them. It was thrilling. The people who mistreated me paid severely and I became the respected and feared figure that you see today. I use the name of Penguin with pride now."

Dick mouth went dry. "Wow," he croaked. "That's really impressive. And I get what you're saying, b-but I don't want people to be scared of me—my classmates already are! I just want them to try to get to know the real me and I get to know the real them."

"Of course you do," Oswald sympathized, "however it's unlikely that that'll just happen. You have to work for it to happen. Use your position to your advantage. Make sure you choose your words carefully so that your peers can't see it, though. I know it doesn't make sense now, but when the time comes, it will. Besides, Dick, even if they don't accept you, you must learn not to care. It doesn't matter what they think of you, you'll become successful without them." 

_Sometimes Oswald is confusing_ , Dick thought, _but at least he's trying to help me. Huh... he has a point._

"Yeah," Dick agreed, his voice more confident than earlier, "I don't need other people to make me feel happy. You're right!"

Oswald proudly smiled. 

Dick's shoulder's sagged again though. "The thing is... I... I feel kinda lost. Everything is so different.. and really miss how things used to be. Don't get me wrong! I'm super grateful for everything you and Selina have done for me! And Bruce. Much better than the Center, but... I feel like it's too good to be true, like it's almost fake. And... I still miss Mami and Tati... _so much_. Is that... selfish?"

Oswald appeared outraged at that question, which made Dick immediately regret it. He opened his mouth the blurt an apology and take it back, but Oswald spoke first. 

" _Of course_ you miss your parents! I expect nothing less, Dick! There's nothing selfish about that in any way. Anyone would feel the same way, I assure you. And I can't speak for the Cat and Wayne—however, I'm sure the same goes for them. None of my intentions for you have been anything other than what I've told you. I do understand why you're doubtful, when it appears that people are helping you for seemingly no specific reason. I, personally, simply want to teach you how to manage in this city, because I know it could prove to be beneficial to you." Oswald explained vehemently. He examined Dick's face to see if the boy understood. He was sniffling with a quivering lip. 

"So... you and Selina and Bruce... actually _care_ about me?" Dick whimpered. 

Oswald watched him and nodded. He didn't want to speak for the others, but it would do no good to say anything but yes. 

Dick felt tears threatening to spill from eyes so he rubbed it with the back of his hand. "And—and I'm allowed to cry for my parents?" 

"Of course,” Oswald sincerely uttered. 

The boy shuddered and let a small, relieved sob escape his lips. Despite this, he smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Ozzie. I really do feel better now. I've felt happier ever since I've been with you today, but I think talking to you was the most helpful." He looked into Oswald's eyes knowingly. "You're a really great friend, Ozzie, even if you yourself don't believe it." 

Oswald felt a pang in his heart. 

He didn't know how he'd keep up the walls he'd work so hard to build when this child was effective beginning the break them down. If Dick only knew the monster that Penguin really was, all the horrible, truly horrific things he has done... 

He'd probably run in the opposite direction and never look back. The word 'friend' would be long forgotten. 

Because Penguin didn't deserve the kindness Dick had to offer. 

* * *

"Good bye, Miss!" Dick hollered to the lady who had served the ice cream as he and Oswald left the ice cream parlor. 

"Bye-bye, Dear,” the woman replied sweetly. The moment the door closed and they walked away from earshot she chuckled darkly and pressed on her earpiece. 

Now with a French accent the woman muttered, "I have eyes on the target." 

"Good," A robotic voice replied. "Now we contact Sportsmaster."

  
  


* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to get a bit closer to the manor?" Oswald worriedly questioned. They had parked a few blocks from the Wayne manor and were about to part ways. Oswald didn't want Dick to have to walk alone and be out of their sight in the dark, dangerous streets of Gotham. 

Dick gave a sure nod. "Yep. Don't worry, it's right around the corner. I'll be fine." 

"Alright... if you say so. How about you text me when you get to your room safely?" Oswald suggested. 

Dick smiled at the concern. Ozzie was such a softie when you got to know him. "Okie dokie." He jumped out of the car and walked towards Oswald's lowered window. "Thank you for everything." 

"No need to thank me, Dick," Oswald informed, "I enjoy our time together. Hopefully, you'll keep everything I said in mind?" 

"I will,” Dick declared assuringly. 

"Good. Until next time,” the mobster said as he began rolling his windows up. "Stay safe."

Dick grinned, "Okay. Bye, Ozzie!" He waved in the direction of the car as he walked away. The two men in the car waited until Dick was beyond their range of sight to drive away. 

Dick froze and flinched a few more times than he'd like to admit whenever he heard a rustle of the bushes or the "caw" of a crow. His laidback strolling turned into anxious speed walking. When he got to the Manor's property he sighed in relief. Dick felt the day's exhaustion hit him and he suddenly couldn't wait to get to bed.

However, as he climbed up the wall and opened the window to his room, he almost considered jumping back down and running away as fast away as he could... because an unhappy looking Bruce Wayne sat on his bed, watching Dick gulp in fear. 

He probably wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

Dick just stood in place, slight hunched over from opening the window and getting ready to crawl through it. He had the perfect deer in headlights expression.

Dick tried not to panic. _Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. He's must be mad, super mad. Please don't hurt me..!_ However, Dick knew he put this upon himself so he didn't have any right to complain. It didn't mean he'd like whatever he was about to endure though. 

"Come inside, Dick,” Bruce commanded as he got off of the bed that he was sitting on. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyebrows were knitted. 

Dick fearfully complied and entered the room. It was a lot warmer inside than out, but he was still shaking nonetheless.

Bruce walked towards Dick and raised a hand. On instinct, Dick sharply inhaled, glued his eyes shut, and brace his body for a painful force of any kind before the action occurred. Instead, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. It was slightly tense, but nonthreatening. Dick opened his eyes and fixedly looked into Bruce's eyes in shock.

_What is going on?_

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Bruce interrogated, his voice laced with concern. He scanned Dick before turning his direction back into the boy's face. He seemed to notice his rigid stance. "Wha—? Dick, did you think I was going to _hit_ you?" 

Dick didn't say anything. He just stood there, dumbstruck. He, then, suddenly became interested in the floor and nervously bit his lip. He nodded his head stiffly at last. 

Bruce gazed at him painfully. He really needed to work things out with Dick. Right now. He needed to stop treating him like glass; something that was easily shattered. Oh, and was the man was going to have a _long_ discussion with whoever was in charge of Gotham's juvenile detention centers.

"I would _never_ hurt you. _Never._ No matter how angry I get at you, Dick. And I'm not even angry right now. I just want to talk. I think we _really_ need to talk,” Bruce expressed. God, why couldn't he better with children? Alfred made it seem so easy. 

Dick observed Bruce's face, trying to see if he could detect any signs of lying. No, Bruce seemed genuine. Dick's body relaxed.

"Okay," he uttered quietly, "I agree." 

Bruce gestured at the bed for Dick to get on. Dick climbed into it and sat crisscross in front the pillows. He leaned into the plush softness of its fabric, feeling his tension slip away slowly. Bruce sat at the edge of the bed. He was unsure of where to begin. 

"Do you have your phone?" Bruce questioned. Dick raised an eyebrow. How was that relevant to anything going on? Was he going to confiscate it as punishment? If so, Dick didn't really mind. Yeah, he liked being able to text Oswald and Selina, but temporary contact from them was okay with him if it meant not getting hit.

Dick nodded. He took the phone out of his pocket and held it in his hand, ready to give it to Bruce. 

"So you did bring it with you," the man confirmed, "Did you not hear my calls or see my texts?" 

Dick gave him a puzzled look. "...No?" 

Alright, so that meant Dick _hadn't_ been ignoring Bruce. The thought relieved Bruce. He had been worried that Dick ran away and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Bruce remembered how confused he'd been when he went to check up on Dick, only to find the door locked. It didn't seem like Dick to lock the door for privacy, so he had called out the child's name and received no response. Bruce immediately had searched for the key to the room and was crestfallen to find no eight-year-old boy anywhere to be found. He had no clue where in Gotham Dick could be, but he forced himself to remain positive and assume that Dick would return. Alfred and Bruce had searched the entire manor just in case. He had considered calling Selina, but decided against it for several reasons. So at last, he waited on Dick's bed, hoping for him to come back the same way he had left. 

The thoughts that ran through his mind during that time was: _What did I do wrong? Where is he? Is he at least safe? If only I knew why he left... Should I contact commissioner Gordon?_

Relief was not the right word to describe how he felt when he saw Dick back home again, peering through the window with his magnificent, bright blue eyes. 

"I see. I called and texted you, but I guess you weren't on your phone and had the sound off,” Bruce explained, looking deeply into Dick's eyes. "I was so worried, Dick. I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't know if you were safe or—or if you were even alive. Please, never scare Alfred and I like that again." 

Dick's glanced at his fidgeting hands guiltily to avoid Bruce's gaze that pierced into his soul. It was weird, Bruce wasn't very expressive, but his eyes held so much emotion. Right now it looked sad, but relieved. No anger at all. Dick almost would have rather dealt with an angry Bruce than this, because this—it was causing Dick to drown in guilt and shame. 

Oswald was right; Bruce cared about him. A lot more than Dick felt he deserved. He gave him a home, he tried in his own awkward way to make him feel welcomed, and he assured him that he would never hurt him. Dick felt... safe.

He felt so bad. He should have appreciated Bruce more. He should have just talked to him about everything. 

"I won't. I'm sorry for scaring you," Dick said, ashamed, with his head still facing down and his eyes looking up at Bruce. To the billionaire, he sort of resembled a puppy that was had just been scolded. 

"It's alright," Bruce softly guaranteed, "I'm just glad you're safe. Could you tell me where you went?"

"Umm, well..." Dick started slowly. He knew that Oswald knew who Bruce was, so he wondered if the opposite would occur. He suddenly began to speak quickly. "There's this guy that I'm friends with... I don't know if you know his name, but he's Oswald Cobblepot, and I knew him before I met you—just like Selina—and I got his number a while ago and today I met up with him a few blocks past the manor and he took me to a place where he made a deal or something—it was weird, but cool; there was a green plant lady, her name was Poison Ivy, and then we went to an ice cream place so I could talk to him like he said I could and then he dropped me off to where he picked me up and I walked back here,” he blurted and gasped for breath after rambling the long, overrun sentence. 

It seriously took a few seconds for Bruce to comprehend the words that had just spilled from the boy's mouth. He could definitely give the Flash a run for his money. Once he took in everything Dick said, he realized he had a lot to be concerned about. 

Dick was still in contact with Penguin. He had to have seen him in person to get his phone number, and the only time Dick had left the manor was to hang out with Selina and go to school. Dick was supervised at school so it couldn't have been there, so that meant he gave Penguin a visit when he was with Selina. That suggested that Selina _knew_ and _let_ Dick see the mobster, which was odd considering Bruce was under the impression that she disliked the guy and vice versa.

Then, there was the question as to _why_ Penguin was maintaining a 'friendship' with Dick. What did Penguin benefit from this? To be honest, it didn't seem like he had any ill intentions based on what Dick had said, but it was suspicious. Also, what Dick said inferred that Penguin brought him to a place where he and Ivy negotiated. Why bring Dick? Who else was there? 

Dick had also briefly mentioned that Penguin said he could talk to him. Bruce presumed he spoke about his problems, thus the reason he left the manor in the first place. Did that mean Dick trusted Oswald Cobblepot more than him?

"Um, Bruce..?" Dick spoke aloud, bringing Bruce out of his thoughts. 

"Hm? Sorry, I was just thinking of something. Yes, I have heard of Oswald Cobblepot. He is a rather notorious criminal," Bruce stated, clearly trying to send Dick a message. 

"Yeah, I know..." Dick admitted sheepishly. "But he's actually really nice. He just needs a little push, really!" He confidently defended. 

Bruce wasn't convinced. It didn't matter, he would just prohibit Dick from seeing Penguin again, and soon Dick's interest in the killer would diminish. 

"Anyway," Bruce transitioned, "I want you to be as comfortable here as possible. This is your home, Dick. If it doesn't feel that way, tell me what I can do to make it feel more that way." 

Dick didn't know how to respond. His home was the circus—well, his ex-home, but it didn't mean that he'd be less homesick if the manor resembled it. Assuming that's what Bruce meant, anyways. 

"I think the manor is fine just the way it is,” Dick responded simply before stifling a yawn. What time was it?

Bruce gave him a puzzled look. "Then why did you leave? Is it something I've done?" 

Dick waved his hands with wide eyes. "No, no! I just—I don't know..." He looked down and hugged his arms. "I guess I felt kinda hopeless. Trapped. Not because of the manor, but because of _everything_. I missed the old days. I was just sad. And I know now that it's not true, but I felt like you didn't really care about me. I texted Ozz-Oswald and he said it was better to talk in person. And I was happy to do that because I wanted a little freedom and a friend. And it actually helped. I feel better now." 

There was silence before Bruce spoke again. "Dick, I'm glad that Oswald has been able to help you, but he's dangerous. You really shouldn't be friends with him. You can get hurt, just like when you're with Selina."

Dick flinched. How long has he known about what he and Selina have been up to? 

"I'm not going to stop you from seeing Selina, but I want you to stop involving yourself in whatever you guys have been doing. I've noticed the injuries; it's not safe. You're a child, you shouldn't be doing all of this. You're not on the streets anymore; there's no need to be getting yourself in all this trouble. I can provide you with everything you need, and you can always come to me for anything,” Bruce stated with certainty. 

Dick didn't want to stop what he has been doing with Selina. It was fun, and it made him feel useful. They even managed to save those animals. It was worth getting hurt if he could do some good and offer some help.

And Dick didn't like how it sounded like Bruce was going to ban him from seeing Oswald ever again. He couldn't just abandon his friend! 

"So me and Oswald can't be friends anymore?" Dick questioned unhappily, almost accusingly. He crossed his arms defiantly. He'd consider running away for real if that were the case. 

Bruce sighed. "I'm not sure, Dick. I know you care for him, but he's a bad influence. I.. I'll let you text him, but you can't just leave if he asks you to, okay?" He shouldn't have allowed even that, but he didn't want to seem controlling or else Dick would never feel comfortable here in the manor. 

Dick seemed content with those terms. He uncrossed his arms and Bruce was sure he saw the ghost of a smile for a split second. "Hm, okay. Uh... thanks." 

Bruce merely nodded as a form of response. "Also, Dick, don't think that I'm ignoring you whenever I leave for work. I'm a busy person, and I know that it makes me seem like I can't bother to spend time with you, but that's far from the truth. On the days I have off I promise we'll do something fun. In the meantime, you can hang out with Alfred or play with your games. I'm telling you this because I have a busy day at work tomorrow and I won't be back home until late." Actually, he had a busy day ahead of him tomorrow, but as _Batman._ Bruce would only be at work for an hour or two. 

He didn't like it either. Working as Batman during day hours was awkward and made him stick out like a sore thumb.

The raven haired child wasn't surprised by this. Yes, he was a bit disheartened, but he expected Bruce to be occupied with work. It was slightly odd to him that he was so busy when he could probably hire people to do his job for him, but he didn't question it. 

With slightly heavy eyelids, Dick muttered, "Okay. Don't worry about it. I like Alfred, anyways." 

Bruce smiled a bit at that. Of course he liked Alfred. Who didn't? 

"Let's tuck you in, buddy. You look like you're about to fall asleep right now as we speak,” Bruce decided. He would have preferred for Dick to change into his PJs and brush his teeth before going to sleep, but he let it slide since the boy seemed so tired.

"Sorry..." Dick apologized sleepily. Bruce probably wanted to talk some more, and here he was, barely keeping himself awake. 

The billionaire shook his head. "Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." He took the blanket and threw it over Dick's small body once he lied down. 

"I did, though. I worried you and Alfred,” Dick stated quietly. Was he still upset about that?

Bruce ran a hand through Dick's hair. Dick subconsciously closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. 

"You didn't know that would happen. Again, I'm not angry, so don't apologize,” Bruce clarified softly. 

"So I'm not in trouble?" Dick murmured as his eyes fluttered back open and examined Bruce's.

Bruce gave a small lopsided smile that Dick hadn't been expecting. "No, not unless you want to be. I could always come up with a punishment if you'd like," he suggested jokingly, "Hmm, how about we give you get an extra scoop of vegetables tomorrow for dinner." 

For the first time since he returned, Bruce saw Dick's vibrant grin. "Ew, no!" Dick cried through laughter, "Anything but that!" 

Bruce chuckled at the boy's reaction. It was nice... how this child besides him could make him feel a strange warmth inside. It made him forget all about his dark state of mind, and it reminded him that there were still good people in Gotham. People worth fighting for. 

He had a strong desire to keep Dick safe and happy for as long as he lived. And that's why he had to shelter him from his Batman persona. 

"Good night, Dick,” Bruce said after a long moment of peaceful silence.

He didn't get a reply. Instead, he heard faint, rhythmical breathing; Bruce's cue to leave. 

Bruce silently walked towards the door and began closing it. He glanced at Dick in his tranquil state and smiled. 

How could someone be so sweet yet mischievous?


	15. Wandering

Dick woke up refreshed and carefree. He slept great last night, and hadn’t gotten get a single nightmare! That was a win if you asked him. That was the main reason why he was in a pretty good mood that morning.

Bruce was nowhere to be seen, meaning he left to go to work. Alfred greeted him good morning and made pancakes, and even added blueberries to them, just for Dick. 

After that, though, Dick didn't know what to do. He was bored, but he had so much energy! 

"So, Alfred, what are your plans for the day?" Dick questioned as he sat upside down on the leather couch, his legs and bare feet propped on the backrest. Dick giggled at how it looked like the butler was defying gravity. 

That gave the child a crazy thought. What if Alfred had super powers, like Ivy, but Bruce and Alfred didn't tell Dick because they were worried he'd tell the world? After all, how else could one man keep the whole manor as shiny and perfect as Alfred did? How could a person without powers cook a meal as wonderful as his?

"I am simply going to tidy up the manor,” Alfred explained casually in his familiar accent. "Afterwards, I planned on visiting the study and enjoying a good book with a cup of tea. Why do you ask?" 

Dick turned himself upright before he became dizzy. "Um, no reason. I was just wondering." 

Alfred searched through a nearby cabinet and grabbed a feather duster. "Well, should you need my assistance for anything at all, do call out for me. Perhaps you'd like to join me at the study when I'm finished?" 

Dick smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He wasn't into books all that much, but it could help him learn more vocabulary words. Also, spending time with the old man seemed pleasant. 

Alfred began to walk away, but Dick still needed to ask him something. "Wait, Alfred!" He exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and ran up to him. Alfred watched him curiously. 

"Umm... I—uh.. you're very skilled,” Dick started off. 

The butler smiled with a raised brow, "Is that so?" 

"Yep."

"Well, thank you, Master Richard. I think you're very skilled as well,” Alfred played along. 

"Call me Dick," said boy insisted. 

"If you say so, Master Dick,” Alfred complied. 

"Anyways," Dick drawled while shifting the weight on his feet, "You're almost _too_ skilled..." 

He waited for any sign of nervousness, but received none. Alfred merely smiled at him kindly and waited for Dick to reveal his intentions.

Dick's voice dropped down lower, almost to a whisper. "You know you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. I won't even tell Bruce you told me if you want!" 

Alfred was very curious indeed. A sliver of suspicion arose, however. _Could it be that Richard is referring to Batman..?_

"I would appreciate it if you'd tell me what exactly you'd like me to tell you, Master Dick," Alfred said. 

_Ooh, he's good,_ Dick thought. 

"Your powers!" He announced as if it were obvious. "What are they?" 

"My... my _powers_?" Alfred repeated, unsure he had heard correctly. He began to chuckle softly. "Master Dick, I am saddened to disappoint you, but I wield no powers of any sort." 

Dick couldn't tell whether he was lying to cover up his secret or if he was telling the truth. Bruce probably _would_ have told him if Alfred had powers, right? 

"Oh," Dick uttered. He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I guess I sounded pretty silly, huh?" 

Alfred set the cleaning tool on the table to his side. "It was rather funny," he admitted, "but I do understand where your coming from. You never know who might be a metahuman nowadays. That would be quite interesting, wouldn't it? To have a butler who possesses such special abilities." 

"Yeah, that'd be super cool, but I think I like you the way you are best,” Dick concluded. 

That comment touched Alfred. It felt nice to be appreciated. "Thank you, Master Dick, that means a lot to me. I may not be Superman, but I do try my best to keep everything going smoothly in this family." 

Dick blinked.

_  
Super...man? Superman. Haha, what a funny name. Bat man and super man... That must be another vigil.. ant-T..?_

The elderly man seemed to notice Dick's confusion, so he asked, "Have you ever heard of Superman before?" 

Dick shook his head.

"Ah, I see," the man muttered. "Superman is a super hero. Although he is an alien from the planet Krypton, he helps those in need in his city, Metropolis. He also works internationally as a member of the Justice League. The Justice League is a team of superheroes consisting of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and even more." 

"Woah!" Dick gasped in awe. "There are so many superheroes! Does Superman have any super powers?" 

"Unlike Batman, Superman _does_ have powers. He is very famous for them, in fact. For starters, he has super strength. He can lift up a car easily, like it were a toy. He can also fly,” Alfred elaborated. 

Dick listened with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. 

Alfred continued, "He has super senses, far superior to a normal human's. His eyesight and hearing can detect almost anything, really. I heard he can even hear your heartbeat." 

Dick looked down to his chest and placed a hand on his heart. He could barely feel it, and he definitely couldn't hear it. 

"Speaking of his eyes, Superman also has X-ray vision and lasers in them. A bright red glow it has, and it goes, 'ZAP'!" Alfred imitating the sound of a laser made Dick jump a bit by surprise. 

"He sounds unstoppable!" Dick commented. Admiration and wonder were written on his face. 

"Yes, it does sounds that way. However, he's not. He has a weakness, and it's called kryptonite. It's a radioactive element that weakens Superman when he's exposed to it." 

Dick's mouth made an 'o' shape while his eyes expressed concern. "Oh no! How does Superman defeat the bad guy if he's weak?!" 

Alfred shrugged. "Heroes usually find a way. Perhaps he outsmarts his opponent?" 

Dick snapped his finger. "Probably!"

Alfred smiled warmly at Dick's excitement. It was strange to see a child who had never heard of Superman. After all, he was usually the first person who came to mind when people heard the word 'super hero', but it was nice to see all the amazed expressions Dick had to offer; it really did brighten his day.

The butler wondered how Batman would feel about Dick's sudden interest in Superman. He suspected it would certainly be amusing.

"I'm sure we can find him on the national news somewhere,” Alfred said as he grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. Dick sat back down on the couch behind Alfred and watched him go through the different channels. At last, it seemed he found what he was looking for because he moved out of the way so Dick could see the screen. 

A lady spoke through a microphone, but Dick couldn't hear anything. Alfred noticed this and put up the volume. 

"—The whole train was filled with civilians! Had Superman not come in time, many lives would have been lost. We have two clips of footage that you're about to see. One clip was taken from a passenger inside the train while the other was from a witness outside,” the lady informed in front of two trains. 

Footage from inside of a train was shown. There were lots of lights that glared on the window that the camera was facing, but Dick was still able to see it—or should he say him? Through the screaming of the passengers, a man zoomed through the air so quickly that he would have missed it if he blinked. The hero wore a blue costume along with a long, red cape. 

The next clip looked like it was recorded outside of a shopping center. It was focusing on the same train as earlier, but much farther now. The train was moving much faster than what Dick presumed was normal, and only a little farther than where it sped was another train, waiting at the station. Using the clues shown, Dick guessed that the train went out of control for some reason and wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the man soared in front of the train and pushed with his mighty strength. The train slowed down but didn't halt just yet. The closer the trains got, the more Superman would push. With a deafening screeching sound the train finally was stopped. Immediately crowds cheered. Dick was able to get a good view of the hero when he flew over the area the person recording was. He was very built, and on his chest was a large ‘S’.

"Wow,” Dick muttered under his breath, his eyes glued to the screen that showed more videos and pictures of Superman. 

"Interesting, isn't he?" Alfred noted. 

Dick gave a dazed nodded. "He's _so_ cool." 

Alfred went back to his feather duster and went to work while Dick continued to watch the TV. 

The city that Superman lived in looked so different from Gotham. It was bright and had a hopeful vibe. Meanwhile, Gotham was dark and gave off a spooky vibe. Dick was jealous. 

_Why doesn't Gotham have Superman! Who cares about_ Batman _? He's so lame! He doesn't even have superpowers!_

Dick had always loved to fly. Gliding on the trapeze back in the circus had never failed to cheer him up after a bad day. He missed the way the air fanned his face, and the the way he'd extend his arms and pretend he was a bird. Dick's mother used to tease him because his hair became even more wild after a good swing. Superman reminded him of how much he missed the freedom of soaring. 

Man, the cape suited him well. It looked so cool how it rustled in wind. Dick wanted to try that..

He got an idea.

Alfred, who was now down the hall, turned back and watched Dick run upstairs. What was the boy up to this time? 

Upstairs, Dick pulled the blanket off his bed and tied two of the corners together around his collarbone. He made sure not pull too tight since it bunched up at his neck if he did. At first, he looked more like Batman than Superman because the blanket covered his shoulders and arms. He did not want to look like that emo bat so Dick fixed this by pushing the material behind his shoulders. 

_Now_ it looked like a cape. 

He looked like a.. a hero! 

Dick ran—carefully, because the 'cape' was long and pooled on the floor behind him—to the stairs and sat on the handrail. He was about to slide down when Alfred glanced at the stairwell and suddenly gave a surprised cry for Dick to stop and not move. 

"What's the matter, Alfred?" Dick innocently asked. His excited grin dropped to a confused pout. 

As Alfred dashed up the stairs he anxiously said, "I do not think that is a good idea, Master Dick."

Dick cocked his head to the side. "What, this?" 

When the butler got up all the stairs, he rapidly walked up to Dick and picked him up from the armpits and set him on the floor.

"What am I going to do with you?" He questioned rhetorically through an exhale. He was impressed that his old bones still had it in him to go up so quickly. 

"I wasn't doing anything bad. I was just going to slide down the stairs,” Dick defending with a pout still on his face. 

"I understand, Master Dick, but these stairs are very high up. Also, the armrests are not meant to support a person's whole body weight. You could hurt yourself easily. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Alfred explained. 

Dick didn't understand why the man was so pre-cautious. Yes, he could get hurt if he fell, but he wouldn't fall. He wouldn't do something without thinking first. His parents used to let him use trapeze without a net for goodness sake! (He used a net when he was first practicing, of course, though.) He could handle some stairs. 

_Something could be unscrewed just like Mami and Tati's ropes, though. You wouldn't want to end up like them, right?_

Regardless, the child nodded to ease Alfred’s worries. Alfred smiled and held the end of Dick's cape as they walked back downstairs to prevent any tripping. "If you'd like to play around, I could always bring you to a park. They have _actual_ slides, I assure you." 

Dick frowned. "But I can't use a _slide_! When Superman flies, he goes all the way up to the sky! That's what I want to do too! Or at least as high as I can!" 

Alfred wanted to regret introducing Superman to Dick, but he couldn't. The boy was just so youthful. "I'm sure that Superman would want you to stay safe, wouldn’t he?" 

He had a point. "Yeah..." Dick admitted. Superman was a hero and heroes always wanted people to stay out of trouble. Only _they_ could do dangerous stuff.

_Well, that's not very fair!_

Alfred gave a victorious smirk. "And Superman would want you to listen to your butler, too." 

"Okay, now you're just pushing it," Dick joked with a goodhearted laugh. 

"Ah, you caught me,” Alfred replied. When they were back on the first floor, Alfred let go of the cape he had been holding onto and observed Dick's little costume. "Very creative. You look good in it." Although he would recommend a shorter blanket next time. 

"Thank you!" Dick proudly accepted the compliment. “I guess capes look good on everyone. Just like in comic books." 

"Speaking of books," Alfred mentioned as he glanced at his watch, "would you like to join me at the study now?" 

Dick had forgotten about that. "But what about cleaning?" 

"I could always work on that afterwards."

"Oh. Okay then!" The raven haired boy chirped. Time to see what kind of books Bruce Wayne owned!

* * *

Dick was currently looking for _something_ interesting to read. Alfred had left to serve tea for them, so that left Dick alone in the large study. It was normal for the most part, he supposed. There was a fireplace, a couple of lounging chairs, and definitely plenty of books to choose from. 

Dick continued searching for a book he'd like. Most of the stuff here seemed pretty old and boring, though. 

There was a lot of random science-y stuff. 

_Boringgg!_

Alexander Hamilton.

_Um... Who?_

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Dick recognized the name Harry Potter from somewhere, but the book looked _huge._ He'd pass on that one...

Hamlet by William Shakespeare. 

_Ham? Yum._

Dick opened the book and scanned the lines just to get the gist of it. Within seconds of doing so, he slammed it shut.

_Was that actually English!?_ Or did he just know less English than he thought? He didn't think thy was a word... and they misspelled have with hath! Nope, nope, nope. He was _not_ old fashioned enough for whatever _that_ was.

Dick sighed as he picked out another book from the shelve. 

Fifty Shades of Grey.

_Woah, are there really that many shades of a single color? Ooh, maybe this book was about colors!_ Finally! Something that interested him! He was getting desperate enough to read anything, really.

Dick was about to open the book when Alfred walked in with a teapot kettle and two cups. Dick put the book to the side and watched Alfred pour him a glass. 

"Thank you,” Dick said as the man handed him the drink. 

"Be careful, its quite hot." Alfred warned. He sat down on the chair lounging chair across from Dick. 

Dick thought he was exaggerating at first but when he brought the drink to his lips, he felt its scalding effect against his lips. "Hot, hot, hot," Dick confirmed aloud. 

"Here, put it on the table,” the man suggested and gestured to the coffee table between them. Dick eagerly complied. 

Alfred held in a chuckle. "Are you alright, Master Dick?" 

Dick was currently fanning his face—well, his lips particularly—with his hand. "I think I burned my lips and tongue!" He whined. 

"I did warned you," Alfred stated. No one ever listened to the butler. "Would you some cold water or ice?"

"No, no thanks. It's getting better now. _I think..._ " Dick added the last part with a groan. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine, sir." Alfred assured. Before taking a sip of tea he asked, "What book have you got there?" 

Dick shrugged. "Just a random book I guess. It's called Fifty Shades of Grey."'

Alfred nearly spat out his tea. He swallowed and rested his glass on the table. How long had Bruce had that book?! 

"Ah... I... I would not recommend that book, Master Dick. I'm sure you'd prefer something... more suitable for your age." Alfred tried to explain as he got up from his seat. 

"I know it's a chapter book, Alfred, but I can handle it. There's nothing else good here!" Dick complained. Alfred couldn't possibly expect him to read one of his boring adult books. (No offense to him.)

"I'll help you find something that you'll like. Just, uh, put that book back, please,” Alfred asked. Bruce was going to hear from him big time. 

"Um.. okay?" Dick responded. Alfred was acting sorta weird, but whatever. He stood up and placed the book back where it belonged. 

"Alright," the man sighed, part of it was from relief that Dick hadn't read the contents of the book he had in his hands moments ago. “The books here aren't exactly for kids, so there might not be much to enjoy. I'll be sure to ask Master Bruce to order children's books when he comes back from work. For now, let's see what we have..." 

Alfred began searching through the shelves alphabetically while Dick gave the tea another shot. It wasn't nearly as hot anymore, thankfully. Dick thought it didn't taste bad but he it didn't exactly taste _good._ He heard that tea was supposed to be good for you, though, so just continued to sip on it. 

As he did that, he observed the room. There was a large grandfather clock that caught his attention for some reason. Something about it seemed off, but he couldn't tell what. Dick walked up to it and eyed it suspiciously. He felt silly for doing so, though. After all, it was just some old clock. 

"Master Dick, perhaps this interests you?" Alfred called out. 

Dick turned away from the clock and met up with the butler again. In his hands was a book that was about historical monuments. Whatever that meant anyways. 

"Um..." Dick didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be rude, but that looked so boring that he could fall asleep right there and then.

"I know, you don't have to say it. I thought that someone educational would do a little good since you aren't in school and you haven't started homeschooling here yet. I'm sorry that there isn't anything to your liking here for you. I should have thought about that before I invited you to read with me,” Alfred muttered disappointedly.

"Don't apologize!" Dick exclaimed. "You were just trying to be nice! You're right, it would be good if I read a bit. It's not your fault all the books here are long and boring." 

The eight-year-old's eyes widened after he blurted that. "Ack! Sorry I didn't mean—" 

"Don't worry too much about it. Even I find a few of the books here dreary. Bruce has... a unique preference in literature, I suppose,” Alfred confessed. 

"Oh,” Dick awkward muttered. "Well, I think I'll just not read anything. I should leave so I don't bother you." 

Alfred put the book back where he got it from. "You're not bothering me at all, Master Dick. And since you're leaving, I might as well go back to tidying up the manor."

Alfred went to the kitchen to return the tea kettle and cups while Dick took of his cape and used it as a blanket as he lied on the couch, watching more news reports on Superman. 

As fascinated as Superman was, even Dick could get bored of him after spending hours watching him flying around the city, saving people and kicking bad guy butt. He wanted to be doing something exciting himself. But last time he tried that, Alfred stopped him. 

Dick got up from the sofa and turned off the TV. He needed to do something. 

Dick began to explore the manor. He'd gotten a tour on his first day, but to be honest, he didn't really remember most of it. Dick had only stayed in the rooms he needed to be in. 

There was really no point in this. He was just bored. He hoped that maybe he'd find a room with something interesting in it. 

Oh, he did. How did he forget that there was a flipping _gym_ in this place?! 

There were weights, _so many weights,_ a bunch of exercising machines he didn’t know the names of, and even.. a punching bag? Wow, Dick knew Bruce was fit, but this seemed rather intense! It was almost a little scary, even.

There was still plenty of space. Dick wondered if Bruce would mind getting something like... a trapeze.

No, no. That'd be too much to ask for. Besides, whenever Dick mentioned the circus to people in the past, he'd always receive a negative reaction. He didn't want Bruce to do the same. 

Well, Bruce _did_ ask if there way any way to make him feel more at home, and he didn't seem like one of those mean people who had laughed at him. 

Dick would think about it. If the right moment came to ask, then he'd do it. 

Until then, he wanted to work off his energy. So he looked for something he could use that didn't seem dangerous, and he found a jump rope. He spent a few minutes jumping around, but that quickly got boring. Then, he caught a glimpse of those gym balls and sat on it and bounced a bit. He even gathered enough courage to try out the treadmill, but the moment he heard the machine roar to life, he jumped off it and clicked random buttons to turn it off. 

All in all, Dick didn't do much. He continued searching the house aimlessly. It was strangle eerie. The long, quiet hallways almost seemed to never end. The silence was deafening. Was he going to spend everyday like this? The circus might have been small, but at least there he was never lonely or bored. 

A shutter ran through Dick's body as he spied the pool through a glass door. He had never learned how to swim, although he remembered his father had wanted him to try to learn one day. He never got the chance...

Man, he really needed to stop longing for the past and had to just deal with the present.

The rest of his journey through the manor was uneventful, and felt like a waste of time. At least he knew the place a little better, and it wasn't like he had anything else to do. 

Dick went back to his room and glanced at his backpack. Would it be so bad to give school another shot? He really did enjoy learning, but it would be hard to concentrate when all he could think about was his classmates—maybe even his teacher—pretending to be his friend when they probably wanted nothing to do with him. 

Dick heard a small vibration sound on his nightstand. It was his phone—he was getting a call. Dick picked it up and looked at the name. Bruce. 

"Hello?" Dick said after he answered the call. Why was Bruce calling him? Wasn't he busy at work?

"Hey, kiddo. Whats have you been up to?" Bruce replied in a friendly manner. 

"Not much,” Dick told truthfully. "How about you?"

"I'm... on my lunch break and I decided to check up on you," the billionaire said, "after all, I didn't get to say, 'hi' to you today." 

"Oh," Dick uttered. "Thanks." 

The call remained in awkward silence for longer than Dick liked. This was his chance to ask Bruce about the trapeze..!

_Do it, Dick!_ He urged himself.

_No, he's at work! You think he really wants to hear about more things he has to worry about?!_ The hesitant part of him retorted. 

_First of all, he's on his lunch break. Second of all, he's rich! It's not gonna worry him!_ The confident side of him explained. 

"Um, hey, Bruce..." Dick started. 

"Yes?" Bruce replied through the call. 

"...Can I.. uh... can I get some books?" Dick stammered. _Darn it, Dick!_

"What do you mean? I mean, of course you can, but why the sudden interest?" Bruce questioned. 

Dick shrugged although Bruce couldn't see it. "I was in the study with Alfred and we wanted to read together but there wasn't nothing for kids. Alfred thinks it's a good idea for me to read since I haven't been in school." 

"Ah, right,” Bruce said. "Then I'll be sure to order a load of books for your age level." 

Dick felt bad. He didn't want Bruce to have to worry about his education along with all the work he does. "Um, Bruce? Do you think I should go back to school?" 

Bruce didn't reply immediately. "It's always your choice. Are you thinking about going back?" 

"Yeah, maybe,” Dick said quietly. "I kinda wanted to, but then I remember my classmates..." He knew that he shouldn't care what they think about him, but he did. He couldn't help it. It was dumb because they probably couldn't care less about what happened to him. No, worse, what if they _did_ care... because they didn't like him!? Because now they had to worry about upsetting Bruce!? 

"Dick, listen to me. You're classmates, they only treated you differently because they were scared. Scared that if they said the wrong thing, then you'd react in a bad way. That doesn't mean you give off that impression, but it's just the way it is. It was your first day, they know nothing about you. That's why they don't know what a great person you are. _Yet_. It doesn't excuse their behavior, but it explains it. Talk to them, tell them how you feel and who you really are," Bruce advised.

Realization hit Dick like a truck. Of course, they were just scared! But Dick also felt confused. Oswald made it sound like his classmates did it on purpose. Maybe he got confused from his own personal experiences in school..?

"That... makes a lot of sense." Hope filled Dick's heart. He had a chance to prove himself, to show his new possible friends that he wasn't a bad person and that he wasn't scary! "Thanks, Bruce! I think I actually want to give school another try." 

Bruce smiled on the other end. "That's great. I'll still be ordering those books, though. So that you can read anytime you want." 

It felt like someone was squeezing at his heart. Oh gosh, Bruce was so nice! 

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk to me about before I hang up?" Bruce offered. 

_Trapeze. Trapeze. Trapeze. Trapeze. Trapeze. Trapeze. Trapeze!_

"No thanks." Dick said casually.

_Really?!_

"Alright, then. Hopefully I'll see you when I come back from work. But there's a chance I'll probably be back late,” Bruce informed. 

"Okay, I understand,” Dick said. "Bye..."

"Bye, Dick." Bruce replied before hanging up.

_You could have asked! You had the perfect chance!_ Dick scolded himself. It was okay though. He wouldn't die without flying ever again. It would suck, sure, but he could live without it. 

_Didn't Selina say she would teach me confidence?_

Dick redirected his attention to his backpack that still lied on the floor. Dick bent down and picked it up. Now, maybe it was about time he finish that math homework.


	16. Lured

After Dick finished all his homework, he caught up with his messages. 

Turns out he forgot to text Oswald when he got home safely. Oswald had spammed him with 18 missed calls and a whole lot of text messages. Dick immediately blurted a thousand apologies and had to be stopped by Oswald, who forgave him. He claimed that, "I wasn't all that worried, I was just irritated that I was being ignored." 

Dick also received text from Selina, surprisingly. 

_Selina:_

_Hey, Dick. What's up? How was your first day_

_of school?_

Dick replied with:

_It was interesting.. I still have a lot to figure out I guess_

He didn't know why he didn't tell her what happened. Maybe it was because he wasn't upset anymore so there was no point of bringing it up, but it could have also been because Dick just wanted to sound mysterious. 

Dick spent the rest of the day doing small, unimportant things to pass the time. He doodled in his notebook, jumped on his bed, tried to spy on Alfred (who caught him almost instantly), cartwheeled from one room to another, and even helped Alfred cook lunch and dinner. 

After dinner, he and Alfred made cookies. Dick was given the responsibility of stirring the mix. He completed the task by stirring like he'd never stirred before. Alfred chuckled at the determination in the boy's eyes to make the perfect cookies.

As the cookies baked in the oven, Dick moaned. "It smells so good! When is it gonna be ready?" 

Alfred checked the timer. "25 more minutes." 

"Ughhhh!" Dick complained as he threw his arms over the countertop and thudded his head onto its cold surface. "I don't think I can wait that long!" 

Alfred patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you can. I assure you, the wait will be worth the taste." 

"Mm.." Dick grumbled. "Okay.." 

To pass the time Dick just flipped through the channels and hoped something good on TV.

"I choose you, Pikachu!" 

Dick pushed the channel button.

"What are you doing? Don't walk on my roof!" 

_Yawn, next._

"Ah, my leg!"

_Um..._

"HaHA! I am the Box Ghost! You can not hold _me_ within the confines of a cylindrical container!"

Dick decided to prove him wrong by changing the channel.

At last, Dick decided on Wild Kratts and watched the show until he heard the ring of the timer. He jumped from the couch. "It's ready!" 

"Yes, it is,” Alfred confirmed as he opened the oven and picked the pan with his mittens. "But it's very hot, so you'll have to wait a couple more minutes to be able to eat them." 

Dick's shoulder's sagged. _Time to wait another thousand years..._

* * *

Alfred was right, the cookies tasted great; they were definitely worth the wait! He ate them along with a glass of milk. Despite how uneventful it was, he had a great day. The change in pace was kinda nice. 

"You should save the rest for tomorrow," Alfred suggested, "And perhaps head to bed."

Dick nodded. As he got up from his seat he stopped and turned back to Alfred. "Are you going to sleep, too?"

"No, not yet. I'll be waiting for Master Bruce," Alfred informed. 

"Then could you make sure to give him a cookie?" Dick asked. 

Alfred smiled. "Yes, of course." 

Dick rubbed his eye sleepily. “Thanks, Alfred."'

"Anytime, Master Dick. Now go, and don't forget to brush your teeth!" Alfred reminded.

"I know, I know,” Dick said as he climbed up the stairs. 

After Dick completed his nightly routine, he turned his alarm clock back on, and was ready to jump onto bed. He had to get enough sleep if he was going to school tomorrow. 

Then, he remembered that he never got to tell Alfred goodnight. Dick walked downstairs and looked for the butler. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dick looked in the study and found nothing. As he walked away, however, he could've sworn he heard a voice from a far distance. 

Dick blinked. The almost inaudible sound came from the clock! He stared for another few seconds but shook his head and walked away from the study. Now he was hearing things. Lovely.

_I get it, brain. I'll go to sleep._

Dick went back to bed a little sad that he never got to tell Alfred, 'goodnight'.

_Sirens wailed and people chattered, clearly distressed and shaken. It was all a distorted mess to Dick, though. His circus friends spoke to him, tears running down their cheeks. He hardly listened; they were probably trying to comfort him, murmuring that everything would be okay. The eight-year-old had sobbed harder than he'd ever done so in his life just a few minutes ago, and now he just felt numb. His eyes burned, his skin felt like ice, and all he wanted to was sleep. Sleep so he could wake up and see that this was all a nightmare._

_But even he knew that this was reality._

_Haly could be heard yelling from across the tent, towards the entrance. Dick bit his lip. Haly never yelled; the man was just too gentle for that sort of thing._

_A short blonde woman strutted obnoxiously towards Dick. She held a clipboard against her chest and eyed the circus suspiciously._

_Dick squeezed someone's hand. He didn't remember who, but it didn't matter. It was someone from the circus, and he loved and trusted everyone there. They were family._

_"So, you must be Richard Grayson,” the blonde stated while reading of a paper._

_Dick didn't reply. Haly met up with them and said in a low voice, "I_ said _we can take care of him. There's no need for this. Let's talk in private—"_

_"Please. Like you or anyone here could watch over a child. Look how his parents turned out.” The lady scoffed. "No net... what a ridiculous and idiotic idea. I'm surprised the child didn't die as well."_

_Haly sharply inhaled but didn't respond. He didn't want to begin yelling again. Not in front of Dick, at least._

_"I'll be taking him now," she informed bluntly._

_"What? No!" Haly demanded. "You can't do that! There needs to be a day's notice or something at the_ very _least!" Others listening in in the conversation argued as well. They couldn't take their last Grayson away. They couldn't loose another member of their family._

_"This environment is currently rather chaotic and is not healthy mentally for the boy," she spat._

_"Neither is taking him away from his home!" Haly retorted._

_"Don't make this difficult,” The woman hissed. They continued to dispute while Dick was pulled away from the middle of it._

_The lady must have won the argument because next thing Dick knew, he told to pack his things and being rushed out of the tent. His family (although not blood related, it didn't matter) began weeping again and hugging him_ so _tight like they never wanted to let go. They sobbed their goodbyes and kissed his nose and cheeks and just tried so hard to compose themselves for Dick. They told him to be strong and repeated how much they loved him._

_How could this happen? How could all of this happen so quickly?_

_Dick himself was simply confused. Why were they saying goodbye? Why was this lady grabbing his arm? Why was he being lead into her weird car? Why was everyone just letting it all happen?!_

_When the car was enough from the circus that he couldn't hear any of the many ranges of noises that came from its direction, the reality of the situation hit him. He was being sent away._

_He never said goodbye. He never got to tell them how much he loved them—how much he'll miss them._

_Why was this happening to him? What was going to happen next?_

_"So, are you going to bring him in now?" A woman on the front seat next to the blonde asked. She had brown hair and was fixing her makeup in the car mirror._

_"Yes, of course. Why, don't like him?" The short one asked. They were speaking about him as if he wasn't right there listening._

_The brunette shrugged. "I don't really know. Feel like you should place him in the Center instead. I mean, he's a circus kid. A Romanian one at that. Yeah, he's kinda cute and all, but the second people find out about his history, they'll drop him. The place is getting packed, any available space should be used wisely."_

_The blonde considered her words, "true, true."_

_Dick didn't know what this center place was. He could feel his pulse grow stronger. Fear and dread was surging through his whole body at the thought that his fate lied in the hands of complete and utter strangers._

_Then she glanced at Dick from the side of her eye and pushed her purse, which was lying in the glove compartment of the car, and closed it as if she were worried he'd steal it._

_"Now, how do I get there?" The short lady asked the one doing her makeup._

_Dick never got the suitcase of his personal belongings back._

* * *

_After they dropped him off at the facility, a man who looked strangely like a security guard took him to a room with a doctor. The young man gave him a physical and checked to see that he was healthy._

_"...When am I going home?" Dick spoke up for the first time in hours. His voice was small and wobbly but he looked at the man with a tinge of hope._

_The doctor glanced at him, his expression unbelieving of what he was hearing. Then, he gave a pitiful sigh and explained what Dick needed to know. "You're in a Juvenile Detention Center. And you're not going back home. Ever."_

_Dick's eyes watered and the hope in his eyes was diminishing. "W-what's that? Why can't I go back? What's going to happen to me?"_

_"This is the place where the bad kids go. Not to say you’re bad, but according to those ladies, there's no space for you in the orphanage. That's why your here. Your 'home' isn't suitable,” the man said as he typed something into a computer. "Listen. You'll be fine here as long as you don't get yourself into trouble."_

_"No, no, no... please, I don't wanna be here! I need to go back home!" Dick cried. "Please!" He reached an hand out to grab onto the adult's arm, but the man pushed away and turned to the phone on the counter._

_"Sorry, kid,” The doctor muttered. "That's life for ya." He, then, called for security to escort the hysteric boy out of his office._

* * *

_Dick rubbed his swollen cheek as he bit into something that this place had the audacity to call food. He could still hear the shouting from the guards in his brain for him to 'stop whining like a baby and get over it.'_

_He had finally gotten over the shock that he had been hit, but he was still recovering from the hurtful words. Was everyone here this mean? Was he going to get hit every time he cried?_

_Dick's grip on the spoon tightened and he held in the urge to sob into his hands. Why did Mami and Tati have to die? It was so unfair! He wasn't supposed to be here! His parents were supposed to die when he was an adult. They were supposed to die a natural death from old age! They didn't deserve any of this!_ He _didn't deserve this!_

_No, instead they died in the most cruelly ironic way. The Flying Graysons_ fell _._

_It was a murder. Tati always triple checked the ropes and equipment. When there's a murder that means there's also a murderer. But who?_

_Dick thought back to when that man was threatening Haley. It had to be him. Who else would want to hurt his precious parents? Only someone who wanted revenge._

_Tony Zucco. That name would be engraved into his memory forever. He_ hated _that name._

_Dick didn't know when he'd get out of there, but he did know that when he did, he'd find him. He owed it up to his parents to._

_Until then, however, he had to eat this 'food'._

_The sound of laughter made Dick curious. He glanced at a group of people ranging from different ages sitting at a table._

_The blue eyed boy bit his lip. He didn't want to spend the rest of his time at the center alone. It wouldn't hurt to try to make friends, right?_

Dick groaned as his alarm clock went off. He turned it off and rubbed his face. It was wet. Ah, he must've been crying in his sleep again. He didn't like it when that happened, it made his eye bags look puffy. 

Dick lazily got out of bed. He didn't sleep too well last night, and it didn't help that he had to wake up early. Still, he was determined to make the day great, so he straightened his posture and placed a smile on his face. It fell a few times when he recalled the memories from his dream, but he managed to bring it back up.

Bruce sat at the table for breakfast to Dick's surprise. 

"Good morning, Bruce!" Dick happily announced as he ran up to the man. 

"Morning, chum. How'd you sleep last time?" Bruce questioned as he noticed the condition of the boy's eye bags.

Dick gave a half shrug. "Fine." 

Bruce's forehead creased but he didn't push. "I ordered the books. They should be home by the time you get out of school. I think you'll like the selection."

Dick offered Bruce a grateful grin. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to check them out!" 

Dick greeted Alfred and ate. After breakfast, He rushed upstairs to get changed and ready This time he made sure not to get toothpaste on his clothes and brushed his hair so he didn't get embarrassed by Alfred again. 

Bruce drove Dick to school. He gave him some advice during the trip, and Dick gave him two thumbs up, indicating that he understood. 

"Don't forget to be yourself and have fun," Bruce added as Dick hopped out of the car.

Dick couldn't help but playfully roll his eyes and sarcastically say, "Okay, I got it, _Dad_." 

As if on cue, they both froze. Dick had just been joking, but it was a topic that had gone undiscussed. Bruce had legally adopted him, therefore making him his dad, but Dick didn't _want_ a new dad. He couldn't replace Tati! Why hadn't he just made him his ward or something? 

"Heh, okay, kiddo. See you after school,” Bruce chuckled almost nervously and drove off once Dick said goodbye and began to walk away. When had Bruce started using those cheesy nicknames?

_  
That's something a_ dad _would do!_ Dick thought frustratedly. 

His train of thought was interrupted with the girl from last time waving at him. _Barbara,_ Dick recalled. 

"Uh—hi!" Dick said happily with a hint of nervousness. 

"Hey, Dick. Didn't see you at school yesterday. Were you sick?" She questioned. It didn't sound like she had bad intentions. She walked into the building with the raven haired boy by her side.

Dick's eyebrows rose.

_She thought about me..?_ His cheeks turned a shade of pink at the thought. "Um, well, you know... something came up, ‘s all." 

Barbara nodded. "Huh, okay. I was just wondering." 

Dick stood uncomfortably for a moment until he asked something to move the topic of the conversation away from him. "You seem really smart. What grade are you in?" 

Barbara raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm in fifth grade, but I'm not all that smart. Are you trying to suck up to me? Did you do something illegal?" 

Dick look like a deer caught in headlights. "H-huh?! What—" 

"I'm just kidding!" Barbara laughed. "Thank you for the compliment." 

Dick gave a shaky laughed in return. She didn't know that he actually _had_ done something illegal, but that was for the best. "Um? Are you, like, a hallway patroller or something?" 

Barbara appeared surprised by the question. "Wait, you don't know who I am? Well, more like who my dad is." 

Dick blinked before shaking his head. 

Barbara inspected the look on his face before decided that he was being truthful. "Good. Means I don't have to worry about you acting like I could arrest you and stuff." 

Dick didn't know who her dad was, but he was probably a cop by the sound of it. Turns out he wasn't the only one treated differently because of who their parents were. Erm, _legal_ (and live) parents. He was glad. 

"That does sound good,” Dick agreed. 

The redhead gave a cheeky smile. "Ah, well, I guess I should tell you who he is before _someone else_ does." She leaned in and whispered, "Gordon. James Gordon." 

Dick looked up at her with the same expression that he had before she uttered the name. "That's cool," he said, "who's that?" 

Barbara slouched. She wanted to watch Dick's happy smile turn into one of fear. She wanted to watch him squirm!

Not that she liked to scare the newbies or anything. No, totally not. 

"Are you new to Gotham?" She asked.

"I am,” Dick confirmed. 

"Ohh...” she voiced. "Okay then. Well, I guess it sounds less scary now, but James Gordon is the commissioner of the GCPD. He's kinda famous for that, to be honest." 

Dick became interested. "That's cool. People must recognize you a lot then." 

"Yeah. It sorta sucks, though. People see me as James Gordon's daughter, could totally have you arrested if she wanted to. I want to be seen a Barbara Gordon, a slightly above average kid,” she informed.

Dick almost gasped. "Holy moly, Barbara, me too! Being Bruce's kid had made people treat me differently, but I'm going prove to them that I'm actually a normal kid, too!" 

Barbara eyebrows shot up. "Really?" 

"Yeah! Today!" Dick exclaimed. 

"That's super cool, I wish you luck," she commented.

"Thanks," Dick responded at he looked at a clock on the wall, "I'm going to go now, don't wanna be late!" 

"See ya!" Barbara called out as he sped off. 

_He's pretty weird,_ she thought, _but also super nice. This school year just got a lot more interesting..._

* * *

Dick noticed all the stares he received the moment he walked in the classroom. Had it been like this last time, too? He shoved the thought away as he told the teacher good morning and sat down in his seat. He took his notebook and pencil out from his backpack and set it on his desk.

The desks were set in groups, and every desk in Dick's group was occupied. "Hiya, Dick. Why weren't you at school yesterday?" A boy with blonde hair asked. Dick had already forgotten his name. 

"Yeah, we missed you,” a female student commented. 

Dick gulped. "Thanks... something came up. I'm fine, though."

"If you want, I can tell you what work you missed and stuff,” the blonde offered. Dick remembered his name now. It was Dieter. 

"Ah," Dick stammered, "u-uh, thanks. I could use that." 

Dieter smiled before filling his classmate in. “Well, we learned some new vocab words—so you'll probably need to copy those—and we watched a video about how the Declaration of Independence was made—don't worry, you should be glad you didn't watch it; it was _so_ boring—and—”

"And we had music for specials! I wish you could've seen it: We had a sub and he went to play the guitar and when he played it, it was horrible! But he thought it was good! We were all trying not to laugh because that would be mean, but I guess he could tell and he just put funny videos on the projector so we could forget about it!" The other classmate interjected. 

Dieter and the girl laughed. Dick gave an unconvincing chuckle. He didn't like how he couldn't tell whether they genuinely liked him or if this was an act. They didn't seem scared, but that was the point, wasn't it?

A hazel eyed girl in their group quietly listened to their conversation but didn't join. Dick remembered her. 

"Hey, before class begins, how about you tell me about yourselves more? I don't really know that much about you guys," Dick suggested. "You should go first, Shelly. If you want." 

The girl's eyes widened slightly by surprised and she became sheepish. "U-um... sure, I guess. I don't know what to say.." 

"Anything you want," Dick explained,. “Just something so I can know more about you." 

Shelly shrugged softly. She opened her mouth hesitantly while everyone watched. "I like to play the piano. I'm still a beginner, but I want to become as good as my parents. They were the ones who made me take lessons. At first, I hated it, but now, I think it's nice." Her eyes landed on Dick's nervously, as if seeking approval. 

"Oh, so you must really like music class?" Dick asked kindly. 

Shelly smiled and nodded.

"Wow, the piano looks really hard to play. You have to practice a lot to get good. You must have a lot of patience; that's super impressive!" 

Shelly blushed and looked the other way. She squeaked a small, "thanks."

"Me next!" Dieter insisted as he leaned forward from his seat. Dick gestured for him to go. 

"I was raised in Germany but born in Gotham. Ask me to translate any word from English to German and I'll do it. Google translate who?" He joked. "Haha, but seriously, man, I've been, like, everywhere! I used to live in Asia for a while, too."'

Dick's lips stretched and his eyes widened in surprise. "That's so awesome! I used to travel a lot, too. All around the world! And I'm also from Europe! We have a lot in common!" 

Dieter winked at Dick, blue eyes meeting another shade of blue. "Yeah, dude." 

Dick turned to the other girl, who's name he didn't remember. "What about you?" 

The girl seemed to have lost her excitement from earlier. She was slouching, leaning her cheek on her hand, and playing with her hair by twirling a few dark brown strands around her finger. "I'm not all that special. I'm not really good at anything and I've lived in Gotham all my life," she muttered. 

"No way," Dick dismissed. “Everyone's special in their own way. You don't need to do certain stuff for it to be true." 

The girl stared. She had a questioning look in her gaze as if she couldn't tell why he was being nice. She smiled at the comment nonetheless. 

Dick felt bad that he still didn't know her name, but he didn't know how to ask without possibly hurting her feelings. Thankfully, another student answered his unspoken question. 

"Yeah, Rebecca, he's right,” a boy from another group spoke up. Apparently most of the class had been ease dropping because their attention was on Dick's group. The boy looked at Dick, "You're actually really nice." 

Dick understood the underlining message. _We didn't expect that._

Dick remembered what Bruce had told him the other day and in the car. With that, he found courage to raise his hand. Ms. Wendy noticed and said, "Yes, Richard?" 

"Could I get up and tell the class something?" He questioned. His brows were furrowed. From determination or nervousness? He didn't know. 

The teacher glanced at the clock. "You may, but please don't take too long; today's lesson will be starting shortly." 

Dick nodded and got up from his seat. Why were his hands shaking? Why was his heart racing? Dick wanted to laugh, he was getting anxious over something so small, but everyone's eyes were glued to him. Were they silently judging him? 

He inhaled before speaking his heart. "I-I just wanted to say that... I know that everyone knows that I'm Bruce's.. kid or whatever, but... but I don't want anyone to think of me any differently because of it. I want to make friends like any other kid in this school, and that means that you guys don't have to pretend... for anything. I'd never use Bruce's job as a way to scare you guys. That's not who I am. I just want people to like the real me. And if you don't like the real me, that's okay." Dick scratched his head. "Um yeah, that's all I have to say, I guess." 

He tried not to run back to his seat to escape the mixed reactions he received. Some kids smiled, others appeared confused, a few whispered to each other, and some just didn't seem to care.

Ms. Wendy walked back to the front of the class. "That was lovely, Richard. I'm glad you decided to share that. I'm sure that your classmates agree. Now, let's begin using those vocabulary words in complete sentences. "

Everyone, but the teacher and Dick, groaned.

_Why didn't Dick make his cheesy speech longer?_ The kids thought, _it would've stalled more time from having to do work!_

* * *

Dick got to be the door holder on the class's way to lunch. Shelly, who was at the end of the line, asked him to stay behind with her.

"Sure," Dick said. 

In a quiet voice, Shelly muttered, "you're really cool, y'know." 

Dick blinked. “Um, thanks?" 

Shelly warily glanced at the girl in the line in front of her. She didn't seem to be listening; she was busy talking to a friend of her own. 

"When... when I hit you the other day, during P.E... I was so worried that I'd get in trouble. But you said you weren't mad and—and then you stood up for me when everyone else was mad. It surprised me. It was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me," Shelly explained timidly. 

Dick gave her a sad smile. "You don't fit in very well, do you?" 

"No," Shelly admitted, "I'm too quiet for anyone to notice me."

"Well, that's okay," Dick assured, "just keep being yourself. I'll be your friend." 

Shelly returned his smile. "You really are different than what everyone thought you'd be like." 

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but he heard someone shout his name from the very front of the line. 

_I'm the door holder! Ack, I forgot!_ Dick remembered as he ran the open the cafeteria door for his classmates. 

Lunch was similar but different to last time. There were less kids hovering over him and it was a little more calm overall. Dieter, Shelly, and Rebecca stuck around with him while a few other kids he got to know more did as well. The remaining classmates minded their own business and hung out with their own friends. 

Dick wasn't worried anymore, and neither were his classmates. He was so glad he decided to come back to school. The third graders ate and spoke about their favorite TV shows and Disney movies like normal kids until it was time to return to class. 

But of course knowing Dick's luck, the cheerful and carefree atmosphere wouldn't last too long. 

* * *

It was dismissal and the students were walking out of the classrooms to get home or talk to their friends. For some reason people kept bumping their shoulders against Dick's. At first he suspected it was an accident, or was coincidence a better word? 

Then, Barbara walked up to him. Before he could even say hi, she grabbed his hand and walked into an empty janitor's closet. 

"Um—?” Dick began. 

"Listen, I don't know what you did, but I guess you sorta convinced everyone that you're a 'normal kid', A.K.A a _bully_ _target_." The redhead explained with a serious expression. 

Dick stared at her, wide-eyed. That explained all the shoulder bumping. 

"Oh. That's sucks, but I can handle it. It's not that big of a deal, but thanks,” Dick said as he rubbed his right shoulder. "I should go, Bruce is probably in the carline—“

"You don't get it, do you?" Barbara interrupted. She glowered at him like he'd done something wrong. "The older grades aren't as nice as the kids in your class, Dick. They'll do more than just some small shoving. I heard them talking. They're _mean_."

Dick frowned. "Why, though? I haven't done anything to them..."

"Some people are just like that, Dick. They like to push the people they think are weak around," Barbara explained. She seemed really concerned which worried Dick. 

"Ah man... should I tell Bruce?" Dick asked. 

Barbara sighed and shrugged. "Dunno. It's your choice, I guess, but I think you should do it. I don't want you getting hurt. The thing is, if you tell Bruce, he'll probably talk to the principal. And if he does that, everyone will know that Bruce _did_ do something for you. And whatever you said will seem like a lie and people will be scared of you again." 

Dick slumped. "Darn it! This is a tricky situation..!" 

Barbara just observed him as he stared at the floor, nibbled on his thumb's fingernail, and contemplated his next move. 

"You have a phone, right?" She questioned.

Dick glanced at her suspiciously and nodded. 

"Give it to me," she ordered.

Dick slowly reached for it in the side pocket and took it out. He handed it to her hesitantly.

"Relax! I'm just putting my number in," Barbara stated, "so, tell me what you decide on, and if you need my help, you got it." 

"Oh," Dick breathed, "thanks, Barbara. That's really nice! Thanks for warning me."

He returned his phone and they just smiled at one another until Dick jumped. He shoved the device back in the pocket and threw the closet door open. "Igottago,dontwannaleavebrucehanging—thanksforeverything!Seeyoutomorrow,byeeee!" He blurted as he ran down the hall, leaving Barbara behind. 

The fifth grader shook her head as she watched him scurry away. That boy was going to get himself in a lot of trouble on way or another.

Dick was approaching the door to the carline when an adult whispered his name sharply. He whirled his head to look behind him, exasperated, expecting to be scolded for _something_. 

No one was there, the hallways were empty.

  
_What the heck?_

Dick turned back to the door when he heard the sharp whisper again, it sounded urgent this time. Dick, half annoyed and half puzzled, looked back again. Behind a wall, was a man who gestured at him to come towards him. He wore an ID and formal clothes, so Dick suspected he was a teacher or staff.

Dick was bewildered. Did the teacher need help? Was he hurt? Dick walked towards the man and into the dark, empty hallway. 

Before Dick could even analyze the situation, someone grabbed him from behind and pushed a cloth against his face. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe! He thrashed helplessly in pure panic and tried tugging the large, powerful hand away from him. The cloth over his nose was doing something to him, he could feel it. A wave of exhaustion hit him and his hands slid off the wrist he'd been pushing on, and he felt his legs wobble. He began to feel the world spin and turn black before he hit the ground.

Besides his unconscious body that was being lifted up by a strong man was his backpack where a faint vibration from a phone call could be heard. 


	17. A New Approach

Dick woke up with a gasp. An irritating noise rung in his ear, and he felt lightheaded. Disoriented, his groggily eyes darted around the area he was being held captive in as he tug on his restraints. 

As he got his bearings back he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath. 

_Think,_ he thought, _what happened? How did you get here?_

He vaguely remembered being attacked from behind.

_Oh,_ he realized, _I was drugged._

Dick's bafflement turned into fear. What was going to happen to him? _Why_ was this happening to him? For a second, he wondered if this was his bullies' doing, but he pushed the accusation away just as quickly as it had sprouted. He doubted some spoiled rich kids would go to _this_ extent. So who would? 

Dick swallowed nervously as he observed his situation. He was tied to a chair by the hands and feet with rope in a small, dark room like looked almost looked like a closet. Lights peeked from underneath the door in front of him, indicating that his captors possibly stood just outside the room. 

Dick tried not to hyperventilate. He needed to get out, but _how_? The rope was so tight around his wrist that he could feel the lack of blood circulation in his hands. Should he yell and just find out what they wanted with him? They wouldn't kill him, right? They wouldn't have gone through the work of kidnapping him just to kill him. 

"H-hey! I'm awake! Why am I here?" Dick cried. No response. "Hello?!" 

SLAM! 

Two men barged in with their hands on their guns that rested in their holsters. They moved to the side so another man could walk in. Dick wanted to scream angrily. It was the teacher that tricked him!

"You're not a real teacher!" Dick accused with knitted brows.

The man chuckled. "Of course not, boy. That's a job I'd never want to have; the pay's too low. But it was worth going through the trouble of following the real teacher and stealing his ID. All I needed then was a fake mustache and tie," he joked. The other men cackled. 

Dick pushed uselessly against the rope. "What did you do to him?!" 

The man's grin fell and he grabbed Dick's face roughly by the jaw and cheeks. "That's none of your business," he snarled. "You're in no place to demand anything, so shut your trap. Now, listen closely, boy," he ordered as he let go of Dick's face and pulled a phone from his pocket. "We're gonna call your daddy, and you're gonna tell him how scared you are, y'know, all that pathetic crap. If big ol' Wayne buys it, there won't be an issue." He paused. "If not, we _are_ gonna have a problem." 

The crook faked a pleasant smile that exposed his yellow teeth. "But you'll be a good boy, won't ya?" 

Dick paused before nodding curtly. The men laughed tauntingly as their boss pat Dick's cheek like a dog and dialed a number that he read off a slip of paper. 

After a moment of ringing a woman answered the phone. "Hello, this is Way—”

"Miss, put Bruce Wayne on the line. Make it quick. I don't like to wait, and I'd hate to take it out on little Dickie here,” the man commanded with a sly tone of voice. 

Immediately, the call was put on hold and sent to another number.

" _Where is he_?" Bruce instantly hissed after a few moments of waiting for the service to switch the call. He sounded more troubled than Dick had ever heard him sound before. 

"Ah, well, you'll have to earn that information, don't 'cha think?" The man said as he cocked his head to the side. Following the cue, the men abruptly took out their guns and aimed it at both sides of sides head. Dick yelped in fear and surprise. 

"Mm... how d'ya feel about a million dollars for the kid?" The man suggested. "Actually, I think two million sounds like a better deal."

Dick felt the color drain out of his face as he fought back tears. There was nothing he could do to get out of this situation, and he didn't want Bruce to pay ransom for him. At the same time, however, he didn't want to _die_. Why did he have to be so weak?! He was so scared; he just wanted to go back home to the manor! 

"Let me talk to Dick," Bruce commanded. 

The man brought a hand to his chest with feigned hurt, "Don't trust me? Ah, fine, I can't blame ya." He lowered the phone to get it closer to Dick and gestured for him to talk. The guns loomed over the boy sinisterly.

"B-Bruce?" Dick shakily whispered, his voice laced with apprehension. "Are you going to—what are you going to do? What's happening?" 

"Dick," Bruce shortly exhaled in relief and then continued to speak, his voice stern but comforting, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Just fine, I promise. Hang in tight."

The criminal craned his neck down to get closer to the phone. "Now, are we going to talk money or do I need to further convince you?"

"I'll bring the cash. Where will we meet up?" Bruce asked stiffly.

"The parking lot by [insert name] Street. Remember, Wayne, I have the boy held by gun point. It only takes the push of a finger to have a bullet launched into his brain. _Don't_ call the police,” the man spat. And with that, he hung up. "Come on, men! Let's get this over with and become rich!" He shouted joyfully as they cheered, his demeanor switching. 

Dick, meanwhile, was trying not to show how fearful he felt and attempted to steady his shaking body. 

The goons cut the ropes to his surprise and pulled him out of the chair. One of them still aimed a gun at him, unfortunately, so he didn't even think about running or trying to fight them off. He didn't even _know_ how to fight for goodness sake. 

He was taken out of the abandoned warehouse and shoved into the back of a van where he suffered a bumpy and smelly ride. Something was dying in there for sure. Dick sighed when he looked at the state of his uniform; it was covered in dirt. What had they done, _dragged_ him when he was unconscious? 

Dick would be overwhelmingly relieved and happy to see Bruce, but he'd also feel horrible knowing Bruce was going through all of this because of him. He was such a liability... He'd be surprised if he wasn't lectured after this. 

Well, assuming everything went alright and he wasn't... shot.

Again, Dick was shoved and threatened with the guns as they pulled him out of the van and into the middle of an empty parking lot, and it was getting old real fast. Someone stayed in the driver's seat in case they needed to abort or escape for any reason. 

They stood and waited for Bruce to arrive. The only sounds heard were the rustle of the wind and cars off in the distance. The man checked his watch... What was taking Wayne so long? 

Just as Dick was about to yawn, a car drove up to them. In the driver's seat was Alfred, but Bruce himself was nowhere to be seen! 

"What the—?" The man muttered. "Who's the old man?"

Alfred stepped out of the car. "I am Bruce Wayne's butler. You needn't worry, I have the cash." 

Dick gave him a wavering smile. He would've been angry the kidnapper for calling Alfred 'old man', but he was just so grateful to see a familiar face. He was downcast, however, that Bruce wasn't there.

The criminal smirked and retorted with, "Wayne couldn't even be bothered to get off his high horse to make the transaction himself? Damn." 

Dick didn't like how he made him sound like an object, something that you just had to pay money for. 

"That is irrelevant. Take the money and leave Master Richard be," Alfred stated coldly. 

"Ah, whatever," the man decided. He sent a goon to walk over and get the money, but before he could take the envelope, a black bola was suddenly thrown at his feet. The man outcried as he fell on onto the asphalt ground and hit his head. 

"Crap! It's Batman!" Another goon shouted. 

Dick remembered that they were ready to run if necessary and hollered, "They're gonna run to the car! Someone's waiting in the driver's seat!"

The boss growled. "Brat!"

Batman pulled two bat shaped shurikens from his utility belt and threw them at the tires, which successfully slashed them opened and prevented the car from moving. The man in the vehicle, jumped out and ran away as fast as possible.

Sooner than Batman could act, the boss of the goons quickly snatched a gun from a man who was watching the tires deflate, pulled Dick by the arm, and pressed the gun against the boy's temple. "Take one more step and I blow his head off." 

Batman froze, becoming as still as a statue.

Dick could feel the cold metal dig into his skin. Goosebumps littered his body as he looked at Alfred in the eyes, silently pleading for help. The elderly man appeared uneasy, but kept his composure. He held up the money.

"Give me the cash _now_ ," the gun wielder barked. 

Alfred began to slowly step towards the two males with the envelope in his hands. Dick, Batman, and Alfred acted at the same time. 

Alfred threw the envelope at Batman, who caught it and shoved it somewhere in his utility belt. This served as a distraction that Dick used to grab the man's wrist, twist it in an almost unnatural angle, and perform the disarming technique Selina taught him all those days ago. 

The man screamed in pain as Dick ran away from him, and went to Batman, gun in his hand. 

The Dark Knight hid his shock and acted quickly. He left Dick to run to Alfred and they embraced each other in a hug. He menacingly approached the man who was groaning and clutching onto his sprained wrist. He tried to run when he noticed Batman pacing towards him, but the vigilante was faster and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He punched him to the ground and didn't stop. 

He wanted to beat his disgusting face to a bloody pulp. He wanted to teach him a lesson to _never_ mess with his family again. How _dare_ he take Dick from his school, hold him at gun point, and treat him like a damn object. Batman only stopped pounding his fist into the crook's face when he noticed how violent he was getting. Blood from the side of the man's face was beginning to pour onto the parking lot ground and he was inches from reaching unconsciousness. 

Batman stood up and turned back to Alfred and Dick, his anger disappearing and being replaced with concern again. "Are you alright?" He asked in his gruffest voice possible. He didn't want Dick to recognize Bruce's voice coming out of Batman's mouth. 

Dick, who was still holding onto the butler, nodded. "T-thank you for coming to save me," he uttered in a quiet voice.

_Turns out Batman is just as cool as Superman_ , Dick supposed, _he doesn't need superpowers to save people.. to save me... “_ But.. some of the other bad guys got away."

"There will always be another day to catch them. What matters is that you're safe," Batman assured. He glanced at the two bodies lying on the floor. "These guys will be put in jail where they belong. You won't have to worry about him going after you or anyone else ever again."

He squeezed his fists when noticed that the eight-year-old was still trembling.

Despite this, Dick out on a brave smile. "Okay. Thanks." 

It killed Batman to be unable to hug him. It killed him to keep everything a secret from the boy in general, really. 

Batman nodded before taking out a pair of handcuffs and kneeling down to cuff the men and turn them in to the police. 

Dick sighed and rested his head against Alfred's arm. The man silently ran his hand up and down Dick's back comfortingly as he lead him into the car to go back home. 

* * *

From the car radio Dick found out that the school had been under lockdown after the authorities found out Dick was missing. The only clue they had was his backpack that lied on the tiles, and it was enough to assume he had been kidnapped. Alfred quickly changed the radio station but Dick asked, "What did Bruce do when he realized I was missing?"

Alfred thought for a moment before replying. "He was worried sick. He called the school, the police—everyone. Then, that man called, and he went to get the money." 

Dick wanted an answer as to why Bruce didn't do it himself. If Bruce really cared, wouldn't he have wanted to see him safe in person? He wasn't about to ask that aloud, though.

Alfred seemed to be a good mind reader, it seemed, (Dick should probably look into that) because he explained, "Bruce didn't trust that the kidnapper would keep his word, so he went to get further help. He didn't want to tip him off, though—the man _did_ say he'd shoot if Bruce called the police—so he... managed to contact Batman and ask him to interfere."

A line appeared between Dick's brows as he thought about what Alfred such said. Did Bruce just happened to have Batman's number or something? Dick didn't want to accuse Alfred of lying but... something didn't add up too well... Still, he had been awfully lucky to have Batman coincidentally be in the area and help save him last time, too, so maybe Alfred was partially telling the truth? He just didn't know. 

Ah, whatever. He was just happy to be safe. 

"Okay," he whispered. He wasn't as distraught anymore about literally being kidnapped, but he was still a little shaken. For now he wouldn't care if Bruce and Alfred were hiding something from him. They saved him and he was grateful and relieved beyond belief. 

* * *

Bruce wrapped Dick in a warm hug that the boy returned without hesitation when they met up at the manor. Bruce was so much larger than Dick that it was almost overwhelming. But it was nice; Dick had never hugged the billionaire before, and he felt safe in his hold. He was slightly disappointed when Bruce finally pulled away. 

"You must have been so scared. God, Dick, I'm so sorry that I didn't think think of the possibility that you could be at risk because of my position. I'll never allow it to happen again,” Bruce declared with a remorseful gaze. He was kneeling down and rested his hands on Dick's shoulders.

"It's not your fault..." Dick claimed sadly. "It's mine for not being more careful. I let him trick me... and—and—" his voice cracked "—you almost had to pay all that money if Batman didn't come in time." He rubbed his wet eyes with his hands as he continued, "a-and so far all I've done is worry you... ever since I came. I'm the one who should be sorry! I'm so sorry!" His shoulders shook from the sobs that poured out of his lips. 

Bruce's eyes widened. "No, Dick, no, no, no... Stop putting yourself down. I've worried about you because I _care_ about you. I just want you to be happy and safe. I'm worried because I feel like I haven't been a good enough guardian for you. Nothing is your fault. None of it." 

He pulled Dick back into his protective embrace, his voice was more gentle this time. "I'm... I'm not the best with kids, and I'm definitely not the best at expressing my feelings, but I want to be better. For you. I know you've gone through a lot ever since you've stepped foot in Gotham, and you're confused and lost and so much more, and I just want to help you. I _know_ how it feels, Dick. I really do. So stop blaming _yourself_ and... and... _I'll_ stop blaming _myself_. Then, we can start working to improve whatever... this is." 

Bruce surprised himself. Had he really just said that... he'd stop blaming himself? But... he _always_ blamed himself. If an employee was unhappy working in WayneEnterprises, he'd blame himself. If a charity gala ball didn't turn out as well as he thought it would, he'd blame himself. If Batman was too late to stop a crime that was committed when he was around the area, he'd blame himself.

He blamed himself for his parents death. He blamed himself for anything that went wrong. If he had even the _slightest_ way possible to make things right, yet he didn't do it, he had reason to blame himself, because then it was his fault. 

Or so he told himself. He lived a majority of his life living with that mindset. 

Now here he was saying that he wouldn't do that? Well, of course he couldn't. If he continued with that negative habit, Dick would learn and act on it, too. He was supposed to be a good role model, wasn't he? 

Dick was so positive and happy—sort of the opposite of Batman, honestly—but even he could get down, too. Even he could feel self hate. To see him blaming himself for something he couldn't control—for something that wasn't his fault... it made Bruce realize how immature and pointless it was. And he had done it himself for years. 

It was time he grew up. If not for his sake, then for Dick's. 

Dick sniffled against the man's shoulder. "What... is 'this'?" He asked, his words muffled, but still decipherable.

Bruce pursed his lips. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "What do you think?"

"Well..." Dick began. He slowly pulled himself from the heartfelt hug and looked into Bruce's eyes hesitantly. "I think you're trying to be a parent... like, my... dad..." 

Bruce noticed the way he tensed up uncomfortably and avoided eye contact as he said that. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I know that I'm legally your father, but it doesn't have to be that way if you don't want it to be."

"It's not that I don't like you or anything..." Dick assured, still uneasy. "I just... I don't want a... new dad. If Tati knew, he would be sad that I'm replacing him. I don't _want_ to replace him. He'd think that I'm trying to forget him. I'm not! I—"

Bruce nodded in understanding, but he had a persistent glint in his eyes. "I understand that you don't want someone to replace the _title_ of being your father—I don't expect you to see me as one at all—and I don't know him personally, but I don't think he would be against you finding a new family. By doing that, you aren't forgetting him. You're moving on; you're focusing on you're future and happiness. You’re not going to forget him, and I don't think he would think so either. It's okay to move on, Dick. You're parents would want you to be happy, wouldn't they?" 

Dick blinked away some tears. "Yeah, they would. They loved me so much... they always wanted the best for me... I think you're right. I think I should... move on... b-but it's _so hard to, Bruce_." 

Bruce rubbed Dick's shoulder. "I know, chum, I know... It takes time... and you have all the time you need." 

Bruce got up from his now aching knees and sat with Dick on the couch. He let Dick cry in his shoulder for as long as he needed while the man rubbed his arm supportingly. He was going to let Dick go through grieve the healthy way, and that started with letting it all out. 

Eventually Dick's weeping lessened as his body stopped shivering. His gasps for air became steady breathing and Dick's clutching hand slowly fell limp. His head lolled to the side and he began to fall into a blissful sleep. Bruce gently picked the boy up into his arms bridal style and carried him to his room. It seemed that every time Dick came from school, he came home to the manor only to end up crying. 

Hopefully now things would change for the better. 

Bruce rubbed Dick dry tear stained cheek with his thumb before closing the door to allow Dick to enjoy his slumber. Instead of going on patrol like usual, he stayed in the manor to make some much needed phone calls and to be there should Dick need him. 

Alfred, who had watched from the sidelines, couldn't be prouder.

* * *

"Care to explain?" Bruce asked, seemingly exasperated, but interested nonetheless.

Dick sucked on the straw to his juice box nervously and he sat on a bench to a park. Alfred had insisted that they all take a free day to relax and 'have fun'. Bruce wasn't having much fun; he had to swat a fly every two minutes because it tried to steal their food, and some random single moms tried to spark a conversation with him. To be frank, he wasn't in the mood. 

He was glad that they took a trip outside the manor, though. Dick needed to move around and let out all his energy, and take his mind off of his worries. It was also a nice day—for Gotham, at least. It was almost _sunny_ , and there was a nice breeze in the air that day. 

Dick had taken a break from playing around and Alfred had told Bruce about the time the boy almost tried sliding down the stairs' handrail. 

The eight-year-old smile sheepishly. "I don't know... I was just bored! And it's hard not to want to do something cool when you see Superman doing a bunch of twirls in the air." 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Superman?"

Alfred brought a hand up to his mouth to cover his growing smile. How he had been waiting for this conversation!

"Um, yeah, Superman. You know who he is, right?" Dick questioned as he took another sip of his juice. 

"Of course I do," Bruce responded. "I'm just curious as to how Superman has anything to do with with this?" 

Dick straightened up. "He has everything to do with this! Alfred told me everything about him and showed me something with him on TV. He's sooo cool. I think he's my favorite Superhero. He—"

" _Superman_ is your favorite hero?" Bruce interjected with an absurd look on his face. "But... erm—" he cleared his throat and recomposed himself. "Shouldn't _Batman_ be your favorite. I mean, psh, it's not a competition or anything, but Batman _is Gotham's_ hero." 

Dick shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but Superman has super powers and is from _outer space_! Batman is cool—and I like him even more after he helped me—but he's just a normal person. I'll say he's my _second_ favorite hero!" He decided with a satisfied smile while

Bruce's posture drooped, defeated. He'd convince Dick one way or another that Batman was better than _Superman._ Really, Clark of all people. Of all people! 

Bruce shot Alfred a weak glare when Dick wasn't looking. The old butler only smiled mischievously and looked the other way. Dick got up from the bench after finishing his juice box and swung on the monkey bars.

Dick was definitely lithe from being an acrobat most, if not all, of his life. He was also smart and quick on his feet. His main weakness, however, was that he didn't have much body strength. Even for his age, he didn't have as much weight or muscle as his peers. It was probably from the general malnutrition he suffered in the juvenile detention center. It wasn't as bad anymore, but it still was a weakness. One that made him very vulnerable to attacks, and one of the biggest reasons Bruce refused to allow Dick to return to school.

There was just no way he could leave Dick there, in the open, susceptible to harm. 

Unless he were to get training...

No, no, no. He was a child. He shouldn't be training for _anything_. 

But it could come in handy, and Bruce _and_ Dick could be more at ease if they knew he could defend himself. 

Self defense. Self defense _only._

Maybe he'd teach him. Just a bit...

* * *

After the picnic, they headed back to the manor. Dick expected Bruce to say that he had work to finish and that he'd be in his office if he needed anything: blah blah; the usual. Instead, the billionaire said that he was taking the day off and he wanted to spent it entirely with Dick. 

"I was thinking... How about we train or something in the gym?" Bruce tried to suggest casually, like he hadn't been overthinking about it for an hour. "I could show you some ways to get stronger, and maybe even some self defense? I can see that Selina taught you a bit already, so I thought maybe you'd want me to as well."

Dick blinked. How did Bruce know that Selina had taught him a bit of moves? Did Alfred tell him about how he disarmed the kidnapper's gun? But even then, how would he know that Selina _knew_ how to do the technique? The feline-lover was Dick's friend, not Bruce's. 

Bruce noticed Dick's confusion and mistook it as something else. "Ah, um, in case you're wondering, I took martial arts lessons when I was younger. So that's how I know how to fight... so... yeah.." 

Dick wanted to laugh. Bruce was so awkward sometimes! Dick himself was awkward, as well, so he couldn't talk, but still! 

"I see," is all Dick said. 

"So... are you interested?" Bruce questioned. "If not, it's totally fine. I just wanted to teach you in case another situation—"

"Yeah, yeah, sure! What ever you want, I'm cool with," Dick stated laxly. It's not like he had any plans for the day.

Bruce smiled. "Alright let's go to the gym then."

Bruce said that it would be better to work on his cardiovascular endurance, then muscle strength, and then muscle endurance. Whatever all of that meant anyways. Dick just nodded and followed Bruce's lead. The man seemed to be an expert, mainly because he said big words and had all the equipment. He also was in really good shape, so Dick believed that Bruce knew what he was doing. 

Dick found himself out of breath within minutes of running on the treadmill. Bruce was disappointed, but unsurprised. It would take longer than he thought to get Dick into shape until he was ready for the actually training. 

"Shouldn't you—" Dick panted as he sat down on a bench, "—shouldn't you put down the speed. I-it's... really fast." 

"If you ever need to run from danger, you'll need to be fast. If you get tired that quickly, you're chances of getting escape are much slimmer," Bruce explained sternly. 

Dick was taken aback. He agreed to work out with Bruce just for fun. Yeah, he knew his motive was to make sure Dick could have the skills to defend himself if he ever was put in danger again, but now the man was acting like he'd get snatched if he even left the house on his own. And this was more physically requiring than he had expected.

Bruce sighed. "Sorry. I know this is a lot. I'll take it down a notch." He had sounded like Batman for a moment, and he didn't like it. Batman was cold and distant while Bruce was supposed to be generally nice person. A playboy, maybe, but not one who jumped over buildings dressed as a bat. 

He didn't mean to be so harsh on the kid. Sometimes he forgot that he was literally eight years old. Well, almost nine, but that was a topic for another day.

"Okay," Dick said. “So that was cardy-vast-allure stuff, and I guess that's for breathing, so I'll practice on it more by running more often. So what about the, um, muscles stuff." 

Bruce looked at the weights. No. "We're going to do things the old fashioned way. Push-ups."

Dick groaned. 

By the end of the session his arms felt like jelly. His form had been wrong almost half of the time, so Bruce showed him the right way and made him start over. Dick asked if he could do girl push-ups, but Bruce replied with, "the proper term is called a modified push-up, and you can do it, but it'll hinder your growth." Of course, Dick didn't want that, so he pushed himself harder.

Bruce walked up to Dick, who lied on his back on the floor with sweat dripping down his forehead, and gave him a cold bottle of water. Dick gladly accepted it and gulped it down. 

Bruce crouched down to get closer to Dick's level. "You okay, kiddo?" 

Dick wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." 

"Tell me if you need a break, alright?" Bruce asked. His eyes pierced into Dick's with concern. 

Dick smiled and nodded. Despite how much effort it took, the exercise was sorta fun. He looked forward to feeling stronger in the distant future.

_Woah, Superman probably does stuff like this all the time!_ He realized.

The thought encouraged Dick as he did a series of other exercises with Bruce at his side. 

After the exhausting workout, Dick took a shower. Bruce told him to meet him at the study afterwards, which was where Dick was heading to now. 

When he walked in, he saw Bruce looking through some books. Dick cleared his threat to announce his presence. 

"Ah, Dick. Come here," Bruce insisted when he noticed he was in the room, beckoning with his hand for Dick to come. "This section over here is all yours." 

A whole new bookcase was added to the study, and filling the shelves were colorful books that were clearly for kids. 

"Oh wow, Bruce, thanks so much!" Dick said in surprise. He had asked for the books just the other day; this had happened so quickly! 

"Anytime, Dick," Bruce assured. "I just wanted to show you where they are so you can go read them whenever you'd like." 

Dick gazed at them. There was a lot; it would take him a while to read them all. That's probably what Bruce wanted..

"So, Bruce, umm... am I... going to go back to school?" Dick hesitantly questioned.

Bruce knitted his eyebrows. "I'd prefer if you didn't. It's not safe—"

"But, Bruce—! I have friends now!" Dick argued, "I made myself feel comfortable there, and now I'll have to leave? What's the point in training if I'm going to stay trapped in here anyways!?" 

The boy's eyes widened after realizing what he just blurted out. He didn't mean to say _that._ He didn't feel _trapped_ in the manor, but it was only him, Bruce, and Alfred. It got lonely and boring, truth be told. He wanted to be around kids his age! He couldn't lose school, too. Not when he finally felt welcomed there. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just... it would mean I lot to me if you could please let me go back," Dick restated. "I'll be extra careful for now on! Really! I pinky promise!" 

Bruce stared at the floor and considered it. "Okay, yeah. You're right. Sorry, I'm just... paranoid, I guess. I should've known that school means a lot to you now. But will you wait at least a week until returning? A week to continue training and get you in minimal shape?" 

Dick scratched his still wet hair. "Sure... I can wait a week." He then grinned and picked out a book at random. "Until then, I should probably catch up on my reading, huh?" 

He looked at the book title: _Mr. Popper's Penguins_

_Heh, Penguin._

His smiled fell momentarily. He wondered how Oswald was doing. Same went for Selina. He hadn't seen her in a while, he missed her. His smile returned, however. 

He was going to exercise a bunch, so that when he got his new skills, they'd be surprised and impressed. That's right, he was going to show them that he wasn't a little kid who always needed to be protected! 

Dick opened the book and began reading it while Bruce sat across from him, reading his own. 

Yeah, he could wait a week.

* * *

Selina huffed before knocking on the Wayne Manor's front door. Alfred, the butler, opened it with a smile; however, Selina noticed that it was a little forced, almost as if he were expecting something unpleasant to happen. 

_Smart man,_ Selina thought as she gently pushed past him and stormed to Bruce who was sitting on the dining table with his laptop in front of him, talking on the phone. It was not business related. 

"Hey, maybe you and I can go meet up for dinn—” Bruce said into the phone with a small smile before the short haired female interrupted him by snatching his phone. 

"He's not interested," She spat and immediately hung up. Bruce stared at her, his alarm shifting into annoyance. 

"Really?" He uttered as Selina returned his phone. 

"Listen, playboy," Selina began as she propped herself onto the table to the right of the man's laptop, "You already have enough on your plate. I'm sure you can go a day or two without being the media's favorite hot topic." 

Bruce closed his laptop and leaned back into his chair. "I could have been scheduling a business meet up." 

"Pfft. Yeah, right," Selina sarcastically remarked, "and I could be here to make a snowman with you." 

The billionaire had expected this. "Dick's in the study, reading, if you're wondering."

"Is that close enough to hear our conversation?" Selina asked. 

"No," Bruce responded. 

"Good. That means he won't here me when I _rip your head off!_ " She hissed. 

Bruce sighed. "Here comes the scolding..." 

Selina kicked his arm with her leg a little harder than could be called playful. "Aren't you supposed to protect him? For Pete's sake, you're the god damn Batman! You're supposed to be smart about these things."

A phone rang in the distance but neither of the adults conversing gave it any mind. 

"I know, Selina, I _know_. I didn't think things through, or consider that something like this could've happened, but now Dick and I have decided what precautions to take," Bruce explained. 

Selina raised an eyebrow dramatically and pretended to be shocked. " _You_ of all people didn't think things through? What have you done to the _real_ Bruce?" 

"Hilarious," Bruce muttered. 

"Back on topic, though, so, out of the blue, _Batman_ came to the rescue. Isn't that convenient? Dick must've felt so lucky," Selina said. Her voice dropped to a serious whisper and she lowered her head to get closer to Bruce so he could hear her. "Bruce, he got _kidnapped_. He's eight-years-old! That could seriously traumatize him." 

The same phone rang again. 

Bruce put a hand on Selina's and gazed into her eyes with the same amount of concern. "I'm not going to be as careless anymore and—and I'm going to be more open with him for now on. I'll never allow something like that to happen again, and I think he's okay with being more open with _me_. I'm keeping my eye on him, but I think he'll be alright. You don't have to worry, Selina. I'm taking this parenting thing more seriously now." 

Selina inspected his face and leaned in slightly, Bruce did the same. Before anything happened though, Selina froze and moved back. "More seriously, huh? By flirting with women?"

Bruce face palmed. 

"Mhm. If Dick suddenly becomes popular with the ladies, I'll know why," The thief stated.

The familiar ring tone echoed the house. Shortly after, Dick stepped into the hallway. He walked towards the stairs but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Selina. And... she... was on the table... next to Bruce...

"Uh... hi, Selina..?" Dick greeted with a confused smile. 

The woman jumped and got away from Bruce as fast as possible. Once off the table, she tried to hide her embarrassment and took the attention away from her. "Hey, buddy, what's up? How're you feeling? I heard about what happened." 

The boy scratched his head. "Oh, um—well, I'm fine now." His face lit up as a thought came to him. "Can I tell you something? I think you'll be happy to hear it!" 

"Sure, go ahead," Selina insisted. Dick blinked. "Oh, you mean in private. Gotcha," she realized and followed him down the hall where Bruce couldn't hear. The man frowned at the fact that he was so easily left out of the conversation. 

"So," Dick started, "Batman came to save me—"

"Yeah, I think everyone knows that," Selina informed. 

"But what people don't know, is that I managed to escape a bit in my own!" Dick declared. "The guy held a gun to my head or whatever—” Selina inhaled sharply at that "—and while he was distracted, I disarmed him! Just like you taught me! I did it, I really did it! And I didn't even need your help!" 

Selina stared at him and her mouth grew into a smile. "Wow, kid. Now that... that's pretty darn epic of you." 

Dick giggled at the praise. 

A small part of her pessimistically wondered what would have happened if she had never taught him the move. Things could have ended much differently. She forced the thought away. Dick was brave and smart. A trouble maker, sure, but he had a knack for finding a way out of a tricky situation. 

The annoying phone rang again. 

"Ugh, sorry," Dick groaned, "it's Oswald. He's been calling a thousand times. I guess he's just as worried as you."

Before Selina could complain about the fact that Dick still spoke with Oswald, the boy ran off upstairs to answer the phone at last. 

_Did I really just get ditched for Cobblepot?_ She thought hopelessly.


	18. Birthday Party

_//Two months later//_

"I'm trusting you not to spill _anything_ , Selina," Bruce stated as he taped a streamer to the wall. 

Selina tied the end of the ballon that she had just blown air into. "Yeah, yeah, calm your tits. I want him just as surprised as you do."

Bruce didn't reply until a few minutes of getting the party decorations wall later. "I still don't know what to get him." 

Selina snorted. "You're still worrying about that?" 

Bruce sighed. " _Of course_ I am. This is his first birthday spent with us. It _needs_ to be special. It needs to be _perfect_."

Selina glanced at him hesitantly. "Yeah, I agree... Never thought I'd spend my time making a surprise birthday party for a nine-year-old, but here I am," she admitted with a small smirk.

She noticed Bruce's distant gaze as he continued to make preparations. She knew that look. It was the look he wore when he was lost in thought. "Listen, Bruce. Dick... he's a sentimental kid. You know as well as I that getting him something expensive won't mean as much to him as something that comes from... ‘the heart' as he would say. Ugh, barf, so cheesy." 

Bruce cracked a smile and chuckled, _finally_ taking his eyes off the party decorations and looking into Selina's eyes. "That _was_ cheesy enough to sound like Dick."

" _Right_?" Selina agreed with an amused grin. They stared at each other in silence for a bit before proceeding on their task. 

"Don't you have, like, _people_ for this type of stuff?" Selina asked, slightly annoyed.

Bruce turned to her. "People?"

"Yeah," Selina said, "people. I dunno where you rich families and gangs get them from, but just people that you pay to do your work. You've got money. Why the hell are we doing this ourselves?"

"This is going to be a small celebration. I don't want to attract too much attention by calling for 'people'—as you call them—and then having to shoo the paparazzi away before the party even starts. That'd be a big clue to Dick, don't you think?" Bruce explained. 

"Ah, the detective. Always thinking ahead, aren't you?" Selina noted. 

"Always," Bruce replied. 

After another few minutes of silence, Bruce was beginning to believe that Selina would finally let him wallow in his thoughts, but he was mistaken.

"Ugh, damn,” Selina muttered under her breath.

"What's the matter?" Bruce questioned, eyes still on what he was doing. 

Selina leaned her back onto the table behind her and crossed her arms around her chest. "Dick would want _him_ at his party." 

Bruce turned his attention away from what he was doing to look at Selina again. "Who's 'he'?" 

Selina widened her eyes in irritation and gestured her hands sharply at him like he automatically should know. "Oswald!" 

Bruce dropped what was in his hands onto the table in painful realization and turned his head back to stare the roof. "Ah, crap." 

Selina threw herself on a nearby chair. "We have to, Bruce. 

"Crap," he repeated. 

"He's so damn annoying, I _know_. Trust me, I do," Selina groaned. "But Dick loves the guy. If he's not there at his birthday party, he'll notice, and it'll hurt. And you know what you said."

"It needs to be perfect," Bruce recited, his words drawled. "Yeah, I know what I said. I'll allow him over—for the party _only_. It doesn't mean he can barge in whenever he wants. I don't want him knocking on the front door, expecting to be welcomed because Dick is there. There's just too many things wrong with... _that_." 

"Why are you telling _me_ this? Tell _Oswald_ that," Selina hissed. "God, you sound like one of those moms who rants to the manager about a petty problem that wasn't even the employee's fault, and now they've gotta listen to this cranky lady run her mouth off."

Bruce stared at her during a few moments of silence. "I have never encountered a situation like that..." 

"Consider yourself lucky then," Selina said, "you don't want to be behind one of them in line to a grocery store or fast food restaurant. Happened to me earlier today. Rich people benefits, I guess." 

The billionaire furrowed his brows. He felt like what she said was supposed to be relatable, but he had no clue what she just complained about, so he shrugged it off and changed the topic back to Oswald. "I tried to get Dick to forget about Penguin, but it didn't work." 

Selina rested her elbow against the table in front of her. "Well of course not. Didn't Dick visit the club the other day? What was that all about?" 

Bruce sighed again. "Dick drew a picture of a penguin the other day and wanted to give it to Oswald." 

Selina's jaw dropped. "And.. you said yes?" 

Bruce nodded shamefully.

"Oh my gosh, Bruce!" Selina’s surprise turned into laughter. She pounded her fist on the table as she wheezed. "I can _not_ believe you!" 

Bruce rolled his eyes, embarrassed. "If he looked at you with the puppy dog eyes that he looked at me with, you wouldn't be able to say no either, okay? So stop laughing." He playfully pushed her shoulder. 

Selina looked up and pretended to think about it. "Hmm, well... you might be right, _but_ I'm more of a cat person, so puppy dog eyes—? Nope, can't faze me." 

"Liar," Bruce accused with a smirk. "You're just as weak for the boy and you know it." 

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you figured me out, O wise one. Want a cookie?" 

Before Bruce could respond, Alfred walked into the room with a tray in his hands. "I believe I was summoned?" 

Selina and Bruce glanced at each other before quickly snatching a cookie and biting into it in sync in an oddly competitive manner. 

* * *

  
  
Dick glanced up for a second before quickly looking back down to the paper on his desk. He took the chance again while she wasn't looking; his eyes flickered up and he took in her appearance. She had long blonde hair that was tied in a tight pony tail. She was tall, lean, and just _cool._

He was jealous. She fit in so well and so easily. And now she was stealing Barbara away from him!

His eyes flew back to his classwork as she walked back to the door that she had entered from. 

"Thank you, Artemis, for the copies. Tell Mr. Peabody that I say thanks as well," Ms. Wendy said kindly. 

The students around him giggled. Peabody, what a weird name, right? Dick didn't care, though. His attention was glued to Artemis until she left. 

"Sure thing, Ma'am," Artemis assured with a smile and walked out. 

"What a nice, girl. I hope you guys learn a thing or two from her," Ms. Wendy announced.

Of course the teachers loved her. She was in three clubs, had straight A's, and constantly volunteered to send papers from one class to another. It was crazy! It was like she devoted her life to school or something. And she had only been at school for a week! 

"So, what are you gonna do, man?" Dieter whispered. 

Dick shrugged. "I can't really _do_ anything. All I can do is watch." 

"If you keep this up, Dick, you're gonna lose your girl!" Rebecca warned.

Dick's face became red. "She's not _my girl_ , Rebecca! She's just a friend. Anyways I'm too young to date! And she's like three years older than me!" 

"Two," Shelly corrected, "Did you already forget, birthday boy?" 

Dick smiled shyly. "Oh, right... hehe."

A lot had changed in the past two months. After Dick had gone back to school, he got closer to Barbara, and they became buddies. The peers at his group table became his best friends, and they hung out a lot, but it was different with Barbara. He just didn't know what. 

The group always teased him, saying that he liked her, or that she was his girlfriend! It drove him insane! They were just friends!

Meanwhile, Dick was starting to suspect that Selina and Bruce were more than just friends. Selina visited more often and always acted casually around Bruce. Dick didn't know if he shipped her more with Batman or with Bruce.

Oh, yes, you read that right. He did say ship. Well, thought, not said. Same difference. 

Dick had gotten the phone numbers of all his closest friends and texted them. From this, he learned slangs of all kinds. 

There were a few embarrassing moments when he had first learned of text slang.   
  


_"—and then he just started running away!" Barbara exclaimed with a big grin on her face after telling the funny story._

_Dick began cracking up. Through his fits of laughter he uttered the three letters, "L.O.L."_

_Barbara's happy face morph into one of disturbance and discomfort. To make a long story short, she acted strangely around him until a friend of hers explained to him that people didn’t say LOL out loud._

Another time, Dick had made a similar mistake was when he was talking to his teacher. 

_"Dick, could you please pass me that dry erase marker over there?" Ms. Wendy asked since the marker in her hand had dried out._

_"'Kay 'Kay," is what Dick responded with._

_The teacher raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it._

_After class, she called for him to stay._

_"OMG, am I in trouble?" Dick worriedly questioned._

_His voice and facial expression was genuine but the "omg" threw the poor teacher off. "No, no, not at all. I've just noticed that you seem very happy with your group members. You've become close with them, haven't you?"_

_Dick smiled. "Yeah, I have. They're my BFFLs."_

_The lady knitted her brows. What the everloving f—_

_Suddenly a phone rang. Dick looked at the teacher with his eyes the size of saucers. "I'm so sorry! Um, I should probably get that! I'll BRB."_

_Before Ms. Wendy could even open her mouth to speak, Dick had run out of the classroom to answer the phone. Afterward, he returned. The teacher awkwardly informed Dick that she didn't speak the 'teen language'._

_Dick wasn't even a teenager!_

Those weren't the only times Dick had embarrassed himself by using what he'd learned in school. You see, a classmate of his decided to introduce him to the concept of the “ur mom” and “no u” retorts. 

_Bruce was listening to Dick explain to plot of his book. "Mmh, I see, but if not Mr. Popper, then who?"_

_Dick tried to hide his smile. "Your mom."_

_He expected to hear Bruce laugh, he instead he was met surprise. "Excuse me?"_

_The boy titled his head to the side. "I said... your mom..?" Why wasn't he laughing?_

_Bruce appeared offended by the statement. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop."_

_Dick knew just what to say to cheer Bruce up! "No, you."_

_After explaining to Bruce what the joke was supposed to be, he had gotten a lecture as to why he shouldn't repeat everything he heard from others. Alfred was amused to say the least._

  
  


Dick wanted groan right there and then. _So_ embarrassing! Why hadn't anyone warned him not to say that stuff aloud?! 

"So what are you gonna do for birthday, Dick?" Rebecca asked, thankfully bringing the pink-cheeked boy out of his thoughts. 

"Umm... I don't know actually," Dick confessed. 

"WHAT?" They all shouted. 

"Shh!" Ms. Wendy hushed, "focus on your work!" 

The students picked up their pencils and worked until the noise in the class rose back up, high enough to mask their own voices.

"Dude, what do you _mean_ you don't what you're gonna do for your birthday?" Dieter asked incredulously. "You're not gonna celebrate?" 

"Nine _is_ pretty special," Shelly added. "It's the last number before the big double digits."

Dick bit his lip uncomfortably. Had Bruce and Selina forgotten? And... why was he.. _glad_?

"Haha, well, I'm sure I'll figure out something," Dick assured with a fake smile that everyone could see through. They didn't investigate further, though, and decided to respect his choice to not tell them anything. 

* * *

  
  
"What's up with you lately, Dick? You've been acting kinda weird all week," Barbara noted as she sat at table in the cafeteria and took out her homework. She'd been staying after school a lot recently because a certain blonde did as well, and they'd always talk about random girl stuff. 

Lucky him. Said girl was approaching them as they spoke. 

"It's nothing, really," Dick lied. "Maybe I'm just coming down with something." 

Barbara looked concerned and was about to respond but she noticed Artemis walking towards her and forgot all about him. "Oh, hey, Artemis! What's up?" 

She sat down across from Barbara and gave a mildly interested smile. "Not much, to be honest." She glanced at Dick. "You know, you've never really introduced me to your friend." 

Dick was a bit startled from being mentioned, and just awkwardly waved his hand. 

"Ah, right. Well, you've probably heard a bit about him already. This is Dick. He's a third grader, and today just happens to be his birthday!" Barbara informed with enthusiasm. 

Artemis's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, wow. Happy birthday, Dick! How old are you now?" She knew, but asked anyways. She knew a _lot_ of thing about the kid. More than she wish she did. It was vexing, yet she didn't know enough, apparently. 

"Nine," Dick uttered. He didn't like how much attention he had gotten today just because it was his birthday. It was flattering, but had gotten old really fast. He felt awfully uncomfortable.

"Ooh, nice," Artemis simply said. 

Dick just stood there while the two girls began to chat. Should he leave? He wanted to tell Barbara something, though... Argh! Ever since Artemis came along, Barbara had been so occupied with her that she didn't even talk to Dick anymore!

He tried to hide his annoyance as he held onto the straps of his backpack and spoke up. "Well, I guess I should go now." 

Barbara, who was in the middle of a conversation about the newest episode of some TV show, glanced at him for a moment and absentmindedly muttered, "uh huh, yeah, yeah, see ya. Text ya later," and immediately continued to gossip with her new- and probably _better—_ friend.

It felt like something was pulling at his heart. He had to do _something_. "Babs. Do you, um, wanna come over to my place? We could play the Wii or something..." 

Barbara froze before inspecting the look on Dick's face. She broke out into a grin. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, birthday boy." Dick sighed.

Artemis's eyes widened. This was her chance! "Hey, could I come over, too? I'd love to get to know you more since you're Barbara's, like, best friend. Also, I've never played Wii, so it'd be pretty cool to learn."

Dick's dislike towards the blonde lessened. She didn't _seem_ like she was trying to steal his friend away from him. If anything he felt sorta guilty. Artemis was just nice and cool _and_ Barbara's age, so of course she'd like her. He had been lost in his jealousy, and fearful that he'd lose his closest friend. He was worried that she wouldn't care about him when she had the coolest fifth grader in the whole school right in front of her. 

"Sure," Dick accepted with a small smile. As long as Barbara was happy...

* * *

Selina whistled. Dick sure had a thing with the ladies. "Barbara, hey, girl! How's it going?" 

"Good," Barbara replied as she put on her seatbelt. 

"Dick, who's the newbie?" Selina questioned goodheartedly as she drove towards the manner. 

"This is Artemis," Dick introduced. What else could he say? He didn't know much about her, she wasn't even _his_ friend, but Selina didn't need to know that. "She's a friend of ours." Saying that sentence physically pained him.

"Cool, cool," The cat-lover said. Just another guest to his party. She couldn't wait to see Dick's happy face when he walked in the manor to see everything they've do to celebrate his special day. She wanted to slyly hint something, but she might say too much and spoil the surprise by accident, so she decided not to do that. 

Artemis, meanwhile, felt out of place. Truthfully, she didn't want to be here, but it was better than being at home. She shivered at the thought of returning back there without attaining any new information. Her father would be furious... Well, that was if he was even home. If he wasn't, and was on a mission or something instead, then she'd probably spend another night eating an apple for dinner. 

When they arrived at the manor, Selina asked, "Hey, Dick?" 

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Could you, uh, go and unlock the door for us?" She asked with an innocent smile. "We'll be there in a second. Don't get in without us!" 

Dick gave her a puzzled look, but said, "okay," anyway. He grabbed the house key and went off. 

When he was out of earshot, Selina put an arm around her seat and turned back to the girls. "Alright, ladies, listen up. Bruce and I planned for a surprise birthday party for Dick. Key word: surprise, _meaning_ that when he opens that door, we're all gonna yell, 'surprise!' Got it?"

Barbara gave a toothy grin and nodded, excited. Artemis flashed a cheeky, close-lipped smile that disappeared the moment no one was looking. 

_Must be nice to have a loving family,_ she thought bitterly. 

They got out of the car and met up with Dick, who was waiting and watching them curiously. 

Selina for some reason knocked on the unlocked door before opening it slowly. Dick was the last one to talk in the house. The sight he was greeted with brought tears to his eyes. 

Colorful streamers and balloons were placed around the walls, the tables were covered with birthday themed cloth with birthday themed plates and napkins on it, and a large, delicious-looking cake lied in the middle. Bruce, Alfred, Oswald, Selina, Barbara, and Artemis, at once, shouted, "SURPRISE!" 

Everyone was there, smiling and cheering for... him. Everyone but who was supposed to be there. _Mami and Tati.._

How could he be happy, celebrating his birthday, when his parents weren't there to celebrate it with him? 

"Aww, buddy..." Selina cooed, "don't cry." 

They thought he was crying from joy. He wish he was, he _really_ did. 

Oswald began to notice that he was crying for too long and a little too hard. "R—Dick. What's the matter?" 

"Dick?" Barbara voiced her worry. 

Everyone began to huddle around around him, calling his name out and just wondering what they did wrong. Weren't people usually happy about surprises?

Dick just brought his hands to his face. He hated himself for crying. Everyone was being so nice, this was all for him, yet here he was, being a baby again. 

"Okay, okay—guys, give him some space," Bruce's voice cut in. "Would you like to go somewhere private?" 

Dick just nodded through the tears. 

Bruce brought him upstairs, in the boy's room, where it was quiet and peaceful.

Dick sniffled and wiped his face with his arm. "Sorry..." he mumbled. 

"Don't be," Bruce said. “Do you want to tell me what caused you to cry?" 

He gave Dick a minute to calm down and blink away some tears. "It's stupid," the nine-year-old claimed. 

"No, it's not. C'mon, Chum, you know you can tell me anything," Bruce encouraged. The hand resting on Dick's tightened. 

Dick inspected the floor as he spoke. "I just... This is the first birthday I've ever spent without my parents. A-and it hurts to know that I will never be able to spend another one with them." 

Bruce's forehead wrinkled. He had told Dick before about how he, too, had lost his parents. Turns out they were also murdered, and when he was eight years old, as well. This strengthened the bond between the two. However, Dick still learned more about it everyday. 

"I felt the same way when it was _my_ ninth birthday. Looking back on it, I regret how I behaved and handled it. I locked myself in a room and brooded all day until Alfred finally convinced me to get out to at least eat," the owner of Wayne Enterprises revealed. "I don't want you to make the same mistakes as me, Dick. You need to make every birthday count, because just like the last one, you never know if it'll be the last one you spend with someone." 

Dick nodded. "I know. It just surprised me and then I started remembering stuff—"

"I'm sorry. I should've thought of how you'd might react," Bruce apologized.

Dick got off the bed. "It's okay. I think I'm ready to go back to the party." 

"You sure?" Bruce questioned. 

"Mhm," Dick hummed and grabbed the man's hand, wanting to change the topic and head back downstairs. 

Everyone watched the two walk down the stairs. To reassure them, Bruce said, "everything's fine." Dick stuck two thumbs up to emphasis his point.

The mood was suddenly lifted and the environment felt less tense. At last, the celebration started. 

Random popular songs were played through the blasting speakers and tons of pizza was shared. Dick caught up with Oswald (to Bruce's and Selina's displeasure), and he even got to know Artemis a little more. She was impossibly cooler than he expected. 

Artemis joked around and actually felt like she was having a good time. The only thing that made her feel uneasy was the fact that Oswald Cobblepot was there. Barbara was equally as confused and unsettled, but they shrugged it off. _Whatever._

That's what they thought until the doorbell rang. 

"Who the—?" Bruce questioned as she glanced at Selina. She smirked and opened the door. 

A green lady with red hair walked into the house like she owned it and had a wrapped gift in her hand. 

Bruce and Oswald simultaneously coughed on their drinks. 

"Where's the boy?" Ivy questioned as she scanned the room. 

Bruce was about to threaten to throw her into jail when he realized he was supposed to be some billionaire. "Um? What's a _famous criminal_ doing in my house?" He asked like a normal, confused civilian at an attempt to get Selina to explain. "Well, _another one_ , I mean," he muttered. 

Selina wrapped an arm around Ivy's shoulders. "She's been wanting to see Dick for a while now, so now's the perfect opportunity. Oh, and look! She brought a gift! How kind. You didn't need to do that, Ivy." 

"How could I attend a party without a present for the special boy?" Ivy asked rhetorically.

"Not attending at all is an option," Bruce deadpanned.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a lovely host?" 

"I know right?" Selina added with a teasing smile directed towards said host. 

"Selina..." Bruce growled as a warning. 

"Oh, there he is! Dick say hi!" Selina shouted as she completely ignored Bruce and guided the metahuman towards his adopted son. 

Bruce was going to _kill_ Selina when all of this was finished. 

Oswald got in front of Bruce and glared before him could even take another sip of his drink. "What the _hell_ is _she_ doing here?!" 

The poor billionaire sighed. "It was Selina, she must've invited her without me knowing."

"You hardly even let _me_ talk to Dick, and probably almost didn't invite me, but when _Poison Ivy—_ for Pete's sake—comes along, you allow it?!" The criminal argued. 

"Listen, if I knew beforehand, I wouldn't have let it happened, but now it has, so I can't do anything about it. Look at him; Dick's already happy to see her. I can't just _kick_ her out," Bruce explained tiredly as he gestured towards Dick, who wore an astounded grin and spoke to the newest guest of his party. 

"You know what? Fine," Oswald snapped as he took out his phone. " _I_ have to use the restroom." He then waddled away with his phone in hand. 

Did Bruce even want to know—?

Barbara was in shock and awe. She was seeing Poison Ivy in the flesh! She felt like _such_ a rebel right there and then. If her dad found out that she had gone to a party where two notorious criminals were, he'd ban her from ever visiting Dick's house again. That's what made it so exhilarating, though! She did _not_ intend on telling James Gordon about this. 

Artemis stared. What kind of party was this? What—who— _why—_? Dick seemed so comfortable talking to a woman who could kill her with a touch, but instead, she was _squeezing_ his cheeks as he _giggled_!

"I wanted to do this last time we met, but annoying _Oswald_ was eying me like I was about to... to _kill_ you or something!" Ivy stated like the thought was absurd. 

"I can't imagine where he'd ever get _that_ from," Selina quipped. 

"Ha. Ha." 

"Ivy, I've been wanting to see you use your powers for forever! Could you please use them!?" Dick asked.

Ivy grimaced slightly. "Ah, I don't think so—"

"Pleaseeeee!!" Dick begged. He looked at her with large, hopeful eyes. 

"Oh, dang. I see what Bruce meant about the puppy dog eyes," Selina muttered under her breath.

Ivy huffed and put a hand to her hip. "Well, fine. I don't like to use my abilities for show like I'm some cheap magician, but I'll do it because it's your birthday. That's the _only_ reason why." 

"Thank you!" Dick hollered as he braced himself for whatever Ivy was about to do. His smile couldn't get any bigger.

She fondled the leaves of a nearby house plant and it began growing bigger and bigger until Selina had to nudge her shoulder to wordlessly advise her to stop. 

The three students' jaws were on the floor. 

"That was so cool!" Dick exclaimed.

"Am I dreaming?" Barbara exhaled. 

"Seeing that in person is _way_ different than on TV," Artemis declared. 

Ivy smiled and shook her head, amused by the reactions she received for something so simple. She already knew how amazing plants were; apparently they hadn't realized it yet. 

Bruce tried not to pay too much attention to the small house plant that became the size of a small tree in the few seconds he left to throw out some trash. 

Then, he felt his fingers twitch dangerously as the door bell rang again.

Bruce shot Selina a murderous look. She raised her hands up in defense: _wasn't me._

Oswald came out of nowhere and smirked prissily at Bruce and Selina. He opened the door and—

A normal looking guy stood outside with something in his hands. At least to Barbara and Artemis he was normal.

Bruce groaned and Selina snorted.

_Was Oswald truly_ that _petty?_

Unlike the green lady, he waited for permission before walking into the household. 

"Ed!" Dick called out and waved at him wildly. The man smiled and handed him the gift. 

"Why are _you_ here?" Selina asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oswald told me there was a party with free cake,” Edward explained. He glanced at Artemis oddly and the girl blinked at him, trying to remember where she had seen him before.

"Ohhh..." 

The students and criminals began blabbering wildly while Alfred walked behind Bruce and commented, "this is... unexpected." 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Agreed. I'll let them hang around for a while for Dick's sake. Then, we cut the cake before lex Luther and the Joker decide to invite themselves in as well." 

Dick never forgot about the Wii suggestion from earlier. He, Barbara, and Artemis decided on Mario Kart, and played on their own until Ivy became curious. They gave her a remote and showed her how to play. She gave up on her first round, claiming that it "just wasn't her style." She handed the controller to Oswald who kept holding it upside down. He rage quit and threw the controller to Edward, who was surprisingly good at the game. 

"Are you sure you've never played before?" Artemis questioned suspiciously. 

"I'm certain," he answered, "I'm just a quick learner. Once you understand what the controls do, know the best vehicle options, and have a good strategy, you are practically invincible." 

Everyone stared at him like he had two heads. He sure took gaming seriously... 

Even Bruce gave the game a shot. He did so poorly that Selina snatched the controller and managed to get the character in third place. 

"I could've done that," Bruce claimed.

"No," Selina said, "you would've gotten him in, like, eleventh place I bet." 

The adults somehow managed to steal all four of the controllers so that Selina, Bruce, Edward, and Oswald were propped on the couch, playing against each other. 

The experience felt surreal to Bruce. He was literally playing Mario Kart with a bunch of criminals at his house. He didn't want to admit that he was actually having fun, and told himself that he was only doing this to make Dick happy, which was partially true. 

After the competitive gaming, everyone started chatting crazily again. Bruce finally decided to cut the cake when he heard a part of Ivy and Selina's conversation where the redhead said, "I feel like Harley would hate to be left out of this." 

"Then we should invite her over!" Selina suggested. 

Bruce nearly dropped his cup and called for everyone to gather up. He was just kidding about the Joker thing from earlier! 

* * *

The cake had been great and Dick knew instantly that Alfred had made it. Artemis left after the singing Happy Birthday and eating some cake, because she insisted on walking back home and didn't want to be outside when it got dark. She was satisfied; she'd gotten some food and Dick's phone number. Her father couldn't tell her that she wasn't making progress if she had his number, right? 

People soon followed her lead and said their goodbyes, and by that, It means that Ivy, Oswald, and Edward said goodbye to Dick and didn't bother with anyone else. Well, Ivy had a word with Selina before leaving—they seemed to be friends—but that was it.

Dick asked Barbara not to spread word of the party to avoid unwanted attention. She assured him by saying she had no intention to do that at all. Alfred later went to drop her off at her house, leaving Dick, Bruce, and Selina alone at the house at last. 

"That was really fun, guys. Thanks so much!" Dick said as he ate another slice of leftover cake.

"I'm glad you liked it," Bruce stated with a relieved smile. 

"Oh, and I didn't know that you were friends with Ivy, Selina!" The boy brought up.

Selina walked up to the gift table and put an envelope on it. "What can I say? I like being a mystery." She ruffled Dick's hair from behind. "I'm gonna to start heading out now, bud. See you soon." 

Dick got up and gave her a tight hug that the woman gladly returned. "Okay, thanks for everything!" He said. 

With that, Selina left. 

By now, Bruce was tired, and just wanted some peace and rest. He'd scold Selina a different day. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Dick joined him and leaned against his side, watching as he switched to the news. 

"Earlier today, The Penguin, Poison Ivy, and The Riddler as Edward Nygma were found entering Bruce Wayne's home," a news reporter announced as the screen showed a recording from a distance of the villains waiting for the door to be opened. It, as always, seemed to be recorded from a personal cellphone. While Edward was waiting, he noticed the person recording and waved casually. The camera was immediately aimed to the floor and shook wildly as the person ran away hastily, obviously in fear. "The reason is unknown, but there are many theories."

"Oh my goodness," Bruce uttered in disbelief. He sounded more annoyed than worried.

"Personally," a man in a hoodie began, "I think that Bruce is corrupt and is working with them for something related to money. I always knew he was shady."

"I'm _worried_ for the Wayne guy!" A teenage girl exclaimed, "like, what if he's being threatened or something!?"

"Isn't it his adoptive son's birthday?" An old lady pondered. "What if they wanted to steal all his expensive birthday gifts?"

"Those aren't very smart guesses," Dick truthfully stated. Those Gothamites weren't very bright, were they? 

Bruce sighed and turned off the TV. "Lucky us, I suppose."

"Judging by the video, someone was spying on the manor!" Dick added. Bruce should be concerned than he was now.

"I know. I'll have to check up on the security and find out who it was and how they got on the property," Bruce tiredly informed. Going to work tomorrow was going to be such a _pain._ He could hear it now, all the nosy questions he'd receive... the disapproving glances...

"You're going to get a lot of attention tomorrow at school," Bruce notified. 

Dick thudded his head against the backrest of the couch and let a groan escape his lips. "Wasn't today enough?" 

Bruce smirked at him. "Today was just the tip of the Iceberg, Dick. Trust me, you'll know what a lot of attention is _really_ like when you get into your first scandal or dating rumor."

The birthday boy stared, wide eyed. 

_What!?_


	19. Behind the Mysterious Clock

Bruce insisted that he searched through the gifts that Dick received from the villains before letting him open them himself. 

It was not to get ideas for what present he should get Dick, if that's what you're wondering. He had already decided on something. He just simply didn't trust Ivy and Edward to not possibly sneak something dangerous in there. He trusted Oswald a little more than the other two, though, he admitted.

When he was sure that everything was safe, he left them for Dick for go through. He did have a few questions about their gift choices, but he didn't want to spoil anything for Dick, so he watched the boy unwrap and open everything on his own.

Dick opened Oswald's first. It was a gift card for Target. Simple. Classic Ozzie.

The next was Ivy's. she left him a couple of seeds in a ziplock bag. Next to it, was a letter. It read: _plant and take care of these babies and they'll offer you something in return ;)_

_Um, okay?_ Dick thought oddly. It was probably a fruit tree or something. He knew that Bruce would still be suspicious anyways.

He was unsurprised by Edward's gift. It was a Rubik's cube. Like Dick would be able to solve that... Edward sure liked to boast his intelligence to others. 

Dick was more excited to open the envelope in front of him. It was from Selina, after all! 

He grinned when he realized what was in his hands. Tickets to a Blackpink concert!

"Those were interesting gifts..." Bruce commented, his face unreadable. "Ready to see mine?" 

Dick nodded enthusiastically. Bruce handed him a wrapped present and sat down by the table with him.

The boy paused when he ripped the wrapping paper and caught a glimpse of the item. 

_Oh Bruce..._ he thought painfully.

A framed picture was his gift. Frozen in time, Dick was hugging Zitka, his elephant pal, while Mr. Haley rested a hand on his shoulder. Everyone looked so _happy._ The familiar colors illuminated the tent and just made the place seem even more cheerful. It felt like the picture was taken ages ago.. now only a mere memory.

He was so carefree back then. No worries about anything, but silly stuff, like if Mr. Haley would notice the innocent prank Dick left for him, or if Dick would be sore from a fun day of flips with his parents.

He missed those days so much. So, so much. 

Tears pooled at Dick's eyes as he stared at the photograph. It meant a lot to him to have a peace of home still with him. 

Dick abruptly got up from his seat and walked up to Bruce to embrace him in a hug. "Thank you," he breathed. 

Bruce tightened the hug in response. He could tell the boy about the second part of his present later.

Not a bad birthday. Not a bad birthday at all... 

* * *

_"W-WHAT_?!" Dick excitedly exclaimed. "You're amazing and awesome and the best person ever!" He blurted with a ginormous, ecstatic grin. Had Bruce really done this for him?!

"It'll arrive in a little over a month. Now listen, I only want you using it when I'm around, or else you could possibly hurt yourself and I won't be there to help," Bruce explained, a little flustered by Dick's outburst. 

"Of course, of course! Holy moly, Bruce! This is crazy! I haven't used a trapeze in forever!" Dick rambled. He was still in shock. Bruce had said that he knew how much Dick missed flipping and jumping, and all that acrobatic stuff that used to be a daily part of his life, so he thought it would be a good idea to get him an indoor trapeze. Dick remembered wanting to ask him, but lacking the bravery to do so, and now he didn't even need to!

How could he focus in school when he was now so excited!?

* * *

His enthusiasm turned into irritation soon enough. 

"For the last time, guys: my house _isn't_ a secret lair for villains!" Dick exasperatedly repeated with a hint of a sharp edge to his voice. 

"Ah, fine, we'll stop asking. It's just so weird... they came to your house... for _cake_?" A female classmate questioned. She was understandable confused, but Dick's patience was beginning to be worn short. 

" _Yes, Karen_. They can like cake, too!" Dick snapped.

She put her hands up in defense and said, "okay, okay..!" Once she walked away, Dick deflated. He didn't want to have an attitude, but jeez! Could he get a break for once? 

"I want some cake," Rebecca muttered glumly. 

"I have some leftover at home. I can bring it tomorrow at lunch if you want," Dick offered. 

She perked up. "Really?" Dick nodded. "Wow you're the best, Dick!" 

The boy cracked a smile and spent the rest of lunch talking about something _other than_ the new of the villains that had been at his house the other day.

* * *

With some unimportant papers that needed to be delivered in her hands, Artemis crossed the hallway with her eyes out for Dick. The third graders left lunch right before the fourth graders started theirs. Thanks to Barbara, she was given some information on who liked to mess with Dick, and she planned on using that to her advantage. 

To be a good, trustworthy friend, of course.

The blonde smirked when she spotted him.

Dick was in a line, walking while talking to some girl. To his line's right was a fourth grade class. They were walking in the opposite directions, but that didn't seem to stop a kid from speaking up.

"Hey, shorty~!" A fourth grader boy whispered loudly. Artemis hid behind a wall and watched until it was her cue to appear.

Dick and the girl besides him glanced at him. Dick's surprise quickly changed into familiar annoyance. He turned back to his classmate and continued chatting, peacefully ignoring the boy who had just called him out.

The fourth grader cackled, nudging his friend. As the two classes kids passed each other, the older boy stuck his leg out to where Dick was about to step. As a result, Dick tripped and face planted onto the floor. 

Artemis shook her head. _They're so predictable_. Apparently staying up late to plan had come in handy, after all. 

Several kids stared while others laughed. Dick's friends helped him up as he held onto his nose in pain. 

"What the heck? Why would you do that?" The girl hissed at the other line as she held onto Dick's arm.

The boy grinned. "...Because it's funny, duh? Besides, he deserves it for ignoring me. Like, who do you think you are? You're just some kid from the circus; a joke." 

"You have _some nerve_." 

Dick looked up to see Artemis approaching the two classes. Her face was stern and she clutched the papers in her hand as she made quick strides. 

"How could you say something like that? He didn't do _anything_ to you!" She barked at the culprit. The fourth grade boy trembled under her furious glare. 

"I-I didn't mean it!" He stammered fearfully. 

"So you just decided to bully my friend? For no reason? Wow, wait until I tell your teacher," Artemis scoffed.

Promptly, the two classes' teachers stepped out from a room where they had gone into to talk privately for a moment (courtesy of Artemis's plan), and noticed the fifth grader talking to their students. 

"Artemis, hello. What's going on here?" Ms. Wendy questioned with concern.

"This kid right here is bullying Dick," Artemis explained as she pointed a finger towards the bully, "he was calling him names and even tripped him." She found it very difficult to hold in a smirk. All the teachers in the school loved her; they'd take action if they noticed she was upset.

The second teacher nearly gasped. "Troy! This is so unlike you! Im disappointed. I'm going to have a long talk with you and your parents."

The boy gulped and lowered his head shamefully in response. 

"I can take Dick to the clinic before I drop off these papers if you'd like," Artemis suggested kindly. "I think he might've hurt his nose."

Ms. Wendy's lips stretched. "What an ideal student you are, Artemis. So mature for your age. So sweet. Yes, I'd appreciate it greatly if you did that." 

With a polite nod of her head, she grabbed Dick's hand and guided him to the nurses office.

Dick was still in shock. Artemis didn't know him that well, but she still stood up for him like that. He'd never seen her so mad before. Then again, he had only seen her a few times, and that was when she was happily chatting with Barbara.

"Uh, thanks," Dick spoke at last.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't just stand and watch as someone was bullying my friend," the girl replied.

Dick blinked. "Friend?" 

Artemis flinched and sputtered. "A-ah, well, uh, sorry—! I didn't know that you didn't think we were... erm... f-friends.." 

The boy laughed. "No, it's okay! I think we are friends now. After all, you came to my party, and, now, you defended me. So that makes you a pretty awesome friend, actually." 

Artemis observed him. "You think so?" 

Dick nodded, definitely sure. He understood why Barbara and her got along so well now. Artemis was so easy to like. 

When they got to the clinic, Dick was given some medicine and ice for pain. Luckily, he hadn’t broken his nose. He never thought he had done so, anyway. 

While they sat, waiting for the nurse to give them a pass, Artemis brought up the topic of the circus. "Hey, I heard about how you used to be in the circus. It's pretty different from here, huh?" 

"Yeah... it is," Dick responded as he swung his feet.

"Bruce isn't your birth dad, is he?" Artemis questioned. Again, she knew all of this already. She just needed to reel him into answering what she really wanted to know. What she _needed_ to know. 

Dick pursed his lips hesitantly. 

"If it's personal—“

"He adopted me. It's okay to ask. Most people already know. I guess no one told you yet," Dick interrupted calmly. 

"Ah," Artemis said. She furrowed her brows. "What... what happened to your real parents?" 

Now _that_ questioned struck a nerve. Dick's shoulders tensed up and his eyes darted away from Artemis. She didn't say anything and waited for him to say the words. 

"They died," he whispered. That's all he wanted to say. Artemis was getting a little too nosy for his liking. 

Artemis could tell that she asked all that he was willing to answer. But it wasn't enough. She needed to push _more._ He trusted her, but not enough. How could she get him to tell her what she wanted to know?

An idea stuck her. She didn't like it, but she had to do it for the sake of the mission. 

"Hey, Dick... I didn't tell Barbara this, but it's only fair that I tell you, since you told me all of that," she mentioned, “part of my family is gone, too." 

Dick looked back at Artemis, surprised. 

"Not from death like yours—! But... it's different, but the same, I guess, is what I'm trying to say. I kinda know how you feel... My mom, she—” The girl clammed her eyes shut and inhaled before continuing. ”She’s in prison. And she's not getting out anytime soon. My sister, she—she _left me_!" 

The raven haired boy frowned sympathetically. Before he could comment, Artemis continued.

"All I have is my dad. He’s the only one I have left. He's... he's not great— _at all—_ but there's nothing I can do... I—” She shuddered but recomposed herself before she revealed something that she couldn't. She was only saying this to gain his trust, and was supposed to be _acting—_ just like earlier—but this was more personal, and so what she was feeling was actually real. "And, yeah. While I still have my _dad_ , my mom and sister are gone from my life for now. It... sucks." 

Dick didn't know what to say. He put a hand on hers. "Things will get better."

Artemis wanted to smack his hand away and scoff, but, no... Even though she wouldn't do that because of her mission, she felt like even without it, she wouldn't have done that. Not when the look in his eyes were so kind and understanding. 

_Stop. Getting. Attached. Focus on what you came here for._

"At least your parents died a natural death or something, right?" Artemis asked, slightly changing the topic, "so you had no choice but to move on." 

When Dick shook his head, Artemis's insides churned with anticipation and impatience. 

"What d'you mean?" She questioned. 

_C'mon... c'mon!!_

It decided that it was only fair that told Artemis. She told him about her past. She wouldn't judge him, he supposed. "They were... killed." 

" _By who_?" Artemis asked almost too quickly. She realized this and immediately said, "I can't believe that someone could do something like that! Was it a serial killer?" 

"I don't know if he was a serial killer, but I wouldn't be surprised if he killed other people before," Dick commented bitterly. 

_He,_ Artemis noted. "Well what was his name?! Maybe I've heard of him!" 

The third grader frowned. "Why would you know a serial killer's name?" 

Artemis was going nuts. "I don't know! I watch a lot of documentaries, okay? So what was his name?!" 

Dick was a little weirded out by her strong urge to know his name, but chose to tell her anyways. "His name is Ton-"

The door opened unexpectedly and the nurse walked in the room. "Sorry that it took me so long, sweeties, I got an unexpected phone call," the nurse explained as she gave Dick and Artemis their own passes. "I don't want you two to be any more late to class than you are now. Now, go to class, you two! Shoo!" She waved her hands at them to further her point. 

Artemis went to follow Dick but that _darn_ nurse pointed out that the teacher who Artemis need to give the papers to was in the opposite direction. 

She never got to talk to Dick in person later on that day. 

As always, she met up with Barbara after school and they spoke about anything that came to mind, really. At first, Artemis thought she was the most obnoxious person she'd ever spoken to, but now, she enjoyed meeting up with her. She was the closest person she had to a friend. Although, she couldn't have that mindset; Barbara was supposed to be only a stepping stone. 

But she actually _wanted_ Barbara to be her friend. 

Artemis’s stupid dad. He was the one making her do this. She didn't want to go to a school, make all the teachers and students like her, and act like a goody two shoes just so she could manipulate and get some information from a little third grader who lost his parents. 

She never wanted to be like him. She _hated_ the fact that her mom and dad were criminals. That's what got her mom in a wheelchair and jail. That's why Jade left. 

She had no choice, though. It was kill or be killed. And she had no wish to be killed. 

_DING!_

Barbara raised an eyebrow at Artemis. The blonde took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the source of the notification. 

It was Dick. his text messages read:

_Aw. I never got to finish talking to you :(_

_Anyways_

_His name is Tony Zucco if your still wondering._

_Did 1 of your documentirys talk about him?_

_I mean documentaries*_

Artemis breathed a small laugh. _No way. No frickin' way._ Her smile fell shortly after, however. 

What would her dad do once he had the information? Would Dick... get hurt? Even killed?

If so, it'd be all because of her. Completely her fault. 

"Everything okay, Arty?" Barbara questioned. 

Artemis blinked. "Huh? Uh, yeah, totally. Sorry. What were you saying again?" She put her phone back in her pocket and listened to Barbara talk, trying to forget the guilt that was swelling in her chest.

* * *

  
A thin woman in red handed Lawrence Crock a small briefcase. "That wasn't too hard, now was it?" She taunted through her French accent.

The man shot her a warning glare. "She's still learning. That's the only reason I agreed to this in the first place." That was only partially true, he had mostly wanted the item currently in his grasp.

Artemis stood beside her father uneasily. Now that her dad had exchanged the information for whatever was in the briefcase, would she have to stop attending Dick and Barbara's school? Could she at least say goodbye?

Then, there was the question of why this lady even needed any information on Dick. 

"Yes, I'm sure she'll make a lovely addition to the light one day," The woman said dully. "You'll be given instructions on the final part of the plan. Afterwards, you will not be needed." 

"Just tell Brain to hurry it up. I've got out of town business, and I'd rather not wait any longer than I need to," Artemis's father spat impatiently with crossed arms.

The woman smirked cunningly. The sight made the fifth grader's stomach clench. A smile like that could not lead to anything good. 

"Well, I suppose that's my cue to leave, no?" With that she began walking away.

Artemis clenched her hand and spoke up before the woman could get too far. "Hey, lady! What are you and Brain going to do to Dick?!" 

The woman turned her head to the side, her short hair whipping her face, and her eye watching the young girl with amusement. Sportsmaster narrowed his eyes at his daughter, but remained silent. 

"Little girl, my name, first of all, is _Madame Rouge_. Secondly, I'd advise you not to get too attached to your... friend. That is all I will tell you," the woman replied smoothly. She smirked before turning her head back and walking away again, the only noise heard was her heels against the hard floor. 

"I'm not a little girl," Artemis whispered to herself sharply.

Lawrence eyed Artemis, noticing her wary expression as she stared at the floor, lost in thought. "Leave the talking only to me next time," he ordered. "And she's right. Whatever happens to the kid should be none of your concern. Stay focused on the objective and move on when the mission's done. Understood?" 

Artemis bit her lip. "Do you know what'll happen to him?"

The man removed his eyes from her and looked forward at the door Madame Rouge had left from. "Yeah, sort of. There's some information Brain refuses to share, and, to be frank, I don't care. Again, _don't worry_ _about him._ The more attached you get, the worse it'll be for you. You'll stay at that school for a bit longer, but when the last part of the plan is needs to be executed I expect you to behave. _Understood_?" 

Artemis wanted to yell and fight back. She could just ditch the plan—ditch _him_. He didn't care about her that much anyway. She could just run away.

But, no, he _would_ care. Not because he loved her, but because her unauthorized absence would make him look bad. He'd find her, and he'd take her back. Where would Artemis go anyway? 

That's when the all too familiar thought entered her mind. 

_Kill or be killed._

"Whatever," is all Artemis said. She walked away and went to practice her archery. 

* * *

Artemis expected to leave school by the week after that day, maybe two weeks after at most. Instead, a month and a half later, she was still there. For the mission, technically, but it didn't feel that way since she didn't need to extract anymore information from Dick. That made things much more enjoyable. 

Dick, Barbara, and her had become a squad now. They joked around and hung out after school all the time. Just because Artemis would have to leave them one day, didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy her time with them _now_. Yeah, getting attached probably wasn't the smartest idea, she knew that for sure, but there was no point in being distant; it'd just make her miserable.

"Hey, guys," Barbara mentioned as she scrolled on her phone, "wanna go to the movies sometime this week? Spider-man just came out today." She showed them her phone screen so they could see the trailer for the movie.

Class had just ended and they were currently chatting a bit in the cafeteria before Dick had to leave. Artemis shrugged. "I'm down for whatever."

Dick grinned. "Ooh! I love Spider-man! I wish he were real... but yeah, I'd love to watch something. When should we go?" 

"You guys free tomorrow?" Barbara asked. Tomorrow was a Saturday. Dick and Artemis nodded. "Tomorrow it is then. Let's go to the 12:00 one." 

"Alfred can pick you guys up if you want," Dick offered. 

"Is it okay if I meet you at your place and we head to the theater from there?" Artemis questioned. She didn't want them to— _couldn't_ let them—see where she lived. 

"Sure!" Dick chirped. 

"It's okay, my dad can drop me off at the movies. I'll meet you two there," Barbara stated.

* * *

The next day Dick headed downstairs after waking up and immediately noticed from outside the window that there was a boxed package by the door. The raven haired boy grinned and held in an excited squeal. 

"Bruce! Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!" Dick pestered as he ran back upstairs to where he knew the man would be: his office. 

The man was on the phone and held a hand up to gesture that Dick needed to wait. The boy groaned quietly, leaned against the threshold, and waited. 

At last, he heard the words, "Yes, go to the website for more information. You too. Bye." Bruce ended the call and turned to Dick. "What's up, kiddo?" 

Dick smiled. "Guess?" 

Bruce played dumb. "I don't know... you found the Pokémon card that you lost the other day?"

A pout appeared on Dick's face at the reminder of that incident but he quickly brightened up again and shook his head. "There's mail~!" 

"Ohhh," Bruce feigned realization as he got up from his work area. "Wanna go check it out?" 

"Yeah!" Dick replied happily. 

They went downstairs, dragged the package indoors, and opened it up. 

Dick pulled Bruce into a rib crushing hug when his guess was proven correct by the sight of trapeze parts in the box. It'd been so long since he'd unleashed his inner acrobat that he was almost shaking with anticipation. 

He couldn't wait to show Bruce all the cool tricks that he learned in the circus!

"It's here! Can we set it up now? Please?!" Dick impatiently requested as he jumped in place, his locks of black hair flying up and down with him. 

Bruce let out a smile a small puff of laughter. " _I'll_ set it up. _You_ go eat breakfast."

Dick reluctantly complied and sat down at the table and waited for breakfast to be served by Alfred, who had been in the kitchen all this time. He watched as Bruce walked away with the box, and frowned as he could no longer watch. 

"Do _chew_ , Master Dick," The butler advised when he noticed Dick wolfing down his meal when it'd been served. The boy gave a sheepish smile and slowed down to Alfred's relief. 

Once finished eating breakfast, he met with Bruce at the gym. His eyes gleamed with delight as he observed the trapeze attached to the high ceiling and cushioned matts on the floor. 

_Like I would need that,_ he mentally remarked confidently. 

"I know you're excited to try it out, but first let—" Too late. In one swift motion, Dick leaped (much higher than a normal child should be able to), grabbed onto the bar, and pulled himself into a sitting position. He waved at Bruce and began casually swinging as if it were second nature.

_Haha, I'm taller than Bruce now!_ Dick noted with a toothy grin as he watched Bruce from the high distance. 

The billionaire's eyes bugged out. He lifted his hands instinctually, ready to catch the child if he fell. "D-Dick, be careful!" 

"Bruce, I'm experienced at this! I'll be fine," he assured. He stood up on the bar and ropes effortlessly with minimal wobbling.

Bruce wasn't convinced. "Are you sure you're ready? So soon?" 

Dick's smile fell. His vibrant, wide eyes narrowed in confusion as he gazed at the man, trying to understand what he meant. "What do you..." he faltered. 

Suddenly everything flickered and Bruce was no longer Bruce, and instead of being in the gym at Wayne manor, he was at the circus. The colorful lights that illuminated the dim tent focused on the two bodies lying on the floor, blood oozing out of their lifeless corpses while Dick watched from his perched pedestal board.

Dick yelped and lost his balance, causing him to fall backwards. 

_His mother cried his name and she reached her hand out, Dick mirrored her actions. It was hopeless; the space between them was too wide, and she was quickly pushed downwards by gravity along with her spouse._

Dick remembered them falling in great detail. Every time he replayed the memory in his mind, everything seemed to slow down as if in a dramatic movie. The background noises and screams became mute, and the only thing that mattered were his fingers that were extending as far as his body would allow so that he could save his parents. 

The wind rustled Dick's hair and clothing as it did to his parents. He glanced back at the trapeze, as if looking at it could save him, like his parents did. He painfully hit the floor, the world going dark, just as it happened to Mami and Tati.

Except the world went dark because his eyes were clammed shut, Dick realized. And he hadn't hit the floor, nor did he feel any pain. Dick peeked an eye open and looked face to face with Bruce who caught him in his arms. 

The acrobat's eyes bounced across the room. He was in the gym not the circus. There were no colorful lights or frightened audiences. 

Instead, he was in his adoptive father's safe grasp. Dick shoved his face into the man's chest and took a shaky breath. 

Bruce said nothing as he held him, and simply waited for Dick to speak up on his own. 

"Sorry," the boy sniffled softly after pulling his face away from Bruce and rubbing his wet eyes with his palm. "I-I saw them... and it scared me and made me fall," he explained defeatedly with a clenched fist. 

It frustrated him that he still hadn't overcome the nightmares and flashbacks of the event. Bruce had offered to take him to therapy but Dick quickly refused. Bruce didn't force him, but he said if his situation didn't get better soon, he'd have no choice.

"It's okay," Bruce murmured. "Want me to put you down?" 

Dick nodded. The man let go once the boy was standing on his own. "Bruce..?" 

"Yes?" Said person replied gently.

"Is it wrong that..." Dick chewed on his lip, "that I want to get Tony Zucco? I mean—he's just _out there_! Shouldn't he should pay for what he did to Mami and Tati? It's so hard to move on when I know that the guy who did this to us is still out there!" 

Bruce watched Dick get riled up and careful planned out his response before answering. What he was feeling was completely normal, but he didn't want to boy to seek revenge again. 

"No, of course not. I agree that Tony deserves to pay for his actions, however, it should be through justice not revenge. That's why the police are the ones responsible for finding him," Bruce said. He felt like a hypocrite; he wouldn't allow Dick to bring his parent's murderer to justice when he himself had been the same way? Hell, he knew that the police weren't much help. It's why he became Batman.

"The police?!" Dick exclaimed, "Bruce! They don't do anything! They probably aren't even looking!" 

Bruce shook his head. "They are, I'm sure of it. Anyway, what are you asking? To look for him yourself?" 

"Yes!" Dick answered assertively, as if it were the most reasonable argument ever. 

"No," Bruce strictly struck down. 

Dick was wincing now, and he looked like he would begin crying soon from pure frustration. "Bruce, I'm super grateful for everything you've done for me, but it isn't enough..! Not if I can't get Tony!" 

Bruce exhaled and glanced to the side. "Batman will get him. You can count on him." 

Dick looked outraged. "Batman! No, _no_! He might have saved me, but _he_ also was the one who took me away when I _had the chance_ to—to—" 

"Batman probably knew you'd get hurt or do something you'd regret, Dick," Bruce interjected. 

Dick put his hands over his face and let out a sob-like groan. "Why don't you understand, Bruce? I have to make him suffer like he did to me! I can't let him hurt other families either!" 

Bruce's spine straightened. "That's Penguin's influence on you speaking," he pointed out. 

Dock froze. "No... no, it's not—!" He defended weakly. 

"Did you want revenge on Tony before you met Oswald?" Bruce questioned, already knowing the answer.

Dick hesitantly. He was about to confess that he did not, but then remembered that he _did._ It was never strong enough to actually want to go after the man, he could admit, but he had had thoughts or buried dreams. He had always felt scared and guilty after having those dreams...

"It doesn't matter," Dick argued. "I see why Oswald was right. And I'm sorry, Bruce, but I guess I'm not as nice or innocent as you thought." With that, he stomped away and locked himself in his room. 

Bruce mentally cursed himself for handling the situation so poorly. He needed to continue his investigation on Tony Zucco before Dick got hurt.

* * *

"Please open the door, Master Dick. You're not angry at _me, too_ , are you?" Alfred questioned from the other side of the door.

Dick guilty opened it for the old man. 

Alfred smiled sadly at the blue eyes looking up at him. "Perhaps you'll cheer up when I remind you that you and your friends planned on going to the movies?" 

It did cheer Dick up. Just a bit. A ghost of a smile flitted across his face. "You're right, I almost forgot. Thanks." 

Dick changed out of his PJs that he still had on and fixed his hair—on his own, thank you very much. He wasn't as upset as before, and was beginning to feel bad for fighting with Bruce. He didn't want to leave before apologizing, so he went to find him. 

The doorbell rang before he could look for the man. Alfred opened the front door to reveal Artemis waiting outside, as expected. 

"I'll be there in a second," Dick said to her before going upstairs to Bruce's office. He wasn't there. 

Alfred could tell what Dick was doing. "Ah, Dick, maybe it's best you leave Bruce alone for now." 

"I can't just leave without saying sorry," Dick worriedly explained. Where could he be? Oh, maybe the study!

"No, don't go there!" Alfred warned, loosing his usual professional composure. Dick didn't hear and walked into the room. 

Then, he froze and stared. 

The grandfather clock was _moving_ , and it was covering a passageway of some sort! Dick _knew_ there was something weird about that thing! Dick acted compulsively and ran into the passageway before it was completely closed.

Dick glanced to his side once it was completely dark. 

_What the—?_ He thought.

His shirt had gotten stuck in between the wall and clock. The boy had to pull so hard that he fell onto the floor once his shirt was free, dust getting thrown all over his face. He coughed as silently as possible and pat the dust away. 

"I'll be back, Miss Artemis," Alfred informed before walking over to the study. He sighed as he observed the room. Bruce and Dick nowhere to be seen, and the clock appeared like it had just been moved. 

Alfred tiredly walked over to the young blonde female and said, "I apologize, but it seems Master Dick will be gone for more than just a _second_. You and Miss Barbara will just have to enjoy the movie yourselves, it seems."

Artemis gave him a confused glance but rolled her eyes and got into the car with the butler. 

_Master_ _Bruce sure is in for a big surprise,_ Alfred thought a bit humorously as he held onto the steering wheel and drove to the movie theater.

But Dick was in for an even bigger surprise.


	20. The Note

  
Dick wished he had a lamp. 

There was a source of light, but it was incredibly dim from where he was, and it was at the end of the long cave-like passage way. Dick kept fanning with his hand, trying to get the dust particles away from his face. 

There were lots of questions spinning in Dick's mind. Why was this in the Manor? Where did it lead? Was this Bruce's secret lair?! Was it _normal_ for rich people to have a hidden underground lair? 

The darkness began to fade away the more he walked. Soon he found himself in the strangest yet coolest place he'd ever seen. There were weird machines, computers, and cars. This place was bigger than he originally suspected since he saw more stairs to his sides.

Dick flinched when he heard the faint sound of the flapping of wings. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, unsure if he were seeing things or not. Did he just see a bat? _EW!_ He quickly moved in the opposite direction, his eyes still focused on where he saw the winged animal rather than where he was going. 

He walked right into something with a painful CLANG and fell to the dusty floor yet again. The nine-year-old groaned and grabbed onto his throbbing head with one hand. He opened his eyes, his unfocused gaze trailing from the bottom of the glass vault to the center, where a dark suit loomed over him. 

Batman's suit. 

Dick's jaw went slack and his eyes the size of the moon. He quickly shut his mouth and got up, his heart and mind racing. 

Batman's suit was in a secret tunnel in Bruce's manor. Alfred said that Bruce called Batman for help. Batman is tall and muscular. So is Bruce. Bruce was always defending Batman. 

_Bruce_ is _Batman._

Dick almost gasped aloud. He clasped a hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. 

He needed to leave _now._

He bolted to the direction he had entered, but before he could get too far, a hand grabbed onto his wrist and held him back. Dick fearfully looked up at the person, and made eye contact with a worried looking Bruce. 

Dick's breath hitched before he wrenched his arm away and glared at Bruce with mistrust. 

"I can explain," Bruce began. His brows were pulled upwards while he slowly lowered his hand. 

  
  
Dick shook his head wildly. "Y-you never told me—”

"It was to keep you safe," the billionaire quickly inputted. 

"You took me away! I was happy with Selina! I could have gotten revenge!" Dick hissed, his eyes beginning to glisten rapidly. He took a step back. "I trusted you..." 

Bruce's heart was shattering. Dick wasn't supposed to know. He was supposed to remain ignorant to who he was—believe that he was still some playboy. Those bright, kind eyes shouldn't have been looking at him with such venom. "Dick, you're a child. You can't be on the streets with criminals and go _killing_ people. As Batman, I have to take you and bring you into an orphanage."

"No, you didn't _have_ to do _anything_! And why adopt me, Bruce? _Why_?!" Dick questioned, anger and pain expressed in every vowel. "Is it because you knew Selina would adopt me?!" Saying the words aloud released the small waterfall in his eyes. 

Selina had said that she and Batman sometimes worked together. She knew all along that Bruce was Batman, and never told him. What made things worse was that if Bruce knew that Selina was Catwoman, then that meant Bruce specifically adopted him so that Selina couldn't. 

Bruce lowered his gaze. Despite the remorse and guilt eating at his gut, his voice remained stern. He was the adult in this situation, and he knew that all he had done what was all for Dick's best interest. "Selina is a criminal. A child shouldn't be under the care of someone who could be arrested at anytime." 

Dick sputtered. "Is it because she does illegal stuff?! _You_ do illegal stuff, too, _Batman! I've_ already done illegal stuff!" 

"Breaking out of the Juvenile D—" 

"No! Not just that! If I told you what I did, you wouldn't want me anymore! I'd just be another _criminal_ , right?" Dick barked. "Well maybe I'd rather be called a criminal, and live with one, than spend another day with someone who took me away from probably my only chance at getting back at Zucco!" 

The words echoed in the long dark cave and the two watched each other in horrible silence. The sniffling child broke the silence by adding, "I... robbed a bank." 

Bruce appeared shocked. Robbed a... of course. Around the time Dick had broken out of juvie, a child was seen breaking and entering a bank. He sure got a lot of money, too. 

"Dick, I don't think of you any differently. I don't suddenly see you as a criminal, and only a criminal, because of this. I already know that Penguin had a part in it, so it wasn't even completely your doing," Bruce explained calmly. "I admit, I did adopt you because I didn't want Selina to be able to, _but_ I'm _so_ glad I did, because you are an absolutely amazing kid. Everyday that I've spent with you has been a gift, and you might not know it, but I've learned a lot. I genuinely care for you. If I could go back and adopt you—even before you met Selina—I would. I'd do it before you were even forced into the Detention Center."

He paused momentarily, but continued. "Gotham... Gotham's truly messed up. Crime at every corner, villains wrecking havoc... When my parents died, I was consumed with grieve and rage. Like you, I wanted revenge. No one knew who killed them, and I was determined to find answers. I trained and trained, spent countless nights researching. Helping others became enticing; I didn't want anyone else to go what I went through. I thought that if I could help, then I should. So I did."

Dick listened carefully. He still had a frown on his face, but the story caused him to stop crying.

"I had—or should I say have—values that keep me from crossing the line. The line that can seem so very fine at times. It would be _so easy_ to just end an annoying, persistent villain's life. I'd never have to worry about them hurting anyone again. Do you want to know why I don't, Dick?" 

It wasn't a hypothetical question. Bruce looked into his eyes, seeking an answer of if he wanted to know why he didn't kill. 

"Why?" Dick mumbled, a wrinkle between his eyebrows. He wanted to know. 

"Because it'd make me no better than the criminals themselves," Bruce answered. "Once you take a life, Dick, it changes you. You become the murderer that you're trying to stop. And then what's to stop you from killing again? In the end, it's best to leave their fate to the judicial system." Bruce put a hand on Dick's shoulder, who didn't shove him away. "I can't make you agree with me, but please consider it. Choose justice, not vengeance." 

Dick's lips parted slightly as he stared into Bruce's eyes. 

_Justice, not vengeance._ What would Oswald say to that? He'd probably say it were weak, but... Dick kinda... liked it.

He believed Bruce. He believed that he really did care for him. If not, he doubted that the man would've put through all of his drama. Would've said, "kid's more trouble than he's worth," and moved on. He wouldn't have adopted him in fear that he'd live with a criminal. That still offended Dick a bit, but Bruce's intentions were kind. 

And he was right. Gotham was very messed up, Dick knew this already. If he killed Tony Zucco, he'd be just as bad as the rest of them. 

But Dick knew it was a lot easier said than done. When he'd last saw Tony, he'd lost control. He hadn’t even hesitated. Hell, he felt his blood boil whenever he even _thought_ of the man and what he did to Dick's family. It would be way easier to just get the deed over with. 

But what was easier wasn't always right... 

And he wanted to do what was right. 

"Let me get him, Bruce," Dick insisted. His eyes locked onto Bruce's with determination. He would not back down. 

"Dick..." Bruce sighed. 

"You said it yourself that you tried to go after the guy who killed your parents, so why can't I? Bruce, if you're there with me, and you help me catch Zucco, I'll do it. I'll choose Justice," The raven haired boy said, his voice softer than earlier. "I can't stand the thought of him still being out there. I _can't_. And—and I want to help others, too," he decided. "So other families aren't ruined by people like Tony. I want to be like you; a hero, vigilante—whatever." 

Bruce studied Dick intently. He saw himself in the child before him. There was so much grief, anger, and guilt bubbling inside him. How could he let this continue? Letting Dick go after the murderer of his parents... exposing him to the darkness of Gotham... it was a horrible idea. Too dangerous. But... but if it meant that Dick could let go of his negative emotions, and let himself be a kid—be happy—and not become like him, then perhaps he couldn't say no.

"You'd need to train. A _lot_. It'd be much more rigorous than your current workout routine. I don't know if you'd be able to handle it," Bruce warned. 

Dick stood firmly. "I don't care. I'll work hard. Whatever it takes." 

"You won't be able to maintain a relationship with any villains," Bruce declared, knowing fully well that that's what would make Dick question things. 

As expected, he hesitated. Dick stared at the floor, wondering if that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He wouldn't give up on Oswald, that was one thing for sure. He didn't care as much for Ivy or Edward, but they were still his friends, and I'd be unfair to treat them any differently. Then, there was Selina.

"But... you talk to Selina all the time," Dick pointed out. 

Bruce sighed. "I know. She's only a petty thief, but she's a criminal nonetheless," he admitted. 

_But she's never killed_ , is what Bruce wanted to add. 

Dick scratched his head before softly asking, "you like her, don't you?" 

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. "It's complicated." 

The boy smiled slightly and let out a small exhale through his nose. Hadn't Selina said the same thing? Yep, they liked each other. He couldn't be mad at Bruce for that. 

"Well, I don't blame you for liking her, even if she's criminal and it's kinda unfair that you let her over but not anyone else," Dick mumbled the last part quickly and continued, "But I get it, she's not as famously bad, and as a hero, it wouldn't look good being friends with the enemy. I agree to your rules, Bruce. I won't talk to Oswald or any other villians anymore. I told you, I'm determined."

It was a lie. 

It hurt, like someone was squeezing at his heart, but he had to. Fine, he was convinced to choose justice, but he couldn't do that _and_ loose his friends. He still hadn't given up on Oswald, and though he wasn't as close with Ivy and Edward, he wasn't about to abandon them either. He honestly didn't care if they were villains; they were still good people deep down, people that could change. Villain seemed like a twisted title, like how hero was for a vigilante.

Bruce smiled, meaning he believed Dick's lie. "Then it's settled, I guess. First we'll train, and then we'll find Zucco." 

Dick nodded. He gave a side glance at the suit in the glass vault. 

_Batman..._ Dick thought. 

It was so weird that he was currently talking to the man—that he's lived with the bat-eared vigilante all along. It was actually obvious the more he thought about it. They had the same physique and even similar voices. Dick felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. 

Then again, Bruce did it on purpose. No one was supposed to be able to tell the similarities between him and Batman. No one would suspect a billionaire playboy to be a brooding caped hero. 

_Wait a second... I need to be undercover, too._

"Robin," Dick said out of the blue. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "Um... so.. since you know that Selina is Catwoman, uh.. there was a time she and I did something in the Narrows—"

" _What_?!" Bruce questioned, alarmed. 

"It's okay!" The boy assured nervously, "we just, y'know, went on a mission sorta. _Anyways_ , I used the suit I got from Oswald when I, um, robbed that bank. And I came up with a name, too. Robin. That's the name I want. Just to keep my identity a secret."

Bruce exasperatedly ran a hand through his hair. 

_The narrows? Really Selina?_ He thought. 

"Sure. I'll call you Robin," The man said, "but we're using a different suit. People might recognize it from... your past activities. I'll make you a new one. I'll even let you choose the design." 

Dick grinned. Oooh, now he was getting excited. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

_Him..._ A vigilante?

"Robin: Batman's partner. Sounds cool!" Dick declared while moving his hands in front of him dramatically, already envisioning it. 

"Sidekick, technically," Bruce corrected. 

Dick gave an offended gasp and pouted, his eyes narrowed. "No. _Partner._ Sidekick makes me sound really lame. And weak! Robin's too cool for that."

"Alright, alright. You're my partner, but more of a protege," Bruce stated. Dick didn't know what that word meant so he just shrugged. 

"So, um... what exactly is this place?" Dick asked as he looked around. Funny that he was finally asking _now_.

"It's my private headquarters where I, Batman, can preform tasks without interruption from Bruce Wayne's daily life," Bruce explained. "The only person, other than myself, that comes here is Alfred." 

The comment took Dick by surprised until he reminded himself that, _yeah, of course Alfred knew. He lives with Bruce, it'd be pretty hard not to notice._

He wasn't angry, though. Not anymore. Now, he was excited to create a suit, train, and take Zucco down. It'd take time, he knew that, more than it would take if he went after Zucco on his own, but it'd be worth it. He’d make sure of it. 

Dick frowned. "This place doesn't have a name?"

Bruce shook his head. "There's no need for a name." 

"Sure there is! Do you want to always say, 'hey, Dick, I'll meet you in the private headquarters'?" Dick questioned, imitating Bruce's voice, earning a small chuckle from the man. "That's _boring_. Hmm..." he put his index finger over his lips and thought of a name. 

"This is like a weird cave. Seriously, I saw a bat! And you're even _dressed_ as a bat. We should name this The Cave. Ooh, The _Bat_ cave!" Dick insisted. 

Bruce smiled softly. _The Batcave_. It was a cheesy name, but he had to admit, it had a nice ring to it. 

"The Batcave it is." He walked up to the boy and put a hand on Dick's back. "Now come on, let's go upstairs and get Alfred up to date. I'm sure he must be wondering what went down between us."

He inwardly sighed. _Now how am I going to explain all of this to Selina?_

* * *

It was weird seeing Selina again now that Dick knew about the secrets they kept. Selina frowned while Bruce explained that Dick now knew everything. 

"You're kidding," Selina stated, not happy about the news. Bruce shook his head. 

The woman dragged her hands over her face and groaned. She turned her attention towards Dick, "I'm sorry that I didn't get to tell you myself. You're probably angry at me, huh?"

"No," Dick assured. His eyes flickered uncomfortably to the floor for a moment. "Well, I felt a little hurt at first, but it's okay. I know you would have told me if Bruce let you."

The two glanced at Bruce with a hint of venom. The man tried not to shrink under their gaze. He cleared his throat and said, "there's more." 

Dick's immediately perked up. He inched closer to Bruce, excited for him to tell Selina about him becoming a vigilante. 

"Dick will become my partner." The boy was pleased to hear Bruce use the word partner instead of sidekick. "He'll train and use the skills learned to catch Zucco and arrest him." 

"And then I'll catch other gangs and stop them from hurting people ever again!" Dick declared and he smacked a fist against his palm. 

Selina's face was full of disbelief. It quickly changed to a cold, retaliating snarl. "You hypocrite. You motherfu—you god da—you—argh!" She stood up from the couch that everyone was casually resting on as she struggled not to spit profanities out of her mouth in front of Dick. Her fist were squeezed so much that Bruce wouldn't be surprised if she started bleeding. 

Dick was taken by surprise by how _angry_ Selina was. Shouldn't she be happy that Dick would take down the murderer of his parents, and go on exciting missions with Batman, like he had done with her before, too? 

"You—” She took in a deep breath. "You said that the things I do with him are dangerous. That's why I couldn't do it, right? Well look at you now. Taking a kid with you to fight some gang leader and then others? What's next? You'll let him take down the meta humans next? Gotham's worst villains? Oh, but it's okay, right? Because it's 'heroic'? You'll keep him safe? _No_! It doesn't work like that, Bruce!" 

Bruce was next to get onto his feet. "I didn't want to, but it's the best course of action. He wanted vengeance, but now he'll get justice. He'll be helping others, which is what he wants to do. I didn't tell him to become a hero; he chose it himself. It's better than becoming a _criminal_ like _you_."

That hit a nerve. Selina sharply inhaled and took a step back. Dick felt his heart skip a beat. 

Bruce's eyes widened. "Selina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." 

"Is that how you see me? Just a pathetic criminal? Why stick with me then? Ah, right, 'cause I'm a criminal who happens to have a pretty face. _Screw you_ , Bruce." Selina stormed away. 

Dick's snapped his jaw shut and ran after Selina, not giving Bruce a second thought. 

"Selina, don't go! Wait up!" He cried as he rushed passed the threshold of the main entrance and caught up with Selina, who was approaching her car. "Stay," he breathed, "Bruce didn't mean it." 

"Maybe. Doesn't mean I'm not mad. Sorry to drag you into this, buddy," the woman said as she unlocked the car. 

"Wait, Selina, please. I need you to listen to me!" Dick insisted. 

Selina hesitated and leaned against the car door. "Yeah? Go ahead." 

Dick scratched his hair and he thought of what to say. "Uh—okay—well, uh... so Bruce. He knows he messed up. I got mad at him earlier; you're getting mad at him now. He doesn't _mean_ for this to happen. He's probably just a little stressed out or whatever. And he likes you a lot! I don't know if you know it or not... but yeah. He told me I can't be friends with villains if I'm going to do this, and I agreed. But he still want to be with you, which means he thinks you're different from the others! Really! He doesn't _just_ see you as a bad guy. I know it."

Selina frowned. She made a scene. The whole criminal comment didn't bother her as much as Dick thought it did. It stung momentarily, but it wasn't a big deal. She was used to those types of insults, and to be frank, she didn't care. She _was_ a _thief_. They were just stating the ugly truth. Doesn't matter _why_ she started doing what she does; she was still doing it.

What bothered her was that she lost he opportunity to do said activities with Dick. She'd offered him a life of crime way back. He'd said yes, but Bruce came along and ruined everything. Now, he was practically doing the same thing, but on his end of the villain-hero spectrum. 

Then again, Dick had just said that he asked. Bruce said that he hadn't offered. 

It only angered her more—that everything Selina had to offer was nothing compared to what Bruce could. 

_The damn hypocrite._

Dick watched her worriedly. His bright, blue eyes inspecting her facial features, while he anxiously nibbled his lip. 

"Do you actually plan on staying away from your villain 'friends'?" Selina questioned. 

Dick simply gave a non-revealing shrug.

"Hm, alright. Well, I won't snitch if you choose not to. Anyway, could you go and fetch Bruce? I wanna talk to him," Selina said. Dick looked hopeful and enthusiastically nodded. He went inside the manor to get him.

Dick was happy with Bruce. At least for the most part. He was also safest with him. Selina doubted everything was sunshine and rainbows between them, but she was sure that Bruce did his best to make Dick feel loved. 

_So if Dick's happy, then I'm happy_ , she told herself. Crap, it was hard not to feel that bittersweet emotion pooling in her gut. 

Bruce walked up to Selina with pursed lips and those deep eyes that knew her so painfully well. He leaned against the car, right next to her. 

"I know, I'm a hypocrite," he sighed. 

"Yep," Selina replied, her voice chirpy, but her face unamused. "I mean, I don't know why I was surprised. Hypocrisy is your most infamous talent. At least, in my experience." 

"And yours sarcasm," Bruce added.

"Damn right it is.”

It was moments like these were Selina wanted to scold herself. She just couldn't stay mad at Bruce. Not when he meant well. Especially not when he was so close to her, and looking good while he was at it. 

"Listen, just keep Dick safe. If he's hurt or unhappy, I'll snatch him away from you," Selina warned. She then smiled sadistically. "And how about you apologize for being a total jerk?" 

"Sorry," Bruce half heartedly muttered. 

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that?" She said. 

"Sorry," he repeated a little louder. 

Selina quirked an eyebrow. "What are you sorry for? Gotta be a little more specific than that."

Bruce almost rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for 'being a jerk'." 

Selina chuckled and stroke a fingertip under the man's chin. "You're forgiven." 

This time, Bruce _did_ roll his eyes and gently patted Selina's finger away. 

Selina opened her car door and got in. She opened a window after closing the door. "I'll be going now. To binge watch a TV show or rob a jewelry store? Well, that's for me to know. Criminal quirks, right?" 

"I really _am_ sorry about what I said, Selina," Bruce quickly added. "It's just that—"

"Whatever. I don't care anymore," Selina shoved aside. "But, man, you apologizing never gets old." 

"Enjoy it while it lasts. I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon," Bruce said. 

"We'll see about that," Selina muttered under her breath before driving away. 

* * *

Dick inspected the plant in his room. The seed Ivy had given him grew quickly, and it surprised him by growing fruits. They looked like berries, many of them different colors. 

Bruce had said not to eat any because he didn't trust Ivy not to poison him. Well, that made sense now that he knew the man was Batman. Did Ivy know? 

Of course not, that's why Bruce wore the mask. 

Dick wanted to thank Ivy for the plant, and ask if the fruit were safe to eat. Why would she give him this gift if he couldn't eat it? 

He'd have to ask her privately, because, duh, Bruce couldn't know. Dick had said he wouldn't contact the villains anymore. He’d also have to find a way to get to her. Maybe he could ask Selina. She was friends with the green woman anyway, _and_ she said she wouldn't snitch. 

Selina was awesome. 

Dick grabbed a pouch from his drawer and put the berries in it. He didn't know when he'd see Ivy, but would he might as well carry the pouch with him in case he got the chance to see her. 

He put the pouch in his backpack and took his phone. His fingers darted over the screen as he typed an untruthful excuse as to why he missed the movie with Barbara and Artemis. The first lie of many. 

* * *

Training was... hard to say the least.

Bruce hadn't been kidding when he said that it would be more rigorous than his current workout routine. Dick would fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow after a day of training, and then wake up sore. 

It got better and more tolerable the more weeks he spent practicing and practicing and practicing. 

Still, it was terribly tough at first. 

Dick hardly knew the basics of martial arts, and while Bruce wasn't opposed to taking it slow, he also wanted to get him to an advanced level as soon as possible. They made little to no progress in the beginning because Dick lacked confidence, and he felt like he could never get the moves right. It didn't help that the frustration made his performance even worse. 

Then there was the fact that Bruce held back. That was necessary, of course, but he moved so slowly that it wasn't difficult at all to dodge whatever punch or kick he sent flying Dick's way. Bruce was afraid to hurt Dick, and when he wasn't, Dick would get slightly overwhelmed.

"Eek!" Dick squealed as he ducked and avoided Bruce's fist. He stuck out his leg and swiped, attempting to knock Bruce off his feet, but the man jumped back. After Dick hurdled a punch at Bruce's face, the man caught it and kicked him backwards. Dick prevented falling by performing a back handspring, yet he ended up loosing his balance and slipped. 

_Ow,_ Dick thought. That kick had hurt. What hurt even more than, though, was his dignity. He hated feeling so weak! 

Bruce offered a hand that Dick accepted and they got back into position.

They spent countless hours a day practicing combat. It was physically and mentally exhausting. Bruce always made sure he wasn't being pushed too hard, and offered to take the day off or try something new. Dick sometimes snapped at him because he felt patronized, but quickly apologized and insisted that they continue despite needing a break.

Whenever Dick felt himself loosing hope or motivation, he reminded himself that he was doing this to take Zucco down. He owed it to his parents and all the other people the horrible man had possibly hurt. 

Dick slowly got better at combat, and even started adding a bit of his own style into it. 

"You're acrobatics have been working in your favor very well," Bruce commented. "You're fast, and it makes it harder for larger, slower opponents to get you. Good job." 

Dick glowed with pride. After all his hard work, it felt so good to know he was improving. And to get praise from Bruce? Oh wow, that made him feel _great_. He had quickly learned that Bruce didn't give kudos very often. 

They moved onto weapons. He was sufficient, but needed training. Dick was really determined to get better with the batarangs (he proudly named it that) since it was Batman's signature weapon. His aim wasn't exactly the best in the meantime.

Not all the training was physical, though. He had to study random stuff, like the types of criminals out there, their favorite meet up spots, how to anticipate a criminal's next move, and a bunch of detective stuff. Now _that_ bored Dick to death. 

Bruce mentioned that there were _many_ things he still needed to learn until he could become Robin. It. Was. Antagonizing! He couldn't wait any longer, and all this mental and physical training was driving him insane! 

* * *

Artemis gave a soulful sigh. 

_So today's the day..._ she thought dejectedly as she looked at the closed envelope in her hand. On the front the words read: _To Dick Grayson_. 

The blonde waited until most students had left until she snuck the envelope in Dick's desk. 

That was it. 

She'd completed the mission. 

Tears ran down her face despite the rock hard expression on her face. She couldn't help it. She'd miss Dick and Barbara...

She spent her last day with them as pleasantly as she could muster. When she said goodbye, they didn't know it would be forever. 

She gave one last glance to the classroom around her and walked away. She wiped the pitiful tears away, and the look in her eyes turned cold and distant, void of any emotion other than anger, and left the school once and for all. 

* * *

"Dick, wake up!" A voice whispered sharply. 

Dick reluctantly lifted his head from the desk and blearily looked around like a resurrected zombie. He probably looked like one. 

"That's, like, the third time you've fallen asleep in class! In the past week!" Rebecca noted. 

"Why so tired, man?" Dieter questioned worriedly. 

"I think we should finish our work before we ask questions, guys," Shelly suggested. She gestured to the teacher behind them with her chin, who was strolling by the groups, making sure everyone was on task. 

The four students snatched their pencils and began writing furiously until Ms. Wendy walked passed them, satisfied. 

"Sorry, guys. I just... I stayed up playing video games," he lied. He'd actually been reading up on the history of Gotham, something he hardly cared for or understood, but Bruce said it was important, and he expected Dick to know it all. 

Of course, he didn't know Dick had been staying up until two a.m. to meet his expectations. He'd stop it at once if he found out, but Dick wouldn't let him know. He wanted to become Robin _soon_. It was taking much longer than he thought, and if he knew this would happen, he would've gone after Zucco a long time ago. But now he had done this much, and has gone this far... He had to continue; push through it a little longer. Once he was good enough for Bruce, he could take the test he had planned (the man wouldn't tell him what he would have to do), and hopefully, pass. 

Dick dreamt of the Gotham ancestors and founders he had read so much about—and he could've sworn that he recognized some of them. He supposed it was sign that he really needed more sleep.

But of course he wouldn't listen to even his own dreams.

"Dude, don't do that! At least wait until the weekend," Dieter advised. 

Dick gave a sleepy nod. "Okay." He went to get a book from inside his desk and noticed an envelope. 

_Huh? What's this?_

Noticing that it was for him, he began to open it. His classmates watched curiously. Right as he was about to read it, Ms. Wendy spoke up. 

"Richard, why aren't you flipped to the page yet? You are _very_ distracted today," She scolded. 

Dick quickly stuffed the envelope back into his desk. "Sorry, Miss!"

He spent the rest of class focused on his work.

* * *

"Dick!" Barbara called out from across the hall. The other students minded their own business, and a few snickered. The red headed girl ran up to him and appeared tense. 

"What's wrong?" Dick asked, noticing the wrinkle between her brows. 

"I haven't seen Artemis _all day_!" Barbara exclaimed. "Have you spoken to her at all today?" 

Dick shook his head. Barbara became even more concerned. 

"It's fine, Barbara. Maybe she's sick," Dick assured. Her rubbed at his baggy eyes. "I should go now. Go check your texts and see if she's sent anything." 

Barbara followed him as she walked down the hallway. "You don't get it. She hasn't texted me at all today. She _always_ texts me." 

Dick frowned. "Oh, that's a little weird." 

" _Yeah_ ," Barbara snapped. 

"Well, if we don't hear from her tomorrow, then we should ask a teacher," Dick suggested. 

Barbara exhaled. "Yeah. Okay. Well, see you tomorrow." They waved at each other and parted ways. 

Dick began to walk towards the exit when he remembered the envelope. He moved to a corner where he wasn't blocking other students and dug through his bag, where he last put it. 

His eyes widened as he read the note. He gritted his teeth, wrinkled the paper with his clenched his fingers. What was he going to do? There was no way Bruce would let him go alone. And couldn't just sneak out of the school, people would think he got kidnapped again! 

Dick furrowed his brows and ran a hand through his hair. _Darn it_. This was a perfect opportunity; he couldn't just waste it like this. Dick glanced at the crumbled note in his hand, trying to think of what he should do. 

_Heard you're still mad. Well, that's no good. Meet me at crime alley. You'll know where I'll be when you get there. Just you and me, circus boy._

_Sincerely, Tony Zucco._

  
  



	21. Not Who He Seems

With shaky hands, Dick grabbed his phone and texted Bruce. 

_Hey_

_Sorry for telling you this so late but me and Babs decided to go to the mall together after school_

_Her dad is picking us up_

_See you later_

The text sounded suspicious even to Dick. Dick _always_ told Bruce if he was going to go out with friends _beforehand_. He doubted he'd fool the detective with a lousy text, but hopefully it'd be enough to give him enough time to go after the murderer of his parents. 

The blue-eyed child swiftly passed the school staff, said he'd be walking home today, and made his way to Crime Alley. 

It was ironic how Dick knew how to get there—despite the fact that he's never been—only because of Bruce's teachings, the person who would not want him there the most.

Dick had to take a taxi to get there. It was dangerous and stupid; he was a nine-year-old alone in the grimy streets of Gotham, vulnerable to getting caught in the claws of the vermin who lived there. Not to mention that this was all obviously a trap. 

He didn't care, and he knew the risk. He'd wandered Gotham alone before, this wasn't anything new. Also, he could defend himself now. And if anything actually happened, he had his phone in his bag. He could call for help if necessary. 

Not that he would need to. Dick would make sure of it. 

The driver gave the kid a questioning glance but shrugged it off. He got paid, and that's all that mattered to him. 

With a slight gulp, Dick stepped out of the last taxi and eyed the dark, worn out, apartments around him. He hesitantly began walking to the spot he had only ever heard of. Tony was right; he did know where the man would be now that he was there. Only someone like him would make the meetup spot this cruel. 

Background city noises could be heard, but it was eerily silent where he was heading. Every rustle made Dick's breath hitch, and he wondered if this really was a good idea. 

_No going back now_ , he reminded himself and kept going forward. 

Until he stopped and inspected the ground beneath him. 

_The spot Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed._

"It's about time, kid. I was beginning to think you'd chickened out on me," a male's voice announced from behind. Dick whirled around. 

"Why did you want me here?" Dick questioned immediately. He glared at Zucco warily. "I don't think you came to turn yourself in. I can help you with that, though." 

The mobster cackled. "Ah, this is too funny. I love my job." 

Dick gritted his teeth. "Stop playing around."

The man smirked. "Where's your new Daddy, anyway?"

"Answer my question first," Dick hissed. 

"Hmm, I'll admit. I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to be so snappy," Zucco commented. "I'm sure it'll get old soon enough, unfortunately."

Dick gave the man an incredulous stare. He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this. The man was acting totally weird and almost casual! 

"If you don't surrender now, I'll fight you," Dick stated. He tried to sound intimidating but the words sounded strange coming from his mouth. Did he sound like he was trying too hard to be tough? 

"Is that so?" Tony Zucco teased. Then he began pacing towards him. 

Dick quickly got in position and raised his fist. All of his training had been to prepare him for this moment and more. Despite the anger growing in chest, he felt a little excited to show Tony Zucco what a fool he'd been to underestimate him. He'd been waiting so long for this.

Then out of nowhere the man's arm stretched and extended with the speed and force of a snapping turtle, and swept Dick's legs. He hit the ground painfully but quickly recovered by rolling out of the way of the next attack. 

"What the—! W-what—or _who—are_ you?!" Dick gasped. Last time he checked, Tony was _not_ a metahuman.

As if answering his question, Tony's face began to stretch and change unnaturally until he had the appearance of a woman with a red, figure-hugging suit and short, black hair. 

"I am Madame Rouge, and I am here to retrieve you," the woman declared dramatically. Tony's voice was gone and now replaced with her French accent. She leaped at Dick once more with her frightening elasticity.

Dick yelped and tried dodging her attacks. She was too quick. The woman's extra long fist launched itself into Dick's chest, and sent him flying backwards towards a wall.

_What the HECK?!_ Dick internally screamed as he winced at the pain in the back of his head and back. He came to face Zucco and take him down, and now he was the one getting his butt beat by some crazy villain lady! 

Only then did the seriousness of the situation dawn upon Dick, and he decided to _run._ He jumped to his feet, coughing from the brutal punch, and bolted away.

"Go, run! I like a challenge!" The woman hollered from down the alley where Dick had ditched to find a place to hide. From her spot, she grinned at him as if she were a cat spying on her prey.

He wasn't focusing on whether he should find help or not, he just wanted to get away from this Madame Rouge lady, so he went to hide behind a trash can.

That was until he heard a shout.

_Oh no, she has someone!_

Any fear that Dick had for his life vanished as he rushed to the source of the noise. He was surprised to find a group of teenagers—they looked like high schoolers—cornering another teen. The bruised young man's wallet was snatched from his hands by a gang member. "Give that back! I worked damn hard for that!" 

An adnormally muscled man (there's no way he was a teenager anymore) only snickered as he was handed the money and began to count it. 

Dick stepped foward. "Leave him alone!" He should probably be running away right now, but his heroic insticts got the best of him.

Everyone's heads whipped towards him. The gang member's frowns turned into smirks as their eyes lowered on the boy. 

"I'll get the punk. Looks like he got money," the bulky one informed.

"Hell yeah," a smaller one encouraged. "We'll see if this guy's hiding anything from us." The rest of the gang turned their attention to the beaten up boy.

The man didn't even give Dick a moment to talk. He grabbed him by his backpack, lifted him high into the air, and shook him violently out of the straps. 

Dick huffed as he fell on his butt. 

"Let's see what's in here," the man sang. He began to dig through Dick's bag.

"You can't just steal whatever you want," Dick lectured as he got back up. "If you want money you should get a job. I know a place you could—"

"Quiet," the man interrupted. Clearly, he wasn't interested in a job. 

Dick sighed. He really didn't feel like fighting these people, but he would if they didn't give him and the other boy's stuff back. 

The man found the pouch with the berries. "Ooh, what's this? It smells tasty," he asked. He opened it and put a berry between his two large fingers.

Dick faltered and reached his hands out. "A-ah, don't eat that-! It could be dangerous!" 

The gangster didn't listen. He plopped the fruit in his mouth and chewed happily. Then he started to sway. His eyes became groggy, and he fell backwards. 

Dick put his hands up to his mouth.

"BOSS?!" The high schoolers squealed. 

The man remained on the floor, motionless. 

Dick ran up to him and felt for signs of life. He exhaled in relief when he felt a pulse. He could've died! 

"What did you _do_?" One of the teens questioned desperately. 

"He's a meta!" Another accused. 

The gang gasped and stepped back.

Meanwhile, the beaten teen ran up to Dick and hid behind the child. 

"Get them all! They've been stealing my stuff for days now!" He shouted. 

Dick scratched his still throbbing head. "Um—" 

"No! Wait, please!" Someone pleaded.

"He took down our boss," A tall gang member whispered. "You know what the rules are." 

"Indeed," another added. He stepped foward and bowed down. 

"Please become our boss and teach us your ways!" He exclaimed passionately. 

_HUH?!_

"No, no, no, no! I think there's a misunderstanding!" Dick stammered. 

"We apologize for attempting to take your belongings! Please forgive us, boss!" 

"I-I can't be your _boss_!" Dick reasoned. 

"Of course you can! You took down our last boss, so you may take his position!" The highschooler explained. "Please, we need someone to guide us!"

_Guide...? Hmm..._

"Alright, fine," Dick suddenly agreed. He stood straight and summoned his inner “boss”. The gang let out a relieved sigh. The boy behind him raised a brow. 

" _But_ ," the child added, his face becoming stern, "you must prove that you are sorry with your actions. You also never apologized to this person here." He gestured to the boy behind him.

"We're sorry!" They all shouted. 

Dick put a finger to his chin and looked up as he thought of a punishment. "Pick up all the trash from the streets in all of Gotham! And no more scaring or threatening people!"

The gang appeared opposed to the idea, but too compliant and semi-fearful to argue.

"If you guys are really sorry, and if you really want to be guided by me, then become helpful members of society. I will happily become your boss if you do that," Dick stated. 

"Yes, Boss!" They all screamed determinedly. They needed a boss, and having one that could easily defeat enemies would be super useful. If obeying his wishes pleased him, then they'd do so without a doubt.

Dick smiled at them. It was fun to be in charge for once. He bent down to get his stuff back, but the gangsters threw themselves on the floor and picked up the backpack for him. 

"Uh, thanks," Dick said. He didn't get a response; the high schoolers were looking behind him. He turned back and narrowly missed a stretchy punch. 

"Boss!" The gang cried. 

"Everyone, run!" Dick ordered as he scrambled back up and got in position to fight yet again.

They looked unwilling to leave him, which was actually pretty sweet, but they would only get in his way and could get hurt.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" The raven haired boy shouted. "Don'tforgettopickupthetrash!" He added quickly. 

They reluctantly obeyed. 

Dick and the woman's shadows danced as they fought on the offense and defense.

"That was no fun," Madame Rouge said, feigning sadness, "you all were much too loud to serve a challenge. I am—"

Dick caught the chatty woman off guard by grabbing his backpack and throwing it at her. While she was distracted, he side kicked her into a muddy puddle. 

She growled at that. The villain pushed the backpack off of her face, and furiously pinned Dick down onto the puddle.

"You are no longer amusing," she snarled. "It is time to end the games and take you t—AH!" 

Convulsing, she fell off of the boy as sudden footsteps approached the two. Madame Rouge glared at Dick and quietly muttered, "I will return," so that only Dick could hear. She weakly extended her wobby arms and flinged herself away before another jolt of electricity could strike her. 

He watched her disappear until a short man stood before him. Dick looked up at his savior. 

Oswald held a hand out for him, flickering remains of electricity sprouted from the tip of his umbrella in his other hand. 

Dick's eyes burned as he accepted the hand. It was harder to get up than expected. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, and he remembered just how tired he was. 

"How did you know?" Dick whispered. 

Oswald gazed at him sympathetically. "You left your location on."

His location was on. Of course! Dick barked a laugh that went on until it turned sour, and then it began to sound more like sobbing than laughter. Tears started to trickle out of his eyes. "I thought I'd find him. I knew it was a trap and I still went! Oswald, she _looked_ like him! She looked like Tony Zucco!" 

The man pursed his lips. "I've only heard about the woman you've encountered. I know that she has shape shifting abilities and elasticity. I don't know why she'd be after you, though. Was her intention to kill?" 

Dick shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed like it! She was so fast and strong and—ugh! I don't even know how she got in my school!" 

Oswald froze. "She was in your school?" 

"I mean, she had to have been! How else would she give me the envelope?" Dick facepalmed, which only aggrieved his current headache. "I didn't show you. Here." He pulled his backpack from the muddy area, took the crumbled note, and gave it to Oswald. "It was in my desk."

Oswald inspected it. "That's so odd... she even knew who the murderer of your parents are. The case was never truly investigated by police, so how would a random criminal know about this?" 

Dick shrugged again and wrapped his arms over his torso in a self-hug. "I'll never find Tony," he muttered hopelessly. 

Oswald frowned pointedly at him. "Don't be so pessimistic; it doesn't suit you. I'll help you find him, Dick." 

His words had little to no affect on Dick. The boy just stood there, staring at the floor, and tried not to throw a fit. 

The wealthy man sighed, brought an arm around Dick's shoulders, and pulled him close. "I mean it, Dick. We'll find the _real_ Tony Zucco together. Understood?" 

Acting as anything but a cold person was hard for The Penguin, and initiating comforting contact was even harder, but when it came to Dick, the man found it less difficult to do. Strange.

Dick looked up at him and smiled. "Okay," he muttered. Then he around a gave Oswald a real hug. 

Oswald became stiff, but he counted to five seconds before pulling away. That was five more seconds than he would allow for _anyone_ else, so he hoped Dick was grateful, _especially_ because the boy was getting mud all over him.

The nine-year-old went to get his backpack, which was also covered in dirt and mud, and put it on. "So, uh... I kinda snuck here... I have no idea what I'm going to tell Bruce," he said. "Wait, how did you even know I left school to get here?" 

"Wayne called me to ask if I knew where you were," Oswald explained. "I thought you were kidnapped again, but the man said that you texted him a petty lie, indicating that you ran off for some reason. I tracked you down using your location from the phone. I thought that you were upset, and that's why you ran away, but, then, I found you fighting Rouge. If I had known that a criminal was after you, I would've brought my men with me. I was lucky to have the advantage of surprise. It's a good thing I almost never go anywhere without my umbrella." 

Dick felt a shimmer of happiness hearing that. Even without his henchmen, Oswald tried to save him. He could've been hurt or killed, but he did it anyways. Oswald didn't realize it, but that meant the world to Dick. 

"I'm sure you have a lot of explaining to do with Bruce Wayne, so it'd probably be best if we left now," Oswald suggested.

To Oswald's dismay, Dick held onto his arm as they walked to his car. "If I tell Bruce that you saved me, then he'll know that I lied about not talking to you anymore," he brought up.

"Not necessarily," the man argued. "You could just say that you never deleted my contact, and I checked your number because I was wor—I was curious of your whereabouts. It really isn't much of a lie." 

Dick nodded. "That's true. I'll say that." 

Once they hoped into the car, the two didn't say much until Oswald spoke up. "How long were you fighting this woman until I arrived?"

Dick bit his lip. "Ah. She, like, _just_ jumped at me when you came. She changed her looks and then we fought like five seconds before you came. So you came just in time," he said. 

The young boy didn't like the fact that he's been lying to everyone so often, but Oswald couldn't know that he managed to hold her off for several minutes, or else he'd ask where he learned to fight. He also couldn't let Oswald him know about him becoming some random gang's boss.

Just like how Bruce couldn't know he was still friends with the people he said he wouldn't be friends with. And Barbara and Artemis couldn't know that he found out that his adoptive father was a vigilante (Oswald couldn't know that either, too). And Dieter, Shelly, and Rebecca couldn't know that he was staying up late reading things way out of the level and typical range of interest of a regular third grader. 

Dick pressed his temple against the window. What had he gotten himself into? When had he started depending on being so dishonest? 

And would anyone catch him in his lie?

* * *

  
  


Bruce gave Dick a sigh as the boy entered the manor, covered in dirt. Dick lowered his head and trudged towards him, already expected a scolding and a demand for an explanation. 

"I thought we were past this phase, Dick," the man said tiredly. "I thought you trusted me, and I could trust you." 

Dick's throat bobbed as he swallowed. He said nothing. 

"Tell me what happened," Bruce ordered. His voice wasn't angry, but he sounded disappointed. That was the worst. 

Dick took off his book bag and began, "I was in school and I found an envelope in my desk. I opened it and I thought—well, it _said_ it was from Tony Zucco. He wanted to meet up at... at crime Alley. _Alone_." Bruce's brows furrowed, but before he could speak Dick quickly continued. "I didn't want to just leave without letting you know I was fine, but if I told you, you wouldn't let me go. So.. so I texted you and then left." 

Dick paused to allow Bruce to ask any questions. He just said, "go on."

So he did. He told him about everything. Well, _almost_ everything. He explained how he took a taxi to get to there, and how Zucco greeted him, but he wasn't actually Zucco, and instead was a stretchy woman who tried to kill him. Dick left out details, like how Ivy's plant knocked out a bulky grown man, and how the gang claimed him as their boss. He simply said that he tried to run away from Madame Rouge, but was found and compromised. 

It was harder than expected to reveal that Oswald had saved him. Dick thought that the words would fly right out of his mouth, because he was proud of Oswald for being brave and selfless, even if it was only for a moment. Even if it meant nothing to the mobster. Dick was proud of _himself_ for being part of the reason Oswald was gradually changing. At least, it seemed that way.

But then he also had to admit defeat. All that training... it wasn't enough. Not if he couldn't win a fight against an enemy. One of many that he'd face when he'd become Robin. _He_ wasn't enough. Hadn't Bruce said that Dick would take a test of some type to see if he was truly ready to take in the role of Robin? Bruce would only let him take it if he thought Dick was ready, and after this event, Dick doubted that the man would think so.

Bruce watched Dick get lost in his thoughts. He had sensed his restlessness for days, maybe weeks now. The child wanted so dearly to catch Zucco, and today had just happened to seem like the day it would happen. Instead it was just another trick, and finding the murderer of his parents began to seem like a childish and wishful dream.

Bruce wanted to ask who this woman was, why she wanted Dick dead, and where she ran off to, but he knew that Dick didn't know either, and instead he asked, "Did Penguin see you fighting?" 

Dick shook his head. "No, he just arrived when Madame Rouge was over me." 

Then, he asked the question that Dick had been dreading. "How did he know where you were?" 

The dirt-covered boy recited the lie that he and Oswald came up him. It wasn't a big deal. Just a white lie, right? But he knew that the white lies became bigger lies, and then he was just straight up keeping secrets from just about everyone. 

Bruce nodded and put a hand on Dick's shoulders. "Dick, I don't blame you for what you did, but it just isn't acceptable. You said it yourself that you could've died if Oswald hadn't come to your aid." Dick bit his lip. "But maybe it's my fault as well. I think it's about time we let Robin fly. What do you think?"

Dick's eyes lit up. "R-really?" 

Bruce kept his face firm. "Yes. We'll go on patrol and see how you do. Just so you can get the gist of what being a hero is like. But that doesn't mean that you can get away with things like this in the future, alright?"

The boy nodded with a growing grin. Then his face fell and a questioning frown replaced the previous facial expression. "But... but what about the test?"

Bruce shook his head vaguely, more to himself than Dick. "This was practically a test on it's own. You held off the enemy for as long as you could, and you got away safety in the end. I never expected you to be able to fend off a pro villain, and during the real deal, it'll always be Batman and Robin, not _just_ Robin. Besides, I know you can't stand waiting any longer."

Dick almost exhaled out loud from relief of hearing that he hadn't disappointed Bruce. At least not because of his fighting capabilities. His smile returned. 

Bruce relaxed and allowed a smirk to make its way across his face. "Well, you better go upstairs and take a shower. Afterwards, you can start brainstorming suit designs." 

Dick complied excitedly and ran up the stairs, leaving a track of dirt behind him. 

* * *

  
"Oh," Bruce uttered as he looked at the drawing in his hands. "It's good, really, it is, but... it's a bit colorful." 

It was true. The suit was red, green, and yellow. Bruce didn't expect the boy to go all black like him, but he didn't expect the color scheme to resemble a traffic light. 

"It's the colors that my family wore," Dick explained. If he was going to wear something for the whole city to see, especially Tony, then he wanted to be looking like a Grayson. He would wear it with honor and pride.

Plus, it looked cool.

Bruce thought it out. The boy would be more easily seen, but that could work out for their benefit actually. Dick was small, and he didn't need to be loosing the boy in the shadows. Anyway, he'd have Dick change his outfit to something a little less conspicuous when he was more experienced. He'd let the boy have his fun for now. 

"Alright. But I say no to the shorts," Bruce inputted.

Dick pouted. "What? Why?" 

Several reasons, some of which he'd rather not say. "You could scrape your legs more easily," is what he went with.

Dick hadn't considered that. "Oh. Well, okay then. So pants it is?"

Bruce gave a slight nod and observed the slightly dark circles under the boy's eyes. "I'll have the suit ready by tomorrow. You'd do well going to bed early; you'll need all the rest you can get." 

Dick agreed. He had a big day tomorrow, because tomorrow was going to be the first day Robin revealed himself to Gotham. 

And, man, was he sleepy.

* * *

Barbara punched her alarm clock silent. 

She had hardly gotten any sleep last night. She felt stupid for thinking things like, _what if she's just very sick? What if she got kidnapped? She does walk home from school... What if SHE GOT HIT BY A CAR?!_

It wasn't too unreasonable to be worried. After all, Dick had been kidnapped at their own school. And her dad always taught her to be on her toes. 

He, like most parents, were against it, but she grabbed her phone from the nightstand besides her and turned on her phone. The bright light hit her face and made her squint. 

No notifications. 

Barbara let out a sad breath. _Where are you, Artemis?_

* * *

" _Homeschooled_?!" Barbara shouted. "No no, there _has_ to be a mistake. Maybe you misheard? I said Artemis C-"

"I heard you just fine, dear," the lady at the school front desk informed. "She left just the other day. I'm sorry to say it, but she won't be coming back." 

Barbara just stared at the woman, her lips parted. Artemis... is being homeschooled? She was safe, it seemed, to her relief, but that meant she could easily text her. She never even said bye...

"Can I help you with anything else?" The woman questioned, looking uncomfortable with the prolonged gaze. 

Barbara's eyes flickered towards the floor and she muttered, "no, thank you," and walked away.   
  


_Idk what happened but why didn't u tell me?_

_Did you know you would leave for homeschooling?_

_Please answer me... :,(_

_Please?_

_?!?!_

_I know you can read this, Arty._

If Artemis wouldn't reply from spam, then she'd better reply from guilt. 

Surprisingly, it worked.

_Babs, I'm sorry_

_I sorta knew, ok?_

_Just not when_

_It was sudden_

_Why didn't you even text me?_

_Idk_

_Because I didn't want to remember that I_

_won't see u ever again_

_What? No way!_

_U could always visit my house_

_My dad will let u!!_

Artemis didn't reply.

Barbara groaned and buried her face in her hands. 

"Hi, Babs," Dick greeted as he walked up to her from across the hallway. He quickly noticed her troubled demeanor. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

The redhead lowered her hands and observed Dick's worried expression. He was always too concerned about others. He cared too much about their happiness, approval, and general well-being. She didn't want to bother him with her drama. 

Though it did upset her that Dick wasn't even thinking about Artemis. He didn't even notice her absence yesterday!

"Are you even wondering what happened to Artemis?" She asked with a little more venom than intended. 

Dick blinked. "She's not back?"

"No," Barbara spat. "Do you wanna know why?" Dang it, why was she being like this? It wasn't Dick's fault. He wasn't as close to Artemis as she was, and was a billionaire's son; he had other things to think about. 

Dick shrank under her glare. "...Why?" 

"Because—” She took a sharp inhale "—because she left. She's homeschooling now." 

The blue eyed boy's eyebrows rose. "Wait... really?" 

Barbara turned her head away from him and sighed. "Yeah..."

Dick slumped against the wall and sat besides her on the cold hallway floor. The two just sat next to one another in silence. It was sorta nice actually. 

It was a while until he spoke up again. "You know... I didn't like her at first. It was dumb; I was just jealous," he mentioned with an small, embarrassed smile. 

Barbara cocked her head to the side. "Why would you be jealous?" Dick was the person people were jealous of; good looks, money, and a kind heart. 

"She was just cool, you know? In a bunch of clubs, super sporty, and everyone liked her," he explained. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and darted his eyes to the wall across from them. "But mainly... because _you_ liked her. A lot. More than you ever liked me. You started spending all your time with her, and... and... I just missed how it used to be the two of us. It's selfish, I know—" 

"No, Dick, it's not. I... You're right. I _did_ spent a lot of time with her, and I ignored you for it. I felt so bad when I realized it, but I didn't mention it because I was ashamed," Barbara stated quietly. "I'm sorry. If it counts, I never liked her more than you. You'll always be my best friend." 

She overlapped her hand over Dick's and squeezed it. Dick gaped at her before breaking into a heartfelt smile. He squeezed back. 

Then, Barbara's phone vibrated besides her. 

_My dad won't let me._

_And I can't talk to you anymore._

_It's to focus on my studies._

_But tell Dick that I said sorry and goodbye._

_And also_

_Don't tell ANYONE this_

_And I mean it. Srsly. I WILL know if you tell anyone other than Dick_

_But tell Dick to stop going after HIM_

_Or else he'll get hurt or worse_

_Bye, Babs. I'll miss you._

Barbara removed her hand from Dick's and reread the texts. Her eyes widened and her heart hammered against her chest. Who was "HIM"? 

"Dick," she murmured anxiously and eyed him uneasily. The boy's peaceful smile vanished. 

"What is it?" He asked. He tried looking at Barbara's screen, but she moved it away. 

She moved closer to him and locked her gaze into his. "Artemis said," she drawled quietly, "'to stop going after ‘him'. Who is she talking about?"

Dick must've realized who because he straightened a bit and appeared taken aback. 

"You're not doing something dangerous, are you? Dick, she said you'll get hurt or _worse_ ," Barbara solemnly informed. 

Her best friend bit his lip. "I'll be okay," he whispered. 

Barbara slammed her hand against her thigh frustratedly. "You don't know that!" She craned her head an inch closer and muttered, "if you're looking for who I think you're looking for... don't do it. If he killed two people, he won't be afraid to kill another. Especially a witness. A smart and persistent one at that." 

Dick shook his head and, just as equally low, said, "Tony's sloppy. He's been leaving clues and traces of stuff. I can't tell you how I know this, but trust me, he won't see me coming. I've been waiting a long time to get back at him, and I can't quit now." 

Barbara looked at him like he had just grown an extra head. "Have you gone crazy? Do you _hear_ yourself?" She ran a hand through her red locks. "Dick, my dad can find him for you. I'll ask him, okay? Just don't do anything crazy. Please. You've already had a near death experience." 

Dick looked like he was considering her words. He pursed his lips and mumbled, "Yeah, okay." 

Barbara let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding. She gave a wavering smile. "Good. I'll tell him after school." 

  
  


And she did. 

As she waited Jim to search up the name Tony Zucco on the police data base, she thought about how Dick must be feeling. She never thought that he'd cared enough to literally go after the murderer himself. He must be so hopeful for her dad to catch and arrest him. She wouldn't let her dearest friend down. 

At last, Jim said, "oh, there's already an investigation on him."

Barbara stammered. "H-huh? Since when?" 

Her dad adjusted his glasses. "For a couple of months now actually." 

"And yet _no one_ has found him yet? Oh, c'mon, dad, they're not even trying," she remarked as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"I'm sure they're doing their best. Besides, he's not a priority. There's a lot of other—worse—criminals out there. He's also only a suspect, you know," he argued. 

Barbara knitted her eyebrows. "He killed Dick's parents, and I know it! Dick wouldn't just accuse a random person of murder! That man needs to pay for what he did immediately! Who cares about the police? You can get him perfectly well on your own!" 

"Watch your tone, Barb. And I understand that you're angry and passionate, but as I said earlier, I have worse criminals to worry about. Serial killers, Arkham escapees, traffickers," Jim Gordon lectured. He raised a brow. "Need I go on?" 

Barbara huffed. "You're impossible."

The man didn't reply. He simply typed something into his computer and went back to his work. 

"Dad, I told Dick that you would find him," she whined. 

"Technically I am," he offered. "I'm in charge of the people who are investigating—”

"That's not what I mean!" She groaned. "God, I think I'd have more luck asking The-Freaking-Batman for help than you."

Her father glanced at her with an expression that read: _that had better be rhetorical_.

"Am I wrong?" She pushed. 

"Barbara, let the adults handle the dirty business. Go and finish your homework," he dismissed, exasperated. 

Barbara's nostrils flared but she said nothing as she stormed away, biting her tongue. She slammed the door of her room, threw herself in her bed, and screamed into the pillow. 

She hated the way he thought of her as nothing but a little girl. Yeah, she has a black belt in martial arts, but that wasn't enough for him to let her be alone of the streets for even a minute. Sure, she was the smartest kid in her class, but that wasn't good enough to outsmart a villain according to her dad, the _great and wise_ commissioner. 

Man, she _should_ sneak out and turn in the bat signal. Ask Batman to find Tony, and boom. It'd be done. Batman wasn't a slacker, and he knew what he was doing unlike the fake and dirty cops that littered the GCPD. Dick deserved better. 

Then, she began to actually consider it. 

_Should I ask Batman?_

He'd listen to her, right? He spoke with her dad all the time, so if his daughter requested his assistance, he would turn her down, right? 

Barbara rolled over so she could breathe and let out a soft chuckle. _Her..._ contacting Batman? That was a good one. Despite being the commissioner's daughter, she'd never actually seen Batman in person before. Jim shielded her too much to ever allow that.

No, Batman would only remain another hero that she could fantasize meeting all she'd like, but she knew she'd never actually meet him. 

Barbara sighed as she kicked her shoes off and took off her blazer. She got up from her bed to grab her laptop from her desk, got back on the bed, and opened the laptop. For a moment she simply stared at her reflection on the black screen. 

Her life was so average... so boring. It had potential to be great. She could help her dad with his cases and mysteries. She could go out there and help him. But... that was dumb. She was a kid. And her dad would never allow it. 

Dick probably felt that way, but he was still going to try to get Tony Zucco. Barbara didn't think for a second that Bruce knew about it. 

So, if he could, why couldn't she? 

She turned on the laptop. 

_Tony's sloppy. He's been leaving clues and traces of stuff,_ is what Dick had said. Barbara knew how to find those traces. She'd always been good with technology, and her photographic memory always proved to be helpful. 

Then it clicked. She'd find out where Tony was on her own through research. Any reasonable person would doubt her, but she knew where to look, whether it be online or offline. Once she found a lead, she'd tell a cop, or her dad, or heck, even Batman if she had to. 

A part of her told her not to do that, and to catch Tony Zucco herself instead. She wanted to listen to that part, but she knew better. She knew that it was just a silly fantasy...

Pushing the thought of homework aside, Barbara's fingers fluttered over the keyboard as she began her newest mission. 

_For Dick_ , she thought.


	22. The Laughter

Dick couldn't hold back his smile as he held his new suit in his hands. The material was seamless and vibrant; just the way he imagined it. "Did you make this?" he asked Bruce.

Bruce, who was already in his Batman suit, eyed Alfred, who was approaching the two with glasses of water. "No, it was actually Alfred," he admitted as he was handed the cold, moist glass. 

The corners of the butler's lips quirked upwards. "Ah, yes. I had also created Batman's first and original suit, as well." 

Dick grinned at him. "Wow, you're good at everything!" 

Alfred modestly inclined his head. "I do my best."

"He is a man of many hats," Bruce complimented. As he walked towards his chair in front of all his computers and gadgets, he said, "And he's been with me through thick and thin. Supported me since I was a child, when I first put on the cowl, and he's still helping to this day."

"Wow, Alfred! Not everyone can say that they were there when Batman _and_ Robin became vigilantes!" Dick commented. His eyes sparkled as he beheld the suit. "Can I put it in on now? Please?"

Bruce's mouth formed a line. "Did you finish your homework?"

Dick held back an impatient groan. "Yes," he drawled. 

The man began to think of another way to stall. "Maybe you should let that bruise on your knee heal before you do anything."

"No way," Dick replied. "It's _just_ a bruise, Bruce. C'mon, you said I'm ready! Besides, I'll probably get other bruises in the future. So can I please just do it?"

Alfred gave Bruce a reassuring smile. "I believe you've trained him for long enough, Master Bruce. He'll be safe under your careful watch." 

Bruce swallowed before answering, "okay. Go ahead and change, Robin."

Dick let out an excited squeal and ran to the changing room. 

Alfred let out a soft laugh. "He's very eager.”

"It might not last. I can't imagine a child enjoying fighting crime for long. Once Tony is put behind bars, the fire will probably die down, and he'll continue to live as a normal child," Bruce theorized as his fingers lightly drummed the desk in front of him, and his eyes looked over the computer screens. 

"That's what you're hoping for, I presume?" Alfred questioned. 

"Yes," Bruce truthfully said. 

Alfred shifted slightly. "That's unlikely, sir. If you continue to be Batman, he will most likely continue to be Robin. After all, you are the greatest influence over him of all the people in his life."

The billionaire knew he was right. And although he knew Dick was ready, his chest tightened with fear at the thought of him getting hurt. He couldn't help but feel like a horrible guardian. To allow a child to fight on Gotham's streets... 

Then again, he trusted himself to keep Dick safe more than Oswald or even Selina. And most certainly more than social services. 

Though Bruce had to give Oswald credit. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe he misjudged the man. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought, and maybe he really did care for Dick. For what reasons, he didn't know. But then again, Oswald was still a sociopath, regardless of how he behaved around and towards Dick. And contrary to what Alfred had just said, Oswald's influence on Dick could rival Bruce's. Actually, the same went for Selina. He needed to watch out for that. 

Bruce was surprised that Dick had been willing to let go of his relationship with the criminal underworld mobster to become Robin. It turned out to be a good thing for Bruce, definitely. If he made Dick quit being Robin, then he'd probably go back at it again. Not that Bruce planned on doing that, of course. That wouldn't be fair; Dick hadn't done anything wrong. 

However, a corner of his mind kept telling him that Dick never really did cut ties with Oswald.

"So cool!" Dick hollered as he skipped towards Bruce and Alfred from the changing room. He extended his arms out and twirled happily, his cape swishing behind him, as he inspected himself in his new vigilante uniform. Bruce did a double take. Dick really looked like... like a hero. Well, a very jumpy one. 

"Don't I look like I could kick a bad guy's butt?!" The child asked as raised his fist in a fighting pose. 

"Indeed, Master Dick. You'd make quite the formidable opponent," Alfred humored with a smile. 

Dick giggled almost shyly as he observed himself. He couldn't believe that this was real! Wait, what if it wasn't? He pinched himself.

_Ow... nope, totally real!_

"The only thing you need left—” Bruce said as he got up "—is a mask and belt." He grabbed something from the desk and pulled something else from his belt. He walked up to Dick and brought both hands up to give him said items. 

Dick took the belt first and put it around it waist. Oh, he understood why Batman always wore it now. Yes, because it carried their supplies, but _also_ because it completed the look. Along with the mask. Dick slowly grabbed it from Bruce's hand and put it up to his face, covering his eyes, the most revealing part of his identity. 

The boy smirked at Bruce and tried to crack his knuckles (which didn't work). "Ready to save the day, Batman?" 

Batman also put on his cowl before returning Robin's smirk. "I sure am." 

* * *

Robin sighed dramatically as he propped himself onto a random roof, sitting crisscross. "So far _nothing_ has happened!"

He looked up at the sky hoping to find the bat signal calling for them, but there was nothing. It was still day, so it he wouldn't have been able to see the signal if it were even up, anyways. 

Batman scanned the area before looking down at his partner. "Remember: patience. Now get up. You make yourself vulnerable when you're not aware of your surroundings or aren't ready to move at all times," he ordered in his signature gruff voice. 

Robin reluctantly stood back up. "We've been looking around for, like, hours," he complained. "When are we gonna see some real-"

The abrupt sound of alarms made Dick jump. Robin and Batman's head both snapped to the source of the noise. Robin froze as recognized that sound. That was the sound of a bank that had just been broken into. 

It had once been him committing that act. Now, he was doing the opposite by stopping the perpetrator. Robin's eyes dropped downward in shame as he swallowed the bile threatening to creep up his throat. Did he have the right to stop these people when he was just as guilty as them?

"Robin, _focus_ ," Batman sharply reminded. "We need to act quickly. Whatever it is you're thinking, you need to let it go and focus on the present. Follow my lead." 

Robin shook the other thoughts away and obediently nodded his head. He couldn't disappoint Bruce now that he had the chance to make him proud. The two of them got their grapple guns and headed towards the bank.

A group of men with black balaclavas over their faces held guns as they walked out of the front entrance with duffle bags stuffed with cash. Someone waited in a car for them to hop in so they could drive away. They had no clue that Batman and Robin were spying on their every move.

"We'll need to disarm them before getting the cash away. Make sure the driver doesn't get away," Batman instructed quietly. "If you can't handle something, then retreat or call for help. If they start shooting, I'd rather you hide than take them on."

_Well that's dumb_ , Robin thought, _why train me to dodge bullets if I'm supposed to just hide?_

He nodded only to ease Bruce's worries. He also gave a silly, confident grin and a thumbs up. Bruce would've relaxed, maybe even offered a smile of his own, but Batman was different. Batman remained tense and serious, and made his attack. 

Robin watched, almost paralyzed, as Batman leaped over their cover up spot and threw punches and kicks at the men. 

"Damn it, it's Batman!" A man growled.

_You're supposed to join him, dumby!_ Robin's brain reminded him. 

_Ah, right!!!_ He mentally replied through the sound of his racing heart. 

He grabbed two Batarangs and aimed at two men's guns. To his delight, he didn't miss even an inch, and managed to strip them of their weapons. 

"What the—!" one of them shouted.

"Who threw that?!" Another cried. "Batman's right in front of us! UMPH!" Batman took the opportunity Robin had given him to brutally knock them down. 

Another man tippy-toed behind the hero with his gun ready to shoot. Robin yelped as he hurried to help. Before he knew it, his instincts from countless hours of training kicked in, and he had disarmed the man, had him sprawled on the floor, and dodged a stream of bullets. 

With both Batman and Robin working together, they had taken down the men (including the one in the car) within a short couple of minutes, tied them up, and secured the money. 

"What do we do with them?" Robin questioned breathlessly as he wiped his forehead from sweat. 

"We wait for the police," Batman answered. He didn't seem even a little tired. "Good work, Robin,"

The boy broke into a proud smile. He did it. He saved the day. Even if he had robbed a bank before, maybe making sure others didn't make the same mistake justified things at least a little, right?

Wow, he felt so proud and happy right now that all his other worries seemed to vanish. He was doing something good for the city while spending time with Bruce. All those times when Bruce said he was at work or busy, he was actually doing stuff like this. Now Robin was joining him. It was such a strange way to bond, but Dick loved it. 

Shortly enough, several police cars drove up to them and took the men into custody. 

"Thank you, as always, Batman," a cop said as she tipped his hat to the brooding hero. She glanced at Robin, but kept silent. 

Robin contemplating saying something, and he decided to. He helped, so he deserved a 'thank you', as well! 

He cleared his throat and puffed his chest. 

The cop scratched her head. "Who's the kid? Want us to take him for you, too?"

A wave of panic washed over Robin. His eyes went wide beneath the mask and he stepped backwards. 

"No," Batman spat at the woman. "He's my partner, and took part in having these men detained."

Robin slackened before crossing his arms with a huff.

The cop blinked in surprise. Slowly, she awkwardly said, "oh. Sorry, kiddo. Thought you were a cosplayer or something. Well, uh, thanks for your service." Before Dick could say, 'you're welcome', she walked away, talking on her radio. 

Robin was offended, but unsurprised by the confusion and lack of respect. He _was_ sort of young, after all. 

He and Batman moved away from the scene and ventured through other parts of the city. They stopped other minor crimes, which were mainly muggings and street brawls. 

"Thank you, Batman!" A woman and her child said with relieved smiles after a crook had attempted to pick pocket them. "We'll be more careful for now on."

"You’re the best, Batman! This is all the money I have. I'd be ruined if that guy got away with the money," a man explained gratefully after someone had taken his wallet by threatening to stab him. 

"You've gotta believe me— _he_ started it, Big B!" A half drunk man argued after he'd been charged of starting a fight in public.

Robin hadn't gotten any recognition from the people he helped! It's not like he expected it when he decided to do this, but it was a bit hurtful to be ignored while Batman received all the gratitude. The closest thing he got to a thanks without asking for one was:

"Those two have been causing a ruckus all afternoon. Scaring all my customers away! Thanks for the help, Batman. Oh, you, too, I guess..." The manager of the bar (where the fight had started) said to Robin. "Not like you did much, though..." 

How rude! Robin was getting sick of the disrespect, and certainly wanted to tell them off, but he knew that it didn't really matter in the end. They'd forget all about him, anyways. Also, Batman would expect professionalism from him. Overall, though, those thoughts melted when he saw their grateful and relieved smiles. Even if they weren't directed towards him. 

He was just glad to help. 

"It's getting dark," Batman noted. "I think it's about time we head back."

Robin agreed. He gave the city one last look from the top of the building before turning back. The view was nice from where they were; the sun was beginning to set and the light settled over the buildings in a way that almost made Gotham look peaceful. Almost. 

He paused. "Do you hear that?" He asked. 

Batman didn't reply. He was already looking over the streets where the sound was getting louder... more psychotic. 

Laughter.

The man spun around and put his hands on Robin's shoulders. He squeezed tightly and sternly ordered in his gravelly voice, "I want you to stay here. Actually, if anything comes up, go back home. Make sure you're alone. Just keep you're guard up. I don't want you following me." 

The mask rose to Robin's forehead as he quirked a brow. "Wha-? What's happening? Why can't I come?"

Batman began to swiftly walk away without an answer.

Robin sputtered. Did Batman think he could just leave like that without the boy getting curious and concerned? He followed the Caped Crusader. 

Batman halted to a stop. "What did I just say?" He demanded. 

There was more laughter in the background along with a couple of words he couldn't quite catch. A crowd of fearfully screaming followed.

Robin flinched at both the screaming and his mentor's harsh tone. He seemed to shrink slightly as he defended himself, "you're not even telling me why you're leaving! You said we'd do stuff together, and now you're just walking away... What's happening?" 

Batman turned his head to the side as if looking for someone and then looked back at Robin, his lips pressed together anxiously. He seemed to be in a rush. "Robin, there are bad people in Gotham. I... they're _bad_. Much worse than the average criminals. I don't want you near them. You only wanted to stop gangs and criminals, so that's what you'll only be doing."

Robin wasn't weak. He might be small, but he didn't train just to be disregarded of his skills. He had enough of that tonight. "It's okay! I _want_ to help. Let me follow you, Br-Batman. It sounds like people need our help! I'll be right behind you, and I'll follow your orders." He raised a pinky finger to prove his point but then another session of fearful screams for help occurred, and he worriedly scanned the area, wondering just what the heck was happening out there. 

"Fine," Batman said quickly. "Stay close." The man was beginning to wish that they had never gone on patrol together. Not when someone this dangerous was out here tonight. He just hoped The Joker wasn't feeling the mood and decided to go home. 

Who was he kidding? The Joker always found a way to cause enough havoc to entertain himself. 

Robin followed Batman, just as he had been doing all evening, and jumped over buildings to follow the echoes of increasing laughter and shouts. He didn't understand what was going on, but he noticed how tense Batman was, and understood this was serious.

As the duo stealthily slithered through Gotham, they could now hear the words that the laughing man was announcing through what Robin assumed was a megaphone. 

"Aw, come now... why the gloom faces? Ah, no worries. Soon you'll all be smiling and having a great ol' time! Hmm, I wonder if Batsy-poo will come to have some fun?" The overly excited male voice sung tauntingly.

"Yeah! The big grumpy Bat hasn't visited us in quite some time!" A female voice in an accent pointed out. "But since he's been out and about today, I'm sure he won't mind giving us a visit!"

As they moved into the more public areas of the city, Robin could finally see what was happening from above. It was at a local grocery store where a man was sitting on a lemonade stand that the female with the childish voice stood, holding the megaphone. The man had skin so pale that Dick was certain that it was paint. He wore a purple suit, and his hair was green. He looked like a... clown? The woman wore a red and black jester outfit, and like the man, her face was marble white. Unlike the man, however, she wore a domino mask. 

Dick didn't give himself much time to stare at the strangely dressed couple. He turned his direction to the inside of the grocery store where people screamed for help and fought against the rope tying them in place. He almost sprinted to the automatic doors to save the civilians, but remembered that he needed to follow Batman's cue to do so. He looked at Batman expectantly. 

"Stay here. When I call for you, you enter the store and free the victims," Batman muttered. "Knowing Joker, he'll have something up his sleeve, so be cautious." 

Robin grunted a confirmation. So the clown's name was Joker. Weird. 

Batman, as swift and quiet as ever, leaped off the building. Robin inched closer to the edge to get a better look at what was happening. 

"Batsy! I knew you would come!" The Joker shouted gleefully. Robin grimaced as he looked at his hideous, overgrown smile that came before a moment of ear-piercing cackling. 

The female mouth made a 'o' shape. "Well that was quick! I'd say that's a new record!"

"See, Pooh?" The Joker said, "he wouldn't miss a chance to—OOF!" Batman had cut his sentence short with a punch directly to the face. The clown fell to the floor.

"Mistah J!" The woman squealed with concern. She glared at Batman and reached under the table to grab something. When she stood back up, the megaphone was gone and replaced with an oversized hammer in her hands. "Wait until he gets a load of this!"

The Joker put a hand on the table as leverage as he got up. Despite the painful hit, he still had a toothy grin on his face. "Now, now, Batsy. You shouldn't be so pushy! What if I accidentally hit the trigger? That'd ruin the whole game of scavenger hunt I have planned!" 

Batman clenched his fist. "What trigger?" 

The deranged man let out another signature laugh. "This one, of course!" He took out a remote with one large, red button. "One push of this and everyone in this building will get a whiff of what's cooking in the vents! Heheha! The only way to save them is to play the game!"

The Dark Night growled. As much as he didn't want Robin involved in this, people's lives were at stake, and they needed him. He took in a breath and yelled, "Robin, go!"

Robin acted immediately. He leaped of the building, grappling gun in hand to prevent him from splatting onto the ground, and landed smoothly onto the pavement. He side glanced at Batman for approval, by the man was focused on the Joker—or more specifically the trigger in his hand.

"Robin?" The green haired criminal repeated. "Ohohoh! So Batsy's got a sidekick now! So much for Mr. I-Work-Alone!"

The woman next to him scratched her head. "Huh. He's a little small! D'ya think that the kid is supposed to be a distraction, Puddin'?"

Joker laughed. "Who cares?! This just means that we have another player for our game!" 

Ironically enough, Batman used their moment of wondering if Robin was a distraction to snatched the trigger from Joker's hands while they stared at the boy. He crushed it immediately. 

"Aww," Joker groaned mockingly, "I didn't see that coming!" 

Robin understood that his helpfulness was done here, and now was needed more by the people inside the store. He ran inside, pulled out a pocket knife from his utility belt, and began cutting the ropes that bound the innocent civilians. Robin would've cracked a smile by reminiscing the time he and Selina saved those wild cats if there weren't people in need of his quick and professional attention. 

"Thank you," a man breathed as Robin finally severed the rope against his hands. The young hero gave him a hand as he shakily got up. 

"No problem," Robin said hastily. "Go out through the emergency exit and run." 

The man nodded. He looked behind Robin and gulped. "Just so you know, there's a timer on saying when the gas is gonna be released." 

Robin swirled around. His chest ached with the worry as he eyed the red numbers of a clock that was plastered onto every corner of the building. He had nineteen minutes left. 

The two males parted way as Robin continued to free the others, and the man ran to safety.

"Seems the bird boy already got started on the scavenger hunt," Joker commented as watched Harley throw her hammer at Batman, who easily dodged her attacks. "You should join 'em, Batsy, 'cause the gas'll be released regardless of whether you destroyed the trigger or not. I was just pulling your leg; that wasn't a button to release the gas immediately. It was to start the countdown! And I only clicked it once you came!" 

Batman froze moment from the realization, earning himself a whack in the face from Harley Quinn's hammer. He cursed. 

"Now that I have your attention, let me explain the rules of the game." The clown began with a thrilled grin. "You have... maybe fifteen minutes left? fifteen minutes to find all the people in the store and save them before all the exits are automatically locked and the gas fills the building. Now, I know you love a challenge, so I made sure to hide some folks real well. I'm even letting your sidekick help out. Aren't I great?"

"Definitely, Puddin'!" Harley interjected lovingly before getting her hammer snatched from her by Batman and thrown to the concrete ground. " _Ouch_!" 

Joker backed away as Batman pushed past Harley and began to gang up on him. "Hey, Sweets?"

"Mng?" The girl managed as she wobbly got up from the concrete ground. Her vision was swimming, and she felt a heavy trail of warm liquid drip down her temple and parts of her knee. Still, Joker needed her, and she could never let him down. 

"Be helpful for once and chase the kid, won't ya?" The man asked, though it was more of a command than anything, really. "I think Batman will be more willing to comply if we play tag with the birdie. Hmm? Loser dies? Hehe!"

Harley swallowed down the hurt she felt both mentally and physically, and bent down for her hammer. "You got it, Mistah J!" She announced determinedly. She dashed inside the building and started hunting down the boy. 

_Damn it_ , Batman thought. 

Things were getting more complicated now. Robin was in there, freeing the captives, on a time limit. Now he'd have to worry about Harley being on his tail. Batman needed to help his partner, but he contemplated what to do with Joker. 

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me how to deactivate the countdown," Batman warned through his teeth. 

Joker cackled. "There _is_ no way, Batsy! Would I lie to you?" 

The Caped Crusader grabbed Joker by the hair and pushed him against the lemonade stand. "I'll snap you in half like a _twig_ , Joker. I'm not playing around." 

This only caused the psychopath to laugh louder and harder. "Oh but _I_ am! And we both know that you wouldn't damage my body like that. No, not when the little birdie is here, and could accidentally witness the true _brutal_ _insanity_ within you!" He winced at the pulling at his roots, but his smile never faded. "And I'm sure he could use your help, but you'd rather be here with me? So sweet! I always knew I was special." 

Batman had enough. Joker wouldn't reveal anything. If there was anything to reveal, that is. The frustrated vigilante gave the clown a firm hit to the back of the head, and didn't bother to watch as he crumbled to the ground, unconscious. He handcuffed Joker's right hand to a leg of the lemonade stand and went inside the building. 

Robin was getting less anxious despite the fact that he had a constant reminder of what was to come everywhere he went. There were only a few people left to save. Of course he'd check the other rooms and sections just in case, but he didn't think there was anyone left. He'd hear cried for help if that weren't the case. 

When he untied the second to last person, he heard someone walking towards him. He hoped it was Batman, but didn't want to be unprepared, so he shushed the person in front of him, gestured for them to run, and got in position to fight if needed to.

It wasn't Batman. 

"I hope you didn't forget about me!" The jester costumed girl exclaimed, breaking the silence that had rung in Robin's ears for a while now as she twirled her weapon in the air. Her face makeup was smudged in spots near the blood and crimson stained her suit around the knee. Robin couldn't help but feel a little concerned. That feeling quickly vanished when the woman sent her hammer flying towards his legs in an attempt to knock him off his feet. The child jumped into the air and kicked the weapon out of her hand. It went skidding across the floor and passed the dozens of shelves in the aisle. 

"You're a jumpy one! Well, I can do that, too, you know!" She declared before aerial cartwheeling to Robin's side and throwing a kick in his direction. Robin would've gotten a nasty hit to the face had he not rolled backwards. He did a handspring to quickly get back on his feet and punched at her, but she held her arms up as a shield. She caught his leg when he attempted to kick her, and threw him into a shelf. 

Robin panted and looked up at the clock. He had only eleven minutes left. He needed to save the last person and check the other areas just in case. 

Instead of trying to fight the girl again, he climbed up the selves like a ladder. Unfortunately, the woman got on her tippy toes, grabbed his ankle, and yanked on it. Robin went hurdling down the selves and hit the floor. He grimaced and sharply inhaled when he felt parts of his hair dampen with blood. 

"Yikes, was that too rough? Uh, sorry. You're squirmy, but maybe I got a little carried away," she said sheepishly. The kid may be a hero, but he was still just a kid, she thought. 

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked earnestly as he forced himself up. "I don't know what that gas does, but people might gets hurt because of it!" 

The woman crossed her arms. "Hey, don't sound so accusatory! I'm just here to do whatever Mistah J asks me to." 

Robin held onto the shelf besides him to keep his balance as he waited for the disorientating colors in his vision fade away. "He's a bad guy! And by helping him, you are, too!" He explained. 

The woman appeared offended by this statement. She stepped back and clenched her fist. "Mistah J is misunderstood! You don't know him like I do! You're just like Batman; you're just trying to take him away!" She gritted her teeth and tossed a kick at Robin's head. The boy ducked and punched her in the gut. She fell to the floor, on her side, with a painful cry. 

Robin went wide-eyed under the mask. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Are you okay?" 

The criminal's lips quivered before she lifted herself into a sitting position and glared at the floor, where a small puddle of blood was forming, indicating that the wound on her temple must have reopened. "I'm fine." 

Robin knew he should go back to saving the last person, but he still had time, and the gash in her head looked so painful. "How did you get that injury?" 

The woman wiped the blood with her gloved hand, which only smeared over face. More blood replaced what she just attempted to get rid of. "Wouldn't you like to know," she huffed. 

Robin sighed. "Look, you honestly don't seem like a bad person. Don't get angry at me, but why do you work for the Joker?" 

A small, dopey smile made its way across the female's face. "'Cause I love him! And he loves me," she answered easily. 

Robin frowned even more than he thought possible. "If he loved you, then why would he make you do all his dirty work?"

"Huh?" She offered. Her happy expression was replaced with an obliviously confused one. 

"Yeah!" The vigilante continued. "When I was out there, he was all relaxed. Like he knew you would be the one to get all the beatings. That's how you got hurt, wasn't it?" 

The woman pursed her lips. "Well, sure, but—"

"If you told him that you let me get away, what would he do to you?" Robin questioned. Although he wore a mask, the jester themed girl could tell he was looking deeply into her eyes.

"I... he.. he would probably... hit me..." she confessed. "B-but he just gets mad sometimes! He doesn't mean to hurt me! I know he loves me! Really!"

Suddenly, Robin felt terribly sad for this woman who hopelessly loved a cruel man that would only use her. 

"What's your name?" He asked. 

"Harley Quinn, of course!" Harley responded as if it were obvious. 

"Okay, Harley Quinn," Robin said as he carefully planned out his next words, "so Joker wants me to play his game and find all the innocent people, right?"

Harley nodded, pleased at the change of topic. 

"So, well, since I'm having a little trouble figuring out if there's more people than the one across the aisle, can you give me a hint?"

The criminal was hesitant. "Ehhh..."

"Please?" Robin pleaded. His puppy dog eyes would be very helpful right about now. "Just so that I don't end the game early. I don't think the Joker would like that."

"You have a point..." Harley admitted. "Okay, fine! So there's a person in janitor's closet, someone under the cashier area, and another in the woman's restroom—funny part is, the person's a guy, not a girl! Ha, that's a good one, right? That was Joker's idea, not mine. He thought it would be hilarious to see Batman going into the woman's room. By the way, you won't be able to hear any of those captured people calling for help 'cause they have duck tape on their mouths. Uh, but yeah, that's a good hint, don't you think? Or should I be more specific?"

Robin blinked. He wasn't expected to get such a blunt and quick answer. Not that he was complaining. He didn't know that there were more people left! This was bad, time was running out quick. "No- no, it's fine. Thanks. I should probably go then and- you know- play the game. See ya!" He moved forward to run, but a hand held him back. 

"Wait!” Harley shouted as she kept a her fingers around Robin's wrist. "Mistah J... he told me to chase you, but.. but I'll let you go save those people. Just... _please_ , don't let Batman bring him to Arkham. Just this once. Our anniversary is coming real soon.. and-and—"

"Okay," Robin agreed, obviously in a rush. "If you and him can't escape or run away before Batman is about to arrest you guys, I'll distract him or _something._ Then you better take that chance and _go_. This is a one time thing, and I'll never do it again. Oh, and don't tell Joker or _anyone_ for that matter, okay? Deal?"

Harley vigorously nodded. "Deal! It's a deal, you beautiful little hero child!"

"Um, okay..." Robin uttered before running off to untie the person down the aisle. During that time, Harley must've gotten up and left because when he turned back, she was gone. As he watched the woman he just freed run away to the exit, he sensed that someone was behind him. Robin grabbed a batarang and jumped forward while turning backwards, already ready to throw it. 

It was Batman. 

_Thank goodness_. 

Robin exhaled before quickly filling his mentor in on what he discovered. "There's three people left. Janitor's office, cashier, and restroom." 

"I handled the first two. I didn't check the bathrooms," Batman informed quickly. They both looked at the clock. Six minutes left. The young hero was beginning to think they wouldn't be able to save this last person in time. 

"Go outside, I'll handle this," The Dark Knight ordered. 

"No, two people cutting the ropes is better than one," Robin argued. 

Batman didn't have time for this. " _Hurry_ ," is all he said.

They rushed to the bathrooms and began to saw at the rope tied to the man's hands. Robin momentarily stopped to carefully rip off the duck tape covering the man's mouth. 

"Oh, thank you, thank you," the man repeated, scared beyond belief. 

Batman said nothing, focusing on nothing but cutting the ropes as quick a possible.

"You're gonna be okay," Robin whispered. 

"You dumb bitch!" A voiced echoed from the other side of the store. Robin faltered. That was Joker's voice. Something fell to the floor soon after. More like someone. Robin wished that it weren't so easy to guess who. 

"I told you to follow the kid. I wanted to have some fun with him!" The Joker’s voice complained angrily. 

"I'm sorry, puddin'! I thought you'd rather be uncuffed! No one likes the bruises those little things leave!" Harley defended. 

"No, you uncuffed me because you knew you'd lose the game! And I do recall saying that the loser dies!" Joker reminded. "But no worries— _for now_. We'll just make sure you aren't a loser! Let's see if we can speed up the time on this old thing..."

Right on time, Batman and Robin cut the rope loose. The man shimmied as he followed the two heroes out of the restroom. 

"Don't do anything. I'm just going to throw a batarang," Batman informed Robin. From the doorway of the restroom, they could see Joker messing with one of the timers. Meanwhile, Harley watched timidly, her head low and her hands clasped together. 

Batman took two Batarangs and moved to aim them at the two criminals.

  
At that moment, Robin acted impulsively. He knew that Batman didn't kill, but looking at the way the light gleamed on the sharp weapon, and how it was aimed at Joker and Harley—and poor Harley who deserved and needed redemption more than any other criminal Robin had met before, who he made a deal with that he would let Joker go this one time—it all made him panic. 

"No!" Dick screamed just as Batman was about to throw the weapon. The man flinched at his partners sudden outburst and missed his targets. The batarangs flew passed Joker and Harley and sliced through one of the wires connected to the timer instead. 

Everyone froze and stared at what had just been done. Joker burst out laughing just before the lights dimmed, the windows barricaded with metal, the doors automatically locked, and the vents hissed. 

They could have gotten out with the civilian in time. They could have, really. But now it was too late. A mistake had been made, and it was all Dick's fault. 

"Rebreather _now_!" Batman barked. Robin quickly complied. They both put the devices up to their noses, Robin a little more hesitant than Batman, however. 

"We win, we win!" Joker happily hollered. "Today's our lucky day, Harley-girl." 

Harley smiled at Joker. Her smile fell as she looked at the vents. "Um, Puddin'? I'm not immune to the gas unlike you... Could we please go now?" 

Joker shook his head. "Why would we do that? Then we'd miss the fun of watching who ends up breathing the gas. After all, there's three people but only two of those things!" He let out a wicked laugh.

Robin looked back at the man behind him. He was hyperventilating. Then, he looked back at Harley. She was shifting nervously. Then, Batman. He was looking at the doors, most likely conjuring a plan. 

"I'm going to find a way to open the doors," Batman stated grimly. "Stay here." 

The Dark Knight approached a door that Joker and Harley were standing in front of and gave Joker a punch that could rival the aggressiveness and brutality of the ones that he gave the kidnapper that had taken Dick all those months ago. The clown fell the floor, sprawled, with a sickening crack. He still let out whatever twisted laughs his body would allow.

"Mistah J!" Harley shouted with tears in her eyes. 

Batman backhandedly smacked her and she, too, fell onto the floor, but on her butt. Batman was being so _rough_. Sure, he usually was, but this was more so than usual, and it scared Robin. 

"Batman! Harley!" Dick exclaimed. This was all his fault. He wanted to scream and sob, but he couldn't. He had to help the man behind him, and he had to complete his side of the deal. "We'll share," Robin suggested to the man before taking a deep breath and then taking off his rebreather. He gave it to the him. The man gratefully accepted it and took large inhales of purified air.

Batman was jamming the door with a tool he took from his utility belt. It was working, the door began to bend open oh so slightly. It wasn't enough, though. Harley would be effected by whatever this gas does to people. Dick was passed the rebreather again. He took in a breath, and outright bolted towards Harley. 

"Robin!" Batman yelled, condemning the boy's actions. 

Robin ignored him. "Share," he managed to choke out before shoving the device onto Harley's face. The girl, with eyes the sizes of saucers, gulped down the air she was given. Robin grabbed her hand, ran up to the man with Harley besides him, panted down a couple more lungfuls of air, and gave it back to the stranger. They continued this while Batman gradually opened the exit. 

"What about Mistah J?" Harley questioned before accepting the rebreather. 

"You said it yourself that he's immune. He'll be fine," Robin muttered. After he took another breath, he said with a quiet voice, "when Batman opens the door, _run_. I'll distract him." 

Harley nodded, her lips a thin line. She glanced at Joker, who was still in the floor, muttering incoherently and laughing as always. He must've been hit in the head really hard. 

At last, Batman yanked the door wide open. "Robin, get the civilian here now!"

Dick ran to him, his turn for the rebreather to be against his nose. He held onto the stranger protectively as they ran for the door, where the rest of the world was visible. Where fresh air was. 

"Not so fast!" Joker giggled before sticking out a leg and tripping the random man. 

"Ack!" The man uttered as he fell forward. He grunted once he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Robin asked. He gestured for the man to accept the rebreather as he got back up onto his knees. The man was looking downwards, so Robin couldn't see his face, especially in the dim light. He started shuddering and letting out small puffs of air.

Robin waved the device in front of the civilian's face. He didn't accept it. The shuddering got worse, his shoulders practically jumping, and Robin began to suspect that he was actually crying. 

Meanwhile, Harley had gotten a hold of Joker, who was more comprehensive than he made himself out to be earlier. Batman stood his guard in front of the door. "I'm not letting you two leave," he spat. 

But Harley would need fresh oxygen soon. She looked at Robin as a silent plea. Her cheeks were puffed with air that she was beginning to need more of. 

Robin looked down at the man who was refusing to accept the rebreather. "Hey—"

The man snapped his face up, staring straight into Robin eyes behind the mask. Robin flinched. The man was grinning. It was so _wide_. Then he realized that he hadn't been crying, he had been _laughing_. 

Robin stepped back in fear. "B-Batman...?" He called out. 

Batman's defensive stance melted. "Robin?"

It wasn't supposed to be a distraction, but Robin didn't mind that Harley took the moment as one. She body-slammed herself against the vigilante, causing him to stumble slightly. She slithered through the opening with an arm around Joker's waist. Batman almost dashed after them, but Robin frighteningly shouted, "Batman!"

The male on his knees was convulsing as uncontrollable laughter spilled out of his mouth. He was clutching his sides, and wasn't even stopping to breathe. His grin was stretched so wide that his lips were cracked and even bleeding in a few spots, and almost all his teeth were visible. Robin noticed the tears forming rapidly.

Batman bolted towards Robin, and let out a defeated sighed the moment he saw the man's symptoms. "It's too late. He's infected, and I don't have an antidote with me."

Robin shook his head. The man was only laughing. That wasn't bad, right? Maybe he was delirious with whatever was in the gas. He wasn't in his right mind. The boy took the rebreather from his nose and pressed it against the man's. He didn't stop laughing. It only got louder and more unrestrained. Saliva was spilling from the man's mouth and snot dribbled down to his upper lip. The tears streaming down his cheeks were nonstop, and hints of pinkish red in them suggested something that the boy didn't want to think about.

Robin wrenched the rebreather away from the man, but was held in place with pure terror. Through the hysterical laughter that shook his body to the core, the laughing civilian's stare bore into him. Despite the enormous smile, his eyes held pain that begged for help. His face was becoming alarmingly red from the lack of air. The man hadn't stopped to breath for even a _second_. He didn't even look like the same person he had untied just minutes ago.

Robin whimpered. He'd never felt so helpless. He could do nothing but watch the horrendous scene unfolding before him. 

Suddenly, the rebreather was brought to his face and he was swept off his feet and placed over a strong, broad shoulder. Robin struggled against Batman's hold on him. He needed to do something! He needed to help that poor man. He couldn't just leave him there! Maybe if he left the building he'd get better. Maybe—

"There's nothing we can do, Robin," Batman finalized as if reading Robin's thoughts. Despite how gruff his voice was, sympathy rolled off of it in waves. Once they left the building, fresh, breezy air hit them, and the moonlight glistened. It would've been pleasant if Robin weren't able to hear the laughter that was reduced to shrieking in the background.

Robin's first mission wasn't supposed to turn out this way. He was supposed to save everyone and feel helpful, heroic even. But now he felt worse than before, as this was only a reminder that Dick wasn't good for anything. He'd always fail to save someone. 

What had he been thinking? That if he trained for a bit and wore a suit that everything would be better? That some action could take his mind off of his worries? Maybe that were true, for just a moment, but then reality settled in, and smacked him in the face. Quite literally. 

Regret, horror, and pain swallowed Dick whole as he sobbed over Batman's shoulder. 

Robin. That wasn't the name of a hero. Not even a vigilante. No, that was the name of a failure. The name of someone who tried to become something they weren't, and only makes things worse in the end. 

Dick would never call himself Robin ever again, nor would he ever put back on the suit.


	23. Subliminal Warnings

_  
Dick, with his hands clenched, watched the man below him laugh uncontrollably. Batman reached towards the boy to lift him up, but he pushed his mentor away with a harsh shove of the hands, and ran for the door._

_It may had been his fault that the gas had been released, but it was Joker's fault that it had been there in the first place. His fault that the man had tripped._

_And, like an idiot, Robin let him go free. Why had he done it again? A foggy image of a female in red and black entered his mind, but he couldn't remember who she was, or why she was at fault, too._

_Dick, simply following his instincts, ran towards Joker's direction despite Batman's protests, and the fact that he didn't know where Joker even was._

_The green haired man was humming to himself when Dick found him, his back faced towards the young boy. He was shorter than Dick remembered, and alone in an empty plaza, not giving a care about anything in the world. How could he act like he hadn't just held numerous civilians captive and had a man killed?_

_"Hey," Joker greeted, his voice strangely solemn. He hadn't bothered to turn around to talk to Robin. "Mad? Well, that's nothing new. For the Batman, I mean. I'm surprised, though. Why come after me alone? You couldn't possibly be plotting something, could you?"_

_Dick glared at back of the man's head. "Look at me," he spat. He wanted to see the criminal's face before he killed him._

_The Joker turned around smoothly, and Dick froze._

_Joker's face was as ghostly white as ever, but his face... his face wasn't his._

_It was Robin's. He even wore the mask and had a little R insignia in his purple tuxedo._

_"W-What?" Dick gasped before taking a shaky step backwards._

_"What what?" Joker—or was it Robin?—replied with a cock of the head._

_"You-you're... you're_ me _!" Dick exclaimed breathily._

_The green haired male shook his head with a grim smile. "No, no, no... I'm not_ you _. Robin and little Dickie are different. Robin's a hero. You—well, let's just say that you and Joker are more similar than Robin is."_

_Dick knitted his brows more than he thought possible. "What are you even saying?"_

_Joker/Robin gave a dramatic sigh. "You thought I was Joker, and came to kill me. Robin would never take a life. He's a hero, and heroes aren't supposed to kill. But you, Dick, you aren't a hero, and I'm sure you'd kill a certain smiley man and that mobster guy you keep obsessing over if given the chance."_

_Dick went wide eyed and rigid yet again. "No, I-I wouldn't. Bruce is helping me catch him. And... Robin—or—I mean you—aren't a hero. You couldn't even help save a person on the first day of the job, Robin. You're a failure."_

_Robin shrugged, slightly hurt but used to it. "Maybe, but you're not so great yourself. Whether it be Dick or Robin, we always seem to let people down, huh?"_

_Dick bit his lip, looked down at the ground, and tried not to let his eyes water. He was right; Robin and Dick were screw ups, and though he knew that there were people who looked out for him and cared, he still couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve it._

_"Look, you made me to help people. I think that includes yourself. I haven't done a very good job at it, but let me make it up, okay?" Robin asked with a quiet voice._

_Dick shook his head. "No. You—we—_ _messed up enough. Just... leave. Just_ disappear _! I don't want to look at you again. I don't even want to_ think _about you again!"_

_Robin's lips wobbled. "Dick, I know that we made a lot of mistakes, but it's never too late to—”_

_"Of course it's too late! That man is dead because of us, and he's never coming back! If I never created you, then Batman could've been in that mission alone, and he would've saved him!" Dick yelled through tears. "Robin, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you, but I mean every word. You_ aren't _coming back."_

_Robin's mask moistened enough for Dick to tell that he was was also crying. "After all this time and effort? For nothing?"_

_Dick nodded wordlessly._

_"And what about Zucco?" Robin dared to question._

_Dick pursed his lips. "I don't know... Bruce'll still look for him. He's almost done, actually, with all his planning and investigating. And Oswald said he'll help..."_

_"Why be a nuisance when I could do it myself?" Robin retorted._

_"Because I said so," Dick answered coldly._

_The two halves of a boy looked at each other somberly. Dick observed Robin's chalky skin and green hair as the other gazed into his blue eyes._

_"Bye, Robin," Dick said at last._

_"Bye, Dick," Robin said in return, "but you'll see me again. I know it."_

_Dick couldn't tell whether his heart swelled with hope or dread._

  
  


Dick slowly peeled his eyes open and stared at the ceiling in the darkness of his room. He could feel the puffiness and crustiness around his eyes, and tear tracks on his cheeks. He just lied on his bed, terribly tired and gloom. 

He could get up and knock on Bruce's door if he wanted to. Ask if he could sleep with him tonight, like he usually did after a nightmare. After all, Dick trusted Bruce more than anyone now, and he knew that the man wouldn't judge. But he didn't want to. Dick wasn't even sure if what he just experienced was a nightmare or not. He didn't feel scared. Just... sad. And maybe a little frustrated, too.

Yeah, dreaming about your hero counterpart as another being was sorta freaky—especially since he was dressed as the Joker—but that didn't mean anything, right? It was just his subconscious being weird again. 

Right? 

The nine-year-old sighed and tried to rub the discomfort from his eyes. He knew that he should listen to his dreams, but he didn't want to let himself care. Caring meant hurting, so... he let his head rest back down in the pillow and closed his eyes. 

* * *

Bruce finished a phone call just as Dick slowly walked downstairs. 

"Good morning, kiddo," Bruce greeted. Dick didn't miss the small wrinkles that formed between his brows as he watched his go down the steps. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Dick mumbled sleepily. He didn't know whether the question was addressing his mental or physical health. 

Last night, Dick had his head wrapped in bandages and was supposed to keep it that way until a special doctor came over today to give him stitches and antibiotics. Apparently she knew Batman's identity. He and Bruce also spoke for a bit about what happened. Dick hadn't said much, he just listened to Bruce explain who the Joker was, how wrong the mission went, and how sorry he was. Maybe he said more, but the boy hadn't paid much attention either, and mainly just cried and fallen asleep, woken up, and then fallen asleep again. 

Dick walked up to Bruce and extended his arms lazily out for a hug. The billionaire enthusiastically complied and pulled him into a heartfelt embrace. Dick would be lying if he said that the action didn't make his spirit glow with gratitude. 

"I wanna see Selina today," he said as he pulled out of the hug. 

Bruce frowned. "I don't know, Dick... I think you should just stay home and rest for now." 

The raven haired boy pouted. "I miss her. Besides, all my friends are at school, so I have no one to talk to other than Alfred while you're at work."

Bruce thought it over for a couple of seconds. "Fine." Apparently he couldn't argue with that logic.

Dick cracked a smile. 

"I want the doctor here to patch you up first, though," Bruce stated with that fatherly like tone he'd been using lately. "Until then, go and eat breakfast."

Dick had to force the food down his throat. Despite the hallow feeling in his stomach, he had no appetite. Alfred's normally mouth watering food appeared repelling, no offense to him. Dick didn't want the two men to worry over him, though, so he put on a smile and painfully emptied his place. 

The thought of eating when that innocent man would never do so again made him want to throw it back up. 

The weather seemed to reflect his mood today because through the window, Dick could see that it was cloudy and a little windy. It'd probably rain soon. 

The ring of the doorbell echoed in the halls. Dick held back a groan. It must be the doctor. Alfred approached the door and opened it, revealing a familiar woman with a bag full of supplies in her hand.

"Doctor Thompkins?!" Dick questioned as he quickly sprung from his chair, momentarily sending colors jumping across his vision. 

"So it really is you," the woman breathed as her eyes ran over the boy, looking for every bruise and scrape that she could spot. She turned her attention away for a moment to look around the building. "Where's Bruce?"

"Uh, I don't know. I can go look for him, though, if you want," Dick offered, already turning to find him. 

"No, it's alright," Alfred spoke up between the two. "I can go fetch Master Bruce while Doctor Thompkins treats your injuries." 

Thompkins gave the butler a small smile of gratitude and waited until he left to put her medical bag on the coffee table. She patted the sofa softly to gesture that she wanted Dick to sit on it. The boy did so in the silence that was beginning to feel awkward. The last and first time Dick saw her was at Oswald's club after he'd robbed the bank and had gotten a nasty gash on his leg. Now she was here in his home, and supposedly knew that Bruce was Batman. 

"So, um... nice seeing you again, " Dick offered shyly. 

Thompkins's eyebrows tensed as she pulled out materials from her bag. "It's nice seeing you, too, Richard. Though I'm not too thrilled to see you hurt yet again." 

The third grader bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm not _that_ hurt," he defended. 

She didn't look convinced. "How'd you get this injury, anyways? I know that you were fighting Harley Quinn, but I don't know the specifics of it."

"I fell," Dick explained. "From one of the shelves at the store." This time it wasn't a lie. 

Thompkins nodded before gently grabbing her patient's head and unwrapping the bandages around it.

"So, how do you know Bruce?" Dick asked as the woman inspected his gash through the jungle of hair. He winced slightly when her finger made contact with it.

"I knew his father," Thompkins explained. "I never thought his son would become a vigilante. I care for Bruce deeply, so of course I agree to help him however I can, but I can't believe he thought it would be a good idea to let you become one, too." 

Dick was growing irritated with people criticizing his and Bruce's choice. "I'm the one who came up with the idea," he muttered, "and I trained before doing it. It's not like I don't know how to fight and stuff." 

"It's still dangerous and reckless. Bruce is an adult, so I won't stop _him_ , but _you—_ you're a _child_ for heaven's sake. I'm surprised you aren't in worse shape after fighting grown men," she commented as she grabbed a disinfectant.

"That's because I trained," Dick repeated. "And I'm only this hurt because things got a little out of hand. It's my fault anyways."

Thompkins sighed. "Don't say that, sweetie... Mistakes happen. I'm sorry if I sounded judgmental earlier. It's just that... it's hard to support what Bruce does as Batman."

Dick's expression shifted. He pulled his head away just as the doctor was about to dab on an antiseptic. "Are you gonna... tell someone?" he whispered. 

"No, no, no," she quickly assured. "Of course not. I know that your guys' intentions aren't bad. It's just that there's so much violence. And you're not only being exposed to a lot of it, but you're contributing to some of it, too."

Dick had to admit that she had a point. "I don't think I'll be Robin again, anyways," he said. "I'm not suit to be a hero or vigilante."

Thompkins pursed her lips as she began apply the cream to his wound. "And what about The Penguin?"

"What about him?" Dick questioned, hoping she couldn't hear the accelerated beating of his heart.

"You didn't want to leave him when I last saw you, so I assumed you had a liking to him," she informed. "I just wonder if that's still the case." 

"It doesn't matter," Dick stated. It took a lot of effort to keep his voice even. "We don't talk anymore." 

Thompkins hummed. "That's for the best." 

"Why?" Dick asked a little too quickly—a little too sharply.

The woman shook her head faintly. "Richard, he's a criminal who has killed countless families. He's _not_ a good person. He only cares for himself. Trust me, you made the right choice by leaving his dark influence." 

Dick had to bite his tongue to keep himself from retorting a defense for Oswald. She didn't even know him! Oswald wasn't as bad as she suspected; he wasn't a freaking monster! A monster wouldn't have comforted him when he was crying. A monster wouldn't have given him an opportunity to make a deal when he was a nobody on Gotham's streets. A monster wouldn't have saved his life. 

And he was Dick's friend. 

Oswald killed—Dick knew that—but he didn't kill families. It might not be right, but he was better than a lot of other people in Gotham. Like Joker, for instance. He would have never subjected someone to a fate like the clown did to that poor man. God... Dick couldn't even imagine Oswald in his cruelest moment doing something like that. 

"You don't know that," is all he mumbled. 

"I do," she declared. "I've faced him several times, and I know for a fact that he doesn't believe in trust. If he can't trust someone else, how can someone trust him? He'd stab you in the back if it benefited him, Sweetheart. It wouldn't be your fault; he just can't maintain any normal relationship. Heed my words, Richard. He's dangerous and manipulative. He'd do and say anything to get his way. I worry that you've fallen for his act."

Dick had stopped paying attention the moment she said that Oswald couldn't trust. That wasn't true because _he_ showed him how to. Oswald was changing. Everyone seemed to be against him, but Dick would defend him. He didn't appreciate all the mean things Doctor Thompkins was saying about him. He opened his mouth to argue but he was cut off. 

"Good morning, Leslie," Bruce greeted from across the hall. Alfred trailed behind him.

Thompkins turned her head to his direction. "Hi, Bruce," she answered quietly. 

"Is there any problem?" Bruce asked. "Well, other than the wound on Dick's head."

The woman gave Dick a contemplating glance. Dick held his breath. She turned to Bruce and said, "no, not at all. But me and you are going to have a long talk about keeping the boy safe."

Dick exhaled. Bruce groaned.

After Leslie Thompkins stitched up Dick's gash, she gave Bruce a long lecture about keeping Dick away from danger. Bruce wanted to roll his eyes because, hell, everyone kept acting like he was doing it on purpose. Dick wasn't as easy to handle as he looked. Instead, the billionaire gave the healer a respectful nod. 

At last, when she told them to call her if she was ever needed and left, Dick put his phone in his pocket and got ready to head to Selina's place with Bruce. 

"Did she lecture you, too?" Bruce asked when they were in the car.

Dick nodded. "Does she do that often?"

"Usually. Especially now that I made you Robin," Bruce responded.

The blue eyed boy didn't have the energy to correct him that Robin wasn't going to make a comeback. _Ever._

* * *

"Hi, Ninja! Long time no see!" Dick happily cooed. Maybe it was a little sad that his happiest moment today had been saying hi to a cat. Just a little. He petted the feline's silky, black fur.

Ninja purred and rubbed herself against Dick's leg. He missed this. 

Bruce knocked on the door of Selina's apartment. After a few moments, she opened it.

"Uh, hi?" 

Dick grinned. Okay, never mind what he thought before. Visiting Selina was the best part about today. Just seeing her face made him cheer up. "Hi! Can we hang out?"

Selina raised a brow at Bruce. "Didn't he get hurt?"

"I'm better now," Dick replied for Bruce. 

"But he isn't at school, and I have to go to work. He asked to come over," Bruce explained simply.

Selina glanced inside her apartment hesitantly. Dick noticed and deflated back to how he was like back at the manor. "Sorry, I should've called first," he muttered, disheartened. "Um, you're probably busy. I'll just go-" 

"No way, Dick," Selina rapidly spoke up. "You're always welcome here. The place is just a little bit of a mess, is all. If you don't mind then we're good." 

Dick couldn't see anything wrong with the place by what was visible inside from outside, but his mind quickly ignored that when he saw Selina's inviting posture. The faint glimmer of excitement shone in Dick's eyes again. "Oh, okay."

"Buh-bye, Bruce," Selina dismissed, waving a hand sassily. "Unless you plan on joining our play date..."

"I'm going, I'm going," Bruce drawled. He took out his car keys. "Bye, buddy. Call me if anything." 

"I know," Dick said as he watched Bruce walk away and get into the car. 

"Come on," Selina insisted once the man had driven away. She opened the door wider for Dick to get inside and away from the dark and gloomy looking sky.

Dick eyes became the size of the moon as he entered the apartment. Poison Ivy was relaxing on the sofa as she read a magazine in her hands. 

"Ivy?" He said aloud. 

The woman's eyes moved from her magazine to the child's eyes. She lowered the object onto her lap and titled her head curiously. "Hey."

Selina caught up with them after closing the door. "I was worried that Bruce was suspicious of me for a second there. There's no way he would let you stay over if he knew Ivy was here. You don't mind, right?"

"No," Dick and Ivy said at once. They looked at each other, and Dick blushed, unsure now if the question was directed to him or not. 

"Good," Selina remarked with a smirk. "Let's sit down." 

She sat between Ivy and Dick on the sofa. They sat there in silence for a couple of moments awkwardly until Selina said, "okay, how about we watch TV?"

Ivy shrugged, not caring.

Dick smiled at Selina. "Sure." 

"I wonder if anything funny is on. Maybe The Office?" The short haired woman grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "No, wait. That's not kid friendly. Never mind."

"Naked and Afraid," Ivy suggested. "I don't watch TV, but it's always on when I come here, and it's hilarious." 

Dick blinked. "Um, that doesn't sound very funny."

"It's not supposed to be," Selina said through a sigh. "And it's not kid friendly either, so no." 

"Just look through the channels and see what pops up," the red head muttered. She picked her magazine pack up and began reading it.

As Selina went from channel to channel, Dick just looked at the two women, perplexed by how casual this was. He didn't mind it, though. It was comforting and took his mind off of last night's events.

It didn't last.

"Oh, look. A new hero in town," Selina noted with a knowing smile as a news channel showed footage of Batman and Robin. "Look at that. He's already famous." 

Dick wanted to tell her—just as he wanted to tell Bruce—that that was a one time thing. But then he realized he'd expose his and Bruce's identities to Ivy if he did that, so he kept his mouth shut. 

The screen showed Robin and Batman taking down the bank robbers. 

"Impressive," Ivy commented with her brows raised slightly. Dick struggled to hide the shy smile tugging at his lips. 

No. He shouldn't want to smile. She didn't know how Robin had failed. She wouldn't be impressed if she knew that he'd messed up the mission, let Joker and Harley run free, and watched the civilian in his last moments. Robin didn't deserve any compliments, especially from someone as cool as her. 

"Right?" Selina added with a wink in Dick's direction. "Like, _man_. He should teach me a thing or two."

Ivy glanced at the boy with her calculating green eyes. "Well, I'm sure you could ask Dick right now. Or should I say Robin?"


	24. Fun Drabbles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I decided that it would be fun to have several short stories/ oneshot-ish scenes before the plot thickens! The thing about it is, though, that they don't follow the "canon" of this story. For example, Dick decided to stay as Robin. There are also no exact chronological order to these in the story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Halloween

Dieter, Shelly, and Rebecca stared at Dick with their jaws down to the floor. 

"You've never celebrated Halloween before?!" They all incredulously questioned in sync.

Dick shook his head. Dieter opened his mouth to speak but Dick held a hand up. "Even though I've never celebrated Halloween before, I know what it is. You dress up as something you like and ask strangers for candy until your feet hurt."

Rebecca scratched her head. "Well, when you say it like that..."

"He's kinda right, though," Dieter admitted. 

"So, will you be celebrating Halloween this year?" Shelly asked. 

Dick grinned. "Yep! I'm super excited! I'm gonna be Superman!"

"Awesome, dude!" Dieter exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a pirate. Argh!" 

Shelly giggled. "And I'm gonna be a vampire! I can't wait to say, 'I want to suck your blood'."

Rebecca inched forward and give them all a mischievous smile. "I'm gonna be a skeleton."

Suddenly, all of the children in unison began to sing, "spooky scary skeletons! Send shivers down your spine!" The mumbled the rest because they didn't exactly know all the words. 

Dick jumped in his seat. "I'm so excited, guys! I can't wait!"

"This is gonna be the best Halloween _ever_!" Rebecca declared. 

They all happily cheered. 

* * *

"Hey, Babs!" Dick called out as he caught Barbara in the hallways. 

Barbara turned around. "Hey, Dick." 

"Ready for Halloween?" Dick wondered. 

The redhead nodded. "You know it. Guess what I'm gonna be." 

"I don't know. What?"

"I'm gonna be dressed as Two Face!" Barbara revealed. 

Dick blinked. "Woah."

Barbara proudly smiled. "I'm gonna be the scariest trick or treater this year for sure."

"But why would you want to be scary?" Dick questioned. 

"Because Halloween is the season of spookiness and fear!" Barbara responded. "Who are _you_ gonna be?" 

"Superman."

Barbara covered her mouth with her hand as she held in a laugh. "Seriously?"

Dick nodded. 

"Typical," Barbara criticized. "You should go for something bold."

"Superman is bold," Dick argued.

"No, I mean bold as in scary. Why not dress up as something scary with me?" Barbara asked. 

Dick scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Uh, no thanks. I think being Superman will be a lot more fun. Maybe I'll dress as something scary next year, though."

Barbara shrugged in a 'I give up' manner. "Alrighty, then. You do you, but if you change your mind, call me." 

"Okay. See ya later," Dick said as the redhead began to walk away.

* * *

Dick observed his Superman costume in the mirror. He loved it.

Bruce had said that it looked good, too. Though, he seemed annoyed about it for some reason. Alfred had said that he resembled the real Superman perfectly. That's exactly what Dick wanted to hear!

He wanted to show off his costume to his friends right now, but he had to go to a Halloween themed gala first. 

_Ughh_ , Dick groaned internally as he walked downstairs. His candy bag was waiting to be used on the living room table. It was calling out for him. But he couldn't use it _yet_. 

Bruce walked up to him. "Ready to go?"

Dick scanned his outfit from head to toe. "Bruce, what are you wearing?!"

"What? It's just a normal suit," he defended.

"Exactly!" The boy exclaimed. "You can't go to a Halloween gala dressed normally! You have to dress up as something!"

"Well, it's too late _now_ to get a costume," Bruce informed. 

Dick smirked mischievously. "Well, you already have the costume. You just need to style your hair, get an umbrella, and monocle."

"Dick, no—"

"Alfred, could you find a monocle for us, please?!" Dick called out. He giggled. "I think you'll make a great Penguin, Bruce."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Bruce complained as they walked towards the entrance of a fancy and expensive-looking building. 

"No, it's not," Dick drawled. "It's super clever if I do say so myself. You don't to go all out for Halloween, but you also fit in at the same time. I mean, who _can't_ recognize Oswald?" 

Bruce sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, buddy."

The nine-year-old grinned. "No prob, bob."

"I still don't know where that inside joke is from," Bruce said while walking past a couple of security guards as he held up his ID. 

Dick was about to tell Bruce that that was a Steven Universe reference, but the words fell off his tongue. "Oh my gosh," he breathed as they walked into the building. 

Everyone was dressed in Halloween themed clothing one way or another. That wasn't what made Dick gape, though. It was the fact that there was tons of people dressed as heroes and villains, including Batman and Robin! 

"Looks like you're popular," Bruce commented quietly to Dick. 

"You, too," Dick replied. 

"This happens every year," the billionaire explained, "it's nice seeing people dress as someone else for once." 

Dick laughed. He was amazed by how real some people's costumes looked. "I bet you're glad you decided to dress up as someone now." 

The next 30 minutes were spent talking to other rich people... as always. It was a lot less boring than usual due to all the creative costumes. He received a lot of compliments about his costume while he gave a lot to others. It was fun, actually. That was rare for a gala.

"Pardon me, I need to use the restroom," Dick spoke up politely as he excused himself from the conversation that he wasn't much of a part of anyways. A woman fawned at his manners. 

As he made his way to the bathroom, he bumped into someone dressed as Robin. 

"Oh, sorry," Dick quickly apologized. 

The other boy shook his head. "Don't apologize, it was my fault." 

They stood there awkwardly until Dick said, "I like your costume." He had black hair and was around Dick's age and height. He really did look like Robin.

The kid smiled. "Heh, thanks. You like Robin?"

Dick shrugged. "He's pretty cool, I guess." He tried not to laugh at the irony of that statement. 

"Yeah, my dad—"

The booming voice of a man cut them off. "Everyone put your valuables on the floor and put your hands in the air!" 

A couple of warning shots aimed at the high ceiling were made and fearful screaming followed afterwards. 

Dick couldn't see who was making the threats from the crowds of people. He turned to the boy next to him who was now looking around wildly, probably for his dad. "Hey, it's okay. Let's hide. C'mon!" He whispered. They ran to the bathroom that was right next to them. 

The boy dressed as Robin leaned against the wall, his arms and legs trembling in fear. "I can't believe this is happening! I—what about our parents?!"

Dick didn't know what to do. He and Bruce were split. He could help, but he wasn't Robin. He didn't have his suit. He—Wait. 

He may not have his real suit, but the boy behind him had one. It was a fake, of course, but the criminal didn't need to know that. 

In fact, there were tons of people dressed as Robin. If they could all confuse the man...

"Okay, I have an idea," Dick muttered. "I'm gonna try to call Batman and Robin. In the meantime, all the kids dressed as Robin have to confuse this guy. If they all say that they're the real Robin, the guy with the gun won't know who to shoot. And I know he won't shoot unless he's sure, 'cause he's here for money, and he won't get any if he causes craziness and panic."

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Are you saying that we _go_ to him?"

Dick bit his lip. "You know what—uh, yes, that's what I'm saying—but you don't have to. look, give me your phone." The boy complied. "I heard a rumor that if you a call a certain number when the bat signal is out, then it'll go to Batman. It's just a rumor but it might work." It was lie. Dick was just dialing his own number. "Call it. If we're lucky, Robin will answer and come here ASAP. We need to stall in the meantime, though, so give me your costume." 

The boy stood there, most likely wide-eyed behind the mask. "You're crazy!"

Dick laughed shakily. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?" 

"Crazy brave," the boy added as he began to take off his costume (he had clothes underneath it). "I hope this works."

Dick took off his Superman costume, as well, and then started putting on the Robin one. "Me too. When you're done calling Robin, spread the word, okay?"

"Got it, good luck." 

Dick sprinted out of the bathroom, but froze immediately. It was more silent than before. Through the clustered crowds, people had there hands up. Purses, jewelry, phones—anything worth money—was on the ground. They were looking around for the man with the gun. A few people wordlessly stared at him, their eyes screaming at him to hide. 

_Men_ , Dick corrected. Of course, the first guy wasn't working alone. He caught a man with a gun to his car right, and another to his far left. They were distracted with taking the most expensive-looking items. 

Then, Dick's phone vibrated in his pocket. The boy quickly slithered into another room while the gunned men were occupied.

The room was a janitor's closet. That way fine by him because it was empty. He took a broom and put it through the handle of the door, making it nearly impossible to open the door from the outside. 

He inhaled, ready to deepen his voice a little, and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello? OMG, is this Batman and Robin?!" The boy from earlier questioned desperately. 

Dick cleared his throat. "It is. What's wrong?" 

"There's this guy threatening to shoot everyone and taking our stuff! I'm hiding in a bathroom, but there's a lot of people out in the halls and stuff! Please come!" The boy pleaded in a whispered voice. He told Robin the address of the place.

"I'm already on my way," Dick responded. He quickly hanged up and exhaled afterwords. Man, faking a deep voice was hard. He didn't know how Batman did it. Well, he wasn't exactly "faking" it, but still. 

His heart was racing. Where was Bruce? Was he okay? Did he have his own plan, too? 

Then he heard screaming.

The boy quickly took the broom away from the door and opened it. He found a girl dressed as Robin on one of the glass tables. 

"Back off! I'm Robin! I have the power of god _and_ anime on my side!" She screamed as she twirled an obviously fake wand. Robin didn't even use any wands!

One of the gun men laughed. "Is this some joke? Get down, kid." 

Before the girl could reply, another child got on a table and spoke up. "She's not Robin; _I_ am!" 

Then another kid. "No, _me_!"

Before he knew it, most of the people dressed as Robin had taken a stand and declared themselves as Robin. Some of them weren't kids, and there were even people who weren't even in costume doing the same thing. Then, the people dressed as Batman began joining in. 

Dick grinned. He stealthily moved through the crowd and approached one of the criminals. 

"Stop it! I have a gun, you know! I'm not afraid it use it—ACK!" The man shouted. Dick, who was dressed as Robin, had kicked him at the back of his head. The man fell to the ground, his gun skidding away from his hand. 

Robin took the gun, unloaded it, and clipped it to his utility belt. Only a portion of the crowd had noticed and reacted to what had just happened because everyone else's focus was on the people claiming they were the original heroes. 

Suddenly, one of the men in a Batman costume punched another one of the criminals in the gut. While the man stumbled backwards, Batman snatched the gun and aimed it at the remaining gunned man. 

"You're outnumbered. Put down the gun," Batman ordered. 

The man lowered his weapon shamefully. 

Robin took the gun away from him and handed it to Batman. The silence that had engulfed the gala began to slowly dissipate. People regrouped with their families and retold their stories during the occurrence. 

"I'm proud of you," Batman said quietly as they watched the police collect the criminals from outside the gala. "You acted quickly and professionally."

Robin smiled softly. "Really?"

Batman nodded. "I had the same idea as you, and was surprised to see that you had already done most of the work."

Robin chuckled. "Well, I guess it's a good thing people like to dress up as heroes or else that wouldn't have been possible."

"True," Batman agreed. Then, the ghost of a smirk made itself visible on his face. "Too bad you couldn't use your Superman costume to save the day." 

Robin raised a brow under the mask. "I can't tell whether you like or hate Superman." 

Batman shook his head a bit. "It's nothing. Come on, let's get back in through the back door. We need to return these costumes. Plus, people will be wondering where we were. We can say that we were hiding in the bathrooms." 

After that experience, Dick wasn't sure he felt like trick-or-treating anymore. He changed his mind, when Oswald texted him, asking if he was okay. Dick replied with yes, and Oswald then said that there was a haunted house event going on near The Iceberg Lounge. 

_Aw Ozzie, ur inviting me to go with you? Thanksss_

_I'm not inviting you to go with me, Dick. I'm informing you_

_about the place in case you wanted to go yourself. I have_

_no interest in attending some haunted house._

_I'm a busy man. Controlling the criminal underworld is no easy feat._

_Oh._

_Ok sorry_

_And thanks_

_..._

_I suppose I could chaperone you if you need me to._

_But only because I don't want the blame if you get lost or start crying_

_I won't cry!_

_I'm not a scaredy cat -_-_

_But yay! I want u to come with me pls_

_In secret obvs_

_I don't know what that last word meant, but yes._

_It needs to be in secret._

_Come up with an excuse and I'll pick you up somewhere._

_Okie dokie! See u later ^_^_

_Again with the emojis, Dick..._

Dick laughed. Oswald was so funny sometimes. He got off the couch. "Alfred, Dieter's mom is gonna pick me up at the park. We're gonna go to a haunted house, and then trick-or-treating. I can walk there." 

Alfred, who was making tea in the kitchen, turned around. "Are you sure you don't want me drive you there? It's no trouble at all, Master Dick."

"No, it's fine. I wanted to talk on the phone with Babs on the way there. Anyways, the park is nearby, so it's not like I'll be hot and tired or anything," Dick explained as he headed towards the door.

Alfred clearly didn't want Dick walking by himself alone, but then again, they let him fight dangerous criminals at night, so telling him that he's too young to be alone would be a little contradictory. "Alright. Stay safe and call if anything. And do have fun."

Dick gave him a thumbs up. "I will!"

* * *

"So, have you ever been to a haunted house before, Ozzie?" Dick asked once he was in Oswald's car. 

"I have. None of them managed to scare me, though," Oswald responded. He observed Dick through the mirror. "And what are you _wearing,_ Dick?" 

Dick blinked and looked down at his costume. "I'm Superman! You know who Superman is, right?"

Oswald furrowed his brows. "Of course I know who Superman is. I swear, we've had this discussion before. I'm asking because it looks ridiculous." 

The nine-year-old frowned. "No, it doesn't! It looks great. Alfred told me so himself, and he knows a _lot_ about Superman."

"I wish you'd dress a little more sophisticatedly," Oswald sighed. "It's hard to take you seriously if you dress up like that."

"Well, it's Halloween. Who cares if someone take me seriously or not? I'm just trying to have fun. You should do the same. It'd be a change from your tuxedos," Dick argued. "Not that you look bad in them or anything. The opposite if anything, actually. It's super iconic." 

The criminal smiled. "I _am_ iconic, aren't I?" He shook his head. "That's besides the point, however. If you truly wanted to dress up for Halloween, you should've done someone less... overused; overdone; _overrated_." 

"Hey! Superman is none of those things! Why are so many people hating on him today?" Dick questioned, mainly to himself. "He's strong and cool, and I like him, so I wanted to be him, okay?" He pouted.

Oswald rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll quit questioning your choice. So, how about you? Have you ever gone to a haunted house before?"

Dick perked up. "Nope!"

"Really?" Oswald asked, genuinely surprised "And you agreed to come with me, anyway?"

The boy nodded.

"You _are_ aware that this'll be scary, correct?" Oswald repeated.

"Yeah, duh," Dick answered. "It'll be fine. If I get scared... well, you'll be there, so it's fine."

Oswald didn't reply. He looked out the window, the feeling in his chest odd. 

* * *

"Oooh," Dick sang as he looked up at the haunted house, "this place looks spooky~" 

Oswald scoffed. "It looks pretentious. Whatever. Let's go." 

They opened the car and got out, leaving the driver in the vehicle as usual. Oswald handed a couple of bucks to the employees at the front gate, and they made their way inside.

Dick looked at their feet. "Holy smokes, Ozzie! How did they get this place so foggy?"

"How would I know? I'm not a scientist. There's probably a machine that makes mist for this purpose," Oswald answered.

"Oh..." Dick said. " _Ah_! Look!" 

Oswald flinched and looked towards the direction that Dick was pointing at. He slackened immediately and exhaled. "Dick, that blood on the wall is _fake_."

Dick scratched his cheek. "Are you sure? It looks super real." 

"Yes, I'm sure."

"It says 'die'," the boy added. 

"I can read, Dick. Let's move on." God, Oswald felt like he was dealing with a five-year-old. 

The two continued to walk through the haunted house. Dick was amazed at the decorations and effects while Oswald remained relatively annoyed. 

Suddenly, a man disguised as a zombie came in sight. He slowly inched towards them in a classic zombie slouch while moaning, "uurrrgghhh.." 

Dick took a step back. "Um, he's coming towards us." 

"He'll just groan for a little before turning away," Oswald predicted. 

But he didn't. Instead the zombie got closer and closer. 

"He's not stopping. I think he's coming towards _yo_ u," Dick warned. 

Oswald raised his eyebrows before waddling away from the zombie, yet the man kept following him. Dick let out a small laugh, but Oswald did not look happy. The two men circle the same room twice until Oswald abruptly stopped walking and yanked his umbrella in the Zombie's direction. 

"You'd better quit before I send you flying across the room," he growled. 

The zombie blinked. He then put his hands in the air defensively and said, "sorry, man." Now out of character, he began walking away while muttering, "jeez, I don't get paid enough for this."

"Sorry about him! He likes to have personal space," Dick called out to the actor. He walked up to Oswald and gave him a smile that read: _really, Ozzie?_

The man shook it off. "I don't you to give me that look. You wouldn't like it if s—"

"BOO!" 

" _AAAAAH_!" Oswald and Dick screamed simultaneously as they jumped into the air and embraced each other in a fearful hug. 

One of the fake people in the room apparently _hadn't_ been fake. She looked like one of those demon girls with marble white skin and _long_ , inky black hair. It didn't help that she was covered in blood and had just jump scared them. Oswald gripped into Dick's arm and shoved him out of the room. They both took a moment to catch their breathes and let their heart rate lower before speaking. 

"I-I didn't expect that," Dick uttered at last. 

"We will _never_ speak about what just happened," Oswald ordered, still slightly out of breath. 

Dick nodded. "Yeah. That was... interesting. Heh..." 

Oswald swallowed thickly. "Let's just get this over with." 

Now on edge, they hesitantly continued following the path. They remained close to one another. _Not_ because they were _scared,_ of course. That'd be preposterous. 

After passing several rooms with screaming people, crazy optical illusions, and just about anything you can name, they thought that they had made it. 

That was until they walked outside, where there was a barbed wire fence on both of their sides. Dick was in front of Oswald when they heard a chainsaw turn on. 

They turned their heads to the direction of the noise, both of their eyes the sizes of saucers. 

A clown stood several behind them with a large, red chainsaw in his hands. He cackled before running after them with the chainsaw reaching out for them. 

"AAHH!" Dick shouted as he began sprinted away, Oswald right behind him. On the ground beneath him, the path was uneven, so Dick stumbled and got his foot stuck in one of the holes of the fence. He pulled but his foot wouldn't budge. "Ozzie! Ozzie! Help me! For real!" 

Oswald looked at Dick and then at the clown. He cursed under his breathe before dashing for Dick and helping him out. The clown was getting closer...

Oswald grunted as he gave Dick a particular harsh pull, and freed his foot. " _Run_!" 

They ran like they've never ran before. 

  
  


* * *

"Thank you for your visit! Please come again," a friendly worker said as the two exited the haunted house completely. They hurried out of the property with their hearts running a marathon. 

"Why was the clown scary!?" Dick cried when they got to the car. "Clowns aren't supposed to be scary!" 

Oswald tried recomposing himself. "While I appreciate their efforts to make the experience... memorable... they didn't need to go _that_ far. One jump scare is more than enough." 

Dick mentally compared the clowns back at the circus with the one he just saw. "I don't think I'll ever see a clown the same way again," he whispered. 

The car driver tried not to comment on anything. They just went to a haunted house; why did they look like they just came out of a battle field? 

Oswald breathed in and out. "Alright, well, we did want to get frightened, and that's what we got. Other than the fear, did you... enjoy it?"

Dick looked at him and broke into a smile. "Yeah! I loved it! It was super cool, and it was fun not knowing what to expect! It was... what's the word?"

"Thrilling?"

"Yeah! That!" Dick exclaimed. "Thanks so much for taking me, Ozzie!"

Oswald smiled slightly. "You're welcome. I guess I had a little bit of fun, too." He suddenly glowered at Dick through the rear mirror. "Remember, you are to never speak of what happened in there."

Dick laughed and jokingly roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now, can you take me to my friends house to go trick-or-treating? And no, no one else is going to be dressed as Superman."

* * *

"Mr. Cobblepot," a random wealthy woman that Oswald had negotiated with earlier said, her voice filled with amusement. "Have you heard the news? You're the talk of the people tonight." 

Oswald raised a brow. "That's not unusual for me, but I haven't done anything to receive much publicity recently. What's happened?"

The lady laughed. "Oh, it's nothing to fret about, dear. It's about Bruce Wayne. Apparently, he's chosen to dress up as you for Halloween. Isn't that funny?"

Oswald gave her a questioning look, wondering why Bruce would do such a thing. But then he realized—

_Dick._ Of course. _Silly boy._

The man smirked. "Well, it's always nice to see that I'm on people's minds." 

The two of them clicked whine glasses and chuckled.

Meanwhile, Dick was having a great time trick-or-treating and receiving compliments from old ladies who found him adorable. 

Barbara had won first place for her Two Face costume and couldn't wait to brag about it the next day at school.

Bruce was groaning at all the new articles that were being posted about theories of a secret love affair with him and Oswald Cobblepot. 

Sick Day

Dick sighed as Alfred rested a cold, wet towel on his forehead.

"Better?" The butler questioned.

"Yeah," Dick croaked, "a little."

Alfred let out a small hum as he covered the boy with the blanket on his bed. "The medicine should kick in soon. With some sleep, I believe you'll be feeling much more like yourself in no time."

"I don't wanna sleep," Dick weakly grumbled. 

"It'd help you get better, Master Dick." 

"But it's the weekend," Dick compained as his head ached. "I wanna do _something_ other than stay in bed all day!" 

Alfred shook his head, disapproving the nine-year-old. "I won't force you to sleep, but I highly recommend it. You may play on your phone or read a book, but I want you in that bed, young man."

Dick cracked a smile. "Okay, okay. I'll stay here like I've been glued to the bed. Well, unless I need to pee." 

Alfred returned the smile and allowed himself a huff of laughter. "Oh, yes, we wouldn't want you _miserable_ now. More so than you already are, that is." 

His eyes softened as he ran a hand through Dick's hair. "Do call for me if you need anything." 

Dick nodded. "I will."

And with that, Alfred left him to wallow in boredom. 

Dick grabbed a book that was lying on the nightstand and opened it. His head throbbed after a couple of seconds of glancing at the words. 

_I guess that's a no for reading_ , Dick thought. He put the book back and grabbed his phone instead. 

He mindlessly played Roblox until he got bored yet again. 

"Ughhh," Dick groaned as he lowered his phone and rested in head on the silky pillow. He'd normally train or hang out with friends on a weekend, yet here he was; lying in bed with an annoying fever. 

Dick picked his phone up again and looked at his lockscreen's wallpaper. It was a selfie of him, Selina, and Bruce as they smiled in a carnival. He smiled fondly at the memory. 

Man, he wished Selina or Bruce were here. Bruce was at work, and he didn't know where Selina was. 

He decided to find out. 

_Hi Selina_

_What's up?_

After a couple of minutes of playing Subway Surfers, he got a notification. 

_Heya, Dickie. Wazzup?_

_I'm sick..._

_:'(_

_Whaaat? Since when?_

_Idk_

_last night sorta but then it got really bad today_

_My throat is sore_

_I'm hot but cold in the same time_

_And Alfred is making me stay in bed_

_Rip me_

_Good_

_???!???_

_I mean good that Alfred is making u stay in bed_

_I hope u get better tho_

_Thanks.._

_But I'm so bored Selina_

_I can come over_

_And bring a board game :D?_

_Yasss!,_

_Oh wait no nvm_

_Why?_

_I don't want to get u sick_

_Do I look like I care? I'm coming over ASAP_

_NoooooooooOooooooO!_

_Pls Selina_

_I'll feel gilty after if u get sick.._

_> _<_

_But I don't want u to be alone_

_I have Alfred_

_Sorta_

_And I feel less bored since I've been txting u_

_So thanks <333_

_Brb for a sec_

_Ok_

❤️ ** _Selina_** ❤️ ** _has created a group chat_**

**_D= Dick_ **

**_S= Selina_ **

**_I= Ivy_ **

**D** : _?_

**S** : _The_ _other number is Ivy's_

**D** : _Omg cool!_

 **D** : _hehe time to make another contact_

_**D** : Hiiii Ivyyyy_

**S** : _Yo girl_

**S** : _answer_

**S** : _is she ignoring us?_

**D** : _idk_

 **D** : _maybe she doesn't want to be bothered_

 **D** : _let's leave her alone_

**S** : _no way_

 **S** : _don't mind me_

 **S** : _I'm just gonna spam her until she replies_

 **S** : _h_

 **S** : _e_

**S** : _y_

 **S** : _._

 **S** : _i_

 **S** : _v_

 **S** : _y_

 **S** : .

 **S** : _f_

 **S** : _r_

 **S** : _e_

 **S:** _a_

 **S:** _k_

 **S** : _i_

 **S** : _n_

 **S** : _g_

 **S** : .

 **S** : _a_

 **S** : _n_

 **S** : _s_

 **S** : _w_

 **S** : _e_

 **S** : _r_

 **S** : .

 **S** : _m_

 **S** : _e_

 **S** : _!_

 **S** : _!_

 **S** : _!,,,,_

 **S** : _!!!!*_

**S** _: help me out here Dick_

**D** : _if you say so..._

 **D** : _( '_ ▽ _' )_ ﾉ

 **D** : _hi_

 **D** : _please answer_

 **D** : (⌯⚈ै〰̇⚈ै)

 **D** : _pls_

 **D** : _( •́_ _.̫_ _•̀ )_

 **D** : ivyyyy

 **D** : (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

 **D** : _I give up_

 **D** : _(_ つ _᷄.̯σ̣̥᷅_ _)_

**I** : _those are some cute emoji thingys!_

**D** : _omg hi! You actualy answered T.T_

**I** : _yep! So who r you?!_

**D** : _it's me! Dick!_

**I** : _Well you don't gotta be rude now!_

 **I** : _haha I'm just pulling your leg! I think that's ur name, rite? I sure hope so LOLOL_

**D** : _wat_

**S** : _oh my gosh_

**S** _: give Ivy back her phone_

**I** : _I don't know what you mean!_

**I** _**:** I am Ivy_

**I** : _the plants are my bffs and_

_I would kill everyone in this chat and then myself if anyone hurt them_

**D** : _O__O_

**S** : _that was lowkey spot on tho-_

**D** : _I'm kinda confused guys..._

**I** : _vcsfdhu8niob11dgf muklhmikl:'sl'sk2z Boihroneuoixw29nfown9jwo628 's8osnwda1@lsp01_

 **I** : _6978viybil19657ohui7589jhb6hukihjhk7zrtsszteojiml_

**S** : _lmao_

**I** : _hiuohuml_

 **I** : t

 **I** : _this phone is so hard to wo_

**I** _**:** that's what she said hahahaj_

**S** : _I'm just gonna grab some popcorn lol_

**D** : _r u okay Ivy?_

 **D** : _what's happening??_

**I** : _Okay, I have regained control_

**I** _: this is the real Ivy typing_

**D** : _yay?_

**D** _: who was that_

**S** : _I'm dead_

**I** : _it's not important. She's been dealt with. That annoying little_ < **DELETED >**

**The rest of this sentence has been deleted by** ❤️ **Selina** ❤️

**S** : _NO BAD WORDS_

**I** : ... _I forgot_.

 **I** : _so, what is this?_

**S** : _a group chat. Duh_

**I** : _Why_

**S** : _it's for Dick._

 **S** : _hes sick with a fever and bored. Now say hi to him_

**I** : _hi_

**D** : HIIIII

 **D** : you finally noticed me :0

**I** : _I did_

 **I** : _so can I leave now_

**D** : _Ó.Ò_

**S** : _dang, brutal_

**I** : _I was just asking_

**D** : _I'm not going to make you stay_

**D** _: so u can go if u want_

**I** : _Okay, Bud_

 **I** : _ugh. I typed bye, not "bud"_

 **I** : _I can't stand this thing_

**S** : _it's called autocorrect_

**I** : _whatever_

🌱 **Ivy has left the chat**

**S** : _jeez, she didn't even hesitate_

**D** : _she's probaly busy_

**D** _: it's ok tho_

**D** _: that really made me forget about hkw bored I was earlier lol_

**D** _: how*_

**S** : _well that's good_

 **S** : so _do you know when Bruce is coming home_?

**D** : _around the evening I think_

 **D** : _he left early tho_

 **D** : _I don't think he even knows I'm sick_

**S** : _that sucks_

From downstairs, Dick could hear a doorbell ring. 

**D** : _is that you?_

**S** : _?_

 **S** : _wdym_

**D** : _oh. it's just that someone is @ the door_

**S** : _it's not me_

_**S** : I wish it were ;/_

**D** : _I'm going to check who it is_

**S** : _tsk tsk_

 **S** : _i don't think so_

 **S** : _you gotta stay in bed remember?_

**D** : _it's not like I broke a leg or anything_

Adding evidence to Dick's theory that Alfred had super powers- perhaps a mind reading ability- he opened the door just as Dick had begun to dizzily get out of bed. 

The man held a cloth bag in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "Miss Kyle sent something?"

Dick raised an eyebrow as he got back in bed. "Huh? What is it?" 

Alfred rested the glass of water on the nightstand and then put the bag on the bed to see what was inside. He stuck his hand in, and when it came out, it was holding something that looked like a small vial of medicine. 

"Oh, she must have known you were sick. That's awfully sweet." 

Dick cringed at the color of it at first. It was green and looked gooey. But then he realized... this was from Ivy! It had to be! Only Ivy could come to the manor that fast. Plus, this looked like something Ivy would totally make herself. 

"How do you know it was from Selina?" Dick asked as if he thought it were still from her.

"It says it right here," Alfred explained. He turned gestured to a sticky note on the cloth bag that read: _This'll get rid of that fever like nothing. From Selina._

Dick smiled. Ivy knew that Alfred wouldn't let him take the medicine if it came from her, but if it "came from _Selina"_ then there was nothing wrong with it. 

"I'll make sure thank her later," Dick said. 

Alfred poured the nasty looking medicine in a cup. As soon as the child forced it down his throat, he already began to feel less sick. His face seemed to cool down and his head stopped aching. However, his eyes seemed to get more droopy. 

Dick rubbed his eyes. "You know... I think I might go to sleep now."

Alfred smiled. "that sounds like a great idea, Master Dick." 

Once the butler left, Dick picked up his phone one last time before going to sleep, and typed: 

_Thank you Ivy <3_

He put his phone down and got comfy in the sheets. Unconsciousness quickly took over him moments after he closed his eyes. The afternoon sun shone on him as his chest evenly rose and fell from his steady breathing. It was quiet and peaceful. Yes, Dick would be feeling much better soon—sooner than most people, thanks to Ivy's medicine. 

Without disrupting his slumber, his phone vibrated. 

_You're welcome, kid._

~ Alternate: If Bruce Let Dick Wear the Short Shorts ~

Dick looked up at Bruce with pleading eyes that resembled a sad puppy. "C'mon, let me wear this design! If I wear long pants, then I'm ruining the meaning behind the suit."

Bruce exhaled softly. "Okay, okay. You can wear the shorts."

Dick smiled and happily jumped into the air. "Yay, thanks!" 

* * *

Robin watched Batman fight the criminals that were robbing the bank. He quickly joined him and knocked a man down. 

Through the fighting, another man couldn't help but laugh. "Pfft, nice _panties,_ princess. They really flatter your legs." 

Robin momentarily froze as his face turned red from embarrassment. He then recovered as he thought of a good comeback. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to stare? Well, since you seem to care so much about my legs, I'll help you get a good look at them!" He threw his foot at the robber's face in a rough kick, sending the man backwards onto the hard ground. "There you go!"

And he could've sworn he saw Batman smirk afterwords. 

* * *

Joker let out a cackle as he looked at Robin's outfit. "Nice sidekick, Batsy! I see you two have clashing tastes in fashion. I like his spunk! You know, some color is what you've been needing in your life. You should give it a try!" 

Robin wasn't sure whether that was a genuine compliment or not. 

The girl next to Joker grinned. "He should give the shorts a try, too!" 

The criminals both laughed, proud of their remarks. Dick facepalmed. He had not expected these reactions towards his new suit. Maybe he should've listen to Batman.

Maybe. Just maybe...

* * *

"No..." Dick breathed. "How do you know I'm Robin?!" 

Ivy shrugged. "I wasn't born yesterday, Dick. Anyways, can I just comment on how cute the suit is?"

Dick blinked, his anxiety suddenly forgotten. "Wait, you think it's cute? Most people have been making fun of me for it..."

"Totally. I mean, look. We're matching," Ivy said as she gestured to the news that was showing clips of Robin in his suit. 

She was sorta right. They were both wearing similar green bottoms. 

"Aw, now _that's_ cute. The people making fun of you don't know what their talking about. No taste," Selina criticized. "You two should meet up while Dick's in his suit. I'd take a pic and make it my wallpaper."

Ivy looked at the raven haired boy. "Sure, why not?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah, that'd be fun!" 

So, they planned out what they'd do to make the picture perfect. Dick felt like he should do something important—maybe talk to someone- but he was too distracted right now with this.

* * *

Dick leaned in closer to his phone. "Okay, I'm ready."

On the other end of the line, Selina responded, "got it. I'm walking towards the door."

The doorbell rang. 

Dick ran out of his room and zoomed downstairs. "Hey, it's Selina. We're gonna hang out!"

Bruce raised a brow. "Wait—" 

"Byeeee!" Dick sang as he opened the door and hurried out, a small bag in his hand.

"He didn't ask any questions?" Selina questioned as they headed towards her car.

Dick shook his head. "Nope. I was too quick." 

"Perfect," Selina said with a smile. 

Dick got into the car with her. He had to sit in the back for the first time in a while because Ivy was sitting the passenger's seat already. 

They went to Selina's place to change. Then, they headed to a photo studio.

"Uhh..." A woman at the establishment uttered in confusion as she eyed the notorious villain Ivy and newest hero in town, Robin, enter the building. 

Selina, who was now in her Catwoman suit, crossed her arms, "don't worry, we're not gonna cause any trouble. We just want a free booth."

The employee stammered. 

Catwoman held up a hand. "Yes, we'll pay, too. Now get us a booth before we reconsider." 

Robin and Ivy got into a booth together first. 

"Okay, so what should our poses be?" Robin asked. His heart was fluttering. He was nervous to somehow annoy Ivy, but he was also so excited to be doing this with her. 

"Let's take a normal picture first. Then we can get creative afterwards," Ivy replied. 

They sat sat by side in the first picture. Average but cute.

"Let's do fighting poses!" Robin suggested. 

Ivy smirked. "I like the sound of that." The vines on her became to grow around the booth as she got in a pose. Robin gasped before grabbing two batarangs and making an 'x' with his hands. 

The botanist laughed quietly. "What next?" 

They took more funny pictures until Catwoman peeked her head in. "You guys ready to let me join in on the fun? The people out there are staring at me, and as much as I love the attention, it's annoying."

"Come in," Ivy insisted. 

They did some more fighting poses and silly pictures until they thought they'd had enough. 

* * *

"I only planned on keeping one of the pictures," Selina informed as they let the images print and save into her phone, “but they're all adorable. I'm keeping them all in my phone. You guys that can have the physical copies." 

"Robin can have most of them. I just want one," Ivy said.

"Which one?" Robin asked curiously. 

"This one," Ivy stated, picking up one of the photo strips as it just finished printing. 

"Ah," said Dick fondly. She wanted the pics with the three of them together, smiling at the camera as they held onto each other. 

"Good choice," Selina said with an affectionate stretch of the lips. Ivy glanced to the side momentarily, slightly embarrassed and unused to receiving such a look from the woman. 

Dick smiled to himself. Ivy was secretly a total softy. If only Bruce could see that. 

Speaking—or thinking—of Bruce... 

"So, uh, how am I gonna explain this to Bruce?" The boy asked. He'd freak once he found out about this.

Selina's eyes widened. She scratched the back of her head and shrugged before looking at Ivy for help.

Ivy chuckled. "That sounds like a you problem." She looked at the picture in her hand. "But I know you guys will figure it out. You always do. Anyway, I should be going now. Harls'll be pestering me, asking why we didn't invite her." 

Selina snorted. "Good luck with that."

Dick raised a brow but didn't ask. 

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Ivy left on her own (though Dick wasn't sure what method of transportation she planned on taking) and Dick and Selina got in the car. 

He spent the car ride looking at the pictures, not caring very much anymore if Bruce got mad at him for hanging out with Selina and his green, botanist friend. 


	25. The Monster Behind the Man

" _Right?" Selina added with a wink in Dick's direction. "Like, man. He should teach me a thing or two."_

_Ivy glanced at the boy with her calculating green eyes. "Well, I'm sure you could ask Dick to right now. Or should I say Robin?"_

.

.

.

"What?" Dick breathed after his brain registered what Ivy had just said. No, no, no, no... she couldn't know. Oh God, no. Robin's enemy knew his identity. That meant she probably knew Batman's identity. First day on the job and Robin already revealed their identities?! Had he really messed up that bad?! 

"Come on, I'm not an idiot," Ivy reasoned. "You guys have the same height, hair color, body shape, and terrible fashion choice."

"Hey!" Dick exclaimed, offended. "I mean—what? No! He's... taller. And I can't even fight!" 

Selina sat between them, wide eyed. Dick shot her a desperate and accusing look. The thief raised her hands defensively. 

"No, she didn't tell me," Ivy informed. "It was just obvious." 

"I ain't no blabbermouth," Selina joked weakly. Dick didn't laugh. 

"Ivy, please," he pleaded, tears threatening to form in his eyes. "You can't tell anyone. If anyone found out, then we'd all be in danger. Bruce would never trust me again. I-I—"

"Dick, calm down. I'm not telling anyone," Ivy interrupted, her expression one of annoyance. "Like Selina said about herself; I'm not one to reveal information either."

Dick swallowed thickly with his lips pursed in a wobbly line. He liked Ivy and all, but he didn't know her all that well, and he didn't know if he could trust her with something this secretive.

Selina wrapped her arm around Ivy's shoulder as she looked at Dick. "Hey, no worries. Ivy's trustworthy. And if you don't believe her, then at least believe me. Okay?" 

Dick wanted to believe her. This was Selina, after all. She'd never do anything that'd put him or Bruce in harm's way. "...Okay." 

The cat lover examined him as Ivy went back to her magazine. There was a gentle sadness in her eyes. "So, since Ivy knows, can we talk about... what went down last night?" 

Dick shifted uncomfortable. "I guess... What d'you wanna talk about?"

"Anything. Just tell me _something._ How's your head? How are you feeling? What exactly _happened_?" Selina listed, her voice laced with concern. "Bruce filled me in on some stuff, but he didn't tell me everything."

"My head's fine as long as I don't touch it or move around too much," Dick said as casually as he could. He pulled a hangnail as he continued. "I don't know what Bruce told you about the Joker part, but basically he had people tied up around a store while a timer went off to release gas. There was a woman. I think her name was Harley Quinn, and—" Ivy lifted her head and looked at him, suddenly interested "—she worked with him. To make a long story short, I... I made Batman miss with a batarang because I thought he was gonna hit them, and then gas went everywhere. Someone breathed it in. He—he..." he trailed off, unable to bring himself to say the rest.

Selina and Ivy watched him in terrible silence. 

"Holy shit," Selina muttered under her breath. "That's one hell of a first day..." 

"Did Harley Quinn breathe any of it in?" Ivy asked quietly. 

"No," Dick answered sadly. "We shared a rebreather, and then she got away with Joker."

Ivy let out a small, inaudible exhale. Selina glanced at her inconspicuously. 

Dick bit his lip anxiously. "Ivy, does anyone else know that Robin was me?" 

The green-skinned woman offered an unsure shrug. "I don't know. It's unlikely, though. You have a reputation of being innocent and defenseless as Dick Grayson. Robin, meanwhile, is clearly a tough cookie. I think you'll be fine." 

Dick hoped she was right.

"And what if it's someone that knows him well?" Selina questioned. "Who's seen him in action before?"

Ivy twirled a vine around her finger. "Well, then that's different. Who are you talking about?" 

Selina eyebrows knitted together. "...Oswald."

Dick tensed. 

If Oswald knew, too... if he knew... what did that mean for Dick and Bruce? 

He jumped off the couch. "I need to talk to him," Dick announced.

Selina rose off the couch as well. "No, you don't. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed; he won't know." 

"I have to make sure," Dick urged. "And if he _does_ know, well... then, I need to talk to him about it." 

Selina sighed. "I can't just let you talk to him now that Bruce knows—or thinks, I should say—that you stopped talking to him."

"You said you wouldn't snitch," Dick reminded, his heart in his throat.

"And I don't plan to," Selina assured, "but Bruce would find out if I left the apartment to go to the Iceberg Lounge."

Ivy let out a small, amused huff as she watched them from where she remained on the couch. "So the rich guy is Batman... it makes sense, but it doesn't make it any weirder. Especially after I came over to a party at his house."

"And played Mario Kart," Selina added with a smirk.

"He was awful at it, by the way," The botanist commented. 

Dick crossed his arms. "He wasn't _that_ bad."

"I guess," Ivy teased, "at least he could hold the controller the right way unlike Oswald." 

"Yeah, well, about him, Dick," Selina said, getting back on topic, "Bruce is the-freaking-Batman, so if you could give us a way get to the club without Bruce finding out, be my guest." 

"I could take him," Ivy suggested. 

Dick grinned hopefully. "Really?" 

"Really?" Selina asked, too, with a quirked eyebrow.

Ivy set her magazine to the side and got up to her feet. "Sure. Bruce didn't even know I was here. And if he finds out about Dick and Oswald, I'll cover for you and make something up. Or I'll confront him; I don't care either way."

Selina looked at Dick hesitantly. "I don't know about this. I mean, I'm in charge of him now, and if he leaves with you..."

"You said it yourself that I was trustworthy," Ivy reasoned. "And I'm curious if Oswald is smart enough to connect the puzzle pieces. I'll fill you in later."

Dick gave Selina a shy smile. "You _did_ say that." 

Said female groaned. "Fine, Fine. Want the car keys?"

Ivy was already at the door. "No. Let's go, Dick." 

Dick waved goodbye to Selina and quickly followed the meta human out the door. Man, she moved quickly. The two of them walked along the sidewalk instead of taking the car for some reason. 

"I really appreciate you doing this for me," Dick said earnestly. 

Ivy spared him a glance, but quickly returned her gaze to the path in front of her. "I owe you. It's a small thing, really."

"Huh?" Dick uttered.

"Harley and I are..." she struggled to find the right word, "friends, you could say. Close friends. You helped her, so... I think it's only fair I helped you, too."

The raven haired boy watched Ivy in surprise. She and Harley... were friends? Ivy was so calm and collected and Harley was, well, the opposite. 

Although Harley was a criminal, knowing that she had someone to return to that seemed to actually care about her made Dick feel slightly less regretful about letting her go. 

"Oh," Dick said at last. "That's cool." 

They spend several minutes walking in silence until thunder echoed from far behind them. 

Dick looked up at the sky, which was far grayer than earlier. "Um, I think it's gonna rain soon. Do you think it was a good idea to walk?"

"I don't like to drive. Cars emit gases that harm the environment. I normally have other ways of traveling, but doing it with you would be a little... tricky," Ivy explained.

Dick wasn't too sure he wanted to know what she meant. "Uh, okay." 

As they got closer to the Iceberg lounge, he brought up the berries. "You know the seeds that you gave me for my birthday?"

The meta human hummed in response. 

"Well," Dick continued, "I planted them. They made berries, but I didn't know if they were edible. Erm, don't ask how, but I found out that they make people fall asleep? Not that I ate it or anything."

Ivy smiled slyly. "Did you now?"

The child nervously nodded.

"You seemed to get yourself into a lot of trouble—following Oswald; getting kidnapped—I thought you'd find it useful," Ivy told him. "I hate spoiling surprises, so I'll let you find out what the other berries do if you're curious."

It began drizzling slightly as Dick and Ivy got closer to the club. Ivy strayed away from him for a moment to walk over the grass. She squatted down and ran her hands through the dirt. A second later she held a mushroom in her hand. Another couple of seconds later, that mushroom began to grow and grow until it resembled an umbrella. 

"Woah...!" Dick exclaimed with his jaw on the ground. Ivy ignored the reaction and gestured for him to get closer to her and under the mushroom umbrella. The nine-year-old tried not to squeal.

_So cool!_ He thought goofily in his head.

They finally paused when they were in front of the club. It wasn't too busy; the lines shorter than usual, actually. Still, Dick knew that he wouldn't be allowed in without the VIP card Oswald had given him long ago. Good thing he always had it with him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled it out of the case. Lying in between was the card. 

"You're a prepared one, aren't you?" Ivy noted.

Dick shrugged with an embarrassed smile on his face. "I get it from Bruce, I guess." 

Ivy allowed a soft smile to settle on her beautiful face. The action made Dick's heart skip a beat. Ivy looked up at the Iceberg Lounge sign. "Well, we're here. Want me to come in with you?" 

Dick considered it, but shook his head. "No, he doesn't really like you." 

"I thought so," Ivy said. "Okay. I'll wait here for you. Try not to take long. Though knowing Oswald, he'll either shut you out or talk a storm."

Dick chuckled quietly. "Yeah, probably. Okay, bye." He quickly ran into the rain and then under the protection of the club's roof. He nearly ran face first into one of the guards. 

"Get lost, kid," The guard grunted with crossed arms.

Dick held up his VIP card and straightened his spine. "I need to talk to Penguin, please. I'm a VIP so I don't need to wait in line, right?" 

The guard lowered his black sunglasses to get a closer look at the card. "Fake," he declared. 

Dick let out an offended puff. "It's not fake!" He, then, realized the issue and suddenly inspected his nails in a prissy manner, his whole demeanor shifting. "Look, I'm kinda in a rush. I haven't been here in a while, and maybe that's why you don't know who I am, but I'm Oswald's friend. He personally gave me this so that I don't have to wait in line and get questioned like I am right now. If you want to ignore the purpose of this ID, then fine, but I'll tell Oswald myself, and he won't be happy."

The man turned his head to look behind himself and into the club as if Oswald were listening right now. He shifted uncomfortably as fixed his glasses. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Just go in." 

Dick smiled. "Thank you," he said, pleased, and strolled past the guard. He'd been getting better at acting like a snob. He had to practice acting that way when he was training to become Robin so that he could use the persona in the same way Bruce did when he acted like a dumb playboy. It also came in handy for adapting in moments like these.

As the boy walked in the Iceberg Lounge, he observed the place, trying to spot Oswald. He didn't see the man in his usual spot, so he walked up to a stranger and gently tapped his shoulder. The young man, who looked like a teenager and was sitting at a table alone, looked at him.

"Um, hi. Sorry if I'm bothering you, but do you know where Penguin is?" Dick asked politely.

The male suddenly grinned. He leaned closer to Dick and whispered, "hi, Boss! It's me: William!"

Dick stared at him in confusion. Then it clicked. _Boss_. "Oh... are you one of... those gang members from Crime Alley?"

William nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Oh, we never told you our names. I forgot. Anyways, we did what you asked. We cleaned _all_ of Gotham streets from litter. It took forever, but I'm glad we did it. I already feel like a better member of society. You're a good boss, Boss." 

Dick awkwardly scratched his head. He had sorta forgotten about the gang that he'd become the boss of. "Oh, um... thanks? What are you even doing here?" 

The gangster looked around for eavesdroppers before quietly muttering, "I came to spy on some criminal underworld stuff, but the priority is one of Two Face's gangs. The others are waiting outside in case anything happens. Hidden of, course."

"Do you know where Oswald is?" Dick questioned as he took the seat across from the teenager. "I need to talk to him, and it'd be really annoying if I came all this way for him to not be here."

William straightened in his seat. "Well, that's part of why I'm here. We got word that Two Face's gang also wanted to talk to him. We want to make sure that they're not allying. It'd be unlikely, though, considering Penguin and Two Face are enemies. But you can never be too cautious. But about Penguin: no, I haven't seen him since I've arrived. He might've left with the gang to talk privately."

Dick sighed through his nose and watched a water droplet from the rain dribble down the window.

_Well,_ he thought, _if he's talking to criminals about business or whatever, at least it means that he isn't thinking about Robin, right?_

"Boss, if I may ask," William said, slightly timid, "why are _you_ here? Erm—I know you said you needed to talk to him, but about what?"

Dick pursed his lips. "It's personal. Also, you don't need to call me boss all the time. My name's Dick." 

The corners of William's lips twitched. "Okay, Boss—I mean, Dick. You can call me Will for short if you like." 

Dick would've smiled back but he heard the familiar sound of an umbrella hitting the floor. He turned his head around to see three men being escorted by two guards. As they walked past them to get to the exit, one of the men halted momentarily to get a good look at Dick. The guard pushed him forward, and with that, they were gone. 

"That's the gang members!" William hissed subtly to Dick. 

Dick turned around again to look at Oswald. The criminal was looking back at him, his face unreadable. He made a small movement with his hands that gestured for Dick to come to him. 

"Gotta go, Will," the boy said quickly. He rapidly got up from his chair and made his way to Oswald. William watched from where he was still sitting in his chair. 

Oswald didn't say anything as he brought Dick to a side room. The one where Dick had gotten patched up by Leslie Thompkins months ago, he realized. Oswald sat on one of the Lounge chairs, but Dick just stood beside the one he was supposed to sit on. 

"So, uh, hi," Dick began inelegantly. 

Oswald pulled a pocket watch from a pocket in his suit and inspected it. "Good afternoon, Dick," he finally said, "is there a reason that you're here and not in school?"

Right. Dick was supposed to be in school like every other normal child his age. He also had a couple of suspicious bruises and scabs on him. 

"I didn't feel good," Dick said. "I'm already feeling better, though. Since I didn't have to go to school, I was able to sneak here." He was proud that it technically wasn't a lie. Then, he realized that he probably shouldn't be proud about sneaking out.

"I see," Oswald commented. "However, that doesn't explain why you're here." 

Dick could've sworn that his heart spasmed for a split second. "I can't say hi to my friend?" 

"As touching as that is, Dick, most people don't come just to greet me. Also, this meet up will need to be on a time limit. I have a busy schedule today," Oswald explained with a sigh.

"Oh. Sorry, I'll text next time," the blue eyed boy murmured. Now he felt like he was just bothering Oswald. This was stupid; Oswald didn't know anything, and Dick hadn't come just to say hi, which made things worse. 

"It's alright. I've just had a rough day," Oswald conversed. "There's been trouble with certain gangs lately, and now people are questioning my ability to remain stealthy while there's a new hero out there. Batman's sidekick for Pete's sake. How lucky am I? I had a couple of men sent to rob a bank, and the child had them knocked down just as they were about to get away with the money." 

Dick gulped. So Oswald had been the one in charge of that theft. Could the world get any smaller? "Wow, that... sucks."

"It's certainly frustrating. I've been debating on whether or not to scare him away from crime fighting," the man informed. He looked up at Dick. "Sit down. Why are you standing?"

Dick lowered himself onto the edge of the seat uncomfortably. "He's Batman's partner. You'd think he'd be trained well enough to not get scared by anything, right?" Well, that wasn't true, but still. 

"He's about your age; I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult to frighten him enough somehow," Oswald stated. 

"Yeah, but he's just trying to help people. Maybe you should leave him alone," Dick hesitantly suggested. "Anyways, maybe he only did it as a one time thing. You shouldn't worry about him ruining your plans anymore." 

Oswald rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Perhaps. Anyway, let's talk about you. How have you been? Have you encountered the meta human again?"

Dick shook his head. "No, and hopefully it'll stay that way."

"I agree," Oswald said. "If she steps another foot near you ever again, I'll be sure to have a henchmen with a loaded gun shoot her between the eyes."

The boy almost choked on his spit. "U-uh, thanks," he managed to stammered. Although the threat was violent, it was Penguin's rare way of being nice, like he was trying to make Dick feel safe. 

"I don't like rouge villains who think they're the greatest thing because they have a couple of magic tricks. Especially if those magic tricks are used against me or my allies," Oswald confessed. "Well, in this case, I suppose I should use the term 'friend'."

Dick had to bite his lip to suppress his smile.

"Anyway, I've noticed a couple of minor injuries on you. Is there anything going on that I should know about?" The man asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm fine. I just got these bruises from a... a fight." Dick answered.

Oswald's eyebrows reached his forehead. "A fight? When did this happen?"

Darn it. Maybe he should've made something up, but he didn't like lying to Oswald more than he had to. "Yesterday. It was over something stupid, don't worry." 

As if understanding that Dick didn't want to go into detail, Oswald offered a small nod. "Did you at least win?"

Ah, that was a hard question to answer. "I'm not sure," Dick truthfully muttered as he looked at the floor sadly. 

He saved all those people in the store but one. Did that count as a win? He and Batman made it out alive. Did that count? It was hard to think so when he had also let Joker and Harley run free. When that man's broken laughter still rung in his ears.

Dick glanced up at Oswald, who had been observing him as he stared downwards. 

Dick didn't like the look on Oswald's face. Mainly when it was directed to him. It was concerned and maybe even suspicious, his eyes narrowed as he quietly tried to figure out what was going on in Dick's head. He didn't like how he knew he deserved to be looked at that way when he was keeping a secret from his friend. 

Oswald cared about him. If... if he told him that he was Robin, he might be a little mad—surprised for sure—but then he'd get over it because they were friends. Bruce would kill him if he told Oswald their identities, but he'd forgive Dick if he saw that Oswald really was trustworthy. That he wasn't an awful person. Doctor Thompkins would realize that she was wrong about him, too. Dick just wanted to make things right, and maybe this was the first step in doing so. After all, if Ivy knew, then Oswald deserved to know, too. They'd work something out.

"Oswald... I need to tell you something," Dick stated slowly. 

The criminal glanced at the pocket watch in his hand again before stuffing it back in his suit. "Yes?"

Dick swallowed as his heart thudded against his chest. He wiped the sweat glistening on his hands from anxiety on his pants and declared, "I'm Robin."

The club owner stared at him, wide eyed. For a moment, the only sound that Dick could hear in the room was his own worried breathing. Oswald closed his eyes and let out a shuddering exhale. "That wasn't funny, Dick." 

Dick's lips were beginning to chap from the amount of times he'd pursed them in just that day. "It wasn't supposed to be."

No response. Only deafening silence. 

"Oswald," Dick said emotionally, almost a plead for Oswald to give some sort of reaction. "I mean it; I'm Robin."

After a few moments of shock, Oswald clenched a fist on the armrest and another around his umbrella. "Explain. _Now._ "

"I-I found out that Bruce was Batman when I accidentally found his hidden compartment in the manner," Dick stammered apprehensively. "I was mad at first, but then we agreed that I could get Zucco myself if I trained and didn't talk to villains anymore. That's why I had to hide stuff from Bruce. But of-of course if he didn't want me talking to you; he wouldn't want me telling you about our top secret. I really wanted to tell you, really! I was worried—”

"—that I'd snitch?" Oswald snapped. He ferociously shot up from his seat, and Dick mirrored the action fearfully. "You took me for a _goddamned fool_!"

"No!" Dick protested as he raised his arms up—partly to reach for the man and partly to protect himself. "I just didn't know what to do! I needed to listen to Bruce, and I didn't know if it would be a good idea!"

"You—you—" Oswald fumed, unable to find words for his anger. His body shook with untamed rage. "ARGH!"

He struck a hand over the coffee table between them, causing a glass cup and flower pot to hurl at the floor and shatter. The force of the action echoed in the room so loudly that even Oswald jumped slightly at the sound. He quickly cocked his head in Dick's direction and let an ugly flash of teeth tarnish his features. Dick yelped and took several shaky steps backwards.

"You ungrateful _BRAT!_ I have done so, so much for you—much more than I would others! And you repay me with _BETRAYAL_?! You _knew_ our sides would have to clash! Because the " _heroes_ " and the " _villains"_ are always enemies, correct!? So you didn't give a _shit_ if my men might be working for me, because you're a HERO!" 

Tears were already pouring out of Dick's eyes as he endured the actual _screaming_ that Oswald was directing to him. "Let me explain, _please. Ozzie—_ "

Penguin let a cold, twisted laugh escape his throat. "You don't get to call me that. You're smart, you know that? I'm almost proud of how cunning and deceitful you've become. Acting like you actually trusted me. HAH! An act! Tell me, Richard. Who else knows about your identity other than Bruce and I? _WHO_!?"

"Oswald... Oswald... please," Dick sobbed, his eyes glossy with overwhelming tears, and his face red around the eyes and nose. 

"Tell me this instant, Richard Grayson," Penguin commanded, each word enunciated with pure venom. 

"Selina," Dick blubbered. "And... I-Ivy." 

A vein in Penguin's throat throbbed violently. "You told Poison Ivy..." his voice was dangerous quiet. "You trusted Ivy more than me." 

Dick shook his head hopelessly. "No..." he croaked, "no... she found out in her own. I _promise_ , Oswald. I _promise_."

" _Promises_ ," Penguin hissed, "are another one of your LIES. It never existed. I can't believe you actual got me to believe your _STUPID_ ideas on trust and friendship!"

" _It was never a lie!_ " Dick yelled, his voice tremulous but powerful. "I would never lie about that Oswald. Never!" 

"If that were true, you would have told me about Robin, Richard! _YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BETRAYED ME!_ I _never_ gave anyone the _slightest_ opportunity to be able to betray me because they _couldn't_! Not if I never trusted them in the first place! But for you—for you I put my guard down, and let myself _trust_ you! I TRUSTED YOU! And apparently, that trust means _NOTHING TO YOU!"_

Dick didn't think his heart could break more than it already was now. "I-it meant the _world_ t-to me," he cried, "I r-really just wanted you to b-be happy, and- and I thought that if you learned to trust, then y-you'd be able to be ha-appy-y."

If looks could kill, Dick genuinely believed he would have died right there and then. "I should kill you. I should grab _my goddamn umbrella and stab you IN THE HEART WITH IT! YOU TRAITOR! YOU LIAR!_ I should have left you to die on Gotham's filthy streets in that wretched Juvie uniform!"

To be honest, Dick could hardly see at this point through all the tears. He wished this were a nightmare that he could wake up from it again. He wished that Oswald, who was supposed to his friend, wasn't telling him these awful things.

"I'm sor-rry," the child apologized, his words almost incoherent. He pressed his back against the wall. Anything to get away from the pain; to get away from Penguin. "Sto-op yelling. _P-please."_

Penguin gripped onto his umbrella. Like—like he was literally considering stabbing Dick with his tool. Perhaps he really was a monster.

"You have exactly five seconds to leave before I kill you," Penguin growled. 

Dick wasted no time. He let out a broken sob as he got up and avoided the shards of broken glass. He didn't bother looking back as he threw open the door and ran out. His only focus was the exit. He shoved past the guards and ran out of the Iceberg Lounge and into the rain.

The boy fell to his knees once he thought that he was far enough from the club for comfort. The rain mercilessly drenched his clothes, hair, and skin, but he couldn't have cared less. The only thought running through his mind was pain. 

He had just lost the first friend he'd ever made in Gotham

Dick lost track of time as he remained on his knees in the nonstop rain. He continued to sob while his mind spiraled to the sound of rain droplets hitting the ground. 

Too many bad things were happening as a result of his carelessly and naivety. He wasn't even over the events of his first mission and now he had more complicated feelings to deal with. It felt like he could hardly breathe before something heartbreaking struck in his life. 

Oswald—oh God, Dick thought he could trust Oswald more than anyone. His Ozzie... no, he wasn't Ozzie anymore. Dick had been stripped of the privilege to call him that. The man was Penguin now. 

Dick didn't understand why Penguin reacted as badly as he had. Yes, Dick kept a secret from him, and he had every right to be mad, but the level at which it reached? Dick never thought Penguin would have looked at him which such _disdain._ He had always known Penguin was temperamental. He hadn't cared. Dick had thought is was a facade, just as he thought that Penguin had begun to change; to become more trusting. Maybe even kind. 

Dick had never once believed Penguin was the monster everyone accused him of being. 

He had been a fool. 

Now Penguin knew about Robin's identity. God. That meant that Batman's identity was revealed, too. If Penguin had enough of a brain to put the obvious pieces together, that is. 

Bruce had _warned_ him about Penguin, he really had! So had Selina and Doctor Thompkins. Why hadn't he listened!? 

He knew why. Because he was so blinded by his ideologies of friendship that he had shoved logic and loyalty for his family aside. Perhaps Oswald had been right in that sense. It _was_ stupid. Childish. 

Penguin was a _criminal._ And not just any criminal—a mobster _._ Dick had known from the first day they met that he was dangerous. He'd killed a man! Though it had been a henchmen doing the work nor had Dick actually seen the act being committed, Penguin admitted to being the one to make the order. 

Then he had the nerve to make Dick believe it was... _okay_? He had given a speech about revenge that had made Dick conflicted, unsure of what morals were right or wrong. He _knew_ that Dick didn't like it but tried convincing him anyways! 

Then, Dick began lying for him. Dick lied _so much_ for him. It had pained him the more he did it, whether it was to sneak off and meet up him, or to text him behind Bruce's back. 

Oh, Bruce. Dick felt terrible for choosing Penguin over him. Why did he ever think that was okay? Bruce had been right all along. Penguin was dangerous, unpredictable, and... a bad influence on him. 

It took him screaming and threatening to kill him to get Dick to realize it. 

And as terrible as it sounded, he was glad it happened. 

Dick sniffled as he weakly got up from the soaked ground. He looked down at his wet self. He was still mad at his himself; he had acted so foolishly, but... he was beginning to acknowledge that Penguin deserved to be mad at, too. Penguin wasn't a good person. And Dick... he was just a kid. He had made a mistake. 

And now he learned his lesson. The hard way. As usual.

Dick, still getting wet in the rain, blearily searched for Ivy at the spot she said she'd wait for him at. She was nowhere to be seen. 

_She left me,_ Dick thought quietly. He would've been devastated if he still cared. After Penguin's stunt, he'd be unsurprised if Ivy was the same way. If all... villains were the same way. 

The word villain made him wince. 

Though Dick was already drenched head to toe, he didn't want to walk back to Selina's place alone in the rain. He also wanted to give his teary face time to get back to normal. He found refuge from the cold rain under the roof of a nearby plaza store. 

"Pzz, Boss! Erm—I mean Dick," a voice whispered from Dick's right. The boy turned his head. He saw no one. 

"Will?" Dick asked weakly. 

"Over here," the voice called out. The voice was coming from one of the stores in the plaza. It looked like a storage place, actually. Dick rubbed his eyes and looked more closely. Then, he noticed curly hazelnut brown hair sticking out from a door with bright, green eyes peeking out, encouraging Dick to come. 

_Oh, why not? It's not like I planned on leaving anytime soon._

Dick got up from the bench and quickly entered the building with William. The teenager locked the door immediately after Dick was in. Before said boy could raise a brow, the other gang members ran from a room somewhere down the hallway and bombarded him.

"Boss, you're soaking wet! Do you want my jacket?"

"I can get you a towel if you like!"

"We heard you were crying, Boss!"

"Who made you cry? We'll beat their butt so hard!" 

Will jumped in front of Dick and put his arms in front of him to shield their boss and push the others away. "You're all up in his face! Quit it." 

They froze and took several steps back. 

"We're sorry, Boss," a meek boy said quickly. 

Dick stared for a few seconds but blinked away his surprise and shook his head. "It's okay. It's sweet that you all care. Um, if one of you have a towel that you're okay with letting me use, then I'd really appreciate it." 

"Of course!" One of the gangsters exclaimed before running off to fetch the item. Will moved out of the way, seeing that the others were in check.

"Thanks for allowing me to be here. It's much better than being out there in the rain," Dick said to them all. "Do you guys own this place or something?" 

Will offered an unsure smile. "Um, well, no... we just borrowed the key from some guys who rented the place out. We only have a day to stay. But if you want it, we can find a way to keep the place!"

"No, no, no! It's okay, I was just wondering!" Dick immediately explained while waving his hands wildly. "You guys don't have to go out of your way to do everything I ask. Honestly," he sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea that I be your boss."

The gangsters cried out their protests. 

"I just... I can't lead you guys if I can barely lead myself," Dick admitted. 

The teenager that had left earlier returned with several small towels in his hands. He handed them to Dick. "I could only find hand towels from the bathroom, Boss. I hope it's good enough."

"It's perfect. Thank you," Dick said with a grateful smile. He began drying himself up while the gang members watched. 

Will leaned on a box besides him. "That's why you should be our boss, Dick! You're nice to us. You treat us like equals! We've never had a boss like that before. When you gave us a punishment, it wasn't harsh, and it was to help the city by cleaning litter!"

"Plus, you're a meta so you can protect us!" Another person added.

Dick shook his head. "No... that's not true. When I "fought" your boss, I didn't actually fight him. I don't have powers. We just ate something from my bag that knocked him out. I'm sorry. I can't protect you with any powers."

They stared at him in shock. 

A tall teen spoke up. "Oh. But... but when that crazy lady came, you told us to run. You fought her and _did_ protect us. Even if you don't have powers, you're still a good boss!"

"Yeah, even if you're younger than us, we believe that we can learn from you!" another gangster said. 

Dick observed them with his eyebrows drawn together. "Could you guys tell me... why you're in a gang? Why not be in school right now? Why did you guys steal with your old boss?" 

The gang looked at Will to speak. It seemed like he was the spokesperson of the group. "Well... we..." he hesitated, taking a moment to swallow and come up with the right words. He glanced at his peers, and they offered a small nod of approval and encouragement. "We all struggle with money. We have for the longest time. Some of our parents are dead broke, and some of our parents are just plain dead. It's hard to find a job that pays you right, and it's hard to have a job while you're in school. So... we decided to take the easier path. The one that'd ensure us the most money. And that was working for Two Face." 

Dick's blue eyes widened, though he didn't interrupt. 

"That's how we all met," Will continued. "It wasn't that bad at first. Two Face gave us an order and we did it. It sure paid well, or at least better than the shitty jobs around our neighborhood. But then the tasks went from bordering the area to threatening people with knifes and guns to making those threats a reality. It was _bad._ We never... we never _wanted_ to do those things. But we needed the money, and we became too scared to quit.

"Then one day we decided to run away. It was too late, though. We had already committed terrible crimes. We had the police _and_ Two Face on our tails. If we couldn't get a job before, well, now we _really_ couldn't. So we made our own gang. No one took us seriously, though. We were just a bunch of teenagers. Then our old boss came along. He was older and super strong. He agreed to lead us if we shared our profits with him. We shared whatever money we stole with him, and had to give him most of the valuables we took. It sucked at times but at least we managed to stay in our feet. Got enough money to feed ourselves and few relatives."

"But then I took him down and became your new boss," Dick said quietly. 

Will nodded. "We were scared of you because of how easily you took down our boss despite your size. And we have a set of rules that state that whoever takes down our leader can become our new leader. But then we decided that it could be a good thing. No one would expect a kid to be able to beat them up. Then you made us clean up litter and it was refreshing to do something good for once. And since you're our boss, we're hoping that you can help guide us. Please, Dick, remain our boss, and us help ourselves without hurting others."

The raven haired boy smiled sadly at them. Of course he'd help them. They wanted to change for the better. How could he say no to that? 

If only Penguin had wanted to change...

_Well, if he doesn't want to change, then he doesn't deserve my help or friendship!_ Dick thought confidently. Yes, Dick would only have faith in people who were _willing_ to change for the better for now on. 

"I'd love to," Dick answered sweetly.

The gang smiled brightly at him. It warmed his heart to see the anxious expressions shift to hopeful ones. 

"My name is Dick Grayson. You all can call me that instead of 'Boss' all the time," he announced to the group. "I have lots of resources that can easily get you a good paying part time job. But first I need you all to try going to school. At _least_ once or twice a week. It can be in cycles. You all can take turns so some of you will be in school while the others are working. You all can still be a gang and do gang stuff, but I don't want you guys stealing or threatening people anymore. There are other ways to get money by being a gang."

"How?" Someone asked, slightly skeptical. 

"Offer protective services. Protect people from _other_ gangs," Dick explained, a shimmer of excitement dancing in his eyes. "You can help others out while helping yourselves. Would you guys like the try it out?"

The teenagers watched him with amazement. 

"That sounds amazing, Dick!" A starry-eyed gangster exclaimed. 

"Are you rich or famous or something?" Will questioned. 

Dick smirked. "Maybe..."

Another gangster hesitantly questioned, "so, um... about Penguin?"

Dick's smirked quickly fell. His gaze dropped to the ground below him. 

Will dared to rest a hand on the boss's shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to tell us."

"And if you do tell us, you can trust us with anything," a red headed teen assured.

"We won't judge," someone in the group said. 

Dick brought his eyes back up to them. He straightened his spine and nodded. "Alright. So I've known Penguin from ever since I'd been in Gotham, AKA for several months, almost a year now. And... I've kept a secret from him. Today I told him about it, and he... he completely exploded on me. He said some mean things and—and our friendship totally ended." The boy bit his lip. "I thought he was changing. I tried to help him become a better person. But I was wrong. He's still as bad as he was when I met him. I just never realized it." 

Upon noticing the gang's solemn faces, Dick narrowed his eyes with determination. "I learned from it, though. I don't need Penguin. Not anymore. And I won't let him get to me, no matter how hard he or my brain tries." 

An Asian boy cracked his knuckles. "You go, Dick! You're strong without him, and now you even got us! If you ever want us to teach him a lesson on respecting our boss, just give us the word and it's done!"

The others cheered. 

Dick laughed. "Got it, and remind me never to mess with you guys." Then, he remembered how Penguin knew his identity. "But seriously, there's a problem. Now that he knows my secret, he might tell others. This is bad. Oh gosh..."

"Blackmail him," Will suggested.

Dick blinked. "Hmm?"

"Yeah," a teen with a crazy mohawk said. "Find out one of _his_ secrets and say that if he spills your secret, you'll spill his." 

It was a dirty trick, but Penguin was no longer his friend, and, rather, his enemy now. Dick would treat him as such. 

"Nice idea," Dick complimented. "Thanks, I think I'll do just that." 

_How long have I been here for?_ He remembered. 

His eyes widened. "Um, so now that I'm dried up, and the rain seems to have stopped, I'm gonna head out. I kinda forgot about the time. But let's come up with a meet up spot. And next time we meet up, I want to learn your guys' names."

Noticing how Dick was suddenly in a rush, he quickly took the hand towels out of the boy's hands. "Uhh... let's meet up at—" 

Hard pounding at the door interrupted him.

The gang took out their weapons at once. 

Dick out his hand up in warning. "Let's see who it is first," he insisted. Will hesitantly obeyed and unlocked the door before opening it.

A group of about nine men stood menacingly outside. 

"Shit!" Will breathed as he hurried to close the door but a large, muscular man held onto the opened door. He grinned as his gaze pierced through Dick's. 

"Give us the boy," the man ordered.

The gangs got in front of Dick protectively and defiantly, their weapons ready to be used at any second.

"No! Back off! We won't hesitant, Bitch!" A gangster hissed. 

"We aren't interested in starting a fight," a member of the opposing gang stated, "but if you don't give him to us, we will start one, and we _will_ win."

Dick gently pushed through his gang, who watched him with worry for his safety evident in their eyes. 

"Let's talk. Why do you want me? And who are you?" Dick began. 

"That's part of Two Faces gang!" Will answered before they could respond. 

Now that Dick could get a good look at them, he realized he was right. He recognized most of the people there. They had just been at Penguin's club, talking to the man himself. 

One of the gang members took out a hand gun and aimed it at Dick. "Enough chit chat. The punk knows Penguin. Real well by the looks of it. Two Face would love to get a good look at this one." 

Dick sharply inhaled but held his ground. "I'm not interested. Leave."

The man laughed and merely took a spent forward, still armed. 

"Dick, be careful!" His gang warned, ready to leap at any second. 

The boy simply exhaled silently, tired of people refusing to handle their problems peacefully. Refusing to talk things out. He had had a long day. 

He kicked the gun out of the man's hands before anyone could blink, and pushed him backwards, towards the members of the enemies' gang. They stumbled outside, taken by surprise. 

"Grab the gun," Dick rapidly, but quietly and calmly, ordered someone in his gang. "Two take down the ones on my right and another two to the ones on my left. I'll handle the rest. The others stay back and stay alert." 

The gang took a second too long to comprehend the command, but they ran outside and went straight to action. 

Dick didn't need any weapons to fight, and he was glad for it. While four teens on his side dealt with some of the men, Dick was beating the other's butts. He couldn't help but cackle mischievously. 

Then, he caught the glint of metal in the light in the side of his eye. "Don't shoot!" He yelled to one of his gangsters who was aiming a gun at the enemy. 

The boy went wide-eyed at the order, but too late—his finger was already pulling the trigger. 

A loud boom echoed the plaza, making everyone pause and stare. 

Dick ran up to the injured man who had just fallen on the ground and inspected his injuries. He was bleeding heavily, hot red blood soaking his clothes already. "Take deep breathes, don't panic," Dick instructed. 

The boy who had made the blow whimpered. "I'm sorry!" 

Taking advantage of the distraction, one of Two Faces gangsters grabbed the back of Dick's shirt and carried him up from the ground. He put a gun to his head. 

"Dick!" Several gangsters screamed. 

The man flashed an ugly grin. "I told you all that you wouldn't win. You pathetic—" 

A plant from the ground below them shot up and wrapped itself around the man. The gangster said, "eh?!" Before the plant tightened enough to kill within seconds. The man immediately let go of Dick and pulled at the plant, unable to breathe. 

Dick didn't give himself time to recover. He scanned the plant and looked around his surroundings. "Ivy, you'll kill him! Stop!"

The plant slowly slackened, but only enough to let the man heave for air. From behind him, the green female walked up to them. 

Dick turned to the gang members on his side that remained indoors. "Get those towels and bring them here now!" 

Two gangsters snatched the materials and dashed to Dick to give it to him. Dick took them and pressed it against the wound. 

"Here—you could putting pressure while I call an ambulance," Dick told the boy who had shot the man.

The boy complied without question. The towels began to quickly become a wet, dark shade of red. 

As Dick took his phone as dialed the three digits, Ivy eyed the dying man with disgust. Disgust that Dick had never seen on the metahuman's face before. "You should let him die." her eyes darted to the man still trapped by her plants. "Along with the other foul man that I could've easily ended. They wouldn't have spared you, Dick." She then glanced at the other men who were unconscious on the wet ground, her upper lip twitching into a small sneer. 

Dick first told his location and a very brief explanation of what happened into his phone and hung up. He looked up at Ivy. "No, that'd make us as bad as them. Besides, we don't know what Two Face does as punishment for failure." 

He turned to his gang and exhaled. "Well, the police and ambulance will be here soon. So you guys should probably head out. Thanks for everything." 

All of the gangsters, save for the one putting pressure to the man's wound, surrounded Dick. They tried not to stare at Ivy, though it was very hard.

"No problem, we're glad we could help," one said, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Call us anytime you need us," another insisted.

Will smiled, his forehead glistening with perspiration. "You did a good job leading. You're a quick thinker and even better fighter. It doesn't matter if your a meta or not. You're already super cool."

The other nodded and murmured their agreements. 

"Well, I don't know when I'll you guys again, but when I do, I'll learn your names and hopefully help you guys," Dick said. I really have to head out now, though." 

"Of course," Will said, “but first, group fist bump?" 

They all stuck out a hand and brought it to a fist. Dick replicated the action. Then they brought him in their circle instead of being in the middle of it, and fist bumped the middle. They cheered. 

Ivy stifled a bored yawn. 

Dick said goodbye again and left them at last before the police came. The only ones who remained were the unconscious and trapped men and the teen aiding the injured man.

"I have so many questions," Ivy said as they walked back to Selina's place. Thankfully the rain had stopped a while again and it was now getting sunnier. "Maybe I should start with asking why your absolutely soaked?"

Dick couldn't help but glare at her. He didn't put his heart into it. "I can thank you for that. Where did you go?! I looked for you but you were gone!"

Ivy returned the sharp look. "Waiting out in the rain isn't exactly the most entertaining activity. I walked away to do something. It was only for a few minutes. I didn't think you'd come out so early."

The nine-year-old's face softened. "Oh." 

"Something went wrong didn't it?" Ivy asked. "Well, I'm talking about Oswald specifically. I can tell whatever you were doing with those teenagers went very wrong. It's in my list of things I'm going to ask you if you couldn't tell."

Dick's blue eyes trailed on the sidewalk that they were on. They threatened to gather with tears but he blinked them away. He no longer wanted to waste tears on Penguin. 

So he told Ivy just about everything. He explained what happened in the Iceberg Lounge. He explained that he'd met the gang before and that they'd made him their boss. And he explained how the Two Face's gang came along and tried to take him because of the relationship they suspected he had with Penguin. 

The walked a few blocks without talking until Ivy said, at last, "What are you going to do about Oswald knowing you and Batman's identities?"

"I might blackmail him. Or I'll just ask Bruce what I should do. I just hope he isn't too mad," Dick said. 

The botanist's green eyes looked away from the boy's, not sure what to say. She eventually commented, "Bruce cares a lot about you. He wouldn't react the same way Oswald had. Never."

A part of Dick felt reassured by that.

"You know," Ivy added, "when you're in a tough situation, you sure mean business. You switch from that silly kid to a mature hero. I think you'll make a good leader one day."

Dick looked at her in awe, not believing his ears. "Really?"

The female nodded slightly and offered a gentle smirk. "Penguin better watch out, because he just lost a good ally and friend." 

In that moment, Dick decided she was right. He was capable of a good hero. He shouldn't let anyone underestimate him ever again. He wanted Penguin to regret everything he said with a passion. 

He just needed to rise up after he fell. 

Robin needed to rise up. 

And though he said it would never happen again—he had thought so deeply about it that it followed him in his dreams—he wanted Robin to return. 

And he wanted Robin to kick. Penguin's. Butt.


	26. The Hidden Riddles

_  
This is Bruce._

_If you tell anyone about our identities, we'll reveal all of your most secretive information in return._

_Here is the link containing everything we have._

_It can be shared to the public with a click of a button._

_Https://drive.mw/privateB.SD.30OC_

Dick felt his hands moisten with sweat while he waited for Bruce and Penguin to settle the problem. He peered over Bruce's shoulder as he, Bruce, and Selina sat on the living room couch at the manor, having just finished explaining everything that happened prior to now.

Ozzie 🐧

_I did not intend on telling anyone about your identities as I am a man of integrity._

_I understand the threat, however. I will not reveal your secrets as long as you do not reveal mine._

**Ozzie** 🐧 **has blocked you**

Dick flinched back as the bold letters flashed onto the screen. He stared at the words, familiar hurt that he knew he shouldn't be feeling settling in his chest. Then a large, childish pout appeared on his face, and Dick moaned, "aww, _I_ wanted to be the one to block him! But he block me first!"

Bruce handed Dick the phone with a poker face while Selina laughed.

"Well, I'm glad _that's_ over with. Oswald's a coward; he won't spill as long as we have that blackmail as a reminder," she said from besides them. "What _is_ it that you're blackmailing him with, anyways?"

"Most of the blackmail was lists of crimes that could lead to other villains and criminals turning on him," Bruce explained. "The rest was information from Dick, actually. Dick knows where one of his home bases are, what his latest operations were, who he's been planning on allying with—basically a majority of his latest plans. Oswald shared a lot with Dick—more than he probably realized. In the end, everything we have over him is not worth leaking our identities for."

Dick suppressed a sigh. It was crazy to think that just earlier that day Penguin was calling him his friend, and then the next thing he knew, they were using each other's secrets against one another. He wished it hadn't come to this.

Bruce glanced at him worriedly. "You okay, buddy?"

Dick looked up at him and slowly nodded. Once he and Selina had come back to the manor, they waited until Bruce got back from work. The moment Bruce had walked through the threshold, Dick had burst into tears and came running towards the man in a hug. He explained everything and apologized and apologized until Bruce had to stop him and tell him it was okay. 

Of course Bruce was upset, but... he was understanding about it, too. About being lied to, about their identities being revealed, about _everything._ Dick had expected it because... what could he say? It was Bruce. He could always trust Bruce. But when Dick actually let it sink in that he himself knew that Bruce would always be someone he could trust and count on and learn from... he burst into tears yet again. 

The difference between Bruce and Penguin was so great, and Dick was astounded that he hadn't seen it sooner. He was so grateful that he had Bruce to care for him. Ever since Bruce adopted him, he'd been through so much, and the man was always there. He might've been awkward at times, and not exactly the best at comforting, but he did his best and it truly did help Dick. 

Dick had emotionally grown so much from his time with Bruce. 

Noticing the far away look in the third grader's eyes, Bruce side hugged Dick and murmured, "it's all a learning process. I'm not mad; you know I'll always be on your side."

Dick knew that, and he was grateful for it. 

Shortly, though, Bruce pulled out of the hug and glowered at Selina. 

The female raised a brow. "What?" 

"I trusted you to take care of Dick and you let him run off with _Ivy_ ," Bruce stated. "Not to mention, you've been in on a lot of Dick's schemes." 

Selina raised her hands in defense. "Hey, turns out I'm suddenly weak for puppy dog eyes?" 

Bruce exhaled and pinched the pinch of his nose while Dick cracked a smile. Then, the boy mustered up the courage to ask, "Bruce, am I grounded from being Robin?"

The billionaire turned his attention back to him, his eyebrows quirked from surprise and confusion. "No, but... but I was beginning to think you didn't want to be Robin anymore. At least, I didn't think you were ready and wouldn't be for a while." 

Dick gently shook his head. "I didn't want to be Robin anymore. Never again. But.. but I think I can still be a good hero. I just need a second chance..."

"Of course you can get a second chance. Even a third and fourth if you need it, Dick," Bruce said reassuringly. "What happened that day... it never made you a bad hero. And if you think you're ready to be Robin, I'm more than happy to let you join me again." 

The raven haired child smiled. The sight was refreshing to both Bruce and Selina. 

Bruce's face suddenly tightened despite the warm expression he received from the boy. "Dick, I need to tell you something."

Dick's smile fell faster than he did whenever a bully at school would trip him. With anxiety quickly flooding into his system, he asked, "what is it?"

"Tony Zucco," Bruce began.

Dick's heart stopped.

"After investigating for months, I finally have solid information about his whereabouts. I currently know his exact location, and I know where he'll be for the next few weeks," the man informed.

Dick's lips parted as his eyes began the sizes of saucers. He probably looked like a fish. "No way," he breathed. 

Bruce nodded, watching Dick's reaction carefully. 

Surprised and concerned, Selina commented, "Don't you think it's too soon for him to go out as Robin? I mean, after what happened last time, you'd think he'd want some time—"

"No," Dick interrupted, "I'm ready. I know it. I've waited a long time for this."

Selina scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Bruce.

"It's his choice. If he says he's ready, then it's final," the billionaire said.

Dick jumped up from the couch. "Let's go!"

Bruce went wide eyed. "You just got here. You already want to head out?"

Dick raised an eye brow. "Um, yeah? The sooner I can take him down, the better."

"You've had a long day, Dick. I think you need some time to organize your feelings and rest," Bruce suggested. 

Maybe he should. He was rushing into things, he knew that. He'd just ended his friendship with Oswald, and now he was going to face the murderer of his parents. He should rest for tomorrow, both mentally and physically. 

He’d probably struggle with feelings of anger and grief, thoughts of justice and revenge. 

But revenge was something Penguin wanted Dick to go for. Justice was something Bruce wanted Dick to go for.

So he'd go for Justice. 

* * *

The next day, Dick woke up with a headache. 

He barely slept. He had been restless, tossing and turning ever couple of minutes, his thoughts consumed with how he'd face Tony Zucco. 

Would Zucco recognize him? Would he taunt him again? 

Would Dick stay calm and professional or would he let his rage control him? 

"Good morning, Master Dick," Alfred greeted when Dick came downstairs quickly. "My, you're in quite the rush."

"Morning, Alf. Today's the big day, and I'm super ready for it," Dick explained. "Gonna get my suit."

"Ah, of course," said the butler. He watched as Dick zoomed by him to get to the Batcave. 

The boy hurried down into the Batcave and grabbed his suit from the glass vault. 

He froze in his tracks. 

Then looked at the suit.

And let his fall out of his hand. His breathing quickly accelerated. 

What was he _doing_? Was he seriously letting himself be Robin again? What if he let another civilian get hurt? Or worse? What if he messed everything up? He could never forgive himself. Another poor innocent person would be gone because of _him._ He'd be forced to see those teary eyes piercing back at his, the memory a reminder of his terrible failure—

No. 

He'd trained for this. For months. By Batman himself. Bruce had faith in him, so Dick needed to have faith in himself, too. 

He was confident yesterday, and it was nice. He wanted to feel like that again. He deserved to after everything he had accomplished. 

_Yeah._

Because even though he's messed up a lot, he's also done a lot of good things. 

Before the Joker, his first day had gone great. He'd stopped a bank robbery and helped out people around Gotham. And even just yesterday, he helped that gang out. 

Well, his gang, technically. 

Dick bent down to pick up the suit. He inspected it carefully, his thumb fondly running over the 'R' insignia. 

He had become Robin to honor his parents memories and help others so that they didn't need to go through what he did. Like Batman. At first it was only to stop gangsters, but now he wanted to be a hero. Someone people could look up to. 

Because he now knew that there were even worse people than mere gangsters. There were villains. Villains like Joker... and Penguin...

Dick held onto the suit more tightly. 

He had to be strong. Not only for himself this time, but for others. For the people who needed saving out there. 

If he could fight his demons and enemies, then others could see that they could, too. 

Dick recalled the day he went to The Narrows. He felt like Gotham was overly toxic and needed someone to make it better. Gotham had Batman, but now they also had Robin. And Robin also wanted to make a change as well.

Yes, he would become Robin again so that he could take down Tony Zucco. Not only for himself but for the other families he hurt. For the message it all stood for. 

Dick smiled with determination and went to change into his suit.

* * *

Apparently Tony Zucco was on vacation. 

At least, that's what it seemed like since the criminal was spending the next couple of weeks at a large, luxurious summer house. Why anyone would stay in Gotham for vacation was besides Dick. 

"He has little to no guards, surprisingly," Batman said as they monitored the building with binoculars from the roof of a building. 

"So... do we just break in or..?" Robin trailed off. 

Batman out the binoculars away. "No. Let's knock." 

Robin raised a brow beneath the mask but followed Batman's lead anyways. They got off the roof and approached the summer house.

After they knocked out the few guards that were there, Batman walked up to the front door and actually did knock. 

A maid opened the door. She jumped upon noticing the masked vigilantes. She tried closing the door, but Batman held it open.

"We're here for Tony Zucco. Where is he?" Batman demanded. 

The woman gave up and slowly pointed down one of the halls of the mansion. 

Batman and Robin let themselves in and went to toward that directions. 

"Is it just me or is this _too_ easy?" Robin questioned.

"I agree," Batman said. "Keep your guard up." 

They entered a large and spacious living room that rivaled the one at the manor. Sitting on the couch, sipping wine, was Tony Zucco. 

And he was talking to a red headed female dressed... as Batman?

Batman stepped forward first. "What's going on here?"

The female, who seemed to be just a kid—maybe two or three years older than Robin—looked at them with her eyes widened. "Batman and Robin?" 

"Damn it..." Zucco muttered under his breath. He got up from the couch and set down his glass of wine. He looked at the faces of all the heroes as he stood in the middle of them all, assessing the situation. 

"Who are you?" Batman asked, his voice gravelly. 

The girl stood firmly despite the hesitant look in her eyes. "I'm Batgirl."

"You have no place in here," The Dark Knight stated. "Leave."

Batgirl frowned. "No way! I came here to have Tony Zucco here arrested. I didn't know you'd be here, too. Took you forever, by the way. Anyway, I was here first so I get to be the one who arrests him." 

Between the chatter, Tony attempted to slowly step away, but Robin barked, "stay right there!" 

Batman and Batgirl glared at Tony, making the criminal raise his hands in defense.

"This isn't a game," Batman said to the redhead, his words sharp and disapproving. 

"And I'm not playing," Batgirl argued. "I can handle this. I—”

"I don't care if you think you can fight or whatnot," Batman interrupted curtly. The warning in his voice made everyone else in the room shiver. "You'll only get hurt and in the way. Go. I won't ask again." 

Batgirl inhaled and opened her mouth to talk.

Tony Zucco waited to see what would happen.

She closed her mouth and clenched her fist. Without a word, she quickly stormed out, the stomping of her shoes the only sound in the building. 

Tony snarled. " _Damn_ , I really thought I was about to see you all fight." 

Batman ignored that comment and took out a pair of handcuffs from his utility belt. "Tony Zucco, you're under arrest for the numerous murders committed under your name." He walked up to the man and put a rough hand on him.

Robin watched, breathless. Now that he was seeing Tony again, the _real_ Tony, he felt like all the air had left the room. It was actually happening. He was being arrested! 

The man gave an agitated growl and pulled away. "First the circus kid, then the psycho woman, and now the heroes? Well, it's a good thing I'm prepared." 

Robin cocked his head to the side in confusion, staring at the murderer of his parents, while Batman sharply inhaled and whirled around as if he already understood what was happening. 

Tony Zucco snapped his fingers. Dozens of men burst out of the nearby rooms. 

Robin quickly took out his batarangs. He knew it had been to easy. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. Not when they were so _close_ to arresting Zucco.

The criminal let out an unpleasant cackle. "I'll leave you to—" he gestured to the goons "— _that._ You can thank Riddler for the heads up and henchmen, by the way. See ya!" 

The Dynamic Duo wasn't given even a heartbeat to respond. All the men came hurdling themselves at them. 

The two heroes got in position quickly and fought. Robin threw his batarangs and best kicks while Batman made sure to give his most painful punches. 

"He's gonna get away!" Robin cried to Batman as they became overwhelmed.

Batman frustratedly growled and literally threw a henchman at a crowd of others.

But during the chaotic fighting, Tony Zucco slipped away and disappeared.

* * *

"Batman, please! We have to go after him! Look around the city—see if anyone saw what direction he went!" Robin cried after they'd checked the whole building to see if Zucco was hiding anywhere. He pulled at his hair at the thought of missing _another_ opportunity to catch him. He was just a regular man! Why was this so hard!

Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, calm down."

The boy pulled his hands out of his raven locks and willed himself to steady his breathing. He waited for Batman to explain. 

Batman took something out of his utility belt. "Look," he said as he showed it to his partner, "this is a tracker. I put one on Zucco when I touched him earlier." 

Robin exhaled deeply in relief. Bruce was always one step ahead. 

"So, we're gonna go after him right now, right?" He insisted hurriedly. 

Batman stayed quiet for a few moments. "He mentioned Riddler," he brought up quietly.

"What?" 

"Zucco said that it was Riddler who warned him about us _and_ gave him henchmen. It's unusual, isn't it? For a big villain like Riddler and a thug like Tony Zucco to work together?" Batman reasoned. 

Robin frowned. "Yeah... it's weird."

"I think we should observe Zucco's movement for a while and see what his relationship with Riddler is," Batman suggested. Before Robin could retort, the man continued, "Edward and Oswald are normally allies, and if it was Oswald who asked Edward to aid Zucco, then they might be up to something involving you. Most likely out of spite. For your safety, let's wait just a little longer." His voice wasn't authoritative but rather like he was suggesting it and was open to Robin giving his opinion. 

A protest was on the tip of Robin's tongue, but he kept his lips firmly closed and gave a nod. Batman wouldn't give up an opportunity to help him catch Zucco for no reason. It was for Dick's safety. Besides, they still had the tracker on the criminal, so they could go after him whenever they wanted to. Plus, Batman always emphasized on the importance of patience, and Robin wanted to prove that he could do just that. 

"Okay," Robin said. They left the vacation house with the knocked out goons on the floor.

* * *

Dick lied on his bed as he inspected the Rubik's cube Edward had given him for his birthday.

Edward had seemed like a nice guy. A little weird with all those riddles, but nice. 

So did he really help out the murderer of his parents? There was no way he _didn't_ know Tony Zucco's relationship with Dick. 

The nine-year-old started to twist and turn the pieces of the Rubik's cube. He was so close to solving this darn thing. He would play with it when his phone died, or when he was bored. He brought the cube with him to school sometimes, and there were other people would help him, too. Shelly was especially good at it; she'd single handedly gotten almost half of the cube a solid color. 

_What did she say to do again? Work on the yellow corners?_ He thought. He continued to move around the third layer corner pieces. As he did that, he tried thinking of reasons that Edward would betray him.

Then again, it wasn't really betrayal since Dick was never actually close to the man. Sure, he went to his birthday party, but that was mainly for the cake, right? 

Anyway, he was just a villain. Dick shouldn't be surprised that this happened. Not that he lost faith in _all_ villains. After all, Ivy was still on his side. 

For now.

The next hour was spent sitting in bed, trying to solve the cube, in a bad mood. If Dick couldn't have Zucco behind bars, could he at least be given the satisfaction of solving some dang puzzle?! 

When he had only two pieces out of place, he gave up in the form of a tantrum. He jumped off his bed and stalked to the stairs. The boy peered down the steps, and threw the cube down swiftly. 

The object went bouncing down the stairs, a few of the colors moving out of place along the way. It hit the floor with a _clang._

The Dick's surprise, it made a clicking sound and the colors of the pieces momentarily glowed their respective colors. 

Alfred's voice from across the hall called out, "is everything alright over there, Master Dick?" 

The boy went wide eyed. "Uh-huh! Yeah, yeah, everything's fine! I just dropped something!" He went running down the stairs, snatched the cube, and sped back into his room.

* * *

The Rubik's cube was solved.

By accident.

Dick supposed he should feel lucky, but it was also annoying because after all the time he spent working on it, it was gravity and the stairs who really got to do the final act.

But getting back on topic, that wasn't why Dick was surprised and intrigued. 

It was because in between the layers of the cube, there was a small, hidden compartment that could be revealed by pulling the left and right side. It wasn't like that before, so that meant it was only opened by solving the riddle.

Dick noticed a slip of paper in the compartment. He squeezed his finger in there and grabbed it. 

He expected something like, "good job!" but instead, he got a riddle. 

Of course. He should've guessed.

It read: _what has a head, a tail, is brown, and has no legs?_

"Huh?" Dick said to himself. How was he supposed to know this? 

He flipped the paper where there was another riddle. This one read: 

_I'm a killing machine used again and again;_

_I bend a little, but way less than my friend;_

_For many years I was number one,_

_But I've been replaced by my modern son._

_What am I? And who am I used by?_

Dick scratched his head. He was never really good with riddles. Bruce probably would be, though, and he'd want Dick to tell him about this, so he got up from his bed again and went to the man's office. 

He peeked his head through the door. "Bruce?"

Bruce looked away from his computer screen and glanced at Dick. "Hey, what's up?"

Dick gave him the slip of paper. "I found this in the Rubik's cube Riddler gave me. It looks like riddles. What do you think they mean?"

Bruce observed the paper quietly. "You just solved the cube?"

"Yeah," Dick answered. "But to be honest it was by accident."

The billionaire read the front of the paper first. "Penny," he whispered. 

"What?"

Bruce looked at him, his eyes filled with thought. "The answer is a penny. As much as Riddler loves riddles, I don't think he'd put these in the Rubik's cube just for fun. He's trying to tell you something."

"Oh. But these were given to me on my birthday, so could the message be old already?" Dick asked. 

"That's the question," Bruce said. "Along with what they mean."

Dick put a finger on his temple. "So, a penny... does the penny symbolize something in Gotham?"

"The first person I thought of was Two Face," Bruce informed. "How he uses the penny to make his choices. I don't see how he has anything to do with this, though."

The third grader's eyebrows furrowed. "Remember the gang I told you about?"

Bruce nodded. "The gang that you're now supposedly the boss of?" He added with a hint of amusement. 

An embarrassed smile formed on Dick's lips. "Yeah. Well, remember, the gang we were fighting was Two Face's gang. Not to mention that my—erm—the gang I was with used to work for Two Face. Maybe it connects?"

"I'm sure it does," Bruce agreed. "But we don't know whether this is information regarding past or future events, nor if it's a warning or trap." 

"Well, Edward and I were sorta friends back when it was my birthday, so I would say it's a warning that was supposed to be helpful," Dick reasoned. 

Bruce hummed in response and flipped the paper. He read it to himself while Dick waited. 

"I'm not too sure about this one," Bruce admitted. "It's definitely about a weapon, though."

"Yeah," Dick mumbled. "That one kinda makes me nervous." 

"I'll try to figure it out more later, but for now, let's discuss this gang of yours," Bruce insisted. He gestured a hand towards another chair in the room. "Sit down." 

The boy complied. Before Bruce could begin he blurted, "they're not bad. Really. I mean it. They're just teenagers."

Bruce offered a small smile. "I know, Dick. You already explained to me before, and I agree. There's lots of places that have gangs who only form so that they can get enough money to make it by. I'm proud of you for getting them to quit threatening people and start changing their ways. So here's how we can help them and how they can also help themselves..."

They spoke for the next hour on how they'd help that gang and many others. 

Meanwhile, in a dark, eerily quiet, and empty house, a blonde man spoke to his daughter.

"Artemis," he said, his voice powerful in the quiet home, a speck of excitement evident in his tone, "I think now is the perfect opportunity for you to prove your worth to me and everyone who will be watching."

Artemis placed her bow and arrow on the dining room table as she looked at her father, attempting to conceal her unease as best as she could. "What do you mean?" 

Lawrence eyed the weapons lying on the table as he spoke, "as you already know, Batman's got a little sidekick. Turns out, there's another new hero out there, too. She's got a similar costume as the Bat, but I can't be certain if she's working with him."

Artemis listened quietly, her eyebrows drawn together despite her effort to appear indifferent.

"You know, she looks your age. The bird boy even younger," Lawrence mentioned, his gaze flickering to meet his daughter's.

Her heart skipped a beat. Where was he getting at?

As if reading her mind—or perhaps her expression, as she wasn't doing a very good job of keeping a poker face—he smirked. It was subtle, but Artemis knew that look. He had something planned, and he knew she wouldn't like it. 

"I'll get to the point," he said and gestured at the bow and arrow. "You've been training and getting better at combat and archery everyday. It isn't for nothing. Look, those kids are the perfect opponents for you to show what you're capable of. I want you to get rid of them."

Artemis's eyes widened. "What? No! No way, I'm not doing your dirty w—"

Lawrence's suddenly gaze became cold, and his words sharp. " _Shut up_. I'm tired of having this discussion with you every time you have a mission to complete. You're _going_ to become an assassin whether you like it or not. You're _going_ to kill the two pipsqueak heroes. And you're _going_ to show The Light that I have been training my daughter to be powerful and strong, just like me."

The girl clenched her fists and glared at him. With a furious passion, she lowly spat, "I'll _never_ be like you."

Lawrence only rolled his eyes, his face still stern. "Don't be so dramatic. You don't like it now, but you'll realize how gratifying it all is one day. Why be restricted by the law? You can have and do everything you want. We're strong, Artemis. Don't waste it."

"It's not just about the law, dad!" Artemis yelled. "It's about morals! It's about doing what's right! I _hate_ knowing I have a criminal for a dad! I hate _you_! I hate thinking about all the people you've hurt or killed! And now you want me to do the same?! To heroes who haven't even done _anything_ to you?! I _won't_ kill! Ever! I will _never_ be like—"

She hit the floor with a _thump._

Her cheek stung from what she already knew was a slap. 

"Shut your damn mouth, Artemis. _Shut it._ I don't give it a _shit_ if you hate me. I already know you do. The only fucking thing I care about is you making me look good for The Light. And you _will_ do that because guess what?" He asked. Artemis up looked fearfully at the man now hovering over him. 

He didn't bother waiting for a response. "Because you have to. _I'm_ in charge. Not _you._ You have no one else to go to, anyways. Your mom is rotting in jail, your sister ditched, and your little friends already forgot all about you."

A small sob escaped Artemis's wobbly lips against her will.

  
He was right. The rest of her broken family was gone and Dick and Artemis probably got over her disappearance already. She was nothing and had no one except this abusive excuse for a dad. The jerk who'd probably kill her before letting his reputation get tarnished.

_Kill or be killed._

Artemis didn't want to kill, though. Especially not innocent people. How could she live with herself if she did? 

Lawrence sighed. "Come on, get up. Stop looking so pitiful," he ordered as he waited for her to get back up. 

She complied. Not because she felt the need to but because she wanted to keep any dignity she had left. She shrugged off the warm pain spreading across her cheek and straightened her posture once she was back on her feet.

"That's better," her father commented. "Even in moments like those, you don't show weakness. You get back up and remain composed." 

Artemis glared at him, the look impressive considering she had just been on the floor a minute ago. "I won't kill them," She mumbled with resolve. 

Lawrence shook his head to himself as he walked up to the table and took the bow and arrow. "You will," he calmly demanded. He handed her the weapon. "And, hey. I'll reward you when you do. Since it's just a big deal, apparently. I'll let you visit Paula. How's that?" 

For the a moment, the world froze. 

"What?" Artemis asked, her voice immediately loosing all the harshness it had earlier and turning into something fragile.

A ghost of a smile. "Yeah, why not? Everyone needs some motivation every now and then," Lawrence stated. "Hold on, let me get you your suit." He left the room.

Then world went back to normal. 

_A suit..._ Artemis thought. _Oh no._

Lawrence came back with the suit in his hands and a smirk plastered on his face yet again. He threw the suit to Artemis, who caught it easily. 

_Oh no, no, no, no, no._

It was identical to his signature outfit. 

Even the mask was the same. The same ugly, sinister hockey mask.

"So everyone can know that you're my daughter," Lawrence said, his words making Artemis take a step back and his voice sending chills down her spine. 

Her lips parted. She would tell him off again, but... 

_Mom..._

"I hate you," Artemis repeated as she held the suit and stormed off to her room to change into the dang thing. 

From behind, Lawrence let out an unbothered hum.

If Artemis had to do this anyways, she might as well do it for her mom. She missed her. Her smile and comforting touch. Back when her family was still together. Dysfunctional, yes, but at least intact. 

But to kill...

Artemis had never killed before. She had been trained to for the longest time to, though. She knew the most vulnerable spots on the human body, and she could have a man twice her size dead with one arrow. 

_To kill or be killed,_ she reminded herself once again.

After inspecting the suit for a moment, she threw it on her bed. 

Tomorrow. He'd want her to kill the two heroes tomorrow. 

* * *

Barbara leaned against a wall with crossed arms as she waited for Dick to meet up with her now that class was over. She heard him and his friends approaching. 

"Hey, Dick, would you kick a puppy for a million dollars?" A boy questioned as they casually strolled through the hall.

"Really, Dieter? He lives with a billionaire! A million dollars is nothing for him," a female interjected. Probably Rebecca.

"Oh right..." Dieter said.

"FYI, even if I were poor, I would _not_ kick a puppy for a million dollars," Dick's voice clarified. 

They laughed. Once they were in Barbara's range of sight, they smiled and waved at her. 

"Hi, Barbara," Shelly greeted. 

"Hey, guys," Barbara responded lightly. She uncrossed her arms to appear less closed off.

"See you all tomorrow," Dick said to his classmates, a free-spirited smile on his face. He and Dieter fist bumped before the blonde male and two girls walked away and continued their conversation on puppies. 

Barbara quietly sighed through her nose. She didn't want to spoil Dick's pleasant mode with the news she was about to deliver. 

She decided she'd tell him later, but Dick had already caught the look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

The redhead hesitated. "I—" she shook her head. "No, it's nothing." 

Dick appeared unconvinced. "C'mon, I know you wanna tell me something. It's okay; go ahead. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." 

Barbara gave up. "No, it's not that. It's just— I'm sorry, Dick. I asked my dad if Tony Zucco had been arrested and he said no. Batman and Robin were at the scene but he must've gotten away."

The third grader raised his eyebrows and seemed a loss for words. "Oh wow... that... is not good." 

"Um... _yeah_ ," Barbara replied awkwardly.

Dick shifted his weighed. "Hey, it's not your fault or your dad's so don't apologize. If Batman and Robin are looking for Zucco, then I feel confident that he'll be caught. They know what they're doing."

Barbara resisted the urge to scoff. "Yeah, right. They had Zucco right in front of them, practically in their grasp, and he somehow still got away. I wouldn't put too much trust into them if I were you."

Dick cocked his head to the side. "How do you know that?" 

"Know what?"

"That Zucco was right in front of the heroes," Dick said.

The fifth grader blinked. Then confusion registered into panic. "U-uh, well... you know, my dad... he, you know, knows stuff. Maybe there was a cop who was spying and gave him info," she stammered.

Her best friend watched her with slightly squinted eyes. "If there was a cop there, he could've followed Tony Zucco while Batman and Robin were distracted." 

Barbara scratched the back of her head. "Oh, right. Um—” She paused. "Wait a second... how would _you_ know that Batman and Robin were distracted?"

It was Dick's turn to fidget and sweat. "Me? I-I.. I just assumed. I don't know how Zucco would get away any other way. I don't think he can fight or anything." 

Barbara found his behavior strange, but she quickly changed the topic so that Dick wouldn't get suspicious of _her._ "So, have you heard of the new hero in town? Heard she goes by the name Batgirl."

Dick nodded. "Yeah, I have."

"I've seen her on the news in a few places," Barbara informed with a growing grin. "I like her. There's no female heroes in this city; it's about time we've got one."

"She's also a redhead," Dick added with a teasing smile. "She kinda looks like you, actually."

Barbara laughed tensely. "Well, I would say the same about Robin and you."

The raven haired boy's smile faltered momentarily. "Maybe, but he seems taller than me. And I _wish_ I could fight like him." 

Barbara almost offered to teach him some karate sometime, but then she changed her mind. If Dick noticed the similarities between her fighting smile and Batgirl's, she was done for. 

Man, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her hair lose while wearing the suit. Red hair wasn't very common, after all. 

"Anyways, I should get going now," Dick stated once he noticed the halls were getting empty.

"Alright," Barbara said, "I'll probably text you later or something."

They hugged each other before parting ways. 

* * *

Barbara could admit that she had gotten carried away.

She _had_ told herself that she'd only do some investigating and that's _it_ , but... when she finally found solid clues to where Tony Zucco was, she had put so much time and effort into it that _she_ wanted to be the one who threw the murderer in jail. 

So she quickly sewed herself a suit with the resources she had nearby. Maybe it was lame to make a suit inspired by Batman, but, "it'll only be a one time thing, anyway," she had told herself. 

That quickly turned out to be untrue. 

After being rejected and humiliated by Batman, she had been furious. How the heck was Batman going to tell her to leave the scene when _she_ was there _first_? Why did Batman and Robin want to get Zucco all of a sudden? Right when she had everything handled! 

She had obeyed Batman's command regardless, though. The man was pretty scary, and she had the feeling he could get her taken into custody by the police if he wanted to. She didn't need her dad finding out about her new little secret. 

Wearing the suit was freeing and exciting. She didn't want to give it up just yet. So after being told to leave by Batman, she had decided to do some hero work. 

She found trouble in only a few minutes. There had been a burglar breaking into someone's apartment. Barbara easily stopped the man and had him handcuffed. 

That's when she decided she'd remain Batgirl. 

Screw what her dad would say if he found out. He never would, anyway if she was careful. 

Maybe it was the invincible feeling the mask and suit gave her, but she felt strong and independent. She wasn't going to let _anyone_ take this away from her. 

"How was school?" Jim Gordon asked, uncomfortable with the silence in the car. 

Barbara leaned her head on her hand. "Good."

Another moment of silence.

"I'm going to have a night shift today," her dad brought up. "I'm leaving at six and won't be home until early in the morning, so I'm going to call Susan to stay the night."

Barbara groaned. "Seriously? I don't need a freaking _babysitter_ , dad. The school year is almost over; I'm about to be in middle school. I'm old enough the stay home alone," she argued. 

"I know that, Barbara, but it's different when it's night," her dad said simply as his eyes remained on the road.

Barbara sulked. Susan was embarrassing to be around. She always treated her like a baby, and yet she'd be out like a candle before it even got dark. 

_Wait a minute..._

That was a good thing. If Susan was asleep, Barbara could sneak out as Batgirl. 

"Okay, I get," she said at last. "But you better tell her to give me my space."

Jim smiled softly and shook his head to himself. 

* * *

Robin and Batman peered over the city as the sun began to set. 

"Hey, Batman," Robin spoke up as they went searching for people in need of their help. “Once school is over and I'm on summer break, could we stay out on patrol more often?"

Batman closely inspected a jewelry store. "We'll see when the time comes," is all he responded with.

Robin pouted but didn't push. He curiously looked at where Batman was facing. "What..? Oh." 

A woman in a concealing black hoodie was looking through the window of the store despite it being closed. In her hand was a hammer. 

The nine-year-old hero was ready to rush to the store. He said, "yep, she's definitely about to—"

The window shattered and alarms screamed after the thief swiftly hit the glass with the hammer. 

The dynamic duo jumped into action. 

In the side of Robin's eyes, however, he saw a flash of red hair from across the building.

_Batgirl_ , he realized. 

As they ran to the crime scene, Robin and Batgirl glanced at each other. There was a competitive look in her eye, and Robin returned the look with a cackle. It appeared that this had turned into a race.

Batman noticed the girl, too. The only way that Robin could tell he was annoyed with her presence was by the sigh that came out of him. 

"You keep her back while I deal with the thief," the Dark Knight ordered. 

Robin grunted in response and slowed down his steps so that he could end up right in front of her.

"If you want to stop crime, there's plenty of other places to do it," Robin informed the female hero. "The places we go to aren't the only ones." 

Batgirl gave a reluctantly amused smirk. "Would you believe me if I said that I was waiting here first?" 

Robin pretended to think about it, teasing. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I mean, didn't the same thing happen last time?" 

"Yeah, but it's just a coincidence. It could be because you guys don't know how to share your city with another hero," the redhead counterclaimed. 

Robin shrugged. He explained, "Batman just doesn't want you to get hurt."

Batgirl put a hand on her hip. "Yet he lets _you_ tag along?"

Robin didn't have an answer to that. 

"Exactly," Batgirl said. "He hasn't even seen me fight. I deserve a chance, _too_ , you know. I want to help Gotham, _too_." Her tone had gone from playful to genuine. Robin became sympathetic.

"Okay, I'll talk to him," Robin decided. Batgirl gave him a grateful smile. 

They turned their attention to the Batman who was walking out of the store with the woman.

"Robin, she should be gone by now," Batman stated pointedly, clearly talking about Batgirl, his voice gruff as usual.

"You told me to keep her back, not away," the boy defended. "And also, I think you should let her help us."

Batman put the handcuffs on the thief's hands. "Explain." 

Robin opened his mouth to speak but it was Batgirl who spoke instead. "I'm not going to be a nuisance if that's what you're thinking. I can fight, _and_ I'm smart. I can help you guys out if you ever need it, and I want to help the city. You guys can't be everywhere at once. Why not accept an extra hand?" 

"I'm responsible for Robin, and that's why I allow him to fight crime with me. I don't know you, and I'm not responsible for you. That's why I can't let you be out here in a suit, risking injury," The Caped Crusader reasoned. 

"Ugh," Batgirl groaned. "This city is already bad as it is. No one is going to care if you let another kid fight on the sidelines a bit. Besides, you said it: you're not responsible for me. So, technically, I don't need your permission. But it'd be _nice_ to have it, so I don't have to worry about you reporting me to the cops or something. Come on, just turn a blind eye."

Batman was silent, indicating he was considering what she said. "Just... don't bite more than you can chew."

Batgirl puffed her chest and gave him a firm nod.

The man turned to the thief once more. "I'm going to drop her off at the police station. Robin, stay here with Batgirl." 

Batgirl raised a brow but Robin nodded. With that, the Dark Knight held onto the thief—who had been grumbling the whole time—and swung away with the graveling hook.

The two heroes stood there awkwardly. 

"So, how do you like being a hero so far?" Batgirl conversed. 

Robin shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. It's not all rainbows and sunshine like some people think. I've had some... scary moments."

Batgirl opened her mouth the speak—

And that's when an arrow flew past them, the air swishing their hair as it soared and launched itself into the wall right between Robin and Batgirl. Strong enough to crack the wall.

"What the—!" Batgirl exclaimed as she jumped to the side. 

Robin's eyes darted wildly beneath the mask as he scanned for the person who had fired the arrow. "There," he quickly cautioned. He pointed towards the third floor balcony of a nearby apartment complex where a masked female was watching them. "She looks like Sportsmaster," he noted quietly, his mouth suddenly dry. 

They moved to hide, but the mini Sportsmaster girl had already gone down the stairs of the apartment complex and was advancing towards them. 

"We might as well fight," Batgirl suggested. "She already knows where we are. And there's two of us and one of her." 

"She's... young," Robin mentioned. It made him uneasy to see someone around Barbara's age as their enemy.

"She might be Sportsmaster's apprentice or something," Batgirl theorized nervously. "So, she could be an assassin. She literally might be trying to kill us."

Robin took out a batarang. "Then be prepared." 

The masked girl had long, blonde hair and a her bow and arrow in her hands. She looked back at the heroes, who were waiting for her get closer, and slowly raised her weapon to attack again.

* * *

Artemis gulped beneath the hockey mask.

She was going to do it... She was going to kill these two heroes that she'd never met before. 

Seeing how young they were made it so much more difficult. 

The boy—Robin—threw a batarang at her bow, an attempt to disarm her. Artemis dodged it (barely) and attached an arrow to the bowstring. She aimed it at Robin but the red headed girl had managed to get close to her while she was distracted and elbowed Artemis in the jaw. 

The blow was quick and _hard._ For a moment, the world shook and went black. 

Before she could compose herself, Batgirl slapped her bow out of her hands with a _clang_ and kicked it away. "Who are you and why are you attacking us?!" She demanded. 

Artemis said nothing as she sent a punch flying towards the hero. The girl ducked and threw a hook, but Artemis saw it coming a mile away. With professional ease, she grabbed onto Batgirl's wrist with with a deadly grip, twisted her arm, and threw her onto the floor so that her arm was painfully pulled backwards. 

Batgirl hissed in pain as her shoulder was seconds away from being dislocated. 

"Hey!" Robin shouted angrily from not too far behind her. He ran to help. Quiet, fast, trained movements. He faked a punch that made Artemis reach a hand out to catch it. Instead, he kicked her firmly in the gut. 

Artemis barked in surprise and pain as she was slightly pushed back. She accidentally let go of Batgirl's hand. The female hero recovered—much too quickly—and sent an aerial kick in Artemis's path. 

Artemis failed to doge the whole attack and received a hit to the shoulder. She, however, grabbed Batgirl's leg and threw as far as her strength would allow her in the opposite direction. 

The blonde female punched Robin before he could find an opening to strike. She ran to retrieve her bow before one of the heroes stopped her. 

Another batarang took to the skies. Artemis smacked it down with her arm, her arm guard partially protecting the skin beneath it. She had still been slashed by the sharp edges of the weapon. 

Ignoring the pain and warm trail of blood slithering down her arm, Artemis leaned down the get the bow. Suddenly, all the air was squeezed out of her lungs. 

Batgirl had grabbed her from behind and was now holding her in a mild chokehold. Artemis simultaneously stepped on her foot and hit her with a powerful backwards headbutt. 

The female hero let go with a wet cry and fell onto the ground, her head no doubt taking a painful hit as a result. 

Artemis gasped for air, her chest heaving like the waves in the ocean. Still, she took no breaks. She speedily snatched her bow, grabbed another arrow from her quiver (she wasn't sure where the last one went), and aimed it at at Batgirl's face. 

Artemis couldn't hear any footsteps approaching her. She must've hit Robin harder than expected. He was just a boy, after all. And yes, she was just a girl, but she was trained to be a deadly one at that. 

Batgirl looked up at her, her eyes groggy as if it were a struggle to stay conscious. Her chest, too, rose and fell quickly—though, her breath seemed shakier. A small, weak whimper left her lips as she put a hand to her head. 

Crimson red stained her fingertips. 

Artemis's lips trembled at the sight. Guilt and shame squeezed at her chest so hard that it hurt. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, though her dad had ordered her to remain utterly silent. 

The girl swallowed thickly and croaked, "Why?"

Artemis wasn't sure whether the hero was asking why she was doing this or why she was sorry. She answered with, "I can't tell you."

Batgirl's eyes glistened as she eyed the arrow aimed at her face.

The bow lowered, and Batgirl's face held a pinch of hope. It quickly vanished when she realized it had only been lowered so that it now in level with her heart. 

"Then just do it," the hero said, defeated. She closed her eyes. As if they would made it less real. Or perhaps less painful.

None of those possibilities were likely.

Artemis was glad the redhead's eyes were closed, though. At least she wouldn't be able to see Artemis's hands shake. And at least Artemis wouldn't have to see those eyes turn lifeless and glassy. 

Though she would have to see how the arrow pierced through skin. How the blood would match the girl's fiery red hair. 

Red hair. 

Oh _God_. 

She looked like _Barbara._

At that moment, Artemis thought of Barbara's smile and laugh. The way she joked so cleverly and cared for others so kindly. How she cared for _Artemis_ so kindly. 

If she ever found out that Artemis had tried to kill someone... 

She'd be crestfallen. Devastated. Hurt. 

She didn't want to know how she'd react after _actually_ killing someone. 

Artemis looked back the girl who looked so much like Barbara that she wouldn't be surprised if it were actually her.

She couldn't do it.

The masked blonde pretended to drop her arrow.

Batgirl _slammed_ her foot into Artemis's face and sent her flying several feet backwards. Instead of beating the life out of her, the hero grabbed the bow and snapped it in half. She threw the broken pieces on the ground and then ran to her companion. 

"Robin?" She called out. It was apparent that she was worried. 

Artemis used this opportunity to abort the mission. 

She didn't bother collecting the remnants of her favorite bow as she stumbled away from the injured heroes.


	27. Futile Struggle

  
“Oh God, Robin," Batgirl breathed as she dropped to her knees to examine to young hero currently lying on the round. She exhaled in relief when she saw his chest move. "Are you okay?"

No response. Robin remained still, his back on the ground and his head lolled slightly to the side. 

"You better not be knocked out," the redheaded girl muttered frustratedly under her breath. She grabbed Robin by the shoulders and shook him in an attempt to wake him up. He remained unconscious. 

Batgirl sighed. "Sorry for this," she said, mainly to herself, before backhanding Robin on the cheek. The targeted area of skin quickly flushed red.

Robin stirred. "Mngh," he groaned as he brought his fingers up to his cheek, feeling the fresh spark of pain that had woken him up. He looked up as he observed Batgirl, his mind probably cloudy. 

Memories of what had just happened must've quickly flooded back because suddenly, his breath hitched and he became tense. "Wha—where—” he attempted to question as he looked around, his voice filled with confusion and panic. "Did she escape? Are you okay?" 

Batgirl put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Hey, relax. She's gone—ran off after I gave her a good kick to the face. Anyway," she said, "I should be asking _you_ if you're okay."

Robin nodded and said, “I'm fine. She hit me hard, and I hit my head on the ground. I must've blacked out for a moment there." He got up to his feet. It involved a little swaying, but he steadied himself. "And you?"

The female hero shrugged and also got up. "My head was hit, too. A headbutt to be exact. Then, I also hit the ground. She sure likes doing that to people, huh?" 

Robin titled his head to the side a bit, examining her. "Uh-huh. If we ever see her again, we should definitely bring helmets. It would definitely—oh. Oh, Batgirl, you're bleeding," he informed her quickly, concerned. He felt his utility belt. " _Dang it_. It don't have any first aid kit stuff on me now." 

"It's okay," Batgirl insisted as she put pressure on the bloody spot on the back of her head. "It's not bleeding as much anymore."

_This'll be a pain to wash off my hair_ , she thought dreadfully. 

"I'm going to contact Batman right now," Robin stated. He took a small, black device from his belt, clicked something, and said to it, "Batman, this is Robin. Please respond."

Not even five seconds later, Batman replied, "what happened?"

"We were attacked by a-an assassin? Villain? I don't know. She tried to kill us," Robin explained. "She got away. We're mainly okay, but Batgirl and I were injured and could use some first aid help."

"I'm already on my way," Batman said to Batgirl's surprise.

Robin said thanks and put the device away. With a quiet sigh, he sat on the curb on the road, nearby the jewelry store. Batgirl joined him.

"So... after I blacked out, what exactly happened?" Robin asked.

Batgirl swallowed. She was hesitant to answer. If she told him about how she was a breath away from death, she would be admitting her weakness. He wouldn't take her seriously, nor would Batman. 

Then again, Robin had been unconscious for a few minutes, so if he had had his own moment of weakness, then it was understandable for her to have one, too, right?

That wasn't the only reason she was debating on telling the truth, though. She was conflicted about how she felt about this assassin. She wanted to hate her—and she sorta did—but not as much as she should. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt. The girl seemed... familiar. 

Regardless, Batgirl said, "Well, like I said, she headbutted me and had me on the ground. Then, she almost hit me with her bow and arrow, but she frickin' dropped the arrow, so I gave her a good kick. She ran off like a scaredy cat after."

_Good. Make it seem less intense than it was. Less scary. Less... everything._

Robin pursed his lips but said nothing. They stayed that way, side by side, sitting in silence that was strangely peaceful, as they waited for Batman to return. 

* * *

Dizzily, Artemis got away from the heroes and found an empty alley. She pressed herself against the wall and closed her eyes, pain rippling acrossing her face. That kick had really been hard. 

But she supposed she deserved it. 

Something wet spilled from her nose, slid down her upper lip and splattered on her suit. 

Blood. 

_Just great,_ Artemis internally sighed. She looked around to make sure no one was nearby. No one in sight; the place was deserted. She took off the mask, glad to have that ugly reminder off her face, then tilted her head back, against the wall, and pressed a finger on each sides of her nose to stop the bleeding. 

She was screwed. Absolutely _screwed._

Once her dad found out about how she not only failed the mission, but _made it_ fail, she was done for. She didn't know what he'd do, but it wouldn't be pleasant. Any chance of seeing her mom? Gone. 

And now she made herself enemies with the heroes. More people she'd have to watch out for. 

She stood there, with her head angled, for several minutes, hoping that it'd stop her nose bleed. 

"Well, you don't look so good."

Artemis jumped and whipped her head towards the source of the voice, her hands already balled into fist to get ready to fight.

She faltered when she realized the man standing in front of her was the Riddler. 

"How... when did you get here?" She questioned as she eyed him cautiously. She should've heard his footsteps.

Riddler smirked as he shifted the green and purple bowler hat on his head. "I walked here, obviously. Is Lawrence's daughter loosing her touch?" 

The blonde went wide eyed once she remembered that she was currently mask-less. She fumbled for the hockey mask and brought it to her face, but Riddler said, "Don't bother. I already know who you are. After all, Sportsmaster and I have teamed up in numerous occasions. It's only you and me here, anyway." 

Artemis decided he was right. She lowered the mask and looked at Riddler, who was wearing his usual green and purple tuxedo and purple mask. "Then how about you take off _your_ mask? Everyone knows who you are. Like, seriously. Everyone. Edward Nygma," she said with an attitude, the blood near her nose and upper lip crusty as she spoke. Maybe she was just taking her frustration out on him, but she didn't feel like playing nice. Especially if her dad wasn't here to make her.

Despite the rude response, Riddler remained smiling. "You're not the first one to tell me that, you know. But sure, I'll take off my mask. If only you'll stay here and listen to what deal I'm willing to offer you." 

Artemis raised a brow. Well, now she was intrigued. What deal could Riddler offer that she'd want to accept? "I'm not in any rush to leave, so fine." 

Riddler let out a pleased hum and pulled off his mask. Artemis almost regretted pushing him to take it off because now dark, mischievous eyes bore into hers. He leaned against the wall across from her and said, "now that I have your attention, allow me to explain why I'm here. After the word spread that there were now _two_ new little heroes, I knew that someone would come trying to eliminate them. Though it could've been anyone, I suspected it'd be you since Sportsmaster has been looking for a chance to get you into the family business."

Artemis crossed her hands as she listened, waiting to see what his point was. Riddler continued, gloved fingers feeling the material of his mask, "I'm aware of the relationship you and your father have. You don't want to become the person he envisions. I suppose I understand that. Still, he'd determined. I saw the fight you and the heroes had. Lawrence certainly will, too. He'll find out, but not from you. Would you like to know how?" 

The archer watched him with knitted brows. A slight nod was enough for him to reveal how. He pointed down the alley to a building. "There. See that?" He asked. Artemis squinted and looked closer.

_Crap_. Cameras.

"There's plenty of cameras scattered around this area. I'd say there's two or three that caught everything that you did with Robin and Batgirl on camera," Riddler informed, smug and delighted that Artemis hadn't noticed. "Once Sportsmaster hears about how the heroes are still alive, he'll have someone check into all the cameras until he finds out what you did wrong."

Artemis's nostrils flared. "Yeah, and? All I hear is you talking about how I messed up. I get it. Just cut to the chase and tell me what your stupid deal is."

Riddler's calculating eyes narrowed. "I can hack into those cameras," he declared. "I can make it seem like the power went out temporarily. One minute you're beating up the heroes and the next Batman's there checking up on them. Sportsmaster only wanted you to fight the kids. He knows you can't fight Batman. He can't punish you for leaving when Batman arrived. All of this according to the tampered footage." 

Artemis lips parted as she seriously considered it. It actually was a clever plan. But... "It would be obvious that it's been edited. I mean, what are the chances that the footage blacks out right when it's time for me to make the kill? He'd know."

"He'd have no evidence that you did anything," the villain reasoned. "And if he punished you for something he couldn't prove, it'd only risk turning you against him even more. Despite what he may say, he doesn't want that." 

Artemis was a little creeped out by how much Riddler knew about her and her dad, but for now, it was in her favor. "Okay," she drawled, unsure. "And what do you want in return if I say yes?"

Riddler's confident smirk returned. "Not much, really. Think: who lives in disguise, deals in secrets, and tells naught but lies?" 

The female rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Go on, tell me," Riddler insisted the way a teacher would to a student who should know the answer. 

"Can't you go a single conversation without telling one of those annoying riddles?"

"And cant _you_ go a single conversation being able to solve one of those riddles?" 

Artemis huffed exasperatedly. "I don't know. Just tell me the answer, Nigma. I know I said I'm not in a rush but I should actually start heading back soon." 

Riddler frowned. "Clearly you don't value mind challenges. How disappointing..." he sighed softly and shook his head. "The answer is: a spy. Very simple, you could have gotten it if you _tried_. Anyway, that's what I would require you to be if you accept this deal."

"Your _spy_?" Artemis questioned incredulously. " _Who_ would I be spying on?"

Riddler took a card out of a pocket in his tuxedo. He walked towards the girl and handed it to her. It was a map of Gotham with some sections circled and one highlighted. "Two face's gangs. The circled areas are where the more branched out gangs meet up, while the highlighted spot is where Two Face's closest one is currently at."

"Meaning Two Face is there," Artemis stated, vocalizing what Riddler had implied. 

He nodded. "I want you to spy on them and give a report on their plans."

Artemis bit her lip. This was dangerous... Then again, danger wasn't a new concept to her. "How often and for how long?"

"There isn't a fixed date. And I'd prefer reports daily, but if that's not possible then every other day. Does your father allow you to leave without demanding to know where?"

The blonde girl scoffed. "He couldn't care less. Unless he thinks I'm up to something. But no, I can leave whenever I want and do just about anything I want. I leave the house everyday if I'm not on a mission. Usually it's to practice archery somewhere. Trust me, he knows I hate being there, mainly with him. He won't notice if I leave to spy. To keep it safe, though, I'll make it different times of the day. Or even night."

"So, is that a yes to the deal?" Riddler questioned. 

Artemis gulped. If her dad found out, he'd be livid. But if she didn't do this, he'd be livid anyway. 

After a moment of consideration, she gave a firm nod and stuck out her hand. Riddler returned the gesture and they shook hands on it. 

"Deal," they both said.

Artemis put back on her mask. "Were will we meet up?"

"Here," Riddler answered. "Everyday. You start tomorrow." 

"Alright," Artemis said, just about ready to leave, "but you better not ask me a Riddle every day or I'll go insane." 

"I wont make any promises." 

Artemis clicked her tongue. With that, they walked away, each person on a different end of the alley. 

Riddler laughed quietly as he and Sportsmaster's daughter split. Another part of his plan had gone just as expected. 

Ah, he _loved_ knowing what others didn't. 

* * *

"Can you take this blindfold off me now?" Batgirl asked, clearly annoyed, as Robin held her hand to guide her. "This is so dumb." 

"Sorry, Batgirl, but we told you: we have to do this to keep our identities safe," Robin repeated guiltily, letting go of her hand at last. He felt bad for doing this to her but it was necessary. 

"You can take it off her now," Batman's voice directed. "We're at the cave." 

"The _Bat_ cave," Robin corrected as he began taking off Batgirl's blindfold. He made sure not to touch the temporary bandages that Batman had wrapped around her head. 

Batgirl snickered. "Batcave? Who came up with _that_?" 

"Me..." Robin responded.

"Oh," Batgirl said, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Well, it's not bad. I just thought it was funny to think about Batman coming up with the name." 

Robin smiled. "It would be funny if Batman came up with it," he agreed. 

"Robin. Batgirl. Leslie's here," Batman spoke up. He gestured to the doctor sitting by a table, her medical supplies out and ready. 

"Oh wow, hi, Doctor Thompkins! I didn't notice you!" Robin greeted happily. "I didn't think you would already be here. How are you?"

The woman smiled. "I can be fast when I want to. And I'm doing well, sweetie. I see you have a new friend." 

Robin turned to Barbara who was observing the cave in awe. He gently nudged her. "Say hi to Doctor Thompkins," he whispered. 

The female hero raise a brow in confusion until she noticed the doctor. "Oh. Uh hi..."

"Hello," Leslie said warmly, "how about I start with you?"

Batgirl shrugged awkwardly. "Okay." She walked up to the woman and sat on a chair besides her. Leslie began taking out the temporary bandages around her head.

Meanwhile, Batman had been working at the computer area. Robin followed him. "Did you find out anything?" 

"No," Batman admitted with a sigh. "We should've taken the broken remains of the bow. But... no. I wanted you two to get checked by Leslie as soon as possible." 

Robin offered him a grateful smile. Batman patted him on the shoulder in response. "I’m glad you two made it out alright. Also, I did find _something_. The assassin was Sportsmaster's biological daughter. I knew he had one but I thought she was younger. There's a possibility that she isn't actually an assassin but rather Sportsmaster is training her to become one."

Robin heart fell. "So, do you think that Sportsmaster is _making_ her do criminal stuff that she doesn't want to do?" 

"It's a possibility," Batman acknowledged. 

Suddenly Robin felt bad for fighting her. He should've tried harder to understand her motive. Or at least get her to talk. 

"Don't feel bad, Robin. She tried to kill you. You guys were just defending yourselves," Batman assured. He could always read Dick so easily, even with the mask. Robin reluctantly nodded because, _yeah_ , he was right. "And don't feel bad about this, either." Batman clicked the right side of his mouse, making a picture pop up on the screen. 

_Oh no_ , Robin thought the moment he saw Penguin on the computer screen.

"Penguin recently has been reported... kidnapping an associate of Two Face. At first, everyone suspected it was for a ransom, but he..." Batman hesitated. "He killed her." 

Robin eyes slowly widened. Batman continued, "The woman was in no way an innocent civilian—she smuggled tons of illegal drugs and weapons and supplied Two Face with them, but at the time, she had been in her home when Penguin's men barged in and took her. I don't know what's happening between Penguin and Two Face, but it seems like it's getting worse. I'm telling you this because I want you to be alert. It's known that you—" he lowered his voice to a whisper even though Barbara most likely couldn't hear them from where they were at "—Dick—were close to Penguin. You've already had one of Two Face's gangs go after you. A small one. If they're out for Penguin's blood, they may resort to using you as bait."

Robin struggled to find the words. "I can't believe he'd kill someone like... like _that_." In cold blood. 

"There's more," Batman mentioned solemnly. "Do you want to hear it?"

Robin wanted to say no. He already felt sick thinking about what Penguin had done. How he'd once called that monster his _friend_. Oh God, he could vomit at the thought. 

But he had to be aware of what was happening in his city, his home that he said he'd protect. "Yes," he said quietly. 

"After Penguin killed the woman, Two Face was furious. He sent his gangs and had them kill a large percentage of Penguin's henchmen. The ones there at the time, I mean. This enraged Penguin and provoked him to capture several groups of Two Face's men." Bruce took a breath and studied Robin before he disclosed that, "he tortured those people, regardless of their age or gender. A few died in the process. It was all to send a message, though Penguin no doubt received private and useful information in the process." 

Robin squeezed his eyes beneath the mask. "What do you mean by... t-torture?" 

Batman closed the tab with the picture of Penguin on it. "Procedures intended cause the most pain. You don't need to know what he did specifically."

Robin exhaled shakily. "I... I..." 

"Batgirl here is stitched and ready to go. Next!" Leslie called out from the table the two females were sitting at. Robin was half glad for the excuse to not have Batman hear his voice crack. He walked away from the Dark Knight and swapped places with Batgirl. 

"I'm gonna look around the 'Batcave'," Batgirl announced. 

Robin nodded distractedly.

"Just make sure you don't go touching things or stray too far or else Batman will have a fit," Leslie teased with a wink. 

Batgirl laughed and then walked away to observe the cool gadgets. 

Leslie turned her attention to Robin and got a gentle hold of his head. She threaded her fingers through his hair, searching for injuries. "I heard you lost consciousness for a few minutes? Do you feel alright?" 

Robin simply nodded again, eyes dropping slightly from the movement on his scalp.

"No lost of memory, blurry eyesight, or confusion?" Leslie interrogated. 

A shake of the head.

"You're suddenly very quiet. What happened?"

Robin swallowed. "I... I just..." He gave a vocal sigh that expressed conflict and distress. "You were right! I'm sorry I didn't listen. I _should_ have _listened_."

Leslie paused. She grabbed Robin's shoulders and faced him towards her, using the turning factor of the chair to her advantage. "Robin, are you talking about Penguin?"

Robin nodded yet again, ashamed.

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't _know_. Don't apologize. You realize your mistakes and that's what counts. I'm not mad now and I never was," the doctor explained. She gave the boy a reassuring smile and stroked his hair. "Now, shall we continue?"

The raven haired boy looked into her eyes for a moment too long. He stammered, "U-uh, yeah." He whirled around.

Why was Leslie Thompkins such a nice lady!?

In the span of a few minutes, Leslie had applied a cream to the swollen parts of his head. "Make sure to apply ice first. Then heat after it's less swollen."

"Okay," Robin said. 

Leslie got up. "Well, that's all. Thankfully, you weren't hurt too much."

Robin also got off the chair. "Thank you for taking the time to come here," he said genuinely. 

"As always, call me whenever you need me," the woman offered. "Though I've been terribly busy lately. You know, I've been thinking about getting an assistant."

"Really?"

"Yes. Someone who is willing to learn. Perhaps a child that could use a home?" 

Robin perked up. "You mean an orphan?"

"Possibly, yes."

Robin grinned, an idea instantly popping into his head—or more specifically, the memory of a girl rushing into his mind. "You should do it! OMG, Doctor Thompkins, can I suggest who?" 

Leslie gave an amused chuckle. "Let's hear it."

"So there's this girl that I met when I was in the orphanage for a little bit, and it's so sad. All her friends got adopted except for her. She had been waiting for so long that she was loosing hope. I told her that I would never forget her, though," Robin rambled quickly. "I really hope that she got adopted already, but if not, could you _pleaseeee_ check for me? And maybe even... become her guardian? I know it's a lot to ask but—" 

"I think it's a lovely idea, Robin," Leslie interrupted, her voice like honey. "She's very lucky to have a great friend like you. If you think she'd like to become a doctor's assistant, I will certainly check up in her."

Robin sighed in relief. He looked up at her, his eyes glistened beneath the mask. "Thank you."

Leslie slightly bowed her head in a silent way of saying: _it's my pleasure._ "Good bye, Robin," she said, softly petting the boy's dark locks one more time before leaving. "Stay safe."

* * *

Artemis peered through a bush, cross-legged, as she watched the gangsters demanded money from a small, local business. 

They'd done the same thing for the past couple of days now. It was _boring._ Artemis could never give Riddler any valuable information because of it. 

Though she did feel bad for the business who had to deal with these gangs. She had considered helping, but... that was ridiculous. She wasn't a heroic person. Besides, she couldn't be a good spy if she didn't stay hidden. 

After she failed to kill Robin and Batgirl, Riddler's idea had worked. Her dad demanded an explanation and Artemis told him that Batman had swooped in, forcing her to run away. 

Lawrence said he'd find out if she were lying or not.

He never came up to her about the topic again.

So here she was, completing her part of the deal for Riddler. It wasn't really that bad, to be honest.

She continued looking through the bush that she was hiding in.

After the gang snatched the cash out of the business owner's hands, he slammed the door on them. The gang didn't give it any mind and only rolled their eyes. 

"That's all for today, y'all," one of the gangsters—who seemed like the leader—said to the others. "Go on home." 

"Yeah, let's just hope we don't die on the way there, am I right?" A short man said under his breathe, but it was loud enough for Artemis and the gang to hear.

"Watch yourself," the previous man warned.

"He's right, ain't he, though?" Another man interjected. "I mean, look at us! We're practically sittin' ducks! If the Boss doesn't make a good move soon, we're goners for sure. I met one of the poor bastards who got tortured that day and lemme tell you: I never seen a guy so black 'n' blue."

The short man nodded vigorously. "And what makes it worse is that Two Face is an absolute loon. Dude can't make one single damn decision without flipping his annoying ass coin!" 

More men murmured agreements. The leader of the gang yelled, "shut up! Are y'all out of your _minds_? What if he hears y'all talking shit?!"

The suddenly men became wary.

"Listen, you don't want the job? Don't tell anyone I said nothin' but wait until you get your get your cash by the end of the month, and ditch. You'll be an' outlaw an' a loser an' all that baloney but you'll be alive if you keep a down low," the man advised. "But good luck makin' money, 'cause it sure as hell won't be easy."

Artemis began shifting, getting ready to leave. All the gangs she spied on had these type of conversations. They were tense, and understandably so, but she didn't need to hear about that. She needed fresh information, and, clearly, there was none here.

Until—

" _Shh_!" The leader of the group hushed urgently as he held his walkie-talkie. "The Boss's main guy is reportin' some'n'!"

Everyone—including Artemis—leaned, as if in a trance, to hear the voice come out of the radio.

"Penguin struck again," a rough, hard voice informed through the walkie-talkie. He sounded breathless and like he was trying to sound calm. Key word: trying. "He ambushed a delivery of dangerous chemicals that Two Face was gonna use with scarecrow. A whole truck of it. He burned it all. Boss is real mad. He says that tomorrow _all_ men are to be on duty. No excuses. He wants to end Penguin once and for all, and to do that, he wants to start the plan. Y'all in the south are supposed to follow the target's car. Then y'all hijack the car and take the kid. Meet up at the base with Two Face and he'll decide what happens after."

Artemis's eyes were the size of saucers. Finally! She got some important information! _Really_ important the sound of it! She couldn't wait to tell Riddler. 

The man holding the walkie-talkie turned it off and sighed. "Tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day." 

"About time the Boss did something!" A gangster cheered. "Too bad some kid has to get into some deep shit 'cause of it but that's too bad, I guess."

"Who's the kid again?" The short man from earlier questioned.

The leader grinned. "Don't you know? Wayne's kid!"

Artemis froze, as if she had gotten hit by Mr. Freeze. 

Wayne's kid.

_Bruce_ Wayne's kid.

Dick.

_They're after Dick!_

Artemis slithered out of the bush and stealthily, but speedily, ran to the usual meetup spot. 

She'd tell Riddler what she heard, but she'd also demand to know why _he_ wanted to know. 

And then, she'd warn Dick before it was too late.

Or maybe... she was already too late.

* * *

"Okay, so if I show you _my_ identity, you'll show me yours, right? Batgirl questioned for the second time that day.

Robin nodded, glancing up at Batman from the floor that they were sitting on, even though: one, he had already given them his permission, and two, he wasn't focused on them. He was working on a file or something. Robin wasn't sure. "Batman, don't you want to see Batgirl show us her secret identity?" 

In a monotonous voice, the man replied with, "I already know her identity."

Batgirl sputtered. "What?! You're lying!... Right?"

"No, Barbara."

Robin's eyes widened and his jaw slackened. "You're—you're _Barbara_? I—of course you are! It's so obvious! How didn't I know! The red hair! And spunk! But.. _when_?! And _why_!? How!!?"

Batgirl slumped. "So much for the dramatic reveal... Thanks a lot, Batman," She grumbled before taking off her mask. Barbara raised a brow at Robin's shocked expression. "So, like, do you know me or something?"

Robin ripped of his mask, exposing his bare face.

  
It was Barbara's turn to look surprised. " _Dick_?"

Dick immediately scooted closer to her and held her hands as his wide, blue eyes bore into her own. "You've been... a hero all this time, too," he said in disbelief. "You... for how long?"

"Just a little before you met me," the redhead responded. "Well, before you met Batgirl. Oh God, you've been Robin all along. I-I'm so stupid."

Despite the shock still prevalent, Dick cracked a smile and huffed a laugh. "If you're stupid, then what am I?" 

Barbara shook her head softly. "It was so obvious... What a crazy coincidence that we're both heroes. That _crazy_." She looked at Batman. "So who's—No. No _freaking way._ " 

Batman turned around slightly to look at her and smiled, the look mischievous. 

Batgirl looked like a fish with the way her mouth was opening and closing. "You're—you're... _BRUCE WAYNE_?!"

Dick clutched his sides and laughed hard. 

Batman, his voice no longer gruff, simply answered, "yep."

Barbara was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter as well. 

Batman watched the two children crack up, unsure what was so funny, and turned back to the large computer, his lips still twitched upwards slightly. 

"Batman, The Dark Knight, is Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy," Barbara commented as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't know who I thought Batman would be, but I definitely never thought he'd be my best friend's rich dad."

"Your face," Dick mentioned, a grin still visible on his face. "It was so funny."

Barbara playfully rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk. You should've seen the look on _your_ face when—"

"Shh," Batman sharply hushed. "Put on your masks; I'm getting a call." 

The two heroes obeyed quietly. The smile on their faces quickly vanished from the tone of his voice. They got up and watched the computer screen curiously.

"A little space, please," Batman muttered before clicking something. Batgirl and Robin inched away from him. 

Suddenly, a man popped up in the screen. "Hey, Batman. Sorry for the late notice but I wanted to ask you if you've heard anything about Gorilla Grodd?" 

"Really, Barry? No mask?" Batman scolded. 

Barry rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I thought it was just going to be the two of us. You already know I'm the Flash, anyways. Don't _they_?"

Robin and Batgirl looked at each other in awe. Batman was FaceTiming _The Flash_!?

"Does he do this often?" Batgirl whispered to Robin.

Robin shrugged expressively. "This is the first time I've ever seen him do it!"

Batman cleared his throat, a reminder to the two children to top talking. They zipped their mouths shut. 

Flash only then acknowledged them. "'Sup Robin. And, hey, look: it's that Bat girl," he noted warmly. He waved at them.

Robin and Batgirl hesitantly waved back at him. 

"Must be nice having sidekicks," Barry said to Batman. "I mean, with all the crime you have there in Gotham, it must be very helpful."

Pride glowed in Robin's chest at the thought of being helpful. 

Batman said something in return but Robin was suddenly focused on movement he caught behind the man on the screen. A door opened slightly and a redheaded, freckled boy peeked his head through the crack.

"Uncle Barry? Who are you talking to?" The boy asked.

Barry moved like... well, the Flash, and faced his camera away from the kid. Batman and the two child heroes could now only see a wooden desk on the computer screen.

"Agh! Um—! Hi, Wally! Heh, this is work related. Give me, like, five more minutes," Barry stammered. So much for hero professionalism.

"Oh, sure thing. Sorry for bothering you," Wally apologized. He sounded like he was Barbara's age.

"Don't worry about it, buddy."

After the door closed gently, Barry picked up his camera. "Uh, whoops. That was a bit awkward."

Robin barely contained his giggle. 

"You should really work on being more discreet," Batman advised Barry. He turned to Robin and Batgirl. "We're going to discuss hero business. I don't think you'll be very entertained with that, so go and head upstairs, you two."

Barbara frowned, and they turned to leave, but Barry offered a friendly smile.

They returned the gesture and decided that they liked The Flash.

* * *

"So, basically, when I was there trying to get Zucco, you and Bruce were already there, trying to get him yourselves?" Barbara wondered. 

"Yep," Dick confirmed. "And that's how you knew all that stuff about me and Batman?"

Barbara nodded. 

After a minute of silence used to soak up the new information, Dick frowned, wrinkles forming between his eyebrows. "I'm Robin because Bruce is Batman. He taught me how to fight, helped me make my suit, and goes on patrol with me, but for you... you started alone. Your dad doesn't know, does he?"

Barbara shifted uncomfortably. "No," she admitted.

Dick put his hands up reassuringly. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell him. Or anyone for that matter. And I don't think Batman will either. He trusts you. If not, he wouldn't have let me show you who I am."

The redhead's chest heaved as she let out a breath. "Got it, thanks. And I'm glad. Now we don't have to lie to each other about what we do after school and stuff, y'know?" 

"Yeah," Dick said. Lying to her had never been easy.

_Ding_.

The nine-year-old blinked before giving Barbara a disapproving glance. "You bring your phone with you when your suited up?"

"Hey," Barbara said defensively as she dug in one of her pockets for her phone, "what if I need to call for help in an emergency or something? Or I get a text from my dad? He goes crazy if I don't answer his messages ASAP."

"That's what walkie-talkies or earpieces are for," Dick informed. "If a villain captures you and searches you, they'll find your phone and can find out your identity with it."

Barbara rolled her eyes and turned on her phone. "I have a password, and my wallpaper doesn't have me or anyone I know on it. Not much to go by," she retorted, turning her phone and showing him her screen to prove her point. 

"Fingerprints," Dick easily countered. "Anyway, you could drop it in the middle of fighting and then break it."

Barbara snorted. "Dick, I'm gonna be real with you: you sound like Batman right now."

The boy straightened his back. "What? No!" 

"Hate to say it, but you do," Barbara teased, a smirk growing on her face. 

Dick playfully glared at her but eventually broke out into a smile. "Yeah, you're right. I guess he rubs off me a lot," he said, shyly playing with the edge of his cape. "I mean, he's strict sometimes, but it helps me learns. He's a good teacher and dad." 

He flushed red. "I—uh—like, not that he's my _dad_ , but I guess he's sorta kinda like my dad now? Umm—" he ran a hand through his dark hair, embarrassed. "He's uh.. a father figure! Yep, that's the word. Is that weird, though? Like, if someone asks me who Bruce is, do I say my dad?" The boy knitted his brows as he mused, and then he paused and looked at Barbara, realizing that he had been rambling and she focused on her phone. "Um, Babs?"

The fifth grader's eyes shot up as if Dick had startled her by popping her bubble of concentration. "Huh?" 

"Everything okay?" Dick asked, regarding the phone.

Barbara shook her head and put her phone down. "No, yeah, I'm good. Sorry, it's just my dad. He said he got hurt on the job. It's nothing too serious, but I think I should go and check up on him." She got up from the sofa.

"Oh. Oh, of course, go ahead," Dick insisted as he got up as well. "I hope he's okay."

"Yeah. This is just another reason I wanna help out as a hero. So my dad doesn't have to get hurt," Barbara said, getting ready to leave. "Well, anyway, see you."

Dick brought her into a hug. "Text me if anything. See you at school tomorrow."

* * *

"What the heck?" Barbara whispered. "So, _Selina_ is _Catwoman_?!"

Dick nodded vigorously. "Yep, she actually taught me some fight moves, and it's funny because I met her when she was Catwoman. And she said she knew Batman, but I didn't know Bruce was Batman at the time."

Barbara stared at him incredulously. "What... Oh God, Dick, your life is _weird._ "

The boy shrugged. "I know," he said, smiling. "There's still so much I have to tell you but I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. Or tonight? If I don't have a lot of homework and if you'll be patrol, too?"

"I dunno. We'll see when the time comes," the redhead stated. "By the way, it's weird. Artemis texted me, and she told me to tell you to check your texts. I asked her why, and she only said that it's between her and you. Kinda rude, to be honest, but yeah."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Oh? My phone's in my bag, so I'll check when I get in the car. I didn't notice because I was in class. She should know that."

"That's what I was thinking," Barbara commented. "Homeschoolers, am I right?"

Dick laughed softly. He missed Artemis. It was good to hear that she and Barbara still kept in touch, apparently. "I'm gonna head to the car line now, Babs."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Next time we talk, I _want_ the _tea_ on Penguin," Barbara reminded with her eyebrows lifted. 

Dick hummed, his smile almost sad now. "I'll make sure to 'spill all the tea', then. There's definitely a lot."

They waved and parted ways. Barbara headed to the cafeteria and Dick went to the pick up area. 

He blushed furiously when Bruce pulled up in a limbo. All the kids and staff stared. Dick heard plenty of laughing and a few side comments. 

* * *

"Bruce!" Dick exclaimed once he got in the car and slammed the door. 

"Hello to you, too," Bruce said, pointing out the lack of greeting. 

"Why did you come in a limbo?! Everyone started _staring_. That was _so_ embarrassing! I don't want people to think I'm snobby or whatever again!" Dick complained as he tilted his head back and dragged his hands over his face.

"Sorry, buddy, I was in a rush so I picked the first car I saw," Bruce explained. 

Dick slouched and leaned the car door. "It's okay," he sighed. Then, he straightened up to ask, "wasn't Alfred going to pick me up today?" 

A moment of silence. 

"Something came up," Bruce answered. "Don't worry about it. He just went out to do a few important errands. He'll be back in time to make dinner." 

Dick was curious on what the errands were, but if Bruce wasn't elaborating then maybe it meant it was personal, so he didn't ask, and instead, took out his phone from his book bag. 

"What're you doing with that?" Bruce questioned lightly. 

"Babs said that Artemis was texting me earlier," Dick responded. "I'm just gonna answer."

Bruce didn't say anything and simply remained focus in the road.

Dick couldn't help but feel like something was off.

He turned on his phone. On the lock screen a notification from Artemis read:

_Dick, you're in danger_

The boy's heart skipped a beat. He entered his phone's password and read the other texts. 

_I can't explain everything right now and I'm sorry for that_

_But there are gangs after you_

_two face's gangs._

_It's bc of Penguin._

_They said that they r gonna follow u guys after school and hijack the car_

_And take u_

_Warn Bruce_

_And pls answer so I can know ur ok_

Dick's breathing became rapid. "Bruce," he breathed. 

"Yes?"

"Artemis texted and said that Two Face's gang are after us. Right now," he stated anxiously. 

The man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would they be after _you_?"

Dick sharply cocked his head to the side. "Because of _Penguin_?"

The man was silent. Then he said, "I'll keep an eye out."

Dick gulped, his body filling with unease. 

_Something isn't right_ , he thought.

Bruce had been warning him about Two Face and his gangs for a while now. Now that there was something actually happening, it was almost like he didn't care.

And how did Artemis know? What in the world was she doing? 

He looked out the window and paused. They weren't taking their usual route. "Bruce, where are we going?"

"I'm just going to do an errand. It'll be quick."

Dick's body was becoming tense as he became more worried and uncomfortable. "But you said Alfred was doing the errands." 

Bruce became stiff. Yet again, there was another pause before he answered. Like—like he was thinking of a response. "Right, but this one is different. You'll see what I mean later. Now, relax."

The: 'now, relax' part was surely meant to be comforting, but it felt anything but. It felt strained. 

"Bruce, what's going on? You're acting really weird," Dick vocalized, his voice accidentally revealing some of the fear he felt. 

The billionaire's hands clenched the steering wheel. Now that Dick thought about it, he had never once turned his head to directly look at Dick. "Richard. I've had a long day. Now, please, just be quiet."

Why was he calling Dick Richard all of a sudden? Was he mad? Penguin had called him Richard when they had fought. Was that something that adults did? 

Dick's heart was hammering against his chest. Dick _knew_ that there was something wrong, other than the fact that Artemis of all people was warning him about Two Face's gangs coming after them. 

"Bruce, tell me what's wrong. Please."

Bruce's eyes became hard. "Shut up," he snapped quietly and quickly. Enough to feel like a slap to the face. 

Dick sat there, almost shaking. 

He trusted his instincts. Bruce had honed them and taught Dick to trust them. 

And right now his instincts were screaming at him. And they were screaming, _Bruce is what's wrong! There's something wrong with Bruce! _

His Bruce did not act like this.

"Bruce... who's my favorite superhero?" He questioned, his voice quiet but pointed enough for the man to tell that this wasn't just some random question. 

Bruce flinched. Then his lips stretched into a smile. It was entirely forced. "Ah, so I'm being interrogated now?"

"Answer the question."

Bruce huffed. "Come on, Richard. I know you too well. But fine, I'll play along. Your favorite hero is Batman."

Dick watched him with an unwavering gaze. "Wrong."

He caught how Bruce expression flickered for a split second. He noticed the panic.

"Who _are_ you?" Dick suddenly hissed harshly. His turned to the window for a split second. They were still moving. No red lights in sight. Hardly any cars nearby. They were going somewhere far. "And where are you _taking me_?"

Bruce relaxed in his seat and smirked. In a French accent he said, "come on, it'd be very disappointed if you did not know my name yet. After all, we've had quite a few exciting interactions, have we not?"

The raven haired boy sharply inhaled. "Madame Rouge..." 

"So you do remember. Lovely," Madame Rouge commented, still wearing Bruce face. 

Dick looked out the window yet again. There were no cars around them anymore. If he opened the door and jumped out, he'd absolutely get a nasty road rash—and definitely put the _road_ in road rash—but he wouldn't have to worry about getting run over with a car. And it'd certainly be safer than staying in a car with a villain who's for some reason out to get him. 

No one would expect a nine-year-old to have the guts to jump out of a moving car. 

He had the advantage of surprise. 

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to forget a face like yours," he spat. 

While she was opening her mouth the answer, Dick pulled on the handle of the car door. 

_No—_

The child lock was on.

The shapeshifter burst out laughing. "You truly are a child! Did you think that I would not predict this?" Her grin was taunting, and it disturbed Dick to see such an expression of Bruce's face. "No, boy. I will not fail to retrieve you once more. I have a reputation of greatness and you—no one but a child—have ruined that."

Dick had so many questions, but first he asked, " _where_ are you _taking me_?" 

"I presume you are familiar with The Narrows?" 

Dick nodded stiffly. 

"That is where we are going. To a medical center. To examine you at last."

As she spoke, Dick subtly turned on his location in his phone, the device hidden under his leg so that she couldn't see.

"Why do you want to _examine_ me?" He demanded. 

"That is classified information," Madame Rouge stated. 

Dick clutched the car seat tightly. "If it's about _me_ , I deserve to know. It's not like I can really tell anyone, anyway. You're too strong for me to beat. I know that."

He was trying to coax her, but what he was saying was true. He couldn't outfight her. Not with her elasticity. 

The woman went, "hmph," superciliously, knowing that she really did have the upper hand here, and said, "that is true. In fact, this could quite possibly be the very last conversation you ever have. Fine, I will humor you. You see, there have been finding of beings with astonishing abilities. They are abnormally agile and flexible, and have the ability to regenerate. The Brain has been wanting to find a subject to do research on, but these beings are rarely seen. However, he has discovered that there is a correlation between circus children going missing and these beings being spotted. The same circus that _you_ came from."

Dick eyes were as wide as the moon. "W-What are you trying to say? That I'm one of them? Because if so, you're wrong! I'm completely human! And Haley's Circus is completely normal!" She sounded like she was talking about a folktale. Maybe she was under the impression that the circus was as magical as it made itself seem. 

Madame Rouge chuckled and shook her head. "No, The Brain does not think you are one of these things. Instead, he believes that you were _meant_ to be, but never were taken. Never trained or injected with whatever substance it is that create such beings. This is why you are to be examined. So we can see if there is something in your body that triggers the transformation. If we do find something, we will run tests to replicate the powers of those beings. If we are successful, you will likely become one of them. Well, not 'we' as in me; there will be scientists doing the job."

It was an effort not hyperventilate or cry. Dick didn't know what this woman was saying. The circus was normal—it had been his _home_. He'd _know_ if there were some strange, scary, sci-fi stuff happening there. He would know if _he_ were a _part_ of it! Now she was taking him so he could be examined and tested on like a lab rat!? 

Like a _freak._

"Please," he pleaded, unable to hide the tremors in his voice. "I'm normal. I'm a person. Don't do this, _please. Please_." He found this scarier than being in a normal life threatening situation because now there was a possibility he become someone's guinea pig. A possibility he could turn into some time of... monster.

The woman seemed to ignore the tears running down his face because her eyes were cruel and determined—a smug smile on her face. She only said, "this will please The Brain indeed."

Dick quietly sobbed. 

* * *

The limo stopped. Madame Rouge, who had shifted back to her original form, opened the car door and stepped out. 

Dick assumed that it meant they had reached her destination. During the ride, he had leaned his head against the window and pretended to cry himself to sleep. His head was still limp. 

His intention was to attack when she least expected it because, again, the only effective thing he could try to do was use the element of surprise. 

He heard her heeled shoes hit the ground as she walked around the car and got in front of the car door. Dick readied himself. 

When she opened the door he let him body fall, still acting asleep. 

She caught him, her two hands on him. One on his shoulder and the other on his back. That left one of his hands free while she was occupied. 

Quickly—the quickest he could manage—he hurled a fist at her throat. She cried in pain and alarm and stumbled backwards. Her hands lifted off of Dick's body, and he moved to get out of her range, but she reacted swiftly. She super-stretched her fingers around his chest and torso, preventing him from escaping her grasp. He squirmed as the woman coughed from the force of the punch to her windpipe. When he pulled at her fingers, she tightened her grip, making it hard to breathe, and pulled him out of the car. 

Dick tripped and fell onto the ground, crushing the fingers around him as he did so. Madame Rouge barked and uncoiled her fingers, granting the boy the opportunity to run. He was rising to his feet when he saw two security guards racing towards them. 

Dick grinned, hope and relief flooding his system. He had help! He turned to Madame Rouge, who was still reluctantly releasing more throaty coughs, and pointed at her. "Her! She took me and is trying to—oof!" 

One of the guards yanked his right arm backwards, and before he could resist, the other guard snatched his left arm. They both put an arm around him and then rose him from the ground. He kicked the air and pulled his arms, but he couldn't worm his way out no matter how hard he tried. 

Madame Rouge stepped up to him and croaked, " _merde_ ," before slapping his face. 

Dick choked back a cry as his head whipped to the side from the act. The guards did nothing to help him.

"You are a brat that is hardly worth my time," the shapeshifter sneered, her voice still scratchy. "I must admit that you are fast, though. Perhaps you already _are_ one of those _creatures_."

" _I'm not_!" Dick yelled. He attempted to shimmy out of the guards hold again.

Madame Rouge ignored him and turned her direction to the muscular men. "Bring him to the examination room."

" _No_!" Dick shouted, squirming maniacally as tears prickled his eyes. " _No_! _Let me go_! _LET ME GO_!" 

For the first time, Dick noticed the building in front of them. Madame Rouge had said that they'd go to a medical center, so he imagined a small building. Instead, this place was large like a hospital. It was several floors tall, but, of course, it was worn out, old, and raggedy because they were in The Narrows, after all.

They brought him inside the building, and Dick saw normal civilians all around the place. "Someone help! Please!" 

They watched him struggle, but didn't help. They didn't seem surprised, either. Only sad, their eyes filled with pity. 

Dick knew how The Narrows were. Crime was normal. It was everyone for themselves, he knew that. But he was _scared_ , and they were so _close_ to him. All he needed was them to distract the guards for a second and he could find a way to break free from their hold. Yet _no one_ was helping. 

"Please! Somebody! _Help me!"_ Dick screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks. " _Please! THEY'LL DO WORSE THAN KILL ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"_ He screeched and thrashed and pleaded and wailed yet it did nothing to prevent them from taking the elevator, entering a doctor's office, and strapping him to examination table. 

" _LET ME GO_!" Dick demanded defiantly despite how his whole body shook from fear. He gave up trying to break the straps around his wrists and ankles. He had struggled so much that the skin around those areas were a painful and fiery red. 

He wanted Bruce.

From the threshold of the office door, Madame Rouge said to a nurse, "are you ready to begin?"

The woman nodded.

"Then begin the examination," the shapeshifter ordered wickedly. 


	28. Rescue Mission

  
Confused was not enough to describe how Barbara felt right now. Worried wasn't even close. 

How could this happen _again_? Barbara had _seen_ Dick go to the car line area, and there must've been a ton of adults watching there, so how could he go missing? He wouldn't just enter a stranger's car, right? The staff who claimed they saw him get in Bruce's limo _had_ to be wrong.

Especially because Bruce had been at work when Alfred pulled up at school, only to find out that Dick had already left.

_Ding._

Barbara ignored her phone. Now was not the time to be responding to texts. She was in the cafeteria with a couple of other children, so maybe she could listen to their conversations and catch some information. If they had any, that is. 

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

"Ugh," Barbara groaned and she finally pulled out her phone from her pocket. Who was spamming her?

The messages on her screen were from Artemis. They read: 

_Babs, Dick hasn't replied to any of my texts_

_I NEED to talk to him_

_It's IMORTANT._

Okay, so maybe this _was_ the time to be texting. 

_Wdym??_

_Is Dick near u?_

_No_

_Just tell me Arty!!_

_If I tell u, youll try to help. I know u._

_And it's too dangerous for that_

_Arty, Dick has gone MISSING! You can't text him !!_

_If you KNOW something , TELL ME_

_Dang it!!_

_Two Faces gangs are after Dick_

_They r gonna hijack his car and take him_

_DO NOT DO ANYTHING, JUST TELL UR DAD_

_You'll get hurt if u try to help, Babs. PLS._

_I gtg_

Barbara stared at the floor with her eyebrows drawn together. Could it be Two Face's gang that took Dick? That didn't really make sense since Dick wouldn't go in a car with a bunch of random men. Not without struggling and making a scene.

Well, then maybe the person who took him was someone he knew? 

She shook her head. Enough theorizing. She had to tell Bruce, the actual detective, what she knew. She could worry about the culprit later. She'd also ask Artemis to spill what she's been up to lately once Dick was safe. 

She got up and headed to the bathrooms where she checked to see if anyone was in the stalls. They were all empty. Good. She got in one and dialed Bruce's number. 

After a moment of waiting for the billionaire to answer, he picked up and said, "hello? Barbara, are you safe?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she quickly assured, her phone pressed against her ear. "It's about Dick. Two Face's gangs—they're after him. I don't know if they're the ones who have him, but it's a start. Do you think Penguin's involved?"

Bruce sighed on the other end of the call. "I don't know. I'll call him right now. Thanks for the information. How'd you know?"

"I'll explain later. But Bruce, if you find out anything, tell me. I wanna help," Barbara said.

"I have his location," Bruce informed, "but if Two Face's gang's are involved, I don't want you joining."

Barbara was quick to retort, "Bruce—"

"I want to bring Penguin along since he's the one Two Face really wants," Bruce interjected. "He's most likely going to bring his own gangs of henchmen for protection and offense. In fact, I want him to. I also think there's a third party involved. The person or group that took Dick. There's going to be too much going on, and I don't want you to be in the possible crossfire." 

The redhead opened her mouth to speak, but Bruce ended the call with a _beep_.

Barbara rolled her eyes.

_So much for being partners_ , she thought.

How did Bruce know where Dick was? Dick didn't bring his costume with him, so there was no tracker to locate. The only thing Dick usually brought to school was his backpack and phone. And—

_Oh... oh!_

Barbara went to Dick's contact and—yep! There it was. Dick was a quick thinker, she'd give him that. 

Because under his name in her contacts, the location setting was on, revealing that he was in... The Narrows? In a hospital? 

Barbara didn't know what to expect out of that, and it only fueled her worry. Was he hurt? 

Batman had said that he didn't want her to follow but... she wouldn't just do nothing if she could help. She _had_ to help. Dick would do the same thing for her. 

So she zipped opened her backpack and dug through her stuff. Unlike Dick, she _did_ bring her suit with her. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but hey, she liked to be prepared, and in this case, it was a good thing she had it. 

_Don't worry, Dick. I'm coming for you._

* * *

The Iceberg lounge was busier than ever. And, no, it was not because there were a lot of visitors today. 

The Penguin was in the middle of organizing all of his henchmen when Batman and Catwoman burst through the entrance, a few guards sprawled on the floor behind them.

The people eating at the tables gasped at the appearance of the two masked adults, but Penguin shrugged it off. His business might suffer today but that was the least of his concerns for now.

"Really, Batman? I told the guards to let you in. There was really no need to be hostile," Penguin scolded the Dark Knight. 

"You really can't be talking, Oswald," Catwoman countered. "What was your latest _cat_ -astrophe again? Oh right, kidnapping and torturing. Yeah, totally not hostile."

"It's swell to see that you haven't lost that _lovely_ sense of humor of yours," The mobster said wryly.

"Enough, you two," Batman cut in. "Penguin, you're coming with us. _Now_."

Penguin took a step back while many of the henchmen behind him braced a hand on their guns. "And why should I? You haven't explained anything to me other than that Two Face has summoned a majority, if not all of his gangs, somewhere. Oh, and that Dick is in danger. What a shame."

Catwoman hissed. Batman put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Dick has been kidnapped. There is no confirmation on who did it but I have my suspicions. I believe it was someone who's been after Dick before: the shapeshifter Madame Rouge. Originally, Two Face wanted his gangs to take Dick when he was getting up from school, but obviously this third party has interfered. There's still a possibility that they followed the car with Dick inside. You are coming with us because if we run into these gangs, we could use _your_ gangs help fighting them. Also, they are after Dick because of his past relationship with you. They want to use him as bait. If he gets hurt by them, it's _your_ fault."

Penguin idly thrummed his fingers on the handle of his umbrella. "So if I come along, I'm to play the role of worried friend? No thank you. However, I will come to destroy Two Face's gang's once and for all. I would be a fool to miss such an opportunity."

He turned to his henchmen. "Stock up on bullets. You're going to need them."

"No. This isn't going to be a battle field. Do not arm your men," Batman ordered. "If you forgot, Catwoman and I are here to save Dick. We do not need him to see the floor littered with bodies." 

Penguin shot him a dirty look. "I no longer care about what could possibly 'traumatize' Richard," he spat. "You should be grateful that I agreed to bring my henchmen in the first place. But, fine. They'll fight unarmed _if_ Two Face's gangs are as well. Even then, if there is an emergency, they'll use their weapons should it be needed. Does that satisfy you?"

Batman nodded. "Yes." 

Penguin muttered a quiet insult under his breath and turned to his henchmen again. "What are you waiting for? Get ready!" 

* * *

Dick took a moment to quickly observe the room he was in. There was only one exit and no windows. Several drawers and one very large closet that most likely only held medical supplies. 

His focus returned to the nurse who began to walk towards him. Madame Rouge watched from the door threshold. 

"Please don't..." he began, his breath hitching. Was he going to die here?

The woman put a gloved finger over her lips. "Shh, quiet now." 

Determination and fury suddenly returned, replacing his fear. He wouldn't keep quiet and obey this stranger like a dog! Dick glared at her. " _No_! Let me go! LET ME GO!" He pulled at the straps around his wrists and ankles yet again despite the pain it caused. Maybe if he annoyed them enough they'd let him go.

The nurse exhaled impatiently and turned to Madame Rouge. "I can't work on him if he yelling and moving. Maybe while I check his temperature and such, but not as I draw blood and do more delicate procedures."

"Are you unable to put him to sleep?" The shapeshifter questioned. 

"I can, but I'd rather not. I want him awake so I can see the behavioral effects of some of the serums. Besides, if there something that goes wrong, I won't be able to tell if he's unconscious or drowsy."

Madame Rouge contemplated what to do. "Boy, let's make a deal, shall we?" She declared at last.

Dick paused his squirming. He watched her suspiciously, and cautiously asked, "what is it?"

The short haired woman approached him, the steps from her heeled shoes echoing the silent doctor's office. She hovered over him and looked down at him, and it only served as a reminder to Dick at how vulnerable he was right now.

"I could call four guards up here and have them pin you down to stop your _idiotic_ struggling," she stated slowly, " _or_ I could allow you to say farewell to an enemy of yours _._ What will it be, hm?"

Dick wrinkled in nose in confusion and lifted his head up as she walked towards the closet that was across from them. "What enemy?"

She opened the closet door, and it took Dick longer than it should've to realize that he was looking into the eyes of Tony Zucco. The man was lying on his side, his mouth gagged with a cloth and his arms and legs bound with rope. His eyes widened with recognition. 

Dick gaped at him. Then, he snapped his gaze back to Madame Rouge and said, his voice filled with disgust, "what are you _doing_ to him?!"

The villain arched a brow. She let out a small huff of laughter that was mixed with amusement and confusion. "He is the murderer of your parents, is he not? I thought it merciful to let you see him one last time knowing his life would end at last."

"What the heck? Yeah, he killed my parents, and I don't think I'll ever forgive him for it, but I don't want to see him like _this_! I don't want you to _kill_ him!" Dick protested. "I want to see him in jail! Not tied up like—like... like _me_!" 

Madame Rouge's smile was beginning to morph into a frightening, downturned frown. "This was a _generosity_. I ran into him after completing a small mission and decided to take him with me. I could have killed him, but I kept him in case he'd be useful. In case _you'd_ want to be there when he is discarded. But, instead, you _reject_ my offer?" Her stare was cold; it made Dick feel like there was ice skidding down his spin. She turned to the nurse. "On second thought, bring the guards. And bring the doctor while you're at it."

The nurse nodded and headed out of the office. 

Dick let out a frustrated whimper. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! Bruce has a lot of money; he can pay you if that's what you want!"

Madame Rouge's face was hard. She left Tony Zucco on the closet floor and walked towards Dick again. The nine-year-old tensed, expecting her to hit him. She didn't, though, and instead unstrapped his left hand. The fist that he aimed at her the second it was free was easily caught in her palm. Her grip was firm and tight. Strong. Experienced. 

She leaned down and said in his ear, "I do not care for money. My only goal is to please The Brain and complete this damned mission. That is why I can not 'just leave you alone.' You are the whole point of my mission. I will not have a _child_ , inhuman or not, ruin my prestigious reputation."

She released his fist and started to unstrap his left leg. Dick's one free hand curled at the edge of the examination table. 

"Now, when you are no longer strapped to the table, you _will_ remain seated on it so that the guards can return and _slam_ you _right back_ onto it. And trust me, they are large men. They will not permit you to struggle, or attempt to. And if you move before the guards get here, I don't care what that nurse says. I _will_ have you unconscious," she informed sharply. "Do you understand."

Dick didn't trust his voice so he just nodded stiffly. 

They were both silent as she unstrapped his other limbs. And when he was unbound, he slowly raised into a sitting position instead of a lying down one. The woman didn't complain. 

Dick eyed Tony Zucco still resting on his side, tied up. It was so weird. He was too worried about not dying and getting experimented on that he wasn't angry upon seeing the criminal. What was weirder was that he felt _empathetic_ towards him. He felt appalled at seeing Madame Rouge take a person and leave them like that, like they were trash. 

He supposed that he had that in common with Zucco as of now. 

He wanted to untie Zucco. 

"Could I—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a guard threw the door open. "Intruders! Lots of them! They say that Two Face sent them and that they're after the boy!" He informed breathlessly. 

Madame Rouge appeared surprised by the information. "They—What? I made sure there were no cars following us."

The guard looked behind himself in a distraught manner and said, "I don't know how they found us, Miss, but what do you want us to do? Evacuate and relocate?"

The villain gritted her teeth. "No. We have worked too hard to get to this stage. Send all the guards to help fight. I will follow you and see just how many intruders there really are. Nothing I can't handle, I'm sure."

Then, to Dick's joy, she walked out. The guard locked the door with a key before following her. 

He slumped as he watched him lock the door but still hurried off the examination table and twisted the door knob just to make sure once the guard was gone. 

It didn't turn all the way. Locked indeed. 

Dick sighed disappointedly and thudded his head against the door. What was he going to _do_? He had to get out, but then he'd also have to worry about Two Face's gangs. And Madame Rouge was strong and determined. A dangerous combination for a villain. She wouldn't let him slip through her fingers again.

But Dick was determined, too. And maybe he was not as strong as Madame Rouge, but he had his strengths. He would fight for as long as could, even if it meant until they put him under. 

Because Dick was Robin, and Robin was a hero. He wasn't the only one in danger. Tony Zucco was, too. And Robin promised to save people in danger. 

So he would get himself _and_ Zucco would of here. He had to.

Though it would be nice if Batman could come help out, too, already. 

"Mgh!" Tony Zucco's muffled voice cut through Dick's thoughts. 

Dick turned around and approached the man. "Yeah, okay, I'm coming," he said exasperatedly yet sassily. 

He leaned down and pulled the gag out of Zucco's mouth.

"Better?" Dick questioned.

Zucco let out a cough before inspecting Dick's face apprehensively. "Yeah. Untie me, would you?"

"Uh, no. Sorry, but you're still a criminal and need to be arrested. I can't risk you running away," Dick explained. "I mean, I could move you if you want. So that, y'know, your face isn't on the ground..."

Zucco avoided eye contact out of embarrassment of his helplessness. "Yeah, do that." 

Dick shifted him upright so that he was out of the closet and now against the wall. Then, the boy got up and looked at the door, his hands on his hips. "Now it's time to open this door. Do you any ideas?" 

Tony Zucco shook his head. "Nah—wait. Actually... yes. Come here." 

Dick crouched down in front on the tied up man. 

"There's something in my pocket. My shirt pocket. Yeah, that one." 

Dick looked at the device. "A remote?"

"Yeah, it'll help us get out of here," Zucco guaranteed. "Click the button." 

Dick gave him an unconvinced look. 

"Listen, trust me, kid. I wouldn't tell you do something that'd kill us," the man stated. 

"Hmm... okay, fine," Dick agreed. He clicked the button.

Nothing happened.

Dick blinked and looked at Zucco expectantly. "How was _that_ supposed to _help_ us?"

"I lied," Zucco admitted with a lopsided smirk. "You just activated a timed bomb." 

Dick stammered incoherently with his eyes bugged out. 

"You see, when that Madame Rouge lady took me, I was on my way to give that bomb to Two Face himself. We're allies," Zucco revealed. "Hey, maybe his gangs will save me!" His grin fell a little. "Nah, probably not. Our alliance was about to collapse, anyways. I actually considered making the bomb go off once I going to give it to Two Face. I've been more on a friendlier basis with Riddler, but that meant also having to be considered an ally with Penguin. You know how Two Face feels about Penguin. It was only a matter of time until he found out. Anyways, I'm rambling. When Madame Rouge tied me up, she was stupid enough to bring my luggage that had the bomb inside with her somewhere. So, wanna open the door now before the bomb goes off?"

Dick's jaw was on the floor. "Are you crazy?! You're going to kill _us_ , _and_ everyone in this building!" 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That was _you_ not _me_ , remember?" Zucco reminded. "Besides, we won't die if you find a way to open the door and get help. I'm starting to understand the way you work you, kid. You've got connections. Plus, you're a little clever, I guess. So do us a favor and don't let us blow up in pieces, eh?"

The nine-year-old's nostrils flared as he glowered at Tony Zucco. "I can't wait until you're put in jail."

Tony snorted. "Keep dreaming, circus boy. Keep dreaming."

Oh _now_ Dick was getting angry. He kept his hands to himself, though. There wasn't enough time to let himself get distracted. People's lives were on the line. He got up and searched for something to open the door with.

He gasped happily when he found a pen. 

"Oh, hurray. A _pen_ is gonna help us out of here," Zucco sarcastically remarked. 

Dick rolled his eyes. He pulled the pen apart and took the curly wire part out. Then he straightened it out and inserted it into the key hole. 

_Thank you forever, Selina,_ Dick internally said as he fiddled with the wire. This one trick had always come in handy. Selina hadn’t taught him how to do this, but she showed him that even the smallest tricks could get him out of a big problem; all he needed was to think simple. He didn't know where he'd be without all of the things that Selina had taught him. 

_Click._

Despite his need to rush, Dick spared a moment to send a smug smile in Zucco's face. The expression practically said: _ha, and you doubted me._

"Great, now untie me so we can get out of this building," the criminal ordered.

Dick opened the door. "No, you're staying here. I need to stop the bomb."

"What? There's no way _you_ could do that. UNTIE ME!" Zucco yelled. "What if the crazy lady returns and tries to kill me, huh?"

"I could let you die," Dick snapped, his blue eyes narrowing. "You killed my mom and dad in case you _forgot_."

Zucco's Face held restrained fear. 

Dick sighed. "But I won't. Because she won't come here. When she sees that the door is open, she'll know I got out. She doesn't really care about you. Just saying."

And with that, he ran out of the doctor's office and went searching for the bomb. 

He went by every room, looking for a luggage bag that'd have the bomb. He probably should've asked Zucco how the bag looked like, but he didn't have enough time. 

Most rooms were empty but some of them had people getting checkups in them. Dick warned them to get out of the hospital. Even though he planned on stopping the bomb and saving everyone, he didn't want to keep innocent civilians in here while there was chaos. 

Dick could hear fighting occurring all the way downstairs. He couldn't tell which side was winning, or even which side was which, but at least Madame Rouge and the gangs were occupied. Though as time went by, it sounded like even more people had joined the fight. Maybe Batman had finally arrived.

Dick wanted to go and check if Batman had actually come to save him, but if he didn't stop this bomb soon... Well, he didn't want to consider that. It didn't help that he wasn't aware of how much time he had left. 

It was when Dick went a floor down and entered a boiler room that he found a navy blue luggage bag besides other clutter. He quickly lowered himself into a crouch and zipped open the bag. it held clothing, money, rope, and weapons. There were some small pistol guns and ammo to match, and then there it was: a square-ish bomb the shape of a chapter book, covered with different colored wires. In the center was the timer, and the glowing red numbers read: 14 _:27_

Okay, that was fine. Great even! Bruce taught Dick how to safely stop a bomb during his time training. All he needed was scissors or something sharp to cut a wire. He had even time left to do so.

Hey, this was a hospital; he could find a scalpel and use that! 

Dick got up and left the boiler room to find an operating room or even a front desk that would have something sharp. A woman ran past him while he walked through the halls, but other than that, the floor was relatively empty. 

That's what he thought until he walked face first into the Penguin. 

Dick fell onto his butt with an, "oof," and put a hand to his forehead. 

"Richard? Oh right, I forgot you'd be here," Penguin said disinterestedly with a blank stare. 

Dick looked up at him in confusion until he snapped out of it and jumped up to his feet with raised fists. 

Penguin went wide eyed and put a hand up in defense while the other hand held onto his umbrella. "Woah, there. I didn't come here to start a fight. Not with you, at least."

The ebony haired boy ignored his comment and said, "you can't trick me anymore." 

He was getting ready to kick him in the face when Penguin rapidly responded, "Richard, are you talking about the shapeshifter? She's not here right now. _I'm_ the real Oswald!"

Dick faltered. He then squinted his eyes at the man. "Prove it then."

Penguin shook his head. "How am I supposed to prove something like that? Listen, I don't have enough time for this nonsense. I need to destroy Two Face's gangs. Good day."

Dick stepped in front of Penguin's path. "I won't let you get away after everything you've done. So either fight me or turn yourself in."

The criminal blinked. "You're asking _me_ to _fight_? I—oh. Richard, _really_? I am _not_ that damn shape shifter!" 

"Then tell me something only the real Oswald would know," Dick demanded. He was still in a stance that meant he could jump into action at any second.

Penguin grimaced, thinking of something that Dick knew that only he would know. "I-I... argh, this is stupid! Why should I prove my innocence when I could zap you to oblivion with my umbrella?" He gestured towards the object in his grasp.

Dick looked at the umbrella and raised his eyebrows. Then he gave a satisfied nod of the head. "Hm, okay you're the real Oz—Penguin. Only you would carry an umbrella with you everywhere. And you're the only one I know with that kind of attitude."

Penguin smiled sardonically. "And only _you_ would try to fight _me_ when my men are surrounding the whole building."

"Huh?" Dick uttered. "Penguin, what is even going on? Why are you here?"

"The Bat and Cat came to rescue you. They dragged me along, but I came to destroy Two Face's gangs," the man explained. "They're downstairs. It's war down there. It's my men against Two Face's, and for some reason the security guards are fighting, too. A poor attempt at that, if I may add." 

Dick grinned. Batman and Catwoman were here! It was an amazing feeling to know that he was no longer doing this all alone. Then his smile fell. "Oswald, there's a bomb—"

"Look, it's the kid!" A man shouted from down the hallway. Dick and Penguin turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Suddenly, three men came running at him. Dick presumed that it was some of Two Face's gang members. 

Penguin raised his umbrella but Dick held his hand up for him not to do that. He ran towards the men—to their surprise—and momentarily slid on the floor, swiping a leg at one of the men's feet, causing him to trip onto the floor. The other man threw a punch at the boy, but he just ducked and dodged it. Another man who had been behind him received the blow instead. Dick then elbowed the remaining gangster in the face, watching the man fall to the ground. All of it done within seconds. 

Penguin shut his ajar mouth when Dick turned to him.

"Of course," he said as the boy walked back to him. He lowered his voice. "I should have expected no less from the _boy wonder_."

Dick didn't react to the comment. "Back to what I saying, Penguin, there's a bomb in here." Wrinkles folded on Penguin's forehead. "And I need to stop it. I found it, but I need to cut a wire. So if you're with Batman on this one, then _please_ tell him and Catwoman that I'm okay."

The man forced his lips into a firm line as he closely monitored Dick's face. "Fine, I will," he replied. "But it's only so that their minds aren't distracted about saving you as they fight against the shape shifter."

Bruce and Selina were fighting Madame Rouge? Dick almost wished he could see it. He hoped they were winning and beating her butt. 

"And here, use this to cut the wire," Penguin insisted. He pulled a knife from a pocket in his suit and handed it to Dick. 

"Ah, thanks," Dick said. He briefly observed the knife and then looked back up at Penguin. They held each other's gaze for a moment, and Dick realized how long it's been since he last saw him. Since the day of the fight that changed him... for the better.

Penguin uncomfortably looked away and Dick copied the action. 

And then Dick walked away to stop the bomb, and Penguin turned to report his findings to Batman and Catwoman.

Dick tried to shake off the strange feeling he got from seeing Penguin again and focused on stopping the countdown of the bomb. He must've been too focused—or too distracted—to hear the footsteps behind him. Right when he was about to cut a wire, a hand grabbed him back by the collar of his uniform shirt. 

Dick yelped and dropped the knife in surprise, the action creating a loud clattering sound. He looked over his shoulder and found a group of familiar men. There were about eight of them.

One of them cocked a gun and aimed it at Dick's temple. "Remember us?" 

Dick could've replied with a simple, "yes," but he was feeling snarky. He had to deal with way too much stuff today. So instead, he retorted with, "yeah. Like, you're the guy who got all tangled up in Ivy's plant. How could I forget that?"

The man growled, and one of the other gangsters without a gun gave Dick a good wack in the head. 

"Got a sharp tongue, huh?" The man with the gun noted. "Well, let's see how long that's gonna last." He looked at his companions. "Whad'ya say we do with him?" 

"I say we get rid of him," a smaller man suggested. "I mean, look at this place. We got Batman and even Catwoman on our tail, and then there's Penguin who scares the living shit out of me. This kid's more trouble than he's worth, let's just be honest."

They all murmured their agreements. 

“Look over there," one of them pointed out. 

They all looked to the direction that he was looking at.

"The hell? Is that a... a _bomb_?" 

The man nodded. They all looked at Dick at once as if getting the same idea.

That was Dick's cue to get out of this situation. He moved to disarm the gun, but before he could actually do it, one of the most muscular men shoved him against a boiler. The male adult quickly said to the group, "find something that I could use to tie him up."

The gangsters searched the cluttered area. Dick kicked the guy holding him back where the sun doesn't sun, and the man jumped back with an angry and pained exclamation.

Having been distracted with the man in front of him, Dick didn't noticed another person wrap the rope from Tony Zucco's luggage bag around the boiler behind him. The guy in front of Dick threw a punch, and Dick sidestepped it, but the man behind him snatched him and coiled the rope around his torso and arms, too, before he could worm out. 

"Hey! Let me go!" Dick yelled. He had to have the worst luck ever. He had finally escaped Madame Rouge only to get trapped _again_.

"Heh, who's the one tangled up now?" The leader ridiculed as he observed the tied up child. "Oops. Can't forget the finishing touch." He gently placed the bomb in between two pieces of rope that were around around Dick.

"Do you think Two Face will be mad if we let him die, though?" One of them questioned.

"Nah, he'll probably be _glad._ It'll make Penguin suffer," the other answered.

Dick didn't bother trying to tell them that Penguin probably wouldn't care if he died, and that if this bomb went off, Penguin would _also_ die. He just squirmed with clenched teeth, trying to free at least an arm. 

The men looked at the time left on the timer. "We should go, it'll blow soon."

"Yeah. Feel kinda bad for the other guys working for the boss, though."

A gangster rolled his eyes. "There the idiots who're wasting their time fighting Penguin's guys."

"Anyways, bye, kid," a guy said unsympathetically. 

" _No_!" Dick shouted. "Please! I'll let you do whatever you want with me but please don't let other people die!"

"Oh, that reminds me," the small guy mentioned, disregarding what Dick said, "we gotta make sure no one can come in and save him." 

"I got an idea," the strongest one stated. He left the boiler room for a minute and came back with a chair. He leaned the chair against the open door so that it was balancing on two legs. 

Dick pleas fell on deaf hears, and the gang left and closed the door, causing the chair to shift underneath the doorknob and the back legs to snug against the floor. 

The boy looked down at the timer which read: 5:56

Dick's breathing became rapid. He screamed, as loud as he could, " _SOMEBODY_! _EVERYONE_ , _EVACUATE THE BUILDING_! PLEASE!"

There was a knock on the door a few moments later. "Richard? Richard is that you?" 

"OSWALD!" Dick cried, his voice cracking. "OSWALD, _RUN_!"

The door shook as if Penguin was trying to open and push it, but the chair kept it in place. Jammed. "What's happening?!"

Dick let out a gut-wrenching sob. He _failed_. He wasn't able to stop the bomb, and if everyone didn't run out in time, they'd _die._ Bruce, Selina, Oswald. The innocent civilians that still most likely remained. Even the gangsters who were just following Two Face's orders to get enough money to live. 

Tony Zucco was still tied in that doctor's office room. _Dick_ had left him there.

"A group of gangsters tied me here," Dick explained as tears tickled his cheeks. "The timer is still on and running. Oswald, you _need_ to _go_. You need to warn everyone to _get out_!"

Penguin pounded against the door. "Richard, why isn't this door opening!?"

" _Oswald_ , _listen to me_!" Dick shouted frustratedly. "I'm _stuck_ and the door is _blocked_! You _can't_ get in! You need to warn everyone and _run out of the building before it explodes_!" 

"I-I—Dick, you can't just let yourself _die_ like this," Penguin insisted from the other side. "You have to find a way. You _always_ find a way."

The boy shook his head even though he knew no one could see it, his hair sticking to his sweaty and teary face. "I know, but I _don't_ have a way. Not this time. I'm sorry... _I'm sorry_... Please. Please, go now. Time is almost up." He looked down at the timer. "There's only _four_ minutes left! GO! _PLEASE_!"

There was a moment when there was no sound, and Dick heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe everyone could run out in time. Maybe—

The sound of thumping echoed through the air. 

"OSWALD! OSWALD, _LEAVE_!" Dick demanded desperately. "Why are you _still here_?! I thought you _HATED me_!"

The thumping halted abruptly. " _No_. Dick, I don't—I do _not_ hate you," Penguin expressed. 

"Yes, you do. You said that, and you said that you wanted to kill me. You said that you should've me left to to die, so _DO THAT NOW_! _LEAVE ME TO DIE_!" Dick screamed frantically. 

On the other side of the door, Penguin clenched his fist that was pressed against the door. "I—damn it, Dick, you're _right_! I _did_ say that! And I regret it more than you can imagine. Dick, I _never hated you_. All those things that I said that day... damn it. I was _mad_. I was _livid._ "

Dick only bawled in response. 

Penguin's chest tightened painfully at the sound. His brows furrowed together and his eyes burned. "Dick, I was a _fool_. You... you were the first person to show genuine kindness towards me. You were friendly, and you were smart, and you were _lost_. I-I saw myself in you. As much as I tried not to, I ended up having a soft spot for you." He laughed weakly. "Could you imagine that? The Penguin, a cold monster, caring for an orphan child?" 

The man sighed as silver lined his eyes. "And maybe you were right. Maybe I _was_ lonely. I hated that you could be right about that. Still, gradually, I grew a liking to you—more than I would ever admit. I... I began to _trust_ again. Not everyone, of course. Only you. And—" he felt a lump in his throat "—for some _stupid_ reason I thought that meant you needed to tell me _everything_. I was a _hypocrite_! I kept many secrets from you, but when you didn't tell _me_ _one_ _thing_ , it felt like the ultimate betrayal! And the pain I felt when I thought that trust had been broken... it was overwhelming. And familiar. I had only felt that pain before when I had not yet become Penguin. When I allowed myself to get hurt.

"I act irrationally when I'm upset. You know this well. I say things—horrible things, Dick. After all your kind efforts to help me, I treated you terribly. I _abandoned_ you and destroyed our friendship. Friendship," Penguin repeated quietly, "you loved that term—the whole aspect of it—and I shattered it. Im sorry. _I'm_ the one who's sorry, Dick. I—" 

He paused. 

And then faced the door with a sad but firm resolution. 

"I left you alone once... I won't leave you again."

A tear drop hit the floor besides his feet.

"Oswald..." Dick croaked from his side. "I... never thought..." He swallowed. "Oswald, I forgive you. You don't need to die with me."

"It's not that I have to, Dick. It's that I _want_ to," Oswald decided, a tear streaming down his face. He leaned his back against the door and slid down. After all the awful things he'd done in his life, he wanted to do something that meant more than greed of wealth or power. He owed it to the boy. 

" _No_ ," Dick rasped. " _No, Oswald. OZZIE, PLEASE. YOU CAN'T DIE, TOO!_ "

"I'm here by your side, Dick. Don't be scared," Penguin only said. "I will not leave you again."

" _NO! NO, PLEASE_!" Dick wailed, his eyes squeezing close as if not seeing anything meant it wasn't real. He squirmed and pushed with everything he had in him. " _PLEASE... PLEASE, DON'T LET HIM DIE. DON'T LET ANYONE DIE_!" He didn't know who he was talking to, but he just wished they would listen. 

And they did.

Or _she_ did, to be specific. 

From the corner of the room, a hardly visible plant grew. It grew larger and larger until it became a vine with thorns rather than a plant. Dick watched in shock as it inched towards him and wormed up his leg. Then it slithered through the crevices of the rope and ripped the material with its thorns. 

Dick pushed against the rope and felt the fibers weaken with the help of the thorns. He let out a tearful laugh as they worked together.

"Dick?" Penguin said from behind the door.

The nine-year-old didn't respond. He just kept pushing and pushing until—

_Rippp_!

Dick fell onto the floor as the rope finally tore apart. Catching the glint of the knife, Dick half-crawled, half-stumbled towards it as fast as he could with the bomb in his hand. He hastily grabbed the knife, and slashed through a bright colored wire. 

The red numbers froze and then dimmed out until there was no longer the reflection of red light on Dick's face.

The boy exhaled in utter relief, the sound the only noise in that dark boiler room. 

Then, he forced himself to his feet, regardless of how much he wanted to lie down in the floor and cry from stress and joy, and moved the chair away from the door. 

He wrenched the door open and found himself face to face with Oswald Cobblepot.

They tackled each other in a powerful embrace. 

"How—?" Oswald tried to ask.

"Ivy," Dick revealed through a sniffle. "I don't know how or when or—" he shook his head and grinned despite his red face and wet eyes. "She saved us." 

"You sure betcha!" A female hollered.

Dick froze. He knew that voice...

He and Penguin craned their head to see who had said that. Dick's eyes widened and his grin grew even more.

From down the hall a group of teenagers, a green woman, and a female in a red and black jester outfit stood and waved them.

Dick giggled and raced to them, Penguin following him from behind. 

"Hey, Dick," William, the co-leader of Dick's gang, said casually. As Dick got closer to them, they noticed his red eyes and tear tracked face. 

"Woah, are you okay?" Another one of the gangsters questioned worriedly.

"He almost died tied with a bomb," Poison Ivy answered for Dick. "I'm sure he's feeling much better now than he was a few moments ago. 

Dick smiled gratefully at her. "Yeah. I can never thank you enough, Ivy."

The redheaded beauty offered him a small, comforting nod of the head. 

"So, this is the kid you were telling me about! Huh, sure, he _is_ cute," Harley Quinn cut in with her bubbly personality. "Worth playin' hero for I guess if you like him so much. Hey, you know, this savin' people thing is sorta fun, to be honest!" 

Dick arched a brow in the form of a silent question. 

"She helped knock out some goons," Ivy explained. She smirked at the other female. "It was 'awesome'."

"You got that right!" Harley exclaimed proudly. "They got nothing on me and my trusty hammer!" 

"Hey, we helped, too!" A gang member declared. "And I think you'll be quite happy to see who we caught." 

The teenager opened a nearby door and showed the men that had tied Dick to the bomb unconscious and tied up with plants. 

Karma was a sweet thing indeed. Dick fist bumped his gang. 

"I hate to interrupt the moment," Oswald spoke up, "but I think Batman and Catwoman would be very relieved to see you."

Dick gasped. "Bring me to them, please!"

The man nodded and moved to lead the way. 

"Wait," Dick shortly said. He turned to Ivy, Harley, and the gang. "Come with us! You deserve credit for helping. Maybe Batman will be less harsh on you guys in the future because of it."

"We don't want any credit," Will said. "We're just glad to help you. We're gonna head out and take advantage of the fact that Two Face's gangs aren't out in the streets."

"And we don't want Batman to think we're heroes now," Ivy informed. 

"Yeah, this was a once in a blue moon sort of thing, ya know?" Harley added. "I don't really want Mistah J thinking that I'm getting close to Batsy." 

"Oh.. okay then," Dick said. "Well, thank you all _so_ much for helping me. I will _never_ forget it."

The gang said their: "no problem"s and "your welcome"s and "anytime"s, and headed out through the back exit. 

"By the way, Ivy," Dick whispered when Harley was busy talking to an annoyed Penguin, "does she know about me being, y'know... Robin?"

"I didn't tell her," Ivy assured. "But she's not as oblivious as she makes herself seem." 

As if sensing that they were talking about her, Harley glanced at Dick. Her eyes twinkled knowingly and she winked.

"We should leave now," the green female stated. "Stay safe, Dick. And, also, tell Selina that Harley and I say hi."

Dick nodded vigorously. "I will." 

Ivy and Harley left in the same direction as Dick's gang.

"Are you ready now?" Oswald asked. His words were gentler than any he would use towards anyone else. 

Dick smiled. "Yeah. Let's go, Ozzie."

* * *

"Oh wow..." Dick uttered as he observed the dozens of unconscious men on the floor. 

Oswald sighed. "Some of them are _my_ men."

But while some of Oswald's gang was knocked out, it appeared that most of them managed fine on their own because they were grouped up, waiting for Oswald. 

"I'm going to catch up with my henchmen," the man said. "You'll be fine without me, correct?"

"Yep," Dick said with a smile. "You go ahead." 

Oswald inspected his face and returned a miniature smile of his own. It instantly warmed Dick's heart. He then waddled to his henchmen.

Dick approached Batman and Catwoman who were talking to a handcuffed Madame Rouge. Power-dampening metahuman handcuffs, most likely. 

Batman, who heard his footsteps, turned to him. Dick knew he'd hug him if he weren't dressed as Batman in front of a villain.

Catwoman, meanwhile, didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Oh God, Dick, you're gonna kill me one of these days." 

"Air!" Dick wheezed.

She reluctantly let go. 

The nine-year-old sucked a breath. When he had enough air for his liking, he mentioned, "Ivy says hi. Oh, and Harley."

Catwoman chuckled and sent a look Batman's way, knowing full well that he was going full Daddybats in his head.

"Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were here?" Batman interrogated. 

"Yep, they saved me," Dick informed. As he opened his mouth to speak, he faltered with wide eyed. "I need to go back and get Tony Zucco."

"Huh?" Catwoman voiced in a not-so-eloquent manner. 

"He's here!" Dick elaborated. He pointed his chin at Madame Rouge. "She brought him here. _And_ he’s tied up. I'm gonna go get him."

"Be careful," Batman warned. 

Dick began walking backward. "Yep, I will." Oh, he _would._ He had more than enough action for today.

"I'll come with you," Catwoman claimed. Maybe it was to ease Batman's worries, or maybe it was to ease her own. 

They went up a few floors and strolled through the hallways. Dick took a deep breath in and out. The worst was over with. There was no bomb, Two Face's gangs were defeated, and Madame Rouge was caught. All that was left was a powerless Tony Zucco.

In what felt like a lifetime ago, Dick struggled between choosing revenge or justice. Now, it was clear what choice he'd choose. His heart felt lighter than it did all those months ago. Maybe just living with Bruce and being Robin helped him see things a different way. 

Dick opened the door to the doctor's office. 

"You've got to be kidding me," he breathed.

Cut pieces of rope was the only thing remaining lying on the floor in front of Dick. 

He was really starting to hate rope. 

"He couldn't have gone far," Catwoman said after catching Dick's tense face. "Come on, let's look and see if the guy is any good at hide-and-seek."

They rushed out of the room. The hospital air brushed against Dick's face as he dashed from door to door, wondering where the heck the man went. They went a floor down and—

He heard it before he saw it. 

A female shouted a warning.

A gunshot reverberated through the long, empty halls.

Then, a cry of pain.

Dick zoomed through the halls, leaving Catwoman behind his trail of dust, almost slipping on the smooth floor tile, and found Batgirl crouched over a blonde female with Sportsmaster's mask. The same girl who tried to kill them the other day. 

Tony Zucco and a random henchmen were running away from the scene... Dick had to choose between catching Zucco or helping this girl.

So, of course, he chose to help the girl.

Dick was by the blonde's side in an instant. "Bar—Batgirl, what happened?" 

Then he noticed the growing blotch of red staining the Mini Sportsmaster's dark suit at her upper stomach. He and Batgirl put their hands over it, an attempt to slow the blood loss. It earned them a sharp hiss. 

"She was here to—to _help_ you," Batgirl stammered. "It's a long story, but, basically, she and I were taking down some of Two Face's men. We were working together. Then, when we thought it was over, we were talking and, suddenly, Tony Zucco comes out of nowhere with this guy with a gun, and—well, the rest is clear."

"If she's on our side, we need to bring her to a hospital _now_ ," Catwoman urged. 

" _No_ ," Artemis gasped, "I c-can't. They'll find out who I am and—" she winced in pain "—then my dad will know I helped you. Then I'm—I'm— _ah_!" 

"Shh," Dick cautioned softly, "it's okay, your dad won't find out. We'll find another way. Try not to talk or it'll hurt more."

"This is a hospital. Are there no doctors anywhere?" Batgirl questioned.

"They all evacuated," Catwoman responded.

"Then can't we bring her to Doctor Thompkins?" Batgirl suggested.

Catwoman's eyes widened at the idea. "We'll do that." She took out her phone, which made Batgirl raised her eyebrows at Dick teasingly, and Dick frowned playfully, like: _fine. You win this one. I still think bringing your phone with you while in costume is a bad idea, though..._

While Catwoman dialed Leslie's number, The injured girl extended a hand to Dick. "Dick, I'm sorry for leaving you and putting you in danger in the first place."

Dick furrowed his eyebrows and held the girl's shaky hand gently. He asked, "what do you mean?"

The blonde retracted her hand and brought both of them up to her mask. Then she slowly removed the mask and revealed...

" _Artemis_?" Barbara exclaimed as she brought her hands to cover her mouth. 

Artemis eyes were glossy and confused. "Do I know you?"

Dick quickly returned the attention back to him before Batgirl accidentally revealed her identity. "Artemis? Your father is Sportsmaster?" 

The blonde looked at Dick sadly and nodded, the action a hard task for her. "Yeah," she admitted quietly. "I didn't want to be his spy, I really didn't, I swear. I didn't want to be his _assassin._ But he _made_ me, Dick, you _have_ to believe me."

Catwoman watched the children with an anxious expression as she spoke on the phone with the doctor.

"I do, Artemis," Dick assured. "I believe you. You don't need to apologize; you came here to _save_ me even though you knew that your dad would get mad if he found out. _Thank you_. As far as I can see, you're _nothing_ like your dad. You're _Artemis_."

Artemis burst into tears at those words. To be her own person—somebody that _she_ wanted to be... it was an amazing thing. 

Catwoman stepped into the conversation. "Kids, listen up. Doctor Thompkins agreed to treat Artemis's injuries. She said to meet up at one of her clinics here in The Narrows before the police bombard this place." She winced at the word “bombard” and looked at Dick. "Too soon?"

"I'll come with you," is all Dick said to that.

"No, no, no," the catlike woman protested. "You're staying here with Batman, and you're gonna catch Tony Zucco once and for all." 

"But—"

"Tracker, remember?" Catwoman winked. Her smirked quickly melted as she turned to Batgirl and Artemis. She leaned down so that her shoulders were in front of Artemis. "You're a strong one, you know that? Come on, I know it'll be tough but I need you to hop over and hang on tight. A little help, Batgirl?" 

"On it," the redhead said as she helped Catwoman get a hold of the weeping Artemis. She glanced at Dick, who was watching unsurely. "Go, Dick. Go get him."

Dick pursed his lips and nodded firmly before heading downstairs to meet up with Batman. 

* * *

Robin and Batman found Tony Zucco at a bar, already half drunk. 

Batman let Robin do the deed. He trusted that his partner would do the right thing, and believed that the boy deserved to be the one to do it, so he just supervised from behind. 

Everyone at the bar paused their conversations and drinking to stare at the dynamic duo as they walked through the door. Batman leaned against a counter as Robin said, "Tony Zucco, you're under arrest for the multiple crimes you've committed, including the murder of The Flying Graysons."

Robin had practiced that line for the longest time now.

Tony Zucco stumbled out of his chair, drink still in his hand. "No..."

The hero approached him until the man backed himself into a wall. 

"You can't..." Zucco trailed off. He looked around for an exit—for _anything—_ to get away and stall more time. "I can get away. I _always_ get away!"

Robin out a hand on the man's shoulder. "Not this time. Now, it's time for you to pay for your crimes," he stated, his voice leveled and calm. 

Then he locked a pair of Bat cuffs around the murderer of his parents' wrists. 

"Your time of running away and hurting people is over," Robin said at last.

And for the first time since his parents death, he feel like he did them justice.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue: Friends and Family

Robin changed out of his suit after he and Batman dropped Tony Zucco at the police station. They went to check on Artemis at Leslie Thompkins's clinic. 

Dick froze as he walked through the door.

A browned haired and green eyed girl stood beside Doctor Thompkins. She turned around at the sound of Dick and Batman entering and went wide eyed, and, no, it wasn't because The Batman was right in front of her.

"Dick?" She asked, her voice filled with hope and surprise. 

Dick's lips stretched into a toothy grin. "Maya!" 

They dashed towards each other and enveloped each other in an embrace. 

"You—you _remembered_ me," she stated as they hugged, as if she couldn't believe it. 

"Of _course_ I did," Dick responded, tears building up in his eyes. "I said I would, didn't I?"

Maya laughed. She wasn't pulling away from the hug, and Dick wasn't the type of person to pull away first, so they remained that way for longer than most people would. Neither one of them opposed. 

"You're still a great hugger," Maya declared and finally pulled away from the hug.

Dick scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, thanks." 

Maya glanced at Doctor Thompkins who was now talking to Batman. "She adopted me, and she said you were the one who said she should do it. She said that if I agreed, I would learn and train to become her assistant. I think she thought I would say no because someone else was about to adopt me. How could I say no? A chance to see you again _and_ become a doctor? That's a dream come true!" 

The nine-year-old boy's heart filled with glee. "I'm so happy to hear that!" 

Maya stared at him for a moment too long and then darted her eyes to Batman. Then she looked at Dick again. She whispered, "I know you're Robin."

Dick blinked, and then panicked. "Huh? Uh, I don't know what you mean. Who's Robin? _What's_ a Robin? Isn't that a restaurant or something?"

Maya playfully elbowed him. "Oh, c'mon. When we met, you told me that your mom used to call you Robin. And, also, you just walked in with Batman. That's sorta suspicious, silly."

Dick slumped and he gave up pretending. "Yeah, you're right. You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Nope," Maya promised. "Anyways, if I'm going to be Leslie's assistant, I need to know these things. I'm going to help heal you and Batman and a whole bunch of people in the future. Isn't that cool?" 

Dick nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. We'll do that together. We'll help people in Gotham. That's a thing we have in common now, I guess."

"Mhm! We'll save Gotham one step at a time," Maya announced. 

Dick liked the way that sounded. 

"Dick, come here," Batgirl called from where Artemis was resting. 

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec!" Dick shouted back. He turned to Maya. "It was great seeing you again."

Maya smiled. "I agree. Thank you, Robin. It was because of you that I had hope all of this time in the orphanage."

Dick let out a shy laugh and said, "I'm glad. Hope is important." He then went to meet up with Batgirl and Artemis.

"Dick really does get all the girls," Artemis remarked as if it were a subject that she and Batgirl had talked about earlier.

Batgirl snickered. "Right?"

Dick blushed. To cover up his embarrassment, he dryly said, "ha-ha, very funny." Then he noticed some of the color that had returned to Artemis's face and, in a more serious manner, asked, "how are you feeling?" 

"I feel terrible, actually," Artemis admitted, making Dick's worry multiply instantly. " _But—_ " she added "—I feel better than before. A lot better. Which says I lot, I think."

Dick released a breath that he had been holding. "Oh, alright." He glanced at Batgirl for a moment and then back at Artemis. "So, do you know what you're gonna do about your dad?" 

Artemis silently nodded. "Me and Doctor Thompkins talked it over. I'm not going home. Not ever again. At least, not until my mom gets out of prison. In the meantime, I'm going to Star City to to learn from Green Arrow. So... I guess this is the last time I'll see you, Dick."

Dick frowned, soft wrinkles forming between his brows. "Oh. I—I'm glad you're going to be safe and finally happy hopefully. I just... I'm gonna miss you."

Artemis smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too, Dick. You and Barbara were my first friends. Ever. I really wish I could say goodbye to Barbara, too."

Batgirl put her hand over Artemis's. "I'll tell her for you. And you can still keep in touch with her and Dick over the phone, right?"

"Huh," Artemis mused. "You're right; I can. And thanks."

Batgirl smiled. "No problem."

Dick knew that Batgirl wanted to tell Artemis her identity very badly. But she couldn't and wouldn't. 

That didn't mean that she couldn't give Artemis an indirect last goodbye, though, so Dick excused himself from the room and let them talk amongst themselves privately. 

He, himself, wanted to talk with Oswald. 

* * *

Batman and Dick left Doctor Thompkins's clinic.

Although reluctant, Batman allowed Dick to go visit Oswald after he explained that the man had tried to save him. How he was willing to die with him. And Dick wanted to talk to the criminal about limits regarding his criminal activities. 

So Batman dropped Dick off at the Iceberg Lounge and said that Oswald was responsible for bringing him back to the manor. 

"Alright," Dick said. "See you later." 

He jumped out of the batmobile—which was his favorite car of all time, by the way—and walked towards the club.

Dick didn't need a VIP card to get in this time. He didn't even need to talk to the guards. They all knew who he was after today's action-packed events. They knew who he was to Oswald.

It had been a while since Dick was last in the Iceberg Lounge. It was spacious, busy, and luxurious. Just how he remembered it. 

And just like how he remembered it, Oswald was in his special seat in the elevated level. He was watching Dick. 

Dick waved, and Oswald... he waved back. 

The raven haired boy went up the stairs and walked up to him. "Hi, Ozzie," he greeted pleasantly. 

"Good evening, Dick. I wasn't expecting a visit from you," Oswald replied. "Especially not after today."

Dick shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. It's just that... today was a crazy day. A lot happened. Especially between us. I— _we_ need to talk."

Oswald stared at him.

"Please?" Dick pushed with a raised brow. 

"Yes, of course," the man said as he blinked rapidly a few times. He began to get up from his seat. "I just zoned out for a second there. Let's talk somewhere private. The usual room?"

The room where Dick first met Doctor Thompkins. The room where Penguin shattered their friendship. 

"Sure," Dick answered casually. 

They headed to the room with the two lounging chairs and coffee table in the middle and sat down. 

"What it is?" Penguin questioned. 

Dick didn't answer immediately. It was worry that held him back. He and Oswald had finally made up... technically. If Dick started questioning Penguin's ways, and even tried to change them, would they repeat the argument that already took place in this room once before? 

The boy pushed those thoughts away. Oswald apologized and said he regretted it. If he reacted the same way as he did back then, well... then that meant he lied. 

"I'll get to the point," Dick stated, summoning his courage. "I really want to be friends with you again, Oswald. The thing is, Penguin sometimes gets too violent."

Oswald inhaled sharply and tensed slightly, but he gave a stiff nod. "I'm listening. Proceed."

"And you already know that I'm Robin. I do my best to save people now. Our friendship isn't going to work out if you continue to hurt people. If you _torture_ them, for example," Dick said pointedly. "I'm not going to ask you to stop doing every little illegal thing. I know that you wouldn't, anyway. I just... I just want you to try to be a better person if I'm being honest, Oswald. I want you to try to change. To at least _try_."

The monocled man swallowed thickly. "And what does that imply?" 

Dick held eye contact with him as he responded with, "no killing people. No kidnapping. No torturing."

"There's no way that I will be unable to keep from committing homicide, Dick. Even if I tried, there's just no way," Oswald explained. 

"Why?" Dick asked solemnly. 

"I don't know," The man snapped. He stared at the floor, anger and uncertainty evident in his face. "A lot of the time, it's just circumstantial. Other times... I admit tend to simply be compulsive." 

Dick thought out his next words very careful. "Oswald, I don't think—um. You could get help for that. Like therapy maybe..."

Oswald's eyes narrowed. "Why would I need help or therapy? Are you implying that I'm insane?"

"No, no!" Dick quickly denied. "I'm just saying that..." he sighed. "Oswald, most people don't get compulsive urges to kill."

They sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Acceptance is the first step," Dick said. He didn't remember where or _who_ he heard that from, but it rang true. 

"First step to _what_?" Oswald questioned. 

"To _change_ ," Dick answered with a small, hopeful smile. 

Suddenly, Oswald's hard and shielding expression fell. He look _sad_. "How—how do I... _change_? I've been this way for almost all my life. And before I was this way, I was—I was _weak_."

Dick shook his head gently. "No, Oswald. You keep saying that, but it's not true. I know that this city is very harsh, and you grew up in it. You _survived_ by adapting to it. But then you build a wall. A wall that kept all of your feelings _in_ and all of the people who cared about you _out_. It's _okay_ to let other people help you. It's _okay_ to express your feelings. There's people who want to help and listen. _I_ want to help and listen. Don't bottle it up, Ozzie. Not anymore."

Oswald's mouth parted. He tried to speak but nothing came out. When he tried again, a whimper came out instead. And with the force of a wave, he began to weep. For the first time in many, many years, Oswald Cobblepot cried. 

Dick got up from seat, put a comforting hand on Oswald's shoulder, and let him cry. 

No words were needed. Only the presence of a friend.

They'd take it one step at a time, and they'd do it _together._

* * *

Oswald used the last tissue in the tissue box to blow his nose one last time. 

He had cried for a while. A long time, really. Yet Dick hadn't uttered a single complaint or sent a single judgement look his way. 

It baffled the man how a child could be so kind and wise. He couldn't comprehend how the boy had gotten him to cry— to _want_ to change. 

Remarkable indeed. 

Oswald sent a henchmen to drive Dick home while he remained in the private room, so that he didn't waste the boy's time with his tears. But, _of course_ , the boy insisted that he didn't mind at all. Oswald sent him home regardless. It was embarrassing how he'd unraveled in front of Dick. He wanted time alone to recompose himself. The public didn't need to know that he'd been crying. Imagine what preposterous things the news would report! 

Someone knocked on the door while he sniffled into a tissue. Just his luck. 

Oswald wiped his face with his sleeve and straightened his clothes. He stood up, lifted his chin, and opened the door with an abrasive expression on his face. 

Edward Nigma, mask-less but in his Riddler attire, greeted him on the other side of the threshold. "Long time no see, Oswald." 

Then, the Enigma frowned. "Wait. No way. Have you been _crying_?" 

An artery in Oswald's neck pulsed. "And what if I have?" He asked harshly. "Well, Ed? What if I have?"

Well, that wasn't what Oswald expected himself to say. He expected himself to flush red and deny it. 

Lovely, he was surprising himself even more today. 

Edward gazed into Oswald's watery and red eyes, and the inside corners of his eyebrows slanted upwards. "Well, then I'd assume that there's something wrong. Did... did Dick not make it out alright? I heard about what happened. I was told that he was saved."

"What?" Oswald said. "No, Dick is fine. Mostly unscathed even."

"Oh," Edward muttered. He relaxed and scanned the other male. "Then why have you been crying? It's very unlike you. And I mean _very_."

"That's none of your concern," Oswald asserted. "So, why are you here? I'm currently busy if you couldn't tell."

The man in green and purple snorted. "Yep, I could tell. Care to let me in?"

Oswald sighed and held the door open for him.

"Oh wow," Edward commented as he walked in and took in the sight of the many crumbled and used tissues on the table and floor. "You really _were_ busy."

"Just tell me what you want and be done with it," Oswald ordered. 

Edward took a seat in the seat that Dick had sat on not too long ago. He crossed his legs and said, "I want a thank you."

"For what?"

Edward smirked. "Eight of us go fourth, not back, to protect our king from an attack. What are we?"

Oswald rolled his eyes. "Edward," he groaned.

"Answer it for me, Oswald."

Said man sighed but took a minute to think it out. "Is... the answer related to chess?"

The cunning look in Edward's face quickly disappeared when he gave Oswald a toothy grin. Now he looked more like a happy puppy than a villain. "Yes! Great job, Oswald! The answer is: pawns in chess." 

"And how does that answer my question?" 

Edward leaned back into the cushioned seat with a pleased smile. "I arranged the chessboard and moved my pawns accordingly. Most of the things that lead up to today's events in The Narrows were caused by me. Here, let me explain.

"First, I gave Dick a hint of who to expect in the future. I put it in his birthday gift which was a Rubik's cube. Clever, right? Then, I lent Tony Zucco henchmen and warned him about Robin and Batman's arrival. Now, the reason for this is a little complicated, but I trust that you can keep up. See, I have been keeping an eye on Two Face for months now. Even before the drama between you and him escalated. I knew that Tony Zucco had been working with Two Face so I aided him to slowly coax him into wanting to switch sides. This made him more reluctant to do tasks for a Two Face, which is a good thing for you. Also, I'll admit, I did it for fun, too. I mean, it caused so much confusion for Batman and Robin. A day you get to confuse a hero is always a good day.

"Back to what I was saying, though. Another pawn was Sportsmaster's daughter. I found out that she knew Dick. She cared for him because of her time she spent in school with him. I helped her out with her daddy issues because of a deal we made. She owed me so I got her to spy on Two Face's gangs. I did this partially because I wanted information, but mainly because I just wanted to get her involved. I knew she'd run to save Dick the moment she found out he was in danger."

Oswald listened in awe. "You did all of that?"

Riddler nodded happily. 

"Of course you did. You're the Riddler," Oswald mumbled, causing Riddler to glow with pride. "But _why_ would you help _Dick_?"

Riddler's Face slackened at that. He bunched up his eyebrows and scratched his face. "Um... I—I just wanted to."

"I don't believe that for a second," Oswald stated. "You must've done it for _some_ reason." 

"Well..." Edward drawled unsurely. "Maybe you're not the only one with a soft side for him. And... not just for him."

"I don't understand," Oswald responded. 

Edward facepalmed. "Are you seriously that dense? I mean that—that I did it for Dick _and you_!"

The owner of The Iceberg Lounge stared at him in shock. "I understand why you'd want to save Dick, but what does that have to do with _me_?"

"Come on, Oswald. Open your _eyes_. Everyone can see that you care for Dick. I don't blame you; he's adorable. But the point is that if Dick got hurt or even died, it'd haunt you. _Especially_ after the way you two parted. Look, I know we're not super close or anything of that sort, but we have a relationship that no other criminals in Gotham can replicate—save for Ivy and Harley. If you're in trouble, you always come to me, and vice versa," Edward explained. "And I don't think you even remember, but there was a time I really needed you, and you were there when _no one_ else came to help me. So... I repaid the favor. I didn't want to see you get hurt if Dick got hurt."

No other words were said as the two looked at each other, waiting for a reaction or comment. 

Oswald would normally taunt Edward for saying something like that—for _caring_ about someone, especially _him—_ but he really wasn't feeling like himself today. 

He never knew that Edward felt that way. He would've never expected him to tell Oswald something like _this_. To be _vulnerable_ and _honest_. Maybe Edward was feeling brave. Or maybe he felt sympathetic because of Oswald's pitiful display.

Either way, it touched Oswald. And it made him realized that... maybe Dick wasn't his only real friend. 

Oswald struggled to find the words. "I...I don't know what to say, Ed."

Edward got up on his feet. "Then don't say anything. But promise me one thing, Oswald. Promise me that we'll always be partners." 

Oswald broke out into a warm smile. "Always. The best of partners. I daresay friends?"

The other man paused before returning the smile. "Friends... I like it." 

* * *

Robin looked down at the city from the roof of a building that he casually sat on, allowing his legs to hang over the edge. 

Everyone looked like ants from up here. The thought made him laugh. He closed his eyes and smiled, lifting his head up so that he could let the evening breeze kiss his face.

This was nice. Honestly, Robin was truly happy right now. 

He opened his eyes and watched the busy city move. Cars passed by and lights illuminated the sky; Gotham was calm. For now. 

Soon enough, a villain would wreck havoc. And even now, there was probably a burglar trying to sneak into someone's house. Or maybe somebody, who was peacefully walking along the sidewalk, was about to get mugged. Really, Gotham never did rest. 

But the heroes would be there to help. Robin and Batman would be there. 

What Robin wanted to do was spread hope. He wanted people to know that if they fell, he'd catch them. Because with such darkness everywhere, everyone needed a light. 

A lot of the people in Gotham needed that light. Without it, the darkness became overwhelming and they'd get consumed by it. 

_Like Oswald_ , Dick thought. He probably was a good person once, but he became hard and cold due to Gotham's nature. He didn't have anyone to give him hope or kindness so he quit trying to find that escape and build armor instead. 

Dick wondered if Tony Zucco turned out the way he did because of Gotham, too.

_Maybe_ , Dick considered, but it didn't excuse his actions, just like it didn't with Oswald. Of course, there's nothing anyone could do about what was done in the past. The only thing a person could do is move on and learn from what has happened. 

That's why Dick was proud of Oswald. He was trying to change. He was more than just a monster who destroyed lives without remorse. _People are not two dimensional, and that includes villains, too_ , Dick supposed.

Like Ivy, and Harley, and the gang co-lead by William. Though they were labeled the "bad guys", they did good. They were not bad people. Just people who made the wrong choices.

Dick was proud that he could see that. He was proud that he was able to make some good friends in this crazy city, and that he could learn some valuable lessons. He did all of that without his parents. He... moved on. He _grew_ up. 

He was _still_ growing and _still_ learning. He looked forward to seeing how it'd shape him and the people around him.

He often wondered if his parents would be proud of him. For everything—moving on, living up to the Robin name...

And as he looked over Gotham, his city and home, he thought, _yes. Mami and Tati_ would _be proud of me. And I will continue to be their Robin._

Robin eventually got up and stretched after observing Gotham from above. 

Batman and Catwoman should've come to get him by now. What were they doing? 

The boy wonder looked around the other rooftops, looking for the two adults in black. His eyes halted at the silhouette of two people closely together. The female rested a hand on the man's chest, and they pressed their lips together. The man, who had bat ears—

Wait.

Robin's jaw went slack. 

_WHAT!? Batman and Catwoman are DATING!?_

Oh were they about to hear from him. His ship had been canon all along, and they didn't bother to tell him! 

Robin leaped onto another rooftop, ready to expose them red-handed and watch them turn beet red. 

Yep. In Gotham, you never knew when the next surprise would be waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
